Marcas da Solidão
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Aburame Shino é um Alpha que escolheu viver isolado e sozinho em extenso feudo, incapaz de superar a dor pela perda da esposa e da filha a que ela deu à luz. Dez anos depois, a solidão em que vivia sofre um abalo. Ele descobre que existe alguém escondido em suas terras, vivendo como um Beta como os demais, fingindo ser alguém que não é. E essa pessoa vem para abalar seu mundo, at
1. O primeiro dia da primavera

* Não foi betado. Perdoem os erros.  
* Não tem data fixa de postagem.  
* A imagem da capa não me pertence.  
* É universo alternativo ABO. A principio não prevejo mpreg, mas prevejo lemon. Minhas previsões costumam falhar. Just saying.

* * *

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Floresce a ameixeira**_  
_**e canta o rouxinol**_  
_**mas estou só**_  
_**(Issa)**_

Aburame Shino contemplou o nascer do sol pela janela, meio escurecido pelo óculos de lente preta. Costume que honrava todas as manhãs, enquanto os servos lhe serviam o café. Seguia uma rotina imutável e confortável, pelos últimos anos, dia após dia, um desfile previsível do qual nada esperava de novo. Do qual nada _queria_ de novo.

Exceto uma vez no ano, no primeiro dia da primavera, quando era tradição em Konoha dar inicio ao plantio do arroz. A tradição exigia que os senhores feudais dessem uma volta pelo feudo, clamando as bênçãos dos deuses para mais uma safra de fartura.

Como um homem de costumes, Aburame Shino cumpria mais um ritual.

Nesse dia do ano também se dava inicio às celebrações do Matsuri, levando a população da vila em peso para reunir-se no centro, aproveitando das barraquinhas de comida e brincadeiras.

Animação e envolvimento ao qual Shino abandonou muito tempo atrás. Quase dez anos passados.

Mas se podia fugir do festival; de suas obrigações como senhor feudal e Alpha da família Aburame, não conseguiria se esquivar.

Calmamente se alimentou. Era um homem de hábitos comedidos, inclusive a alimentação. Fato que se refletia no pouco arroz branco, filé de salmão e salada regada com molho agridoce, algo muito menos farto do que se encontraria no desjejum de alguém em tão elevada posição social.

Mas a alegria de viver que se refletia nos menores gestos, inclusive nas refeições, havia desaparecido.

Terminou de comer rápido, pois queria sair logo para os campos de arroz e fazer a verificação anual. Isso demandava tempo, sua propriedade era extensa.

Iria a cavalo, para não se cansar demais. Ir a pé talvez levasse o dia todo.

O sol ainda não havia nascido por completo quando Aburame Shino trocou as vestimentas que cobriam seu corpo quase completamente por um traje formal clássico, todo em preto e cinza escuro. Dispensou a comitiva de servos que seria esperado o acompanhar no trajeto. Ninguém estranhou que ele escolhesse assim. No passar dos anos, a preferência pela solidão era característica marcante do Alpha senhor daquele feudo.

Sozinho, Shino recebeu o alazão branco das mãos de um cavalariço, montou e partiu.

Pretendia começar pelos campos mais distantes, e só então vir se aproximando da grande casa. Ajeitou o par de óculos escuro no rosto, para proteger os olhos fracos de qualquer mínima claridade.

O cavalo pôs-se a trote cadenciado, seguindo os breves toques dados no cabresto.

Avançou ao largo do belíssimo jardim oriental, bem cuidado e vistoso, lugar em que passava boa parte do dia a meditar. Saiu no terreno intermediário, de onde já podia divisar ao longe os primeiros campos a serem cultivados.

Enquanto prosseguia, tentava trazer bons pensamentos a mente. Não era um homem de crenças fortes, embora participasse e cumprisse o seu papel da melhor forma possível.

Algum tempo depois, em vias de fato, alcançou o primeiro grande descampado. Viu camponeses espalhados pela divisão do terreno em pequenos lotes, enfiados na água até os joelhos, erguendo e baixando as enxadas, para remodelar as valas que redistribuem a água para irrigar a plantação. Tais camponeses cantavam, de modo a manter o ritmo constante do trabalho, sob um sol que avançava no céu, ameaçando tornar-se escaldante naquele início primaveril.

Aqueles homens e mulheres, usando trajes humildes e escondidos debaixo de grandes chapéus de palha, eram um pequeno exército de Betas, que empregava a força de trabalho em troca de moradia, alimentação e segurança.

Assim funcionavam os feudos em Konoha, cuja base eram as relações simbióticas de autoajuda, seguindo a liderança dos Alphas mais fortes.

O feudo Aburame era um dos mais prósperos na plantação de arroz, abençoado por colheitas fartas e de qualidade excelente, que usava para trocar por outros alimentos, por outros produtos e para alimentar as famílias que viviam graças à sua proteção.

Observou o trabalho dos camponeses naquele lote por um tempo. Assim que a primeira turma terminasse de ajeitar os canais de irrigação, a segunda turma viria jogando as sementes do arroz. Se tudo desse certo, em começo de julho já veriam as plantas se erguerem por cima da água.

Seguiu para o próximo lote.

Outra turma de camponeses executava trabalho similar, limpando as valas para que a água corresse com mais facilidade. Cantavam músicas que aprenderam com os pais e com os avós antes deles. Shino conhecia aqueles rostos curtidos pelo sol, que moravam em seus terrenos desde que podia se lembrar. A maioria deles beirava a sua idade, crescidos juntos na mesma época. Também reconhecia alguns mais jovens, a quem praticamente viu nascer e crescer.

O feudo Aburame era um dos mais aprazíveis, tinha por tradição permitir que os shifters mais velhos se afastassem de seus trabalhos e se dedicassem a outra forma de ajudar a comunidade. Diferente de outros senhores feudais, que exigiam até a última gota de suor de seus Betas protegidos.

Por isso não era muito comum encontrar idosos arando os campos naquela época do ano.

Seguiu em frente por mais três ou quatro grande lotes. O sol aproximava-se do centro exato do céu, indicando que a hora do almoço se aproximava. Ainda faltava quase metade da propriedade para vistoriar e cobrir com seus pedidos de boa plantação e colheita. Não levava bento ou algum lanche, porque não costumava sentir fome durante essas procissões.

Pensava em terminar o quanto antes e voltar para o sossego de seu lar.

Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. A principio, não soube bem explicar o quê, mas seus olhos foram atraídos para um dos camponeses em especial. Algo nele, não se encaixava no contexto.

Parou o avanço do alazão e ficou observando enquanto o shifter trabalhava emparelhado na longa fila de companheiros, a enxada subindo e descendo com afinco, em velocidade e empolgação parecidas com as dos outros. Como todos estavam de costas, Shino não saberia dizer se a voz dele ressoava para dar forças à canção entoada.

Aparentemente, nada o diferenciava dos demais: as mesmas roupas de pano um tanto rústico, em cinza e branco encardido de lama. Os movimentos vigorosos de quem se esforça no trabalho, sem restrição. Um resumo idêntico do que Shino via em cada um dos camponeses naquele campo, pouco dispostos a parar até o derradeiro momento do almoço coletivo.

Nesse caso, por que algo parecia estranho?

Shino não conseguia simplesmente seguir em frente para terminar a vistoria de primeiro dia do plantio. Até as preces breves que fazia sumiram-lhe da mente, tão absorto ficou pelo mistério em que se viu preso.

Era uma intuição ou instinto que há muito tempo não sentia. Aquele seu lado Alpha que não controlava, que em determinados momentos chave ditava o passo que deveria dar.

Os insetos que viviam sob sua pele se agitaram em resposta ao incomodo que sentiu. Odiava a sensação de estar diante de algo inusitado e não saber exatamente do que se tratava.

Era outra característica Alpha acentuada que o definia. Mais do que isso, uma característica da família Aburame: Shino gostava do controle e da ordem. Gostava que tudo estivesse em seus devidos lugares.

Era inaceitável que seu lado shifter ficasse inquieto com uma cena que deveria ser cotidiana, incomodado com algo que sequer sabia dizer do que se tratava!

Tentou se obrigar a retomar a marcha. O corpo não obedeceu. O Alpha que existia em sua alma recusou-se a sair dali. E tal disposição foi à resposta que Shino procurava. Essa postura relutante de si próprio foi como a peça que faltava para entender a cena final.

Seu lado Alpha foi provocado. Porque aquele camponês cercado pelo demais não era um Beta como os demais.

Seu cheiro e essência estavam camuflados.

Mas Aburame Shino teve tanta certeza quanto o fato de estar respirando: aquele shifter era um Ômega.

O primeiro Ômega que encontrava em mais de dez anos.


	2. Sou uma pessoa normal

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Mas Aburame Shino teve tanta certeza quanto o fato de estar respirando: aquele shifter era um Ômega._

_O primeiro Ômega que encontrava em mais de dez anos._

A diversão veio a ele. Leve, porém inegável. Tinha um Ômega "camuflado" trabalhando ao lado de dezenas de Betas, escondendo tal fato, pois se alguém soubesse da verdade, Shino já teria descoberto também.

Qual forma usaria para esconder a própria essência? Não podia negar que era inusitado, uma prática pouco comum. Pelo menos em Konoha. Mas... também não viviam em uma vila que desse tal liberdade àquela casta. Nunca que um raro Ômega ficaria trabalhando assim, exposto ao sol! Uma grosseria indelicada que...

Os pensamentos foram cortados. Shino viu claramente os movimentos naturais se tornarem estranhos, um tanto forçados. Aquele shifter percebeu-se sobre observação acirrada e ficou tenso.

Quase sentiu pena por ele. Quase.

Por sorte, era próximo da hora do almoço. O fim da canção deu início à pausa para a refeição.

À medida que o silêncio caia sobre o campo, os trabalhadores foram dando meia volta, sem surpreender-se com o senhor do feudo ali parado. Sua presença Alpha era inegável desde o momento em que chegou.

Enquanto se dispersavam, inclusive o infiltrado, o mais velho deles caminhou tranquilo até Shino, abrindo passagem pelo campo alagado. Ao sair em solo seco, parou a uma distância apropriada do alazão branco, sorrindo cheio de alegria e respeito, enquanto tirava o grande chapéu de palha. Não era todo dia que um Beta humilde como ele, da base da casta, tinha a chance de conversar com o dono das terras. Ainda mais um tão recluso!

— Aburame-sama — recurvou-se o máximo que pode — Agradecemos que venha abençoar as terras e o plantio. Uma boa colheita representa graças para todos.

Shino reclinou-se de leve, devolvendo o cumprimento com a medida que sua alta posição social permitia. Sabia que mostrar cordialidade demais seria insultuoso para alguém que apreciava aqueles rituais empedernidos.

— Quem é aquele rapaz? — Shino apontou o Ômega que escapulia um tanto apressado para longe.

— Ah! — o Beta riu, sem parecer surpreso com a 'fuga' — Aquele é Inuzuka-kun. Ele tem uma fome que não cabe no corpo, é um dos primeiros a sair pra pegar a comida.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Apostou que naquele dia, a pressa tinha a ver com outra coisa.

— Gostaria de falar com ele.

O Beta pareceu chocado. Por alguns segundos, perdeu inclusive a pose orgulhosa por falar com o senhor.

— E-ele não se apresentou? Eu pedi que fizesse isso quando chegou aqui! — o rosto pálido voltou-se pela segunda vez na direção do campo, compreendendo o implícito por trás das perguntas — Inuzuka-kun! — gritou, já sem cordialidade alguma na voz ou na expressão facial — Venha aqui!

Aburame entendeu a reação. Em qualquer outro feudo, um descuido desses seria considerado uma afronta a se pagar com expulsão das terras. Talvez castigo pior. Receber alguém na propriedade desencadeava uma série de coisas, de gastos extras com moradia, alimentação, proteção... viver escondido era um crime grave.

O rapaz obedeceu à ordem raivosa com muito menos ímpeto do que tentou sair dali. Veio devagar, com os passos miúdos de um condenado que avança para a forca, a cabeça abaixada, com o chapéu de palha encobrindo-o dos olhos alheios.

Shino sentiu a raiva do Beta, atingindo níveis incômodos.

— Está tudo bem — garantiu — Só fiquei curioso.

— Pedi que ele se apresentasse, Aburame-sama — a raiva abrandou, mas a postura constrangida permaneceu, sem jeito, rodou o chapéu entre os dedos — Dei um voto de confiança, pensei que estava tudo certo.

— Está — Shino fez questão de reforçar. Mas precisava descobrir por que motivo tinha um Ômega escondido em suas terras. Não queria nada que destruísse a paz e a tranquilidade em que vivia. Ou que intervisse nas boas relações com os feudos vizinhos.

Finalmente o tal Inuzuka os alcançou, parando ao lado do Beta. Não teve tempo de dizer nada, antes que o homem o grudasse pelo pescoço e o obrigasse a reverenciar. O grande chapéu de palha foi ao chão, permitindo que Shino descobrisse os cabelos castanho-escuros bagunçados.

— Você não se apresentou! Pedi que fizesse isso quando chegou!

— Ah...eu ia me apresentar, mas... o tempo passou e eu esqueci! Desculpa — tentou voltar à posição ereta, mas foi impedido, o próprio Beta reclinou-se enquanto o mantinha na reverência.

— Peço perdão por essa ofensa, Aburame-sama. A responsabilidade é minha, eu devia ter supervisionado melhor os trabalhadores desse campo.

Shino suspirou. Interações hierárquicas eram cansativas demais pra ele. O camponês claramente esperava uma punição e se deixasse passar em branco, seria tão ofensivo à honra dele quanto ter cometido o erro.

— Pegue metade da porção de arroz essa semana — decretou por fim. Qualquer castigo físico estava fora de cogitação, algo pior nem passou pela mente de Shino — Para você. Para a sua família recolha o mesmo.

— Obrigado, Aburame-sama. Juro pela honra dos meus pais que isso nunca se repetirá.

Só então voltou a posição correta, libertando o rapaz ao lado dele.

Shino pode dar uma boa olhada no shifter. Era mais jovem do que esperava, quase um adolescente. Tinha triângulos engraçados pintados em vermelho na face, algo nada discreto para quem vivia escondido. Os olhos selvagens espiaram Shino rapidamente, para logo se desviarem para outro ponto. Era uma criaturinha interessante, que moveu um tanto as mãos sem saber o que fazer com elas. Parecia irrequieto.

— Qual o seu nome, garoto?

— Inuzuka Kiba, senhor — respondeu depressa — Eu ia me apresentar, sabe? Sou uma pessoa normal, como pode ver, tipo Beta e tudo o mais. Desculpa ser meio esquecido.

Deu tanta ênfase na parte do "pessoa normal", que até o Beta estranhou. Shino sentiu uma onda de preocupação eclodir da direção do pobre homem. Com certeza ele ponderava as chances de ter permitido a entrada de um criminoso procurado ou alguém perigoso nas terras de um proprietário tão generoso quanto o herdeiro dos Aburame.

Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Shino achou melhor intervir:

— Quero que venha comigo. Pode se apresentar agora — então voltou-se para o outro shifter — Pode dar início a sua refeição, eu resolvo daqui para frente.

— Obrigado, Aburame-sama — fez uma derradeira vênia, antes de ir se encontrar com os companheiros, que assistiam a cena de longe, já partilhando do almoço.

Inuzuka Kiba olhou brevemente, intuindo que ficaria sem comer. Então olhou para Shino. A postura de quem sabe que foi descoberto e calculava as chances antes de tomar alguma decisão.

— Vamos conversar — Shino respirou fundo — Quero saber por que tem um Ômega trabalhando no meu feudo, sem que eu saiba disso.

Assistiu a pele trigueira de sol se empalidecer ao ouvir aquilo.

— N-não...

— Não adianta negar. Pode enganar os Betas. Até Alphas desatentos, mas o seu azar é que eu não sou desatento. Venha comigo.

Valeu-se de sua voz de comando, na certeza que seria obedecido. Mesmo que não usasse a premissa Alpha para esse fim em anos, certas coisas não mudavam. Betas e Ômegas, quando reconheciam um Alpha como alguém em posição de liderança, jamais iam contra sua voz de comando.

Sem opção, o garoto abaixou-se para pegar o chapéu caído e ajeitou sobre a cabeça, então avançou pela trilha, seguindo na direção de onde sabia ficar a casa principal, apesar de nunca ter sequer chegado perto da construção.

Shino assistiu enquanto o garoto avançava, e pôs o alazão branco a trote, caminhando alguns metros atrás dele. Observou descuidado o jeito irrequieto de andar, alguém que dava a impressão de estar sempre em alerta. Os pés descalços iam firmes, meio sujos de barro.

Queria saber que mistérios envolviam aquele shifter. Qual história acompanharia seus passos e explicaria como chegou ali? Reconheceu mais um sentimento que não o acometia há muito tempo: interesse.

A frente dele, Inuzuka Kiba caminhava amargando sua falta de sorte. Estava infiltrado ali fazia quase seis meses! Seis meses aproveitando do abrigo, da proteção e de bons companheiros. Nunca ninguém desconfiou da verdade. Nunca ninguém o tratou diferente. Já esperava por isso, desde que sua jornada trouxe os primeiros rumores sobre o feudo Aburame em Konoha. Um lugar em que valia a pena arriscar viver.

E foram seis ótimos meses.

Suspirou.

Sabia, desde que sentiu a presença de um Alpha se aproximando, que seu disfarce estava em risco. Não fugiu por dois motivos: o primeiro seria por levantar suspeitas demais! Como deixaria a linha de trabalhadores e sairia do campo? E, em segundo, já tinha ludibriado outros Alphas no passado! Kiba não funcionava bem sob pressão, não queria estragar tudo, por isso escolheu a opção menos complicada: continuou quietinho, trabalhando no plantio.

E agora precisava arcar com as consequências.


	3. A sala das cerejeiras

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Pensar não era o forte de Inuzuka Kiba. Boa parte da sorte que o acompanhava era fruto da intuição apuradíssima, que o alertava para o momento certo de agir. Desde que saiu de sua vila natal, conseguiu se manter a margem de problemas e passar despercebido, fazendo pequenos serviços aqui e ali. Ele descobriu, com a experiência, que raros shifters prestavam atenção em um suposto Beta andarilho.

Algumas vezes se viu verdadeiramente encrencado com um Alpha. E, nessas ocasiões, o instinto aterrador que alertava do perigo era o sinal mais característico.

Instinto que não sentia naquele instante, ao caminhar a frente do senhor feudal Aburame, rumo a residência dele.

Não capitava intenções agressivas ou perigosas. Na verdade, o ar estava tão calmo, que acabou relaxando.

Caminharam em silêncio por um longo tempo, tendo apenas o som abafado dos cascos do alazão batendo contra o chão de terra fofo.

As propriedades eram vastas. Só chegaram à casa quando já beirava às quatro horas da tarde. Shino não terminou de abençoar as plantações, mas por uma boa causa na sua opinião.

Kiba se continha a custo, um tanto curioso para espiar o Alpha que veio o tempo todo atrás de si. Queria saber como poderia negociar com ele, para escapar sem grandes entraves da confusão. Pelo que os boatos diziam, aquele homem parecia alguém justo.

Mas as ruminações desapareceram quando a casa despontou no horizonte, tendo os campos de arroz ficado para trás há um tempo considerável, uma das construções mais magnificas que viu na vida.

A fascinação atingiu Shino, e o agradou. Sentiu-se meio infantil quando desviou a rota para a parte dos fundos, ao invés de entrar pela frente através do jardim oriental. Kiba notou a mudança de direção e se apressou para seguir o Alpha. Claro, estava com os pés sujos de lama seca. Nunca que alguém como Aburame permitiria que passasse pela parte principal da casa em que vivia!

Mal sabia o garoto que a decisão do outro tinha pouco (nada) a ver com tais cuidados. Ao contrário, a razão que o fez sentir-se infantil, foi o fato de querer impressionar o Ômega e por isso fazê-lo ter acesso a parte mais bonita da casa. Quase um recanto secreto, lugar que começava com pedras entrecortando um charco límpido e transparente, e levava à varanda de veraneio. Um grande lago chegava perto o bastante da casa para poder assistir as carpas-comum coloridas nadando sob a água.

Uma visão de sonhos.

Assim que chegou perto o bastante da passagem de pedras, servos surgiram rapidamente para cuidar do alazão branco, de modo que Aburame Shino pudesse ir direto para casa, sem mais preocupações.

— Venha — ele chamou.

Kiba hesitou um pouco. Não parecia certo pisar naquele lugar imaculado com os pés sujos! Mas se o dono em pessoa o convidava, como poderia recusar?

A solução veio ligeira. Tão logo venceram o curto percurso no charco, acomodadas no assoalho de madeira, duas servas de meia idade aguardavam com uma tina de madeira cheia de água. Olhou rapidamente para o Alpha, impassível caminhando atrás de si, sem poder conter o gesto. Como aqueles shifters teriam tomado tais providências? A dúvida o fez se sentir idiota. Claro que alguém como Aburame deveria ter guarda-costas o seguindo por todo o percurso, escondidos em pontos estratégicos. Ao notar que ele levava alguém consigo, que precisava de cuidados higiênicos, já tinham avisado a casa e mandado que tudo fosse resolvido quando o senhor chegasse.

— Vou aguardá-lo lá dentro, na sala das cerejeiras — Shino disse mais para as servas como orientação, do que para Kiba.

Chegou a subir na varanda, porém mal alcançou a porta quanto teve que parar.

— Pode fazer o obséquio de tirar suas roupas, jovem convidado? — a mais velha indagou, cheia de simpatia.

— Ti-tirar as roupas?! — o pedido era algo que pegou Kiba de surpresa. Não se sentia preparado para revelar seu segredo ainda! Uma coisa é ser descoberto por um Alpha. Outra, bem adversa, é que os demais shifters, todos Betas pelo que conseguiu verificar, também ficassem sabendo. Seu receio fluiu até o Alpha, agitando os insetos sob sua pele, e foi isso que o fez intervir.

— Apenas lavar os pés é suficiente — ele ordenou, parado à soleira da porta — Teremos uma conversa. Caso necessário, poderão providenciar um banho adequado.

Ambas as servas anuíram, com mais alegria do que seria esperado. Eram dedicadas ao serviço, queriam ser uteis ao senhor feudal! Não tinham muita oportunidade para tanto, pois Aburame-sama era um recluso! Mal conseguiam se lembrar da ultima vez que puderam mostrar a habilidade para receber a visita de alguém. E a promessa de preparar um banho adequado era uma ótima chance de retribuir a proteção que tinham naquele feudo.

Shino lançou um derradeiro olhar aos três shifters e ficou satisfeito. Seus insetos eram uma cobertura extra que o avisariam de qualquer imprevisto.

Entrou em casa e foi recebido pelo clima fresco do interior. Mudas de alecrim e valeriana eram colocadas em locais estratégicos, e isso valia um ar agradável ao ambiente.

Foi direto para o próprio aposento, onde um Beta esperava para ajudar a trocar os trajes cerimoniais e vestir as roupas que costumava usar. Isso levou um tempo significativo, sendo o kimono tão elaborado de tirar.

— Peça para que sirvam uma refeição na sala das cerejeiras— deu a orientação ao rapaz, enquanto ajeitava o casaco cinza. Levava na mente o comentário divertido do camponês: seu convidado tinha uma fome que não cabia no corpo.

— Sim, Aburame-sama.

Dali, Shino foi para a ampla sala de jantar. Encontrou Inuzuka Kiba em pé, perto da janela, observando o jardim dos fundos em silêncio preocupado. Ainda não podia sentir sua essência Ômega, apenas traços dos sentimentos conturbados que ele mal conseguia ocultar. Já sabia o truque usado para se camuflar, graças aos insetos que implantou secretamente. Mas não tocou no assunto, por motivos óbvios. Notou que os pés estavam lavados, igual as mãos que se apoiavam na janela. O rosto trigueiro também foi lavado. As peculiares marcas vermelhas desapareceram.

— Sente-se — foi um simples pedido, indicando a grande mesa baixa cercada por almofadas vermelhas. Deu o exemplo, indo acomodar-se primeiro, à cabeceira.

— Eu... eu não queria enganar ninguém — Kiba disse, sem sair do lugar. Recebeu um erguer de sobrancelhas carregado de ironia que o fez corar forte — Tá, eu queria enganar, mas não pra fazer mal! Só pra levar a vida do meu jeito!

— Do seu jeito?

O garoto suspirou. Não estava acostumado a dar explicações. Sua vida se resumia a fugir, simplesmente escapava. Dando tudo de si para ocultar a origem Ômega. Preferia que fosse assim e não revelasse muito sobre si. Pouco poderiam dizer além de sua descrição física, do nome e das marcas do Clã.

Deveria usar um nome falso e evitar marcar o rosto? Com certeza. Conseguia? Não. De jeito algum, já que perseguia um objetivo definido.

Mas, pelo visto, o proprietário daquele feudo não o liberaria sem a devida explicação. Pensamento que o lembrou de algo mais importante.

— Não fica com raiva do Danzo-san. Ele foi muito correto o tempo todo, fez questão que eu me apresentasse, mas... — soou reticente. Não conhecia tanto assim dos costumes em Konoha, embora concluísse fácil que abriu precedentes para algum tipo de punição. Alphas desafiados em seu poder comumente agiam com fúria irreprimível. E a sociedade aceitava que fossem assim.

Aquele Aburame Shino não reagiu agressivo, mesmo assim, Kiba queria esclarecer tudo.

— Não ficarei com raiva dele. Danzo não tem culpa se o bom coração dele foi usado do jeito errado — Shino alfinetou.

Divertiu-se secretamente por ver seu convidado corar de novo, tão forte que até as orelhas visíveis entre os fios rebeldes se tingiram de vermelho.

Kiba cerrou os punhos, sem poder rebater a acusação. Era terrível que precisasse trair a confiança das pessoas, para poder viver em paz. Lidava com a consciência todos os dias, todavia suas opções não eram muitas.

O dilema foi quase doloroso. Fez Shino suspirar, aliviando.

— Não haverá punição além da metade da porção semanal de arroz, é mais do que suficiente. Tão pouco estou julgando seus atos. Mas quero saber de onde veio e por que achou que poderia enganar os moradores deste feudo para viver aqui. Sente-se.

Antes que Kiba aceitasse o pedido, uma voz feminina pediu licença, em seguida algumas servas entraram na sala reverenciando e foram colocar o almoço pedido sobre a mesa.

Não precisou de novo convite. Kiba deu a impressão de flutuar e foi sentar-se na outra cabeceira da mesa, a boca salivando só de sentir o cheiro agradável de comida.

Shino aprovou o gesto. Ambos esperaram até que toda a refeição estivesse servida, então o Alpha dispensou as servas, para que os dois ficassem novamente sozinhos.

E assim pudessem dar início a conversa.


	4. Refeição que alimenta a alma

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Não precisou de novo convite. Kiba deu a impressão de flutuar e foi sentar-se na outra cabeceira da mesa, a boca salivando só de sentir o cheiro agradável de comida._

_Shino aprovou o gesto. Ambos esperaram até que toda a refeição estivesse servida, então o Alpha dispensou as servas, para que os dois ficassem novamente sozinhos._

_E assim pudessem dar início a conversa._

Os olhos de Kiba passaram por todas as iguarias sobre a mesa, fixando-se por fim sobre uma travessa com carne. Carne!

Não podia reclamar do que ganhava trabalhando ali, havia arroz em abundância, legumes, frango e frutos do mar. Mas carne... daquele tipo: tenro, em grossas fatias assadas ao ponto e cobertas com um molho de aroma agridoce... a isso não estava acostumado!

Era a primeira vez que se sentava em uma mesa tão farta, ao menos por livre e espontânea vontade!

Olhou de relance para Shino, tentando calcular se o homem comia muito. Nobres costumavam ter modos refinados, embora Kiba já tivesse estado com Alphas de péssimos modos à mesa. Aburame Shino parecia do tipo elegante. Se fosse assim, talvez sobrasse um pouco de carne para ele.

Com o avançar lento dos segundos, Kiba tornou-se meio impaciente. Estava varado de fome e aquele shifter não fazia o menor movimento em intenção de se servir! Começou a bater a garrinha do indicador sob o tampo da mesa, causando um som repetitivo. Corria o risco de irritar o dono da casa, mas era algo que não conseguia evitar.

Shino compreendeu que teria que ser mais literal com aquele garoto. Acabou fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão.

— Sirva-se, por favor.

Ao invés de se alegrar com a frase, Kiba tornou-se desconfiado. De onde veio, um Ômega servir-se primeiro era impensável.

— Por que eu me serviria antes de um Alpha? — não ia cair em nenhum truque para ser acusado depois!

— Por que você é meu convidado...? — Shino devolveu a pergunta com outra pergunta.

Kiba olhou longamente para o homem, em dúvida. Ponderou sobre como proceder. Por fim relaxou, nada até o momento indicava que o Alpha agiria com algum engodo para enganá-lo. Desde a cena nos campos até aquele momento. O clima de calma era tranquilizador, clima que o envolveu desde que começou a viver no feudo. Deu-lhe confiança. E, na verdade, se fosse algum tipo de jogo, daria seu jeito para se livrar! Era o que vinha fazendo desde sempre...

Deixando de perder tempo, pegou uma tchawan preta com detalhes feitos a mão em vermelho e dourado e serviu-se de arroz. Depois, claro, serviu-se de carne. Foi o sinal para que Shino também pegasse para si um bocado de arroz e variados legumes. Evitava carne, pois o gosto forte incomodava seus insetos.

Ao dar a primeira mordida, Kiba vibrou. Teve que ser muito forte para evitar demonstrações mais eloquentes de alegria. A carne era maravilhosa! Tenra, no ponto certo e bem temperada, com um molho de sabor sobrenatural por cima! Parecia um sonho culinário que o fez salivar de puro prazer.

Acabou suspirando e levando a mão livre ao rosto, sem parar de mastigar.

— Pelo visto está do agrado.

— Hn. Está muito do agrado! — Kiba riu — Uma vez, no meu país, me obrigaram a assistir o jantar inteiro, pra me fazer comer as sobras. Mas só sobrou arroz.

Disse isso como se não fosse grande coisa, embora surpreendesse seu anfitrião.

— O quê? — quem tinha coragem de tratar um convidado com tanta maldade?

— Ué, acha que a vida de um Ômega é fácil fora de Konoha? Acho que você não sai muito dessa vila, não é?

Shino não compreendeu. Sabia que Konoha não era exceção no tratamento com Ômegas. Os anos afastados do convívio social teriam mudado isso? Parecia inconcebível a crueldade imposta ao garoto, algo que não teria coragem de fazer nem com um inimigo.

Tendo isso em mente, Shino não fez nada em sentido de começar a conversa, nem de pedir esclarecimentos. Não sentiu mentira naquela frase, fosse qual fosse o passado daquele garoto, ele enfrentou maus bocados.

Permitiu que Kiba continuasse comendo sem se preocupar em dar explicações. Por fim, o sentimento ruim foi substituído por diversão, a medida que o garoto atacava a comida com uma voracidade de meter medo. Não se fez mais de rogado: enchia a barriga com generosos nacos de carne, depois engolia algum arroz pra disfarçar. Atacava a carne com afinco. E um tiquinho de arroz pra completar. Agia como se nunca mais fosse provar aquilo na vida!

Shino concentrou-se na própria comida. Era tão contagiante ver a empolgação juvenil, que acabou comendo um pouco mais do que estava acostumado, desfrutando do arroz de qualidade colhido em suas terras, assim como dar verduras que plantavam.

— Obrigado pela comida! — Kiba agradeceu quando se sentiu saciado. Depositou a tchawan vazia sobre a mesa e passou uma mão pelo rosto, para limpar uns grãozinhos de arroz. Tinha um sorriso tão radiante, que Shino sentiu os insetos reagindo de modo positivo.

Também depositou seu vasilhame sobre a mesa.

— Obrigado pela comida — repetiu a frase tradicional.

— Comi demais — Kiba deu uns tapinhas de leve sobre a barriga — Não cabe mais nada.

Pois foi só ele dizer isso e as servas entraram no lugar, apressadas e pedindo licença. Estavam tão felizes em realizar seu ofício, que nem conseguiam disfarçar! Geralmente Aburame-sama nunca fazia refeições tão fartas ou uso dos shifters que protegia no feudo, o que dava certa sensação de inutilidade. Agora podiam não apenas preparar um ótimo almoço, mas também complementar com o chá!

Rapidamente tiraram as louças sujas e substituíram por um conjunto de chá fresco. As travessas com doces e biscoitos fizeram o garoto arregalar os olhos.

— Acho... acho que cabe sim — rendeu-se quando ficaram sozinhos.

Um som engraçado escapou da garganta de Shino. O mais próximo de uma risada que foi capaz de expressar em... muitos anos. Sentiu-se um tanto constrangido, embora a face continuasse indiferente.

Kiba não pareceu notar, admirando os petiscos, tentando se decidir por qual começar.

— Agora é uma boa ocasião para retribuir minha gentileza, não concorda?

A pergunta chocou Kiba. Teve um pensamento terrível, que o paralisou por completo.

— Não pago com se-sexo! — exclamou. Devia ter perguntado isso antes da refeição! Tinha baixado a guarda por completo! Como podia ser tão ingênuo?! Se preocupou demais em evitar uma cilada por um lado, que esqueceu-se de outra parte da questão.

Aburame ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, tentando não transparecer como aquilo o ofendeu. Captava traços de pânico e arrependimento emanando do Ômega, de um jeito tal que afastou qualquer repreensão que quisesse fazer.

— Eu ia pedir que retribuísse me contando sua história.

De pálido, o rosto de Kiba tornou-se completamente vermelho.

— Aa... entendi. Desculpa — gaguejou — Uma vez me... desculpa. Não quis insultar.

Para tranquilizá-lo, Shino despejou o chá quente em um kobati que combinava com o jogo de jantar e deslizou pela mesa até que estivesse ao alcance de seu convidado.

— Gostaria muito de ouvir suas explicações.

— Claro! — Kiba respondeu baixo. Estava alimentado e ainda tinha a parte da sobremesa! Foi bem tratado ali, apesar de ter mentido, se ocultado e causando uma falta de respeito ao senhor feudal. Se precisasse partir, seria triste. Mas por sua culpa mesmo, não por uma perseguição ou por algo ruim que queriam como retribuição.

Revelar sua história era o mínimo que poderia fazer pelo respeito que recebeu até então. Não um tratamento em exagero ou desprezo por sua condição de Ômega.

Apenas respeito, apesar de falar com um importante senhor feudal.

Inclinou-se um pouco para alcançar o kobati e ficou rodando o copo de chá entre as mãos, encantado com o calor e o aroma agradável. Pensou em como dar início à narrativa. Porém pensar não era seu forte. Suspirou.

— Eu venho do leste. Na vila onde cresci, Ômegas não são raros como em Konoha. Lá tem bastante, tantos, que os outros shifters dizem que somos piores do que baratas. Quando um filhote Ômega nasce, ele é tirado da família e levado para Gin-Iro, um distrito só de Ômegas, de onde a gente não pode sair. Mas eu fugi de lá. Um dos Ômegas que cuidava das crianças disse que quando cheguei no distrito, filhotinho, tinha aquelas marcas pintadas no rosto e meu nome escrito em uma manta suja de sangue. Ele também contou que eu não nasci em naquele país. Eu sei que a minha mãe não me entregou por vontade própria, então decidi encontrá-la!


	5. A verdadeira essência

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Eu venho do leste. Na vila onde cresci, Ômegas não são raros como em Konoha. Lá tem bastante, tantos, que os outros shifters dizem que somos piores do que baratas. Quando um filhote Ômega nasce, ele é tirado da família e levado para Gin-Iro, um distrito só de Ômegas, de onde a gente não pode sair. Mas eu fugi de lá. Um dos Ômegas que cuidava das crianças disse que quando cheguei no distrito, filhotinho, tinha aquelas marcas pintadas no rosto e meu nome escrito em uma manta suja de sangue. Ele também contou que eu não nasci em naquele país. Eu sei que a minha mãe não me entregou por vontade própria, então decidi encontrá-la!_

— Um distrito? — para Shino, a informação parecia tão surpreendente que era até difícil de acreditar.

Konoha, no extremo oeste, sofria com a escassez de Ômegas. Isso causava um desequilíbrio perigoso no mundo shifter que trouxe consequências a delinear a sociedade. Cada Ômega nascido era recebido com festa em honra aos deuses. E a partir desse momento acompanhando de perto por monges e membros do governo, para garantir que crescessem com saúde e pudessem ajudar a manter a harmonia da vila.

Mas isso punha um peso em seus ombros e restringia seus movimentos. Não podiam fazer tudo o que as outras castas faziam, de coisas simples como ir à escola ou trabalhar, a situações mais complexas, como decidir os próprios passos. O próprio destino.

— É — Kiba soprou o chá — Para controlar a natalidade. Você sabe, Ômegas são bem férteis. A vila é pobre, não tem comida pra todo mundo. Os Ômegas só podem ficar com um bebê se for um filhotinho Ômega. Quando um Ômega recebe uma requisição temporária, ele sai e... atende um Alpha — nesse ponto ele corou sem graça, dando a certeza a Shino do verdadeiro significado por trás do "atender" — Volta pra Gin-Io e fica sob observação. Se engravidou, passa por um procedimento quando dá a luz. Se não engravidou, é liberado para novas requisições.

Shino sentiu os insetos se agitarem por baixo de sua pele, expressando incomodo em um nível nunca experimentado antes.

— Estou surpreso com tudo o que me conta. É uma cultura muito diferente da minha.

Kiba deu de ombros. Como nasceu naquela situação, não era como se não estivesse acostumado, dia-a-dia vivenciando cenas inacreditáveis.

— É horrível. Se eu pudesse, voltava lá e libertava todos os Ômegas! Mas... sozinho não consigo fazer nada. E não é como se alguma outra vila fosse interferir e ajudar.

Shino concordou com isso. Cada nação era soberana em suas leis e decisões, mesmo se fosse um pequeno país com tradições diferentes dos demais. Tentar interferir tão a fundo poderia causar uma guerra. Injusto? Completamente. Mas o mundo nunca foi um lugar de justiça.

— Sinto muito.

— Tem coisas que não tem como mudar. Não tudo de uma vez, ao menos um por um. Eu não concordava com aquela vida, por isso fugi de lá. E eu já tinha planos de procurar minha família, só esperei o tempo certo.

— Tempo certo?

— Hn. Não tem como sair do distrito, só durante as requisições. Quando um Alpha me requisitou a primeira vez, eu bati nele e fugi — deu um longo gole no chá morno.

O anfitrião não soube o que era pior: ouvir que Inuzuka Kiba foi requisitado para "atender" um Alpha ou que ele conseguiu bater em um shifter da casta mais forte!

Notando a expressão que revelava choque, Kiba tratou de explicar:

— Ah, era um Alpha velho e nojento! E ele estava caindo de bêbado. Foi fácil quebrar uns dentes dele e sair fugido. Eu vivia aprontando em Gin-Io e acabava com a orelha ardendo. Ninguém tinha muita paciência comigo, não é como se eu fosse popular ou requisitado — riu — Depois disso me disfarcei de Beta, vim pra Oeste, e consegui chegar longe! Uso aquelas marcas no rosto e meu nome de verdade, pra nunca esquecer quem eu sou. E talvez eu encontre minha família! Quantos clãs por aí se pintam assim?

Shino balançou a cabeça.

— Não conheço nenhum.

— Eu não ia ficar muito tempo, sabe? No seu feudo. Pretendia ir embora logo. Foi divertido trabalhar com aqueles Betas, então os dias passaram, os meses passaram e... aqui estou eu. Não sei porquê... é bom ficar aqui. Não to querendo aliviar a minha barra por ter mentido! Só... parece que eu me encaixei no lugar certo — terminou a última parte num tom mais baixo, Shino quase não escutou.

Podia compreender bem o sentido das palavras. Desde que colocou os olhos sobre aquele Ômega, seu lado Alpha vinha reagindo de muitos jeitos inusitados. Primeiro, pensou que fosse culpa do longo período privado daquelas criaturas. A medida que a refeição avançou, que a conversa se tornou mais detalhada, ele foi percebendo que não era por nada tão genérico quanto qualquer Ômega. Pois conviveu um pouco com o Ômega Uchiha antigamente e a relação era normal, sem grandes nuances.

Havia alguma coisa naquele garoto, em Inuzuka Kiba, que foi bem aceito por seus insetos e pela parte mais animal que coabitava sua alma: aquele lado Alpha adormecido, que pensou nunca seria provocado.

Se Kiba sentia aquele como o lugar certo, Shino entendeu seu paralelo: aquele parecia o Ômega certo.

O que era assustador, desanimador. Estava mesmo tão tocado por um moleque? Quase um adolescente ainda?! Ele, um homem experiente e vivido?

— Quantos anos você tem? — foi impossível não perguntar.

Kiba, que enfiava um mochi inteiro na boca. Por pouco não se engasgou com a pressa em engolir.

— Pelos meus cálculos tenho uns dezenove — lambeu os dedos — Só prestei atenção nisso quando criei o plano de fuga, queria crescer pra alguém me escolher logo. Se bem que demorou uma eternidade pra alguém me requisitar, eu tava contando com isso conseguir uma brecha, sabe? E eu estou vagando faz uns dois ciclos das estações... talvez eu tenha uns vinte anos!

Então ele era mais velho do que parecia! Não que isso aliviasse o incomodo que bicava Shino na nuca. Nunca teve paciência pra crianças! Não entendia como alguém tão jovem conseguiu a proeza de despertar seu interesse.

Talvez fosse a bravura explicita naqueles olhos de íris selvagem. Ou o jeito despojado e audacioso. Ou a língua sem travas... uma coisa era certa: Inuzuka Kiba era totalmente diferente dos Ômegas que conhecia.

Embora não conhecesse tantos assim.

— Quer que eu vá embora agora? — Kiba perguntou alcançando mais um mochi. Encontrou dois com recheio de morango, seu preferido! Continuou de boca cheia: — Aburame-sama?

— Pode me chamar apenas de Shino. Não, não quero que se vá — Shino respondeu distraído, ganhando um olhar surpreendido em troca. Deu-se conta de como suas palavras soaram. Enfim, não era como se tivesse dito alguma mentira.

— Mesmo eu te enganando, Shino? — corou um pouco. O primeiro nome de um homem importante saiu com mais facilidade de seus lábios do que esperava.

— Teve seus motivos. Não fez para trapacear e tirar vantagem. Não vejo razão para te expulsar — era bem o contrário. Só de pensar em dizer adeus para aquele garoto, vinha uma pontinha sombria de desespero. A tal ponto que se viu oferecendo: — Fique, aceite a proteção do meu feudo. E eu usarei todos os recursos disponíveis para encontrar sua família.

O mochi escapou das mãos de Kiba e amassou-se de encontro o tampo da mesa.

— O... quê?

— Tenho shifters treinados o bastante para enviar em uma investigação sem que isso prejudique a proteção das minhas terras — se Kiba tivesse nascido em Konoha, pelas leia atuais, não seria algo tão simples. Mas ele vinha do estrangeiro, era uma situação atípica.

— E por que faria isso? Se quiser algo em troca não posso dar! — era difícil aceitar a bondade sem desconfiar. No país em que cresceu, tudo tinha um preço.

Shino terminou o chá, que a essa altura já estava frio, antes de responder:

— Me mostre sua verdadeira essência. Meu lar não recebe um Ômega há muito tempo, atualmente uso técnicas de Feng Shui para ajudar no equilíbrio, mas a presença de um Ômega traria resultados muito melhores.

Kiba tornou-se sério.

— Só isso? Talvez eu deva continuar trabalhando nos campos.

— Não — Shino foi categórico — Um Ômega trabalhar é contra as leis de Konoha. Não posso correr riscos de ser punido, agora que sei da verdade.

O garoto desviou os olhos para a janela, ponderando sobre o que fazer.

— Posso pensar? Aprendi que não é bom tomar decisões no impulso. Não as importantes.

O pedido pareceu sensato aos olhos de Shino. Era algo que ele apreciava.

— Leve o tempo que precisar.

— Combinado — Kiba sorriu largo — Então a gente faz assim: eu penso se fico ou não. Enquanto isso, eu uso o meu chacra pra equilibrar o fluxo da sua casa! Nunca fiz isso antes, mas deve ser fácil.

Enquanto ia dizendo, enfiou a mão dentro do kimono e puxou um longo cordão que terminava em um saquinho de pano. Shino sabia que era aquilo que ele usava para camuflar sua condição de Ômega: o saquinho estava cheio de acônito, erva venenosa para Alphas e Betas que, entre outros efeitos, interferia em seus sentidos. Apesar de Ômegas serem imunes a planta.

O efeito foi imediato.

Tão logo passou o cordão pela cabeça, energia Ômega fluiu veloz pelo cômodo todo e foi além, se dispersando por toda a residência.

Aburame Shino se viu envolvido em algo sem precedentes. Um chacra afável, que trespassou cada fibra de seu ser. Algo que jamais seria capaz de descrever, ainda que vivesse mil vezes.

Foi caloroso. Foi aprazível. Foi acolhedor.

Remetia a qualquer coisa primordial, superior a própria consciência. Nublou-lhe os sentidos e cunhou-lhe a alma com uma impressão tão poderosa que o deixou inebriado.

Foi vida fluindo como água cristalina na pureza de uma nascente. E o Alpha que existia em Aburame se conveio, saciando uma sede que sequer tinha ciência existir.

Poderia ficar imerso nesse estado contemplativo por eras, não fosse um som abafado e o instinto alertando ao perigo.

Shino foi trazido a realidade e a primeira coisa que notou foi Inuzuka Kiba desacordado, caído no assoalho da sala.


	6. Primeiros resultados

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba respirou fundo. Estava tão confortável que não queria abrir os olhos. Coisa que acabou fazendo, eventualmente. Seu corpo parecia ter pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes em fuga. Tudo doía.

— Como se sente? — a pergunta direta atraiu seus olhos para a cabeceira do futon. Viu Aburame Shino sentado em uma almofada, o observando de volta.

— Péssimo — resmungou antes de bocejar — O que aconteceu?

— Essa casa esteve em desequilíbrio por muito tempo, o Feng Shui foi um paliativo que nos enganou. Quando seu chacra entrou em contato com o fluxo causado por todos os shifters que estavam aqui, foi absorvido de uma vez e seu corpo entrou em colapso.

— Caralho!

— A médica disse que pode ter sido uma combinação de fatores. O Wolfsbane camufla a essência Ômega mantendo-a presa ao seu corpo e vai acumulando o chacra. Você usou isso por muito tempo, não? Sem tirar o cordão de tempos em tempos para fluir a energia?

— Hn — acenou a cabeça de leve, sem animo pra mais nada — Médica? Quantas horas eu dormi?

— Dois dias.

— Dias...? — Kiba ajeitou-se melhor sobre o futon, fraco demais para movimentar-se. Começava a ficar sonolento de novo — Agora o rombo faz... sentido.

— Rombo? — Shino não entendeu.

— É. To varado de fome.

E não deu nem oportunidade para Shino oferecer alguma refeição. Dormiu de novo, ainda se sentindo exausto.

Shino suspirou. A culpa o perseguia, por ter pedido algo sem medir as consequências. Não era comum que tivesse um comportamento tão leviano. Apenas a forte vontade em fazer aquele Ômega ficar em sua casa podia ser usada como justificativa.

O primeiro contato com a essência dele foi intensa e marcante. Agora que a equação encontrou a terceira incógnita, Shino podia ver a grande diferença. Cada shifter que teve contato com o chacra parecia renovado, cheio de energia e animo. O Feng Shiu trazia falsa parcimônia, era como comer pouco apenas para não perecer de fome. A energia Ômega, ao contrário, ofertou um banquete que beneficiou a todos.

A natureza era tão sábia. Entendia agora a perfeição da coexistência entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas. E compreendia, por fim, porque Konoha valorizava tanto aquelas criaturas que se tornavam mais raras a cada ano. De nada adiantava a força dos Alphas e o números dos Betas, se a balança não fosse estabilizada com a presença dos Ômegas.

Tentou viver sem eles e todo o seu feudo pagou o preço. Que péssimo Alpha era, amargando a perdas no passado e obrigando todos que viviam sob sua proteção a arcar com as consequências.

Ao menos não era tarde demais para mudar isso.

Apenas na manhã seguinte Inuzuka Kiba acordou completamente consciente, se bem que um tanto dolorido. Sem a sensação estranha de cansaço, observou melhor onde estava. O quarto grande, cercado por belos shojis decorados com flores.

Sentou-se no futon, sem saber o que fazer. O lençol que o cobria escorregou, revelando que suas roupas foram trocadas por um kimono leve de verão. Não levava o cordão no pescoço, mas isso não foi inesperado.

Deveria levantar da cama e ir atrás de Aburame Shino ou apenas esperar? A resposta veio em forma de uma mulher Beta, de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, cuja franja loira recobria um dos olhos verdes.

— Yo! — cumprimentou entrando no quarto — Aburame-sama acabou de sair daqui. Logo ele volta.

Por mais que Shino quisesse ficar naquele quarto, ainda tinha deveres a cumprir.

— Yo.

— Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino! Sou a responsável pela segurança do feudo e pelo treinamento dos guardas. Prazer.

— Inuzuka Kiba, prazer — sorriu pra ela. O jeito despojado conquistando-o logo de início.

Ino sorriu de volta. Estava desesperada para conhecer quem era o misterioso Omega que se infiltrou no feudo, enganou a todos e conseguiu a atenção de Shino. Não era algo que se via todos os dias! O acontecimento se tornou assunto preferido no feudo, a fofoca mais quente.

Ela sempre dizia a Shino que ele relaxava demais com os shifters que vinham ali. E se fosse um assassino treinado? Alguém com más intenções? Tentou falar com isso com o amigo de infância e senhor, mas não conseguiu reclamar por muito tempo. O descuido acabou trazendo algo bom, esse foi o argumento de Shino, ao qual Ino não pode rebater. E depois, ele deu uma polida em seu ego, garantindo que a guarda que ela treinava era habilidosa o bastante para lidar com invasores desagradáveis.

Nesse momento a barriga do Ômega roncou. Surpreendendo a ambos.

— T-to varado de fome — Kiba se explicou, sorrindo.

— Prefere comer aqui ou na sala das cerejeiras?

— Na sala das cerejeiras! — Kiba respondeu radiante. Estava cansado de ficar deitado, sentia falta de exercício.

A Beta aproximou-se do futon, disposta a ajudar o garoto a se levantar. Ficou feliz que ele parecia bem. Apesar daquele gasto inicial de chacra, já estava recuperado, com um bom aspecto.

A natureza era espetacular.

Assim que se acomodaram na sala das cerejeiras, Aburame Shino veio juntar-se a ele. O homem hesitou um pouco a porta, sempre que estava perto demais de Kiba, seu lado Alpha reagia com aprovação. Ainda não se acostumou com a situação!

Por fim foi sentar a ponta da mesa.

— Como se sente?

— Bem melhor! Ontem eu estava um bagaço. Foi ontem, né? — soou duvidoso, esperando confirmação — Mas hoje me sinto recuperado.

— Ótimo.

Algumas servas entraram a sala e foram colocar as louças cheias de comida para que o café da manhã tivesse inicio. Era quase cômico como tentavam disfarçar o interesse no Ômega, sem conseguir. Alguns risinhos empolgados escaparam, deixando a sala em um silencio engraçado quando saíram de vez.

Naquela vez Kiba nem se fez de rogado. Aprendia rápido, principalmente se o assunto era comida.

Não esperou convite para se servir do mingau de arroz encorpado e do ensopado de carne com legumes. Shino imitou o gesto, satisfeito com a desenvoltura despreocupada. Já Ino dispensou a refeição. Estranhou; não a atitude de Kiba, mas o gesto de Shino em resolver comer. Ora, ora, foi o que ela pensou. Aquele pequeno Ômega já era uma excelente influência. Sentiu uma pontinha de carinho por ele.

— Aburame-sama — Ino começou a dizer, mas recebeu um olhar de estranheza por parte do Alpha, que a fez rir — Desculpa! Eu uso esse título em ocasiões formais. Vai que... tá querendo impressionar o moleque?

Shino limpou a garganta, um tanto sem jeito. Kiba estava envolvido demais em mastigar os grandes pedaços de carne cozida para se preocupar com o que ouviu. Prioridades.

O gosto do ensopado era ótimo. Aqueles dias desacordado cobraram um preço, esgotaram suas forças.

— Agora eu to bem — ele disse mais pra si mesmo do que para os outros dois shifters — Eu sinto a energia fluir, é esquisito. Mas me sinto bem. Também consegui sentir você, Aburame-sama.

— Pode me chamar de Shino.

— Shino guarda essas oficialidades para ocasiões formais ou para pessoas que se sintam livre para usa-las. Por exemplo: os servos deste feudo cresceram aprendendo que deveriam usar "Aburame-sama" para se dirigir ao Shino. É uma prática tão enraizada neles, que nenhum conseguiria agir diferente — ela comentou.

Já Yamanaka Ino, todavia, cresceu brincando com Shino, o via como senhor do feudo? Com certeza. Mas também o via como seu grande amigo. Sentia-se a vontade para tratá-lo mais intimamente.

— Você pôde me sentir? — Shino voltou ao que Kiba tinha revelado, de modo tão despreocupado. Sentir outros shifters era uma premissa Alpha, que o ajudava a chefiar o feudo e controlar melhor quem vivia sob sua proteção.

Betas não tinham tal capacidade. Nem Ômegas. A não ser...

Shino e Ino se entreolharam, permanecendo em silêncio.

— Tipo agora — Kiba fisgou um pedaço de cenoura com o hashi e abocanhou — Você está meio feliz. Engraçado. Antes eu não sentia isso. Eu nunca senti isso.

— Tem a ver com vínculos — Ino explicou com uma careta. Aquele Ômega podia ter cativado Shino, mas seus modos a mesa eram questionáveis. Então mudou de assunto, vínculo era algo que Alpha e Ômega deveriam discutir em particular — É interessante, porém prefiro comentar sobre os avanços na investigação.

— Tem alguma novidade? — Shino questionou.

— Manter distritos para Ômegas é uma prática comum de Mizuno Kunin. Mas esse país é caracterizado pela geografia insular, não parece ser o caso da terra natal desse moleque. Então descobrimos um país pequeno que faz fronteira com o País da Água, não reconhecido por Godaikoku, mas com certa autonomia. Minha teoria é que a proximidade os fez agregar hábitos, como a questão dos distritos.

— Eles se referiam a vila como Soragakure — Kiba revelou, surpreso com as rápidas deduções da Beta. Só tinha passado três dias desde que contou seu passado para Aburame Shino! Não disse o nome do lugar em que cresceu por pura falta de tempo.

— Isso ajuda bastante! Pensei que não soubesse essa informação — Ino sorriu. Na experiência de espionagem já encontrou de tudo. Não era raro se deparar com vilas em que Ômegas muito maltratados sequer sabiam sua história, sua identidade — Descobrindo onde nasceu, estaremos muito perto de encontrar sua família!


	7. A decisão do Ômega

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Isso ajuda bastante! Pensei que não soubesse essa informação — Ino sorriu. Na experiência de espionagem já encontrou de tudo. Não era raro se deparar com vilas em que Ômegas muito maltratados sequer sabiam sua história, sua identidade — Descobrindo onde nasceu, estaremos muito perto de encontrar sua família!_

Kiba distraiu-se um pouco da comida, lançando um olhar meio perdido para Shino e então para Ino.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil!

A mulher riu.

— Fácil não é. Mas com os recursos adequados se torna possível — Ino esclareceu, por fim pegando uma tchawan com arroz para si. Era difícil não se contagiar com o prazer que o Ômega demonstrava em fazer a refeição — Vou enviar dois ninjas para Soragakure, para se infiltrar e conseguir informações. Inuzuka Kiba e marcas vermelhas no rosto são pistas complementares que podem encurtar o caminho.

— Obrigado — o garoto lançou para Shino.

A satisfação pela gratidão fez os insetos se agitarem. Shino estava impressionado com todas as reações diversas que vinha tendo desde que conheceu aquele pequeno aventureiro. E o pior: gostava de cada uma delas. Esperava para descobrir qual seria a próxima.

— Não agradeça — depositou a tchawan vazia sobre a mesa — Não faço isso por mera bondade. Espero que cumpra sua parte do acordo e pense com seriedade em ficar aqui no meu feudo.

— Caralho! Você me oferece ajuda pra encontrar minha família e comida gostosa! Nem preciso pensar muito. Eu fico aqui sim, até a investigação descobrir algo. Mas... eu não quero ficar só comendo o dia inteiro, sem fazer nada.

Comer era bom, claro. Todavia Kiba não queria se sentir inútil ou um aproveitador. Vinha sobrevivendo e seguindo em frente com o próprio esforço. Parou naquele feudo para uma pausa, que se esticou um pouco mais, o que não significava que aceitaria se tornar um parasita.

— Shino costumava ser bom em combate ninja — Ino levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa — Ele podia te dar umas aulas sobre autodefesa. E umas aulas de etiqueta também, comer de boca fechada é a lição primordial!

Por desaforo, Kiba pescou o ultimo pedaço de carne e levou a boca para mastigar, fazendo questão nenhuma de ser educado. Recebeu uma careta de Ino, que resolveu levantar-se da mesa.

— É demais pra mim — exagerou no drama. Então voltou-se para Shino — E sobre a solicitação que recebeu hoje de manhã? Quer que eu te represente também?

Normalmente Yamanaka Ino ia às reuniões formais, representando Shino. O Alpha raramente saia de seu feudo, uma vez por ano ou menos. Cabia a Ino, como líder de sua segurança e braço direito, participar de reuniões com o Conselho de Konoha. Eventualmente, com o Conselho dos Cinco Países.

Mas ali, a questão era atípica.

Ino estava provocando o amigo. Shino recebeu um pedido do Hokage para que fosse apresentar o Ômega oficialmente. Ele não pediria que um representante acompanhasse um garoto ao qual sentia interesse!

— Não — Shino disse um tanto seco, sabendo-se pego pela brincadeira de Ino — Eu cuido disso.

— Quer que eu faça algo?

— Providencie roupas para ele. E tudo o que Kiba precisar para o dia-a-dia. Vou deixa-lo no quarto das acácias — limpou a garganta diante do sorrisinho torto que recebeu — Por hora é só isso.

— Claro, A-bu-ra-me-sa-ma. Vou cuidar de tudo e arrumar o quarto das acácias que, coincidentemente, é ao lado do quarto dos nadeshikos — nome do aposento de Shino.

O Alpha suspirou. Apesar das brincadeiras, podia sentir que a amiga de infância estava feliz. Traços de empolgação fluíam pelo vinculo, indisfarçáveis. Ninguém ali estava satisfeito em ver o Alpha abandonando tudo por uma vida de reclusão. Se conformavam, por falta de opção. Mas percebe-lo tão interessado em alguém era de renovar as esperanças!

Assim que Ino saiu da sala, as servas entraram novamente, cumprindo o papel de tirar o café da manhã e servir chá verde com doces de acompanhamento.

Cada vez que disfarçavam a curiosidade por Kiba ele, inconscientemente, estufava o peito, gostando de ser o alvo de tanto interesse. Passou muito tempo tentando passar escondido, temendo que o descobrissem... vivenciar o contrário, sem medo de represálias ou receio de pagar algum preço, era ótimo!

Finalmente a sós, Kiba voltou os olhos para Shino. Havia um bocado de coisas que queria perguntar, não apenas sobre o futuro. Sobre o passado também. Vivendo ali nos seis meses, ouviu conversas, rumores. Sabia que aquele Alpha não se tornou recluso sem um motivo muito forte.

Ninguém dava detalhes. E Kiba não podia cavar demais, estava escondido. Qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção, podia acabar com seu disfarce. O que acabou acontecendo, de um jeito ou de outro.

Apesar de toda a hospitalidade, poderia perguntar? Não, concluiu fácil. Ele próprio só contou partes de sua história às quais já superou. Era jovem, mas passou por situações e sufocos que não queria nem pensar. Que ainda machucavam. Por isso não se sentiu no direito de perguntar nada a Shino, ainda.

Um fato era inegável: aquele era um dos primeiros Alphas que não o intimidava. Que não o fazia se sentir desprezado ou alguém insignificante apenas por nascer shifter da casta Ômega. E Kiba teve contato com Alphas o bastante em Gin-Io para saber do que falava.

Desde que se encontraram naquele campo de arroz, quando precisou decidir entre fugir ou enfrentar o destino, o instinto não alertava para nenhum perigo, para nenhuma necessidade de lutar pela vida ou pela dignidade. Convivendo com os camponeses ou conversando com Aburame Shino, experimentou pela primeira vez a sensação de igualdade.

E algo mais.

Algo quase animal, proporcionado pelo Ômega que carregava na alma, que relutava em simplesmente dar as costas, agarrando-se a promessa de ajuda para encontrar a família como uma boa ancora que o manteria naquele feudo. Por pouco tempo, talvez. Mas um tempo ao qual já valorizava.

— Está tudo bem? — Shino indagou. Recolheu uma gama impressionante de sentimentos fluindo até ele, terminando com uma espécie de aceitação tocante.

— Sim! Eu só tava pensando em como é bom ficar aqui. Vir pra Konoha foi a melhor decisão que eu tomei. Eu já tinha ouvido falar que tratam Ômegas melhor por aqui, só não fazia ideia de que seria quase como outro mundo.

Shino anuiu pelo que ouviu, atingido no peito pela sinceridade das palavras. Não conseguiu responder de igual para igual, pois não era de sua personalidade agir assim. Era mais reservado, sobretudo sobre os próprios sentimentos.

— O Hokage quer conhecer você — desviou completamente o assunto, explicando, assim, porque não estava no quarto quando Kiba acordou — Aceitei um convite para jantar depois de amanhã.

Kiba quase engasgou com o biscoito de gengibre. Precisou tomar um gole de chá para se aliviar.

— O Hokage?! — sabia que aquele titulo era dado a maior autoridade da vila.

— Hn.

— Isso é bom?! — sentiu o coração disparar de apreensão.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — Shino suspirou. Dependendo do ponto de vista era bom. No seu caso, já imaginou que passaria uma saia justa. Por uma boa causa, mas...

Estaria preparado? E que opção tinha? Não podia manter um Ômega escondido das autoridades. Boatos se espalham rápido, provavelmente toda a vila deveria estar sabendo sobre Inuzuka Kiba e seu envolvimento com Aburame Shino.

— Por isso pediu que Yamanaka-san me comprasse roupas?

— Pode chama-la de Ino — Shino terminou o chá e colocou o kobati vazio sobre a mesa — Em partes sim. Quero que tenha uma boa estadia em meu feudo, e não me importo em comprar o que precisa para se manter. É meu dever, como Alpha e senhor.

Kiba inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado, esquecendo momentaneamente o chá em suas mãos.

— Faria isso por qualquer um, não é? — quis tirar a dúvida, por alguma razão incapaz de explicar.

— Não — Shino respondeu sem hesitar. Ajudaria shifters necessitados? Sim, a qualquer instante. Mas não com tal disposição e nível de comprometimento e interesse — Recomendo que descanse um pouco. Posso sentir que está ficando cansado. A médica foi clara ao dizer que precisa descansar bastante, enquanto seu corpo se adapta aos níveis de energia dessa casa. Depois podemos conversar um pouco mais.

Kiba concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fingindo não sentir o rosto quente por corar sem jeito. Sentiu alguma coisa fluindo pelo vinculo, algo que já viu refletido nos olhos de muitos Alphas e do qual fugiu todas as vezes.

Mas, naquele momento, não quis fugir.

Posse.

Aburame Shino sentiu um tiquinho de posse em relação a si, um desejo profundo de que estivesse sempre ali. Desejo que, se fosse bem sincero consigo, Kiba poderia identificar como algo semelhante ao que começava a nascer em seu coração.


	8. O encanto de encontrar um lar

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O descanso foi restaurador. Mas roubou de Kiba a vontade de dormir a noite. Acordou de madrugada, rolando de um lado para o outro no futon. Por fim, acabou se levantando e indo para a grande janela do aposento, abrindo-a para admirar a noite quente de primavera.

Estava no tal quarto das acácias, que tinha esse nome pelas lindas flores pintadas no shoji. Era um aposento amplo, arejado e elegante. Muito maior do que o quarto que tinha em Gin-Io e que dividia com mais catorze Ômegas.

A vida no distrito era menos do que miserável. Kiba não gostava de lembrar daqueles anos, ainda recentes, que traziam sentimentos contraditórios. Ter que crescer lá o fez mais forte e mais destemido do que a média da casta, mas isso não superava o lado ruim.

Seu jeito selvagem e bravio, somado à língua sem travas e personalidade intensa, garantiam brigas com constância quase diária. A comida era pouca e as bocas eram muitas. Os Ômegas mais velhos tentavam sobreviver tomando a parte dos mais novos, e Kiba não admitia que lhe roubassem seu alimento! Não poucas vezes acabava com um olho roxo ou a mão pisada, como castigo.

Fez dois bons amigos no distrito. Um deles mais velho, que começou a receber requisições bem antes do que Kiba. E um mais novo, que ainda não havia recebido nenhuma quando Kiba conseguiu fugir. Por incontáveis vezes, ele tentou convencê-los a escapar juntos, tentar a vida em outra vila. Tudo em vão. Os dois estavam conformados e satisfeitos com o destino, aceitavam a degradação imposta, com medo de sair de Gin-Io e descobrir que o mundo fora do distrito era ainda pior!

Kiba não entendia os argumentos que diziam.

Pior ou não, só de ser diferente já considerava uma conquista! A perspectiva de ficar ali até o fim da vida era lamentável. Poucos Ômegas alcançavam idade avançada e os que conseguiam, vagavam sem rumo pelo distrito, largados pela rua. Morrendo lentamente à mingua. Os requisitados em definitivo tinham mais sorte, mas não era um destino compartilhado por todos.

Não.

Inuzuka Kiba não teria esse destino! Preferia morrer tentando mudar do que se conformar com tal fado!

Sairia dali e encontraria sua família! Inuzuka, conforme bordado na manta que nunca viu, só soube através do Ômega que cuidou de si quando era criança, que teve a felicidade de ser requisitado permanentemente e nunca mais voltou para Gin-Io.

Kiba sabia seu próprio nome, tinha uma pista de sua identidade. Então se agarrou a isso para ter esperanças no futuro e não deixou a chance escapar, quando ela surgiu em seu caminho.

Isso o levou ao momento de agora.

Em sua mente, teria que vencer cada dia sozinho, sem apoio, sem ter ninguém em quem confiar. E Aburame Shino destruiu essa convicção com apenas uma ordem. Uma orientação para se apresentar no feudo do jeito correto. A ordem se desdobrou em uma oferta de ajuda e um pedido em retribuição.

Antes, Kiba teria fugido. Porque o contato era sempre com um Alpha que despertava seu instinto de proteção, que o deixava em alerta, pronto para lutar ou fugir.

Lutar ou fugir.

As duas únicas reações que aprendeu durante a infância.

Até que Aburame Shino entrou em sua vida. E lhe mostrou a possibilidade de novas opções. Kiba não queria lutar contra o Alpha, nem fugir dele. Pelo menos não depois que o conheceu um pouquinho melhor.

E o que ele queria?

Ficar ali? Talvez... descobrir mais sobre o shifter misterioso e recluso? Talvez...

Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Nunca, nunquinha mesmo, sentiu coisas como a que sentia quando estava perto de Shino. Não sabia lidar com aquelas cócegas engraçadas na barriga, nem com a facilidade que corava ou como baixou rápido as defesas na presença dele.

Então os pensamentos reflexivos foram cortados. Ele sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida, a presença de... Betas. Sim, Betas! Um, dois, dez... muitos! Sentiu como se estivesse ao lado de alguns dos camponeses com os quais trabalhou naqueles seis meses.

Curioso, prestou atenção na paisagem lá fora. Do quarto das acácias, não podia ver a maravilhosa entrada dos fundos, mas conseguia uma boa visão do jardim oriental que modelava a residência.

Não enxergou nada na noite quente e silenciosa, iluminada de modo místico pela linda lua cheia.

Mas sabia, com toda certeza do mundo, que vários Betas estavam no limiar da distância que conseguia captar, sem se atrever a chegar mais perto.

Aquilo o deixou intrigado. Não conseguiu dormir nem quando a madrugada avançou e as presenças enfraqueceram até desaparecer.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

No outro dia, assim que captou movimento na casa, Kiba saiu do quarto e foi investigar. Sem medo ou hesitação. Pois se fosse se deter por isso, não teria chegado tão longe!

Deixou-se guiar pelo olfato, por motivos óbvios, e quando deu por si estava entrando na cozinha, onde as servas, num total de seis, dominavam indo de um lado para o outro, preparando o desjejum. O sol nem nascera por completo ainda, mas a animação delas era de surpreender.

— Bom dia... — ele disse parado na porta, querendo um pouco de interação. Sociabilidade era uma de suas características mais fortes, nem a vida sofrida em Gin-Io evitou que crescesse assim.

— Bom dia! — apesar de todos os olhos se voltarem para ele, foi a serva mais velha quem respondeu — Deseja alguma coisa?

— Não. Eu acordei e aproveitei pra conhecer um pouco da casa — tentou não olhar para as travessas com frutas na mesa de centro da grande cozinha — Vim parar aqui e resolvi me apresentar.

As outras servas deram risadinhas. A maioria delas nunca tinha visto um Ômega tão de perto na vida! Muito menos sentido a energia de um deles com intensidade, aquela coisa boa, calorosa e generosa que envolvia o lado animal que existia nelas, algo que... fortalecia, um estado tal que era impossível descrever!

A mulher notou o olhar mal disfarçado de interesse. Desde que aquele garoto chegou, ela deu-se conta de que não havia frescuras na hora de encher a barriga! A velha mulher sorriu, foi até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira.

— Sente-se aqui, meu jovem. Meu nome é Chiyo. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Meu nome é Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba!

Ela sorriu antes de oferecer:

— Quer sentar-se e experimentar um petisco antes do desjejum?

A resposta de Kiba foi acomodar-se o mais depressa que pode, no rosto um sorrisão que punha em evidência as presas afiadas. Chiyo assentiu, satisfeita. Conhecia outro Ômega na vila de Konoha, mas um shifter que não tinha nada daquela simpatia juvenil.

Uma das outras servas, que não ficou parada enquanto Chiyo interagia, arriscou-se a chegar perto de Kiba, estendendo-lhe uma pequena vasilha cheia de morangos suculentos cobertos com leite batido em creme.

— Obrigado! — aceitou a oferta. Morangos eram sua fruta preferida. Que só foi poder apreciar devidamente depois de fugir de Gin-Io.

— Nós é que agradecemos — Chiyo fez um gesto de mão, que colocou as outras servas de volta no trabalho. As moças se dispersaram, pegaram panelas e mantimentos, ainda que as orelhas permanecessem atentas à conversa — As coisas mudaram bastante desde que chegou. Só posso agradecer pela oportunidade de aproveitar o que é estar perto de um Ômega.

— Meu prometido também sentiu — uma das servas não resistiu. Atreveu-se a entrar na conversa.

— Meu irmão também! — outra serva sorriu, colhendo imperfeições nos grãos de arroz em uma peneira de palha trançada — Ele veio com os companheiros até o limite da propriedade. Pra sentir a sua presença! Todos os camponeses já sabem que tem um Ômega aqui e se revezaram para poder experimentar mais de perto.

Essa terceira serva deu a impressão de ser uma tagarela.

Mas não foi a esse detalhe que Kiba se apegou. Ouvir isso fez a madrugada ganhar outro sentido. Aquelas presenças próximas à casa, então, eram os camponeses vindo fazer parte do novo fluxo de chacra, acordados na hora avançada, apesar do cansaço do plantio, apenas para captar um tiquinho da presença de Kiba, naquela distância que os separava.

Sem o cordão, Betas podiam senti-lo também. Ainda que de um jeito diferente de como acontecia com os Alphas.

Era bem-vindo por ali, verdadeiramente. Não apenas pelo senhor feudal, mas por todos os moradores do feudo! E não era uma apreciação de nível sexual ou devassa. Aqueles shifters estavam felizes apenas por estar ali e nada mais.

Kiba era forte. Era duro na queda.

Ele passou por maus bocados e sofreu o inimaginável, desde que podia se lembrar.

Mas aquela sensação de ser querido, apenas por ser ele próprio, era algo novo. E emocionante. Não se deu conta da primeira lágrima, nem da segunda. Quando percebeu estava chorando, e as servas não sabiam o que fazer!


	9. Não esperava esse vínculo tão rápido!

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Shino acordou de madrugada. Um segundo antes que o Ômega no quarto ao lado despertasse também.

Então acompanhou um desfile de emoções conturbadas, de nostalgia e tristeza a alívio e esperança. Captava cada uma delas, tentando imaginar que tipo de pensamento causou tal sentimento no garoto.

Arriscava palpites: talvez Kiba avaliasse tudo o que aconteceu e tudo o que aconteceria. E isso mexeu com ele. Pois uma coisa ficou clara, aquele Ômega não era de rodeios ou ações calculadas. Ele... fluía.

Sim, fluía tal qual a energia Chacra que equilibrou a residência.

Por estar alerta, Shino captou a chegada dos camponeses. Assim como notou que Kiba também sentiu. Aqueles shifters Beta, humildes, quase broncos, estavam fascinados em ter um Ômega no feudo em que moravam. Fato incomum em Konoha e em todo o País do Fogo. Pelo que sabiam, Ômegas estavam em extinção em todo o continente.

E agora uma dessas criaturas morava ali!

Só conseguiam acreditar chegando perto da casa (o máximo que a audácia permitia, não queriam ofender Aburama-sama, não, jamais!) e sentindo de pertinho a presença renovadora!

E isso era algo com o que Shino não sabia lidar. Precisava aceitar: sua paz e tranquilidade acabaram no momento em que os insetos que comandava deram sinal de interesse.

Adeus paz.

Adeus tranquilidade.

Adeus _solidão_.

Com tal estado de espírito, Shino viu a madrugada sucumbir em seu ponto mais escuro, antes que o sol pudesse surgir no horizonte. Captou quando Kiba saltou da cama e saiu explorando a casa. Não se importou, pelo contrário.

Tê-lo tão à vontade pela residência lhe era afável.

No momento em que Kiba chegou a cozinha, o servo pessoal bateu a porta e entrou, para ajudar Shino a se vestir. Trocou o traje noturno por suas roupas costumeiras, o casaco cinza que cobriu seu corpo por completo. Era o servo quem lhe fazia a barba, manejando a lâmina da navalha com perícia invejável.

Em dado momento sentiu a tristeza do Ômega, intuindo as lágrimas que ele não pode conter. Sem hesitar, fez fluir consolo pelo vínculo que nascia entre eles, cada vez mais forte. Não relutou, conformado em ceder à sua parte animal.

Vínculos assim só nasciam quando um Alpha reconhecia um Ômega como seu companheiro.

E se Kiba o sentia de volta, significava apenas uma coisa: o garoto talvez nem tivesse consciência ainda, mas o Ômega que existia nele também viu em Shino um pretenso companheiro.

Os dois se encontraram na sala das cerejeiras para fazer o café da manhã. Kiba estava meio empanturrado de morangos com creme, biscoitos de gengibre e ameixas em conserva, que as servas usaram para ajudar a parar o choro. Então acabou não comendo muito da primeira refeição.

Os olhos estavam um tanto vermelhos e o nariz inchado, imagem que derretia o coração do Alpha. E o fazia se sentir perdido, meio idiota e sem reação. Tinha o quê? Quase o dobro da idade daquele Ômega, acreditou que nunca encontraria um shifter que reconhecesse como companheiro. Já viveu o bastante para não alimentar fantasias românticas e pueris.

E, apesar disso, ali estava aquele garoto, balançando tudo o que tinha como certo, provocando sua parte Alpha e tirando-o do recanto calmo e pacífico no qual se isolou.

Estava perdido.

— Não sente fome? — a voz curiosa de Kiba o tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Hum?

— Não está comendo! — para ele parecia inconcebível que alguém não comesse as coisas deliciosas que estavam à mesa. Exceto, claro, se tivesse comido antes — Eu fui meio guloso e comi umas frutas. Se pudesse eu socava esse arroz e aquele salmão ali. Mas não vai caber. Culpa dos morangos, sabe? Estavam ótimos.

Shino quase sorriu. Vinha sentindo o aroma de morangos desde que Kiba entrou na sala. Aquele cheiro acabaria como sendo marca registrada dele, que não resistia ao sabor da fruta preferida.

— Sinto fome sim — acabou cedendo e voltando a se alimentar.

— Não pode desperdiçar comida — Kiba falou com seriedade.

— Entendi. Não vou desperdiçar — Shino soou condescendente.

— Acho que eu assustei as neesan da cozinha — falou pensativo — Me deu uma vontade de chorar... mas você sentiu isso, não sentiu? — perguntou desviando os olhos.

— Senti.

— Caralho. Nem eu sou tão besta assim — comentou com o rosto corando; visão que Shino descobriria, seria uma das suas favoritas — Não sei o que fazer com esse vínculo. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ia acontecer tão rápido!

Shino ajeitou-se sobre a almofada vermelha, arrumando os óculos no rosto. Era ótimo que o Ômega pudesse falar sobre aquilo com tanta facilidade.

— Foi inesperado, admito.

— Então eu reconheci você como _líder_. Eu nunca tinha reconhecido um Alpha como líder. Precisamos conversar sobre isso, porque eu vou ficar aqui equilibrando a casa, mas eu odeio que mandem em mim — Shino quase caiu pra trás. Líder? Líder? O reconhecimento era muito mais profundo e íntimo do que isso.

Mas foi salvo de aprofundar o assunto. Yamanaka Ino entrou na sala, pedindo licença, com sua presença despojada e um tanto incondizente com a situação, a qual só era possível graças a amizade de longa data com Aburame Shino.

Trazia vários trajes nos braços.

— Aqui estão! Kimonos para o dia-a-dia. Um kimono formal, para jantares com o Hokage e roupas para treinos de autodefesa. Coloquei uma geta no seu quarto, não pode andar por aí descalço. Aqui, põe esse surippa — estendeu o calçado para o Ômega, tão logo se aproximou da mesa — Precisa provar as roupas. O alfaiate estava louco para vir fazer os ajustes. Acredita que Konoha inteira está sabendo que um Ômega caiu dos céus no colo do Alpha Aburame? É a fofoca da vez — riu.

Kiba sorriu, sem poder se conter. Não era ruim estar no centro das atenções. Não ali, sem precisar se esconder ou mentir sobre sua identidade. Isso poderia prejudicá-lo caso um dia fosse embora do feudo. Mas pensar não era seu forte. Se surgissem obstáculos, os enfrentaria no momento certo. Por hora, aproveitaria a sensação desconhecida para si: de ter pessoas se importando e cuidando dele, sem esperar favores caros demais em troca. Só energizar a casa e aceitar a admiração dos Betas era algo que poderia lidar bem.

— Aqui — Ino estendeu um pequeno frasco arredondado — É pintura, pra voltar a desenhar as marcas do seu Clã. Shino fez questão que eu trouxesse isso. Manter a identidade é importante. Passei pelo alojamento que dividia nos campos de arroz e não encontrei nada que pudesse trazer.

— Ah, eu estava sem! Ia pedir para Danzo-san, mas nem tive tempo. Fiquei uns dois dias sem lavar o rosto direito pra não desmanchar — sorriu, feliz — Já tive que ficar com a cara meio lavada por uma semana pra economizar a pintura. Isso não é barato não. Obrigado! — agradeceu os dois, pelo cuidado.

Em Gin-Io, fazia as marcas com fuligem, mas as cinzas não ficavam por muito tempo. Nunca teria condições de comprar o produto certo, então fazia suas gambiarras.

Ino aproveitou que estava perto e beliscou-lhe a bochecha de leve.

— To começando a entender. Esse estilinho "não preciso que me salvem, eu me viro meu jeito" até que é fofo — riu.

— Quê?

— Planos de hoje? — ignorou a confusão expressa na face do Ômega e perguntou para Shino.

— Podem experimentar as roupas e ajustar o que for necessário — então virou-se para Kiba — Caso esteja se sentindo bem, daremos uma volta pela propriedade antes do almoço. E começar as aulas de auto-defesa a tarde.

— Ótimo! — Kiba concordou mais do que depressa. Temeu que o Alpha fosse sugerir mais descanso. Não ia aguentar dormir outro dia inteiro e morcegar de madrugada. Sentia-se mais do que recuperado, obrigado.

Ino sorriu. Adorou que, nas entrelinhas, Shino deixou o garoto aos seus cuidados naquele primeiro momento. Poderia conversar melhor com ele, explorar mais o passado e pegar novas informações que ajudassem a investigar sobre a família dele.

Já tinha dois excelentes espiões a caminho de Soragakure.

A prioridade agora era focar naquele pequeno e irrequieto cara de pau. Estava ansiosa para se aproximar do Ômega que conseguiu driblar o destino que Shino escolheu, protegendo-se atrás da solidão, incapaz de superar a dor pela perda da esposa e da bebê recém-nascida. Algo que aconteceu no passado, mas que ainda aprisionava Aburame Shino e seu feudo.

Ômega que agora vinha romper uma decisão enraizada, presença jovial e marcante que afetaria não apenas o rumo escolhido pelo senhor da propriedade, mas por todos que estavam sob a proteção dele.


	10. A rotina se ajeita

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Exausto.

Shino sentia-se exausto! Mas... também se sentia empolgado. De um jeito que, talvez, nunca se sentiu antes.

Tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Inuzuka Kiba era um desafio e tanto. O garoto se saiu muito bem nos fundamentos das aulas de autodefesa, estava se achando um ninja nível experiente, querendo aprender golpes de lendas e derrotar inimigos que não existiam.

Shino entendeu que precisaria de uma paciência infinita com o Ômega. Mas o exaustivo mesmo era ter que moderar sua força. Kiba lutava com toda sua energia e isso, para Shino, era como enfrentar uma criança. Betas tinham certa resistência e podiam enfrentar um Alpha durante o treino sem grandes problemas.

Já um Ômega era um assunto totalmente diferente.

E Shino tinha que agir com muita parcimônia. Intuía fácil que Kiba não ia gostar nada de saber que o Alpha estava se controlando e usando apenas uma pequena parte de sua força enquanto o ensinava. Isso poderia melindrá-lo...

Também tiraram um momento para treinar shodo. Como Shino corretamente intuiu, Kiba não sabia ler nem escrever. Muito menos trabalhar com números.

Não teve pretensão de se tornar um sensei. Tampouco de ensinar tudo para ele, por isso jogou no ar a possibilidade de contratar um tutor e Kiba mostrou zero interesse nisso. Gostou apenas de aprender a escrever o próprio nome, o nome de Shino e o de Ino. Passaram horas na sala das cerejeiras treinando com grandes papiros e pinceis de tinta preta, riscando as letras rebuscadas do alfabeto.

Deram algumas voltas ao redor da casa principal, para que o terreno se tornasse familiar. A princípio, Shino pensou que poderia ensiná-lo a montar. Assim iriam a cavalo para a casa do Hokage. Mas Kiba era agressivo e estabanado demais para aprender em pouco tempo como dominar sua montaria. Os gestos amplos e voz alta assustavam o cavalo mais manso! E Shino desistiu da ideia.

Enfim, no dia do jantar com o Hokage, trajaram os kimono formais. O de Kiba era azul escuro com detalhes em preto e prata. O de Shino era cinza chumbo com os detalhes feitos em dourado e branco.

Ao invés de montar alazões, Shino preferiu que um servo os levasse de carruagem. Era infinitamente mais confortável.

A empolgação de Kiba era insuperável. Já tinha perguntado umas três vezes se estava bem no kimono, porque azul realmente combinava com a cor de seus olhos! E o caimento do tecido era tão macio e agradável! Um bonitão como ele ficaria muito bem vestido.

Shino se divertia com a personalidade peculiar. E sofria de pensar que o jeito expansivo, comunicativo e cheio de gestos teve que ser suprimido, sufocado; porque passar despercebido era questão de vida ou morte.

Compreendia que Kiba só conseguia agir tão naturalmente porque se sentia seguro. E compreender isso, para o lado Alpha de Shino, era o maior elogio. Polia seus brios e o fazia sentir-se atipicamente satisfeito por ter nascido em uma casta que podia proporcionar proteção aquele garoto.

— Incrível. Eu nunca andei de carruagem antes — Kiba confessou quando se puseram a caminho — Sabe o que eu estou pensando? Que tudo o que está acontecendo é perfeito demais. Não seria um sonho? Vou ficar muito frustrado se acordar e tudo isso for só um sonho.

A noite estava maravilhosa. Havia uma lua grande e avermelhada no céu, que parecia muito perto da Terra naquela noite. Era possível ver os traços de Kahuya-hime e isso tornava as lendas ainda mais plausíveis. Pelos campos que contornavam a estrada de terra, vagalumes lumiavam intermitentes, quase como se fadas acompanhassem a carruagem. Estava calor, mas nada que incomodasse ou colocasse em risco as marcas vermelhas do possível Clã Inuzuka, pintura facial na qual Kiba tinha caprichado!

— Não é um sonho.

— Eu sei! Só to ficando meio doido. Baixei a guarda tão fácil. Já encontrei Alphas que pareciam legais, mas eu sentia que não eram. Você... eu olhei de longe e achei meio esquisitão, mas não senti que fosse um shifter ruim. Dai baixei a guarda e olha só. Estou indo conhecer o Hokage.

E Shino percebeu que nem passou pela mente de Kiba que aquilo, ao invés de um sonho, podia ser um truque. Uma armadilha... Aburame Shino poderia ter mentido o tempo todo e estar se aproveitando da ingenuidade de um Ômega que confiava cem por cento nos próprios extintos.

Mas a bem da verdade, Kiba estava certo.

Shino não o enganava. Nada daquilo era uma armadilha.

A partir do momento em que seu lado Alpha desejou aquele desconhecido como companheiro, nada mais importou. Passado ou história, a não ser para conhecer Kiba melhor, nunca como um empecilho para tê-lo em sua vida. Fosse um pequeno criminoso ou foragido, Shino sabia que o aceitaria. Kiba não era nada daquilo, conforme descobriu. Então o passado passou a ser importante porque servia como uma espécie de ancora. Inuzuka Kiba desejava encontrar a família e conhecer as origens.

Em minutos de interação, Shino tomou aquele objetivo como seu. Mal conhecia o garoto, todavia já queria seu bem estar, sua felicidade, realizar seus sonhos... tudo porque era um shifter, criatura meio homem e meio animal. E a parte animal influencia o bastante para colocar um Ômega no ponto mais importante para um Alpha: o lugar de companheiro.

— Tudo bem aí? — a voz mais incisiva de Kiba mostrou que ele estava meio irritado. Veio falando sozinho por um tempo, já que o homem acabou se perdendo em pensamentos.

— Está. Me desculpe, pensava em tudo o que mudou na minha vida desde que o conheci.

— Ah — Kiba corou pelo jeito direto — Sei do que tá falando. Também já pensei bastante. Nunca que eu ia aceitar essas coisas de ganhar comida e roupas. De ter aulas de autodefesa... porque eu sabia que ia me custar caro. Com você não sinto isso. Tem algo no meu coração que diz que tá tudo bem e que é assim que deveria ser. Não sou interesseiro nem estou tentando te passar a perna e... caralho, nem sei mais do que to falando!

Shino inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado, encantado.

Tudo o que nele próprio significava introspecção e racionalidade, em Kiba vinha como extroversão e passionalidade. Uma antítese que quase não podia acreditar existir.

— Sou bom em ler as pessoas. Sei como se sente — além disso, o vínculo que começava a uni-los ajudava bastante! — O que me dizia?

— Eu só comentei que a noite está linda e agradável. Que o seu feudo fica longe do centro da vila. Também disse algo sobre Ino estar nos escoltando, apesar de não dar pra ver onde ela está! Mas eu usei muitas palavras pra comentar esses tópicos. Pena que você não escutou nenhuma delas.

— Sinto muito — e sentia de verdade, conquanto não pudesse prometer não se repetir.

— O Hokage é um Alpha, né? Vai ficar tudo bem? Você não me disse nada sobre esse jantar...

— Sim, ele é um Alpha. O convite é para um jantar mais íntimo, na residência particular dele. Você tem confiado em mim, não precisa mudar isso, jamais o levaria para um lugar desconfortável. Não há nada a temer. Ele pode solicitar que você se registre no Conselho, caso pretenda ficar em definitivo.

Kiba sorriu largo.

— Eu não tenho medo de nada. Não por mim. Só não quero que você passe vergonha. Sei como esses Alphas são cheios de... frescuras e tudo. Eu não sou bom em ser formal, foi o que me ajudou a sobreviver em Gin-Io. Mas eu sei que fora de lá não é um jeito bem aceito.

Shino balançou a cabeça.

— Uzumaki Naruto é meu amigo de infância. Ele também nunca foi dado a rituais e cerimoniais, por isso escolheu um jantar fora do Conselho. Não se preocupe, ele não é o problema. Se eu fosse te dar uma dica, seria a respeito do companheiro dele. Naruto escolheu um Ômega peculiar como companheiro, é preciso saber lidar com Uchiha Sasuke — Shino contou verdades. Embora ocultasse uma parte importante: tinha coisa de uma década que não via o amigo. Tanta coisa podia ter mudado nesses anos.

Tanta coisa... para melhor. E para pior.

— Com outro Ômega eu me entendo bem! — estufou o peito.

O Alpha acenou com um gesto rápido de cabeça. Prestando muita atenção no monólogo que Kiba começou, garantindo como era bom em lidar com outros shifters, exceto com Alphas, claro. A maioria deles não valia a pena o esforço (Shino que lhe perdoasse a sinceridade).

Desse modo alcançaram o centro da cidade, desviando para evitar o animado festival, e foram além. O Hokage tinha sua residência em uma parte mais afastada da cidade, apesar de não ser o mais indicado, dada sua posição social e tática.

Aproximava-se adequadamente da hora do jantar, quando a carruagem atravessou os grandes portões da casa de Uzumaki Naruto, levando-os para um encontro do qual, no fundo, tudo se podia esperar.


	11. O jantar (Parte I)

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A casa era grande, imponente. Porém muito menor e impressionante do que a do feudo Aburame. Por outro lado, Kiba observou traços de modernidade que não encontrava na casa de campo. Era bonita, admitia.

Logo que saltaram à entrada, dois servos se aproximaram. Um deles convidou o cocheiro para segui-lo e ir acomodar os cavalos. O outro reverenciou de leve para Shino e Kiba, e fez um gesto para que viessem com ele.

— Sejam bem-vindos, senhores. Por favor, vou levá-los até Uzumaki-sama e Uchiha-sama.

No hall, uma serva ofereceu um par de surippas novos para os convidados. Kiba sequer disfarçou o interesse em analisar os móveis, a decoração... tudo muito inusitado e um tanto fora dos padrões de Konoha. Desconfiou que vinham de outro país, talvez importados de oversea.

— Por aqui, senhores — a serva indicou o caminho até uma sala aconchegante, não muito grande, fartamente iluminada graças a uma lareira. Um jutsu específico impedia que o fogo esquentasse a sala.

A presença de dois shifters logo foi notada por Kiba. O primeiro deles, que estava mais a frente, era um Alpha de cabelos loiros e curtos, e curiosas marcas na face parecidas com bigodes de raposa, quase tão alto quanto Shino. Usava um kimono cinza claro simples. Sorriu amplo ao avançar pelo local e ir cumprimentar o outro Alpha com um abraço apertado.

— Aburame-sama! — a felicidade na voz era inegável, assim como o tom de brincadeira.

— Naruto — Shino não apreciava aquele nível de contato físico, mas aceitou o abraço. O jeito Uzumaki de dizer que a distância naqueles quase dez anos afastados não influenciou a amizade deles. Aceitou o abraço, mas não retribuiu a brincadeira. Aí já era demais!

— Você escolheu o isolamento e nós respeitamos isso, mas nunca esqueci o que fez por Hinata — Naruto sussurrou para o amigo. Kiba só conseguiu ouvir porque estava prestando muita atenção (sem querer, claro) na interação.

Então os Alphas se afastaram. O outro shifter apenas acenou com a cabeça. Era um Ômega, claramente. Mas com uma presença muito mais... chamativa do que a do Alpha. Bom, "chamativa" não era bem a palavra certa. Pois o homem era praticamente da mesma altura que o Alpha, de constituição física semelhante. Os olhos eram tão escuros quanto os cabelos, a pele pálida parecia feita de mármore. O kimono que vestia era uma obra de arte a parte, branco estampado com pequenas flores de laranjeira com primor inenarrável. Devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna e combinava em tudo com o porte principesco. Estava ali uma das pessoas mais bonitas que Kiba viu na vida, não fosse os lábios retorcidos em visível mal humor. Ou como se tivesse um gomo de limão na boca dele. Fora isso, a energia dele estava irradiando de um jeito engraçado. Parecia enviar sinais cheios de "olhem pra mim". Kiba sentiu vontade de rir.

— Esse é o Ômega que conseguiu o grande feito de tirar você da toca? — Naruto aproximou-se do garoto e colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros, dando uma boa olhada — Prazer em conhecer.

Tinha recebido um relatório completo, claro. E isso não o preparou para o que viu. O Ômega parecia mais jovem do que esperava. E muito mais irrequieto, intempestivo. Notou que as mãos não paravam quietas, assim como os olhos afoitos. Já viu tal atitude em inúmeros Betas: a postura analítica de quem tenta sondar o ambiente e juntar elementos para se decidir entre fugir ou lutar ao se encontrar com inimigos. Nunca encontrou um Ômega assim.

— O prazer é meu — Kiba sorriu. Sentiu boas energias daquele Alpha. Ele não parecia nem de longe o que imaginou de um Hokage. Pelo contrário. Desde o primeiro instante sentiu-se a vontade. Konoha era um lugar engraçado, tinha mais Alphas de bom caráter do que se lembrava de conhecer em toda sua vida.

— Vamos nos sentar. O jantar está sendo preparado — indicou as poltronas — Este é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é meu companheiro.

— Prazer em te conhecer — Kiba cumprimentou, sentando-se ao lado de Shino.

— Prazer — Sasuke devolveu pouco empolgado.

— Quer dizer que você ficou seis meses infiltrado entre os Betas do feudo Aburame — Naruto lançou como início de conversa, mostrando que a partir do momento em que se soube a verdade, poucos segredos seriam guardados. Kiba se indagou o quanto de sua história o Hokage já saberia. Lançou um olhar rápido para Shino, recebendo uma onda de conforto de volta.

— Sim, eu estava trabalhando para pagar minha estadia...

Sasuke fez um som engraçado com a garganta, não acreditando no que ouviu. Os Alphas compreenderam sua reação, mas Kiba não.

— Se tivesse se apresentado como Ômega, não precisaria pagar por nada — Naruto explicou — Seria bem recebido pelo Conselho e instalado com conforto em qualquer residência.

O sorriso abandonou os lábios de Kiba. Shino captou a contrariedade e não fez nada para impedir as palavras que sabia que seriam ditas pelo outro. Era o jeito direto dele, uma das coisas que o conquistava mais a cada dia.

— Konoha pode ser a terra dos sonhos pra vocês, mas lá fora não é assim tão bom ser Ômega não. Eu só tenho uma vida, prefiro cuidar bem dela. E se eu tivesse me apresentado, não tinha conhecido o Shino. Só por isso já valeu a pena.

Foi a vez de Shino limpar a garganta, um tanto surpreendido. Naruto sorriu ainda mais, vendo na postura de seus convidados coisas além do óbvio.

— Alphas te fizeram mal? Que atípico — Naruto falou e esperou um segundo, como Kiba não disse mais nada, prosseguiu: — Sim, você não teria conhecido o Shino. E admito que escolheu bem. O feudo Aburame é um lugar próspero para se viver. Apesar de ter se afastado de tudo, as plantações são as melhores, Shino cumpre com seus deveres e trata bem seus servos — suspirou — Várias vezes pensei em insistir e ir até lá. Mas Sasuke me fez entender e respeitar a sua decisão.

— Falemos sobre isso em outra ocasião — Shino desviou o foco. Não queria que a conversa fluísse por seu passado, pelas decisões que tomou e as consequências delas.

— Tem previsão de quanto tempo pretende ficar? — o Hokage perguntou para Kiba.

A sutileza não era forte de Naruto.

— Algum tempo. Eu estou tentando encontrar minha família. Acho que o Clã Inuzuka usa essas marcas — apontou a própria face — Shino está me ajudando a investigar. Até ter uma resposta sobre isso, não pretendo partir.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Essa pintura me é familiar, não é, Sasuke? — tentou integrar o companheiro a conversa, para que o clima ficasse mais amistoso. Não teve sorte.

— Como é que eu vou saber, maldito? — o shifter fez uma careta — Não conheço muito de... da classe mais baixa.

Naruto girou os olhos. Tinha pedido para Sasuke que ele não fosse muito agressivo durante o jantar! Teve esperanças que o companheiro o atendesse, mas foi querer demais. Shino ficou um tanto tenso. Não era sua intensão sair de casa para o primeiro jantar social em anos e ouvir o Ômega que reconheceu como companheiro (mesmo que esse Ômega sequer soubesse ainda) sendo ofendido.

Todavia Kiba não fez grande caso das palavras de Sasuke. Aquilo soou suave pra alguém que cresceu em Gin-Io e viveu ouvindo ofensas muito piores. Além disso, conviveu seis meses com camponeses Beta, daquela tal "classe baixa", shifters que o trataram bem. Ser comparado com eles era até agradável. Podia ter rebatido a clara intenção de Sasuke em lhe ofender? Podia. Mas não era para tanto, não queria colocar Shino em uma situação ruim durante aquele jantar, principalmente porque não precisava ser inteligente para entender que o encontro era o reatar de uma amizade antiga. Por fim, notou a tensão do Alpha sentado ao seu lado. E o desagrado expresso na face do próprio Hokage, fatos que iam contra a postura do outro Ômega. Sentiu-se satisfeito com isso.

Kiba não era do tipo que levava desaforo pra casa, até que aprendeu as regras da vida. Por muito tempo, rebatia tudo em igual velocidade e proporção. Porém, a experiência mostrou que ser um pouquinho mais contrito evitava situações complicadas. E sempre, sempre mesmo, era melhor opção do que acabar levando uma surra de Alphas. Provocando-os, ao não baixar a cabeça, e assim usassem o argumento de "colocar o Ômega atrevido em seu devido lugar" ou tentassem lhe ensinar a "fazer coisas mais uteis" com a língua sem travas, como desculpas para machucá-lo e saírem impunes.

Sabia que não era o caso ali. Se quisesse, poderia devolver a ofensa de Sasuke.

Mas lições aprendidas na dor são difíceis de se esquecer.

— Não tenho conseguido resultados — comentou apenas — Esses dois anos que andei por aí, não me levaram para mais perto da minha família. Então aceitei a ajuda do Shino, tenho esperanças.

Naruto sorriu com certo alívio. Simpatizou com o garoto, não queria vê-lo chateado. Lançou um breve olhar de alerta para Sasuke, antes de continuar a conversa.

— Posso perguntar informalmente no Conselho de Konoha. Tenho certeza que já vi essas marcas antes, mas não me recordo onde.

— Obrigado.

— Caso precisem de ajuda, é só me falar. Como está prestes a se tornar um cidadão temporário de Konoha, como Ômega, pode usufruir dos mesmos direitos ao fazer o registro em caráter provisório — o papel de Hokage exigia que Naruto falasse das leis, apesar de ser um jantar informal — Não hesitem em procurar o Conselho.

— Claro — Shino respondeu por ambos.

Nesse momento uma serva pediu licença e anunciou que o jantar estava pronto.

— Vamos continuar essa conversa durante a refeição.

Naruto anunciou, ficando em pé. Talvez a boa comida quebrasse mais do gelo que sentia no ar, envolvendo três dos quatro shifters, amigos que se conheciam desde a tenra idade.


	12. O jantar (Parte II)

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O jantar foi servido em uma sala pequena e aconchegante, que Naruto reservava para ocasiões mais íntimas. Os quatro shifters sentaram-se nas almofadas escuras ao redor da mesa baixa: Shino e Kiba lado a lado, de frente para Naruto e Sasuke.

Os pratos variados e apetitosos desprendiam um cheiro agradável, que fez o estomago de Kiba dar um salto por pura antecipação. Apesar disso, prometeu-se não ser esganado, porque até que o jantar estava indo bem. Não cometeu nenhuma gafe, nem fez Shino passar vergonha. Queria continuar assim...

Era dureza manter os olhos longe da carne, que parecia apetitosa cercada de batatas douradas. Desconhecia tal prato. Parecia o melhor de todos.

— Pedi um jantar oversea — Naruto explicou — São pratos trazidos por estrangeiros. Fiquem à vontade.

E serviu-se primeiro, porque era a tradição. Kiba não se fez de rogado, servindo-se em segundo. Tirou um pouquinho de arroz (pra não ficar muito feio), depois se concentrou na carne. Adorava comer, mas comer carne era maravilhoso demais! Quando imaginaria que teria tanto a sua disposição? Jamais!

Começaram o jantar em silêncio.

Naruto tentou pensar em um tema para conversarem. Algo que abrangesse os quatro de igual para igual. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava, Kiba acabou por roubar a cena:

— Isso aqui é muito bom — ele apontou a carne no prato, dessa vez se lembrando de engolir antes — Combinar carne assada com batatas foi brilhante.

Como se quisesse fazer questão de ser desagradável, Sasuke empurrou o prato para longe de si.

— Quanta besteira, a comida está intragável — mal tinha provado um pouco do arroz — Mande me trazerem algo melhor — a última ordem foi dada para Naruto.

Inabalável, Kiba alcançou o prato desprezado e o trouxe para si.

— O dia em que tiver que procurar comida no lixo pra não morrer de fome você para de pensar assim tão egoísta — resmungou sem paciência. Um desaforo ele aguentava, dois era pedir demais!

Sasuke fez um som de indignação e olhou para o companheiro, esperando que seu Alpha e Hokage da vila fizesse algo em sua defesa. Mas Naruto mordia os lábios, tentado segurar a risada. Então o Ômega levantou-se ofendidíssimo e saiu da sala pisando duro.

— Desculpem-me — Naruto suspirou — Eu mimei o Sasuke demais.

— Com certeza! — Kiba confirmou mais do que depressa.

Ao ouvir aquilo Naruto riu, sem se preocupar em ser discreto. Imitou o gesto de Kiba, pegando para si o prato de Sasuke na intenção de terminar de comer ele próprio.

— Sasuke é meu companheiro, eu me responsabilizo em não desperdiçar esse alimento. Ele não está acostumado a dividir a atenção com outro Ômega. Não guarde rancor dele — pediu com a humildade que faltava em seu companheiro.

Kiba sorriu largo. Compreendeu fácil que Naruto era dos seus.

— Não se preocupe, não vou ficar com raiva dele!

Naruto olhou rápido para Shino. O pedido tinha sido mais para o outro Alpha, sabia como Shino era rancoroso, mesmo na infância.

— Você deve ter ouvido sobre quão poucos Ômegas existem no mundo. A sua casta é fundamental para o equilíbrio, porque sem equilíbrio a raça shifter está condenada à extinção — Naruto falou pesaroso — Então acabamos tratando Ômegas com distinção e isso sobe à cabeça. Sasuke não é uma má pessoa, apenas infantil.

Kiba deu uma pausa, analisando friamente qual prato ia experimentar. Calculou que era melhor continuar na carne mesmo. A comida parecia ótima, mas... era carne! Voltou a encher o prato, antes de responder a Naruto.

— Tudo bem, Hokage. O Sasuke está agindo de acordo com o meio em que ele vive. Se ele é mimado e egoísta, é porque ele pode. Se eu estivesse na posição dele, talvez fosse assim. Mas eu nasci em um lugar diferente. Aqui em Konoha e em outros países vocês ficam dizendo que não existem muitos Ômegas, mas onde eu nasci tem. Demais até. Por isso precisamos ficar em um Distrito, pra melhor controle da natalidade. Não tem como ser mimado quando se precisa lutar para sobreviver.

Sinceridade era uma das características de Kiba que nem o sofrimento lhe tirou. Por outro lado, sabia que na infância foi um moleque arrogante e ainda mais impulsivo. Isso sim, mudou um pouco. Pior coisa da vida: aprender humildade no tapa.

— Me chame de Naruto — ele pediu, balançando a cabeça para o que ouviu. Simplesmente não existia um lugar no mundo em que Ômegas nascessem em abundância. Os cinco grandes países vinham se reunindo mais de uma vez a cada ano, ultimamente, para tentar resolver o problema que ameaçava a raça deles com o perigo de extinção. Se houvesse mesmo um país assim, saberia! Estava prestes a comentar isso quando a expressão de Shino tornou-se mais dura, quase um alerta. Naruto calou-se. Kiba, concentrado em comer, não percebeu.

— Se você insiste... eu não me preocupo com isso de título nem nada. Só não quero colocar o Shino em confusão, porque ele está sendo muito correto comigo. Eu vim pra Konoha por causa dos boatos e... — passou a mão pelo queixo para limpar um pouco do caldo da carne que escorreu — Meus planos eram de ficar só um mês, mas foi tão bom ficar ali. Os dias foram passando sem eu perceber.

Naruto sorriu suspeito, colocando Shino em alerta.

— Vocês se aproximaram bastante...

— Sim! Até me surpreendi, nunca fiquei tão a vontade com um Alpha antes. E eu também comecei a senti-lo melhor do que antes, sabe? Acho que reconheci ele como um líder e nem notei.

O sorriso de Naruto apenas aumentou. Tinha chegado no ponto em que queria!

— Vínculo de companheiros também é assim — insinuou para ver se Kiba mordia a isca.

— Jura? — o garoto parou com a mão no ar. Então apontou para Naruto com o hashi, expressando simpatia nas feições jovens — Tenho pena de você, não deve ser fácil ter um vínculo com aquele shifter.

Naruto engasgou com a comida. Shino fez aquele som engraçado de quem tenta conter a risada. Um clássico caso de "o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro". Kiba não apenas não entendeu a indireta, mas a voltou contra o Hokage! Kiba olhou de um para o outro, sem compreender se tinha sido rude ou não. Decidiu que não, e continuou comendo!

Depois do farto jantar, que terminou com os três em silêncio, as servas entraram na sala e retiraram toda a louça suja, substituindo por um conjunto de xícaras de porcelana. Shino moveu-se inconsciente, estendendo a mão para tirar um grãozinho de arroz preso à bochecha de Kiba. Por sorte, se deu conta do quão íntimo tal gesto era e parou a meio segundo de cumprir seu objetivo. Kiba, entretido em lamber um fio de caldo que escorreu por seu dedo, nem percebeu. Mas Naruto se mantinha atento a tudo, captando o significado do comportamento. Somou tudo o que vinha presenciando, o resultado se mostrou muito claro!

Naruto preferiu engolir a brincadeira que veio na ponta da língua, afinal de contas, era adulto. O representante de Konoha! Não queria constranger um Ômega que o visitava, nem o amigo de longa data.

Em outros tempos... ah, sequer hesitaria!

Na verdade estava tentando se enganar. Não fez mais nenhuma brincadeira porque corria o risco do garoto não cair no truque o voltá-lo contra si. Melhor não arriscar!

Sua decisão só mostrava o quanto as pessoas mudam com o tempo.

— Essa bebida veio de um país estrangeiro. Experimentem com... — Naruto fez um gesto de encorajamento. Kiba pegou o líquido preto fumegante, farejou... não se sentiu muito animado a beber aquilo. Porém não resistiu e provou, terminando por exibir uma careta. O treco era horrível — Ah, eu ia dizer para colocar açúcar ou mel.

Naruto riu um pouco.

— Faz sentido, porque isso é amargo pra cara... ca.

— É café? — Shino resolveu provar um pouco. Já ouviu falar sobre aquilo, sem ter interesse em beber. Mas, ao contrário de Kiba, preferiu ingerir sem adoçar.

— Agora melhorou! — o Ômega soou satisfeito, enchendo a mão com biscoitos de ameixa que vieram junto do café — Diz pras neesan da cozinha que eu adorei tudo. Esse café aqui, bem docinho até que vai. Chá é melhor, claro.

— Pode deixar que eu transmito seus cumprimentos — esperava nada menos do que sinceridade crua daquele garoto, pelo pouco que já o conhecia — Depois do café, quero convidá-los para um entretenimento que preparei para vocês. Eu também queria muito ver, mas não tive oportunidade.

Shino concordou com um gesto de cabeça, captando a curiosidade que transbordou de Kiba. Não ia negar algo que o animasse tanto e... naquele segundo ele compreendeu os gestos que Naruto tinha com Sasuke. Fosse algo correto ou um comportamento desagradável, a vontade de agradar o companheiro era praticamente inegável. O vínculo forte meio que delineava as opções. Só de sentir como Kiba se animou com a sugestão, um garoto que conhecia a menos de uma semana, seu lado Alpha esqueceu a vontade de voltar para casa e se acomodar no aconchego da reclusão. Para proteger a alegria contagiante, Shino abriria mão de muitas coisas! Visualizar isso o fez se imaginar no lugar de Naruto, vinculado a Sasuke por tanto tempo. O laço entre eles devia ser muito mais profundo e poderoso.

— Obrigado — foi a única coisa que Aburame Shino disse, cheio de sinceridade. Desde que o Alpha reconheceu aquele Ômega como companheiro, passou a aceitar a alegria do garoto sendo sua própria alegria.

Finalmente a refeição completa chegou ao fim. Naruto se pôs em pé e indicou o caminho a seguir.

— Sejam meus convidados por mais algumas horas. Konoha recebeu um mestre do Rakugo, faço questão que assistam ao espetáculo comigo.


	13. O jantar (Parte III)

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Naruto os conduziu por corredores do interior da casa, que era maior por dentro do que dava a entender quando se via de fora. Entraram em um ambiente amplo, muito mais espaçoso do que uma simples sala. Havia várias almofadas alinhadas em fileiras em frente a um tablado de madeira que remetia a um improvisado palco. No centro desse tablado, jazia uma almofada mais elaborada e confortável.

— Escolha seu lugar — Naruto ofereceu para Kiba, que se apressou para pegar o assento da primeira fileira, no centro exato a frente do palco. Não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer, só queria acompanhar de perto.

Shino ia sentar-se ao lado dele, sendo impedido por um toque de Naruto em seu ombro. Os dois Alphas trocaram um breve aceno de entendimento e foram se sentar na última fileira. Mal se acomodaram e um jutsu especial diminuiu a iluminação do local.

Um Beta de meia idade entrou e caminhou até o palco, acomodando-se sobre a almofada. Reverenciou de leve e anunciou que contaria uma história chamada "O Lobo Branco". E lançou mão da palavra, no show de entretenimento que era o Rakugo. Um mestre da atuação contando um causo que envolvia vários personagens a quem dava vida: homens, mulheres, crianças e jovens; mudando a entonação da voz, a expressão facial e corporal.

Kiba ficou encantado! Nunca tinha visto algo assim, nas primeiras frases da narrativa já mergulhou no universo ficcional, se deixando levar.

Na parte de trás, Naruto e Shino não tinham interesse no teatro de um homem só.

— Dez anos, Shino — Naruto sussurrou — Acredita nisso?

— Hn.

— Às vezes parece muito mais tempo. Às vezes parece que tudo aconteceu ontem.

— Entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer.

— Eu sinto que devia ter insistido mais, a gente se afastou tanto...

Naruto carregava aquela sensação, de ter abandonado o amigo de infância. Shino optou pelo isolamento, no começo Naruto entendia a dor. Ou o mais próximo disso que lhe era possível. Nos primeiros anos, foi várias vezes ao feudo Aburame. O chamou inúmeras vezes para que saísse de casa e não se rodeasse pela solidão.

E então veio a nomeação como Hokage, as obrigações praticamente o engoliram e os dois amigos se afastaram por completo.

— Não, você sabe que insistir não mudaria minha decisão.

Naruto riu baixinho.

— Eu não acredito, cara. Um moleque cheirando a leite te tirou da toca. Taí algo que eu nunca ia imaginar. O poder de um Ômega é de outro nível — a frase debochada terminou com um quê de carinho. Sim, estavam tantos anos afastados e um jovem desconhecido serviu de incentivo para que Shino desse um importante passo. Seria grato a Kiba por isso, pelo resto da vida.

— Você acha que eu acredito nisso? — Shino suspirou. Realmente já não esperava reconhecer um companheiro a esse ponto.

— E ele não percebeu. Seu Ômega é meio lento...

Shino olhou de lado para o Hokage, com a sobrancelha levemente erguida. Como era mesmo aquele velho ditado? "O sujo falando do mal lavado". Contudo, o pronome possesivo que veio antes do substantivo foi uma carícia ao lado Alpha.

— Ouvir você falando tal coisa é engraçado. E o Conselho? Como está reagindo?

— O Conselho está perdido — Naruto suspirou — Isso nunca aconteceu antes... um Ômega surgir do nada, escondido entre Betas. Lidar com isso é ter que pisar em ovos, mas senti uma esperança de que esse garoto resolva ficar por aqui, principalmente se ele não tiver ligação oficial com algum governo. Não podemos provocar um incidente entre nações dando a impressão de que tentamos tomar um Ômega para o País do Fogo.

— Não creio que tenha ligação oficial, pelo menos não por livre vontade. Kiba me contou que precisou fugir.

O outro assentiu de leve, preocupado.

— Shino, você sabe que a história dele não é verdade, não é? Essa conversa de distritos...

— Ino está investigando e descobriu que o País das Águas adotou uma prática dessas.

Naruto silenciou por um instante. Deu a impressão de ponderar sobre o que falar ou não. Em seu cargo, tinha acesso a todo tipo de informação. E nem todas deveriam ser do conhecimento de civis.

— Sim, eu estive por lá três anos atrás pra assinar um tratado de ajuda mútua — revelou — E existem quatro distritos, nas maiores ilhas. Eles mantem os Ômegas lá, em uma espécie de templo para a população fazer oferendas e adoração. A devoção deles é muito maior do que aqui em Konoha, eu visitei um dos distritos pessoalmente.

Shino voltou os olhos para Kiba, que ria de uma parte engraçada da história, completamente esquecido do que acontecia ao redor.

— Ele esteve em um lugar malfazejo. Posso sentir os resquícios do que Kiba passou, sempre que ele me conta alguma coisa. Foi uma experiência ruim, que deixou marcas. Não sinto mentiras vindas dele.

— Ah, não! Não acho que _ele_ esteja mentindo, Shino! — Naruto virou-se para o amigo, requisitando-lhe a atenção que dispensou ao Ômega — Eu quis dizer que precisamos olhar essa história pelo outro lado da lei.

— Distritos ilegais? — Shino não teve certeza de entender a questão. De alguma maneira a fala de Naruto lançou nova luz sobre o caso — Kiba contou que foi levado pra lá quando era bebê. E que essa é uma prática comum no país, mas se ele viveu o tempo todo preso, teve que acreditar no que diziam.

Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Naruto tornou-se sério.

— Não existe um país que trate Ômegas como Kiba deu a entender — o Hokage massageou a base do pescoço.

Shino ficou em silêncio, avaliando as questões implícitas ali. Falavam de rapto de bebês Ômegas? Mas tantos que viviam em Gin-Io, se fossem raptados, chamariam atenção mais cedo ou mais tarde, não? Dois anos fugindo em direção a Oeste não seriam suficientes para Kiba perceber que viveu em um lugar contra a lei? Bom, ele não podia sair perguntando certas coisas para não chamar atenção. Mesmo ao chegar em Konoha, ouvindo boatos que era um lugar bom, preferiu continuar ocultando sua verdadeira natureza. Talvez o medo de arriscar, ser descoberto e mandado de volta para o distrito nublasse sua percepção da realidade.

Tantas hipóteses, tantas lacunas!

— Ele disse que dividia o quarto com mais catorze Ômegas — Shino confessou, a voz distante mal alcançou Naruto — Acho que esbarramos em um grande problema.

— Vou enviar algum time para lá, talvez o time de Kakashi — Naruto não era considerado um ótimo Hokage por acaso, a intuição e rapidez de atuação o colocaram no caminho de se tornar tão forte e reconhecido — Esse garoto tem o quê? Uns quinze anos?

— Nem ele sabe. Kiba acredita que completou vinte.

— Vinte anos, Shino! Calculando no mínimo. Um distrito ilegal não duraria tanto tempo sem um esquema elaborado e muitas pessoas envolvidas.

Aburame Shino não tinha analisado a questão por esse ângulo. Foi impossível não observar seu companheiro mais uma vez, sentado na primeira fila, se deleitando com o teatro como uma criança encantada ao ver o primeiro truque de mágica.

— Sexo com Ômegas é bom — Naruto sussurrou, os olhos fixos no palco sem assistir ao espetáculo de verdade — Muito bom.

—Sim, é parte da premissa da casta.

— A história de distritos com Ômegas confinados cheira mal. É horrível só de pensar. Se for um esquema duradouro, envolvendo muitas pessoas, significa que... — o tom de voz alertou para o quão grave era a situação — Isso significa que estamos perto assim de agitar um vespeiro. Tenha cuidado, alerte Ino. Me informe sobre qualquer coisa que descobrir, mas não cave fundo demais. Deixe-me tomar a frente a partir de agora.

Shino não respondeu, mas Naruto sabia que ele levaria seu alerta a sério. Aquele homem não era de ações levianas.

No palco o Rakugo chegava ao fim, como anunciou as palmas animadas que Kiba bateu.

Os Alphas estavam tão concentrados na conversa que não acompanharam sequer uma linha do teatro.

Na hora de se despedir, Kiba estava cansado, todavia eufórico! Agradeceu Naruto pelo jantar, pelo café e pelo Rakugo. Incrível existir algo como a atuação do mestre ator.

— O prazer foi meu — Naruto era todo sorrisos — Venham sempre que quiser. Mais umas três ou quatro visitas assim e quem sabe o gênio do Sasuke não abranda um pouco?

Shino ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz, deslizando-o para cima.

— Ou talvez piore... — debochou.

— Vai tomar no cu, Shino! — Naruto riu — Amanhã é o último dia do festival. Venham visitar!

Kiba abriu a boca de espanto. Seus companheiros de feudo comentaram sobre isso, mas como Shino era recluso, eles sentiam-se na obrigação de respeitar o Alpha e não participar também. Seria tão divertido se...

Sentiu relutância vindo do Alpha. Um festival com muita gente era demais para ele, tão acostumado a solidão.

— Obrigado pelo convite — Kiba reverenciou de leve — Mas acho que seria apropriado terminarmos o festival do jeito que o começamos: ficando no feudo — a frase trouxe alívio a Shino, assim como certa dose de remorso. Sentimento que logo passou quando uma ideia inusitada surgiu-lhe na mente...

Naruto aceitou a recusa sem insistir. Acenou em despedida, no momento em que o cocheiro estacionou o veículo na frente da casa. Os visitantes entraram na carruagem e partiram, seria um longo caminho de volta para casa.

— Esse foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida — Kiba falou pensativo, olhando a noite estrelada através da pequena janela — Obrigado. Sei que você prefere ficar em casa, mas mesmo assim me acompanhou.

— Não me agradeça — Shino falou simplista. Suas razões eram mais egoístas do que o Ômega desconfiava. Não sentia vontade de entregar o garoto aos cuidados de nenhum representante, nem mesmo a Ino, amiga em quem confiaria a própria vida. Pois isso significava ficar longe dele e tudo o que Shino desejava era aproveitar o quanto pudesse da companhia.

Kiba bocejou, sem rebater a pseudo ordem de Shino. Os olhos pesaram de cansaço. Não queria, mas acabou cochilando com a carruagem embalando através do lento avançar.

Shino respirou fundo, admirando o Ômega que a vida lhe trouxe de presente, embalado em dose incontável de complicação. Provavelmente em medidas iguais de perigo. Um segundo Ômega a quem oferecia proteção e abrigo.

Dessa vez, Shino prometeu a si mesmo, a história terminaria diferente. Não permitiria que destino semelhante ao de Hinata e da pequena bebê fossem impostos a Inuzuka Kiba.

Dessa vez, Shino não chegaria tarde demais.


	14. Laço mais forte do que o sangue

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Aburame Shino era um homem de hábitos. De rotina. Vivia um cotidiano tão enraizado na mesmice que, em sua mente, acabaria seus dias assim.

Até que um jovem apareceu em seu caminho. E mudou tudo o que tinha por certo.

Pois era um Ômega. E o Alpha que levava na alma reconheceu o garoto como companheiro. Nos segundos iniciais do primeiro encontro um laço se formou entre eles. Não totalmente consciente de ambas as partes. Pelo menos ainda.

Mas laços entre companheiros tem o poder de um milagre.

Aquele segundo extraordinário criou a rachadura que esmaeceu pouco a pouco a sólida decisão de Shino, de se afastar de todos, levando-o por caminhos difíceis de acreditar. O senhor feudal mais próspero da vila se tornou professor de autodefesa. Professor de etiqueta. Professor de shodo.

E não se arrependia.

Era impossível se arrepender de ensinar alguém com tanta sede de aprender. Não a parte formal da educação. Tentou ensinar coisas simples como o alfabeto e as operações matemáticas mais básicas, mas Kiba odiou. Resmungava o tempo todo, cochilava e ficava de péssimo humor. Comida serviu como estímulo por um tempo, depois nem isso.

Mas a parte de praticar a arte ninja o conquistou, demorou menos do que um piscar de olhos para se gabar que se tornaria o shifter mais forte da casta. A aula de etiqueta era divertida. Shino focou-se mais na parte de bons modos durante as refeições, o que significava comer para treinar. Kiba nunca reclamaria dessa parte.

Surpreendentemente, se mostrou melhor na arte do shodo. Ao final da tarde, estendiam os rolos de papiros na varanda dos fundos, muito perto do lago cristalino, com pinceis e tinta preta. Kiba fazia como Shino lhe mostrou: dobrava as mangas do kimono para que não atrapalhassem, e mantinha o pincel firme na mão direita. Se concentrava tanto que uma ruga se formava entre as sobrancelhas.

Então usava movimentos rápidos e precisos para traçar as letras do próprio nome. A caligrafia ficava rebuscada e selvagem, tinha personalidade, um bom trabalho para um leigo na arte da escrita. E era tocante o amor que ele tinha pelo próprio nome, quase o único elo que poderia levá-lo a conhecer a família. O quarto dele já tinha vários papiros colados na parede, todos pintados com "Inuzuka Kiba" ou "Aburame Shino". Tinha até um "Ino" perdido no meio deles.

E tornar-se professor não foi tudo.

Shino não conseguiu esquecer a animação de Kiba com o convite para o festival. Seu lado Alpha tornou-se inquieto, querendo conceder aquele mimo. Mas a parte racional não conseguia simplesmente aceitar sair de casa e ir festejar no meio de muitas pessoas, muitos desconhecidos. Ainda não se sentia pronto para uma mudança tão grande.

Mas... sentia-se preparado para algo em menor escala.

Deu uma série de orientações para Ino, que a surpreendeu. E alegrou. Algo que tomou um pouco de tempo e valeu a pena.

Ino se reuniu com os responsáveis de cada campo e juntos organizaram uma versão caseira do festival de primavera, antes de sair em uma viagem com objetivo secreto.

Quando Shino contou para Kiba, os olhos do Ômega brilharam. Alegria fluiu pelo vínculo e foi a melhor sensação do mundo.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso! — Kiba repetiu pela terceira ou quarta vez, enquanto andavam pela área descampada perto da casa, que a separava das plantações. Era a noite escolhida para a comemoração. O festival oficial tinha acabado há tempos, mas não importava de verdade.

Todos os camponeses que viviam no feudo estavam ali naquela noite, para comprovar com os próprios olhos que Aburame-sama estava mesmo realizando um pequeno matsuri.

A lua cheia ajudava a iluminar a noite, trabalhando em conjunto com grandes barracas espalhadas em pontos estratégicos. Quatro mulheres tocavam biwa, de um jeito principiante, embora encantador.

Havia uma barraquinha preparando takoyaki. Outra para oden e lamen. Também tinham um espaço para omelete de arroz e tempura de verduras.

Kiba queria provar de todas! Por isso iam de barraca a barraca, recebendo cumprimentos. A felicidade daqueles camponeses só era menor do que a de Kiba. Os mais jovens ali, nunca chegaram tão perto de um Ômega! Agora existia um que caminhava entre eles, devorava a comida com mais voracidade do que qualquer um deles! Ria sem modos, gesticulava demais, falava alto e dava a impressão de adorar receber atenção. Muito, muito diferente do garoto que chegou ali, pouco mais de seis meses passados.

A princípio, os shifters ficaram tímidos. Olhando de longe, impressionados por ver Aburame-sama passear entre eles e estupefatos por sentir a presença exótica e acolhedora de um Ômega. Porém, não era um Ômega qualquer. Era Inuzuka Kiba, um jovem sociável e aberto às amizades. Antes, precisava se reprimir porque sua vida dependia de ser discreto.

Ali, entre aquelas pessoas, ao lado de Shino, Kiba sentia-se livre para ser ele mesmo. Talvez pela primeira vez desde que se deu por gente, podia ser expansivo de acordo com a personalidade carismática sem medo de represálias, de castigos ou de chamar despertar o interesse dos shifter errados.

Livre, Kiba brilhava. E a luz sempre atrai as pessoas.

Atraiu primeiro as crianças, que chegaram tímidas e receosas, circulando Kiba. Inexperientes no contato com Ômegas, não sabiam que palavras usar para descrever o que estavam captando.

Mas essa hesitação respeitosa durou até Kiba berrar que era um Oni, ou melhor, o Rei Oni e sair correndo atrás dos pequeninos. A criançada gritou de susto, logo se espalhando pelo campo gargalhando.

Shino assistiu de longe, sentado perto de uma fogueira. Nas mãos, uma garrafinha de sake que, volta e meia, abastecia o copo pequeno. Ele também estava cercado, pelos Betas mais velhos de cada terreno, lideres de grupos de camponeses. Danzo-san, que conviveu mais tempo com Kiba, foi o primeiro a se sentar ao lado de Shino, as costas eretas e as mãos tremendo um pouco. Aceitou um gole de bebida ofertada pelo Alpha. E isso foi o sinal para que outros Beta-líderes se aproximassem.

— Não acredito que dei bronca em um Ômega — o pobre homem confessou. Era algo que vinha martelando sua cabeça. Talvez Inuzuka Kiba tivesse guardado algum rancor e...

Pois o referido em pessoa respondeu a questão. Passou gritando para ele:

— Danzo-san! Já me apresentei pro Aburame-sama! Sou um homem de palavra! — claro que berrou com a boca cheia de onigiri. Foi arroz pra todo lado. Nem esperou resposta, um bando de crianças estava correndo atrás dele. Não queria ser pego e virar Oni de novo — SOCORRO!

O grupo assistiu aquilo pasmado.

— Eu não sabia que Ômegas eram assim — um homem comentou, o queixo meio caído.

— Nem eu — outro revelou a surpresa pelo que viu.

— Ômegas não são assim — Danzo-san bebericou o saque, tentando passar uma imagem de sabedoria — Temos o melhor Ômega, para o melhor feudo — nem parecia aquele Beta irritado com a descortesia do garoto que vivia escondido.

Os outros Betas murmuraram em assentimento. Shino ouviu a conversa, satisfeito em ter cedido aquele pequeno capricho. Não foi difícil sair de casa para se encontrar com seus servos. Conseguiu sentar-se, quietamente, os outros respeitando seu espaço mas, ao mesmo tempo, perto o bastante para que não estivesse isolado. Os Betas mais jovens olhavam de longe, encantados, pois era honroso que seus lideres tivessem direito de sentar-se ao lado de Aburame-sama. E que suas crianças pudessem brincar com um Ômega, quando a grande maioria dos shifters passava a vida toda sem sequer chegar perto de uma dessas criaturas.

A lua estava linda no céu, o clima abafado castigava um pouco. Era primavera, e isso prometia um verão bem quente.

As mulheres continuavam tocando biwa, um rapaz tinha aparecido com um rustico shakuhachi (com certeza feito por ele) e uma senhora, mais alegre pelo sake, cantava uma bela canção enka. Uma música conhecida que agradecia a todos os deuses pelas graças recebidas.

Pouco a pouco as crianças foram se cansando, procurando o colo dos pais. Mesmo com a madrugada avançando, nenhum dos adultos queria arredar pé dali. Não quando comemoravam o início da boa plantação, com a presença de um Alpha e de um Ômega, e daquelas... quase cem famílias que compunham um dos feudos mais prósperos de Konoha.

Ou melhor.

Cem famílias não.

Uma única família. A composição perfeita que a mãe natureza criou: um Alpha. Um Ômega. E seus Betas.

Shino sentiu o laço. Sentiu "família". E emocionou-se ainda que não demonstrasse em seu rosto. Todas aquelas pessoas, sob sua proteção e cuidado. Que confiaram dia após dia, mesmo sendo um recluso solitário. Betas que trabalharam debaixo do sol inclemente, plantando e colhendo aquela que seria chamada de melhor safra de Konoha.

Sim, shifters fieis a própria origem.

Uma grande família unida por laços tão fortes quanto o sangue.

Naquela noite enluarada, Shino tomou uma resolução: faria o festival no ano seguinte. Comemoraria unindo todos. Junto com todos.

— As respostas vêm, Aburame-sama — Danzo-san falou divertido, pondo-se em pé com certa dificuldade — As respostas sempre vêm. Não no tempo que a gente quer, mas no tempo em que a gente está pronto.

Shino observou o homem se afastar cambaleante. Não teve certeza se o comentário foi algo sábio ou apenas conversa de bêbado.

Não pensou na questão por muito tempo. Kiba aproveitou o espaço e sentou-se ao seu lado. Estava com a maquiagem borrada, pois suou de tanto correr. E o rosto corado era algo encantador de se olhar. Trazia um pratinho cheio de takoyaki ainda quente!

— Que noite incrível, Shino! Se for um sonho não quero acordar nunca!

— Não é um... — a frase foi cortada. Kiba espetou um bolinho e enfiou na boca do Alpha, sem que ele tivesse tempo de recusar.

— O seu feudo é um bom lugar — o garoto sussurrou. E comeu um takoyaki.

Dividindo os bolinhos, assistiram as pessoas começarem a debandar, rumo as suas casas. Tinham instruções para manter tudo como estava. Ganhariam o dia seguinte como descanso, depois as barracas seriam desmontadas e a vida voltaria ao normal.

Sentado muito perto de Shino, Kiba suspirou.

— Eu... eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo. Quero ficar aqui, sabe? Eu sinto como se tivesse descoberto o meu lugar no mundo, mas... ao mesmo tempo... eu preciso encontrar minha família. Se eu tiver uma pista, se eu precisar partir... desculpa, Shino, mas eu...

O dilema em que o garoto se encontrava era perceptível. Shino logo compreendeu que ele vinha pensando naquilo há algum tempo, confuso com o rumo que as coisas tomavam. Era um Ômega jovem, privado desde sempre de algo que deveria ser normal.

E a angústia dele lhe era insuportável.

Por isso, tendo o festival atípico como cenário e a grande lua como principal testemunha, a parte Alpha de Shino tomou o controle de seus atos. Ele segurou na mão livre de Kiba, com carinho e firmeza; e fixou os olhos escondidos pelos óculos escuros naquele rosto trigueiro. Confessou com toda a sinceridade de que era capaz:

— Não se preocupe. Quando tivermos uma pista sobre seu passado, vamos juntos investigar. Eu estarei ao seu lado, Kiba. Porque você é o meu companheiro.

Biwa: watch?time—continue=1&v=bnt4CSZVJy8

Shodo: watch?v=uZoeaenJHl8

Shakuhachi: watch?v=hmRPECd9Yig


	15. Tempo verbal que muda tudo

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A promessa de Shino teve efeito semelhante a sol nascendo numa manhã enevoada. Dissipou a confusão em que Kiba se via preso nos últimos dias. E ele compreendeu tudo sobre as reações de sua parte animal, que influenciavam seu corpo e não sabia bem o motivo até então. A princípio, pensou que fosse uma ligação simples entre Alpha e Ômega se reconhecendo nos papéis de líder e liderado. E tentou agir assim.

Não era como se tivesse alguém para lhe explicar todas as nuances de relações entre os shifters, ao crescer em Gin-Io. Claro, os Ômegas conversavam, teciam teorias, tentavam achar respostas para as dúvidas... e quando um deles não voltava, por recebido uma requisição permanente, os mais velhos ficavam em polvorosa. Kiba ouvia a palavra "companheiros" com mais frequência.

Não era o garoto mais esperto do mundo, mas começou a juntar farelos de informação. E concluiu que ter um companheiro era bom, algo que os outros shifters desejavam para si. Na maioria esmagadora dos casos, se esperava que o companheiro de um Ômega fosse um Alpha, mas boatos sugeriam que Alphas e Betas também se vinculavam eventualmente. O laço entre companheiros durava a vida toda. Em alguns casos, ia além. Pois dizia-se que certas pessoas ficavam viúvas e nunca mais reconheciam outro companheiro.

Então veio a fuga.

A necessidade de sobrevivência atingiu outros níveis. Evitar se aproximar demais (principalmente de Alphas) tornou-se a prioridade do dia, todos os dias. A chance de encontrar a família mostrou-se real. E a tênue investigação começou.

Kiba deu as costas ao país em que vivia, sem olhar para trás. Seguiu direto para o Oeste, porque quando lavava pratos nos fundos de um restaurante, ou varria a frente de um pub, ou alimentava os cavalos de uma estrebaria; realizando serviços no qual ninguém prestava atenção a quem fazia, podia escutar os mais variados diálogos. E uma coisa era comum na fala de cada desconhecido: o Oeste era um bom lugar.

E era.

Kiba comprovou por si só.

E descobriu mais. Encontrou alguém a quem chamar de companheiro. Porque Aburame Shino revelou como se sentia. Algo gêmeo ao que ia no coração de Kiba, mas que o garoto não sabia nomear.

Se viu preso numa dúvida terrível nos dias anteriores ao festival. Aquela dor de buscar por algo e ainda não encontrar, enquanto encontrou algo que não estava procurando. O dilema nasceu quando, em sua inocência, Kiba acreditou que teria que escolher entre essas duas opções. Teria que abandonar o feudo para reencontrar a família. Ou abandonar o sonho de conhecer sua família.

Nunca imaginou que Shino lhe daria a terceira opção. Logo um homem recluso, que abdicou da vida fora de suas propriedades, disse as palavras que mudaram tudo. E disse em um tempo verbal que fundiu o cérebro de Kiba.

"Você é meu companheiro".

Não "você será meu companheiro" ou um famigerado "você quer ser meu companheiro?" com um belo ponto de interrogação ao final.

Sabendo-se não muito inteligente e sendo uma pessoa impulsiva e direta, Kiba decidiu que diálogo era a melhor opção. Tentou várias vezes puxar assunto nos dias que se seguiram, durante as refeições ou durante os treinos. Mas... teoria era uma coisa, prática era outra!

Quem disse que conseguiu levar adiante o assunto? Acabava gaguejando e corando e se enrolando e mudando o tópico para algo totalmente aleatório.

Até que uma bela tarde, uma semana depois do incrível festival, Shino resolveu por fim na situação que incomodou até a ele. Decidido, foi até a varanda dos fundos, notando Kiba sentado muito perto do lago, observando as carpa-comuns que nadavam na água límpida.

— Posso sentir sua confusão, mas se não me disser nada não saberei ajudar — foi direto, sentando-se no assoalho ao lado do Ômega.

— Tentei disfarçar, mas o vínculo entrega, né?

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Onde, pelo amor dos deuses, aquele garoto disfarçou alguma coisa? Estava tudo escrito no rosto dele, com letras maiores do que as que ele escrevia nas aulas de shodo.

— Sim — preferiu ser condescendente — O vínculo entrega.

— É que... é que... — e lá estava a vergonha atrapalhando — Eu... só... aquele dia... eu andei pensando...

— Sobre o que eu disse? Sobre você ser meu companheiro?

— Argh! — Kiba bagunçou os cabelos — É! Caralho. Não sei como reagir!

— Foi uma confissão desagradável? — Shino também se sentia um tanto perdido, era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia algo assim.

— Não! — Kiba rebateu depressa — Não foi desagradável. Mas você disse que eu _sou_ seu companheiro, não que serei um dia... então... eu fiquei meio... sabe?

Shino finalmente compreendeu o ponto. Ficou aliviado.

— Você é meu companheiro, porque reconheci você como companheiro. Sua aceitação ou não, não mudará o fato. Se me corresponder e aceitar o vínculo, me sentirei honrado. Se não aceitar, ainda assim, continuará sendo meu companheiro. Pois não acredito que irei reconhecer outro. E eu quero o seu bem, vou oferecer ajuda qualquer que seja nosso destino.

— Obrigado! — Kiba respirou fundo, satisfeito com a explicação. Viu a situação pelos olhos do Alpha e fez sentido o que ele dizia, apesar de ser uma decisão drástica. Mas falavam sobre Aburame Shino, um homem que se recolheu na solidão sem esmaecer através dos anos. Só dando fim à reclusão quando uma força externa o obrigou a isso. A força de um vínculo poderoso — Eu pensei pra caralho esses dias. Acho que ontem espirrei e saiu até um pouco de cérebro junto, de tanto que eu refleti. Eu fiquei tentando decidir se era melhor ir embora ou ficar. Só de ter essa dúvida já entendi que ir embora seria uma opção difícil pra mim. Mas eu nunca ia desistir de procurar minha família. Aí você me disse que sou seu companheiro... e eu fiquei feliz, apesar que a confusão aumentou na minha cabeça.

Shino ouviu o discurso desarticulado com uma felicidade atípica. Que não sentia em muito, muito tempo.

— E planejou conversar sobre isso — acabou deixando escapar, apenas para emendar em seguida — Você tentou disfarçar, mas o vínculo...

— O vínculo não guarda segredos! — Kiba desviou os olhos para o lago — O que você gostou em mim? Eu sei que sou tipo foda, só não pareço o tipo foda que combina com você.

— Comigo? Por eu ser mais velho?

— Não. Você é todo sério e calado. Ainda te acho esquisito com essas roupas e esses óculos. E não sei nada sobre o seu passado! Hum... pensando por esse lado, também não sei porque meu lado Ômega te reconheceu. Tem coisas que não é pra entender, né? A gente sente e lida com isso.

— Sobre o meu passado...

— Espera. O vínculo não guarda segredos, lembra? Consigo sentir que não quer falar sobre isso. Eu tenho... eu fiz o que foi preciso pra sobreviver, finjo que certas coisas não aconteceram porque pensar nelas dói demais. Um dia prometo te contar tudo, quando eu estiver preparado. E você me conta seu passado, quando sentir que é a hora.

— É uma promessa.

— Então temos uma promessa. E um vínculo — Kiba estendeu a mão. Shino aceitou entrelaçar os dedos de ambos — Não vá se arrepender! Eu adoro comer e falar. E tenho praticamente a vida toda para tirar do atraso — deu uma risadinha. Lembrou-se que em Gin-Io até seus dois amigos se irritavam, porque ele conversava até consigo mesmo! Às vezes atrapalhava a concentração dos outros sem querer.

— Eu adoro escutar — Shino disse — Está quase na hora do chá. Podemos ajudar a tirar um pouco do seu atraso em comer. O que acha?

— E ainda pergunta?!

Kiba ficou de pé, só então soltando a mão de Shino. O Alpha também se ergueu, ajeitando o longo casaco que vestia.

— Recebi uma mensagem de Ino — o homem foi contando ao seguirem para a sala das cerejeiras — Ela está voltando pra cá. Espero que traga boas notícias.

— Faz mais de uma semana que ela foi, não é? Nem conseguiu participar do primeiro "festival Aburame".

Shino assentiu, silencioso. Não quis entrar em detalhes ainda. Pois a questão era delicada. Tão delicada, que mandou Yamanaka Ino em pessoa verificar a autenticidade dos fatos. Não queria erros ou alimentar falsas esperanças.

Dos dois espiões que mandou para o País da Água, ainda não teve notícias. Mas dos que espalhou em busca de informações adversas, o resultado foi positivo.

A verdade é que os ninjas esbarraram em uma pista. Descobriram, com facilidade até, que as marcas vermelhas em forma de triângulos pertenciam a um Clã que morava em Sunagakure. Então mandou Ino verificar com os próprios olhos, na viagem que durava mais de uma semana. A pista era concreta, valia a pena arriscar.

Os espiões encontraram uma mulher particularmente interessante...


	16. Não acredito em coincidência

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Mais uma semana se passou, antes que Ino retornasse de Sunagakure.

Esse período serviu bem ao propósito de adaptação. Tanto Shino quanto Kiba precisavam se acostumar com a ideia de ter um companheiro, de agir de acordo com o relacionamento. O que não era fácil para alguém cuja primeira e única experiência nesse campo, foi algo que começou com uma requisição contra a própria vontade. Ou para alguém que viveu sozinho ano após ano, e de repente se vê preso ao outra pessoa por um vínculo inesperado.

Por isso iam devagar.

Quando Yamanaka Ino voltou, percebeu logo a mudança no ambiente. E não segurou a piadinha quando se encontrou com Shino no escritório dele, um dos locais que mais destoava da residência. Os móveis eram todos importados do estrangeiro. No centro, uma grande escrivaninha de mogno dava uma visão impressionante. Dos grandes arquivos às estantes repletas de documentos, tudo resplandecia seriedade. Apenas um quadro com o kanji que significava "Eternidade" remetia aos padrões de Konoha, um toque de orientalidade. A Beta já estava acostumada a entrar ali para resolver assuntos do feudo, embora ainda sentisse certo impacto ao entrar. O ar era tão impregnado da presença Alpha, que sua parte Beta lutava para não se retrair.

— Ah, não. Eu sei que você é um homem paciente, mas escolher aquele garoto como companheiro é um teste de virtude — Falou descontraída, ciente de que Shino captaria as reações shifter. Apesar da brincadeira e ignorando a dose de inquietação, Shino percebeu quão feliz ela estava — Parabéns!

Aproveitou para entregar uma garrafa cheia com uma bebida destilada, especialidade de Sunagakure.

Shino fez um gesto indicando que Ino devia se sentar à escrivaninha estilo oversea, enquanto ia abrir a garrafa e pegar dois pequenos copos do bar ao canto da sala.

— Como foi a viagem? — serviu primeiro a mulher, depois a si mesmo.

— Cansativa. A gente sai de Konoha e enfrenta cinco dias de travessia de puro deserto — ela bebeu um curto gole. A bebida era doce e suave — O país em si é agradável, foi bom retornar lá.

Shino bebeu um pouco. Na adolescência, durante a Academia, chegou a visitar Sunagakure durante algumas das missões que recebeu. Por algum tempo alimentou a ideia de seguir o caminho ninja, mas a realidade não era tão generosa. Ele precisou assumir o feudo quando seu pai faleceu. Os sonhos juvenis foram enterrados junto com o patriarca da família.

— E a investigação?

Ino moveu-se desconfortável.

— Verifiquei com cuidado. A mulher é uma Beta, se chama Inuzuka Hana e trabalha em uma clínica veterinária. De acordo com os registros; a mãe dela, Inuzuka Tsume e o irmão caçula, Inuzuka Kiba, morreram durante o parto. Serão dezenove anos exatos em sete de julho — suspirou.

— Mortos durante o parto...?

— Hn. O mais lógico é pensar que jogaram fora a manta. Ou doaram. E ela foi parar com outra família, com outra criança. Como tinha um nome bordado, assumiram que era o nome desse Ômega que fisgou seu coração.

Shino empurrou os óculos para o local correto.

— Então esbarramos em um beco sem saída.

— Eu disse "o mais lógico" — Ino estendeu o copo, pedindo um pouco mais de bebida — Mas esse caso todo me cheira mal, Shino. Ainda não tive resposta dos espiões que foram para o País da Água. E... não sei. A história parece plausível, caso encerrado. Apesar disso minha intuição não me deixa abandonar essa mulher em Sunagakure.

— Por isso ficou um pouco mais de tempo por lá?

— Sim. Confesso que poderia ter vindo mais cedo — ela passou a brincar com o copo, girando-o pensativa sobre a mesa — É quase certo que demos com uma pista falsa...

Balançou a cabeça, sem ter nenhum argumento a mais. Tudo se resumia a intuição e peças que não se encaixavam. Ou se encaixavam bem demais. Tinham uma mãe e uma criança falecidos há dezenove anos atrás, e outra criança nascida na mesma época, que herdou uma manta e um nome. Mas entre Sunagakure e o extremo leste haviam milhas e milhas de distância. E então, tal garoto surgia do nada, com uma história de distritos, de uma vida que basicamente descrevia uma prisão. E... a parte em que tudo ficava estranho: Ino chegou a indagar aqui e ali, como quem não quer nada. A maioria dos shifters com quem conversou, teve reações de acordo. Apenas um homem de negócios, que bebia tranquilamente em uma taverna, teve uma reação diferente.

Nos dias que pernoitou em Suna, Ino ia verificar a vida noturna do lugar. Estalagens, pubs, tavernas, restaurantes...

Jogava no ar algo como "ah, aqueles garotos de Gin-Io". E a frase não surtia efeito, como se quem estivesse por perto não soubesse do que falava ou não se importasse com conversa de bêbada. Exceto por um Beta, melhor vestido do que a média, a desfrutar uma caneca de vinho seco a olhou através do grande espelho detrás da estante de bebidas. Breve, fugiu ao contato visual tão logo Ino se percebeu observada. Então o homem se levantou, sem terminar a bebida e saiu do lugar, após jogar moedas no balcão.

Ino esperou meio minuto, sem querer despertar suspeitas. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele, cometendo assim um derradeiro erro.

Ao sair na noite fria, o Beta já havia desaparecido.

Só isso, o rápido e significativo olhar que durou menos do que um piscar das pálpebras. E colocou todos os instintos de Ino em alerta.

— "Quase" certo — a voz de Shino soou pensativa — Você tem dúvidas.

Ela balançou a cabeça em clara concordância.

— Não acredito em coincidências. Mas acredito em outras coisas, em _erros_. Alguma coisa que a gente sequer imagina está acontecendo, Shino. Algo grande. E esse garoto escapar foi o erro que vai fazer tudo desmoronar feito um castelo de cartas. Não me pergunte o que é "tudo". Não faço a menor ideia. Mas é feio. É muito feio. Envolve crianças Ômega e uma prisão. Minha intuição diz que a ponta do fio da meada está em Sunagakure, apesar de _não_ parecer. E se estende até o leste, ligando fatos graças àquela bendita manta.

Shino recostou-se na cadeira. As palavras de Ino deram forças a teoria de Naruto, que acreditava que nos bastidores algo de ruim acontecia, que as pessoas comuns não tinham nenhuma desconfiança.

Seria coincidência demais pensar que a manta de um bebê nascido morto em Sunagakure foi dada a outro bebê que, por razoes desconhecidas, acabou em um "distrito" só de Ômegas? Distrito que obrigava esses mesmos Ômegas, raras criaturas, a prestar favores sexuais a outros shifters? Qual a ligação entre esses dois bebês?

— Vou para Sunagakure — Shino acabou dizendo — Junto com Kiba.

— Acha prudente? — decidir-se pela viagem foi tão fácil e natural, que a certeza fluiu pelo vínculo entre Alpha e Beta, impedindo Ino de perguntar se ele estava pronto para sair do feudo em uma viagem tão longa. Além disso, estando pronto ou não, ela apoiaria o fantástico passo que Shino estava prestes a dar.

— É tudo a respeito dele, a respeito do passado e do futuro. Kiba tem direito de participar da investigação. E eu já não posso deixá-lo partir sozinho — impedir o Ômega de ir atrás dessas respostas seria imoral. Iria junto, não como senhor feudal, mas como Alpha e companheiro.

— Tem jutsus que comprovam laços de sangue. Não sei se houve tempo de configurar o vínculo após o nascimento — Ino deu de ombros — Podemos testar se são realmente irmãos.

— Depois do jantar faremos uma reunião com ele. Vamos contar tudo o que descobriu. Antes eu não queria dar falsas esperanças, mas é inevitável. Não posso decidir sozinho o futuro de Kiba.

Ino sorriu. Shino era bem assim mesmo. Nada de subterfúgios nem de rodeios. Ele gostava de tudo preto no branco, as claras e de modo justo.

— E como foi o festival? Não tive tempo de conversar com os camponeses ainda, mas senti uma mudança impressionante no ambiente. Parece que um peso saiu dessa casa, nem consigo acreditar. Até respirar está mais fácil.

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não sabia que era tão ruim antes...

— Nem eu! — Ino riu — Só me dei conta quando voltei e peguei a diferença. Um Ômega muda tudo, não é?

— Sim. Muda.

— Você vai marcá-lo? — perguntou a queima-roupa.

Shino encheu o copo de ambos mais uma vez. A bebida era realmente agradável.

— É minha intenção — a marca em um Ômega era o laço mais profundo que podia receber de um Alpha — Não sei se num futuro próximo. Kiba está maravilhado demais com a sensação de liberdade.

— A marca não é uma prisão — Ino desdenhou — É um compromisso entre dois shifters. Você não precisa ter medo, Shino. Apenas explique direito, Kiba não parece entender tudo como a gente. Só vai assustar o moleque se resolver mordê-lo enquanto estão lá no... meio da... _festa_!

E riu da própria brincadeira.

Shino respirou fundo, com enfado. Estava acostumado com o jeito escrachado da amiga de infância, mas ela tinha razão: precisava conversar com Kiba antes de cada passo daquela relação, para não colocar tudo a perder. O que não diminuía o peso de sua responsabilidade: eles falavam de Ômegas usados para fins sexuais. Não queria reforçar a ideia de que tudo se baseava apenas nisso: sexo.

O maior problema era ele mesmo não ser muito bom em relacionamentos. Estar com alguém mais jovem... alguém tão cheio de vida, e com tão pouca vivência saudável era um desafio. Talvez até mesmo assustador.

Fazia Shino sentir como se não saíssem do lugar, apesar de terem dado um grande avanço em pouquíssimo tempo, aceitando o vínculo que os tornava companheiros.


	17. Eu te ensino a lidar

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— Então corre o risco de eu nem ser "Inuzuka Kiba"? — o garoto perguntou quando Ino terminou de repetir o resultado de suas investigações. A Beta evitou narrar as desconfianças e intuições sobre a parte obscura. Revelou somente que encontraram uma Inuzuka que tinha laços de sangue com um garoto chamado "Kiba", morando no país distante, seguindo orientações de Shino.

— Sim — ela foi sincera — Você tem que se preparar para tudo, para boas notícias ou para uma verdade decepcionante. E nesse caso, pra recomeçar a procurar.

— Entendi. Se não der em nada, a busca continua — suspirou e virou-se para Shino — Obrigado. A vocês dois! Dando certo ou não, caralho, nem sei dizer como fico feliz em ver as coisas avançando!

O Alpha balançou a cabeça. Não fazia aquilo em troca de gratidão.

— De qualquer forma estarei ao seu lado — garantiu com simplicidade, de um jeito profundo que fez Kiba corar e desviar os olhos, assim como o assunto.

— Daí a gente vai até Sunagakure... tudo bem se no fim só perder tempo? — Kiba lançou a dúvida para Shino. Normalmente não ficava constrangido, mas com Ino de testemunha era um tiquinho diferente.

Os três estavam sentados na sala das cerejeiras, naquele momento dividindo uma rodada de chá e bolinhos recheados com pêssegos. Era a hora de decidir os próximos passos. Shino ofereceu uma viagem até Sunagakure, para desvendar a pista e acabar com qualquer brecha. Uma oferta tão generosa que deu um nó na garganta de Kiba. Ele percebia através do vínculo que Shino agia por pura generosidade e preocupação com seu bem estar. Porque é assim que um Alpha digno cuida do Ômega que escolheu, sem esperar nada em troca a não ser um tratamento justo e respeitoso. Tratamento que Kiba dispensava a todos que mereciam.

— Não é perda de tempo — o Alpha garantiu, interrompendo a torrente de pensamentos do outro — Usaremos a viagem para nos conhecer melhor. Já estive nessa vila, é um bom lugar. Tenho certeza que gostará de conhecer.

Kiba sorriu largo.

— Talvez eu não seja "Inuzuka Kiba", mas talvez eu encontre minha família! Caralho, Shino! Que emoção! To começando a ficar ansioso! Não vou nem dormir hoje. Acho que nem amanhã e nem depois... nossa! Que foda!

Ino riu. Shino ficou a um passo de pedir comedimento e que Kiba não alimentasse muitas esperanças. Porém calou-se sem dizer nada. Do pouco que o conhecia, já deduziu que era impossível pedir que ele não se empolgasse com as possiblidades mínimas de encontrar a família.

— Quando partiremos? — Ino se incluiu na conversa. Ficou óbvio que não permitiria que seu amigo de infância viajasse sozinho. Ela era seu braço direito e chefe da segurança. Tinha que garantir que ambos viajassem bem. Kiba recebia aulas de equitação e estava cada dia mais hábil no controle das rédeas. Ainda assim, percorrer a longa distancia seria cansativo. Exigiria dele, acostumado a sempre andar a pé. Exigiria de Shino, que mal saia de casa no decorrer de uma década.

Shino, entrementes, quase negou a companhia dela, parecendo mais sensato deixá-la no feudo tomando conta das coisas. Por alguns segundos colocou os prós e os contras na balança. Não pretendia demorar muito em Sunakure. No máximo um mês, ou pouco mais. O plantio mal começou, o tempo seguia promissor.

Seu contador podia tomar conta das coisas enquanto estivesse fora. Uma prática que acontecia no passado, quando Shino precisava viajar para fechar negócios em nome do feudo, papel relegado a Ino, desde o enceto de sua reclusão.

— Quanto tempo precisa para arrumar tudo?

— Três dias — Ino respondeu sem hesitar.

— Então partiremos em três dias.

Kiba sentiu o coração dar um salto no peito. As mãos suaram frio. Três dias... em três dias daria início a uma nova jornada, que poderia levá-lo a conhecer sua família verdadeira!

— Caralho! — exclamou mal cabendo em si de tantas emoções. Emoções tais que transbordaram em forma de energia, se espalhando pelo cômodo e por toda a casa. Alpha e Beta foram atingidos polo fluxo de chacra revigorante, jovial. Algo que tocou direto a parte shifter de suas almas e que, independente do resultado daquela viagem, deu-lhes a certeza de fazerem a coisa certa.

Com o fim da conversa, Ino despediu-se. Reclinou-se para bagunçar os cabelos de Kiba, cada vez mais a vontade perto do garoto. Acenou para o Alpha e saiu da sala. Queria aproveitar para descansar, antes de recomeçar os preparativos de volta à Sunagakure.

— Não acredito que tanta coisa boa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo! — Kiba levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro — Conheci você, encontrei um Hokage, a vida tem sido boa e agora isso! Não sei lidar.

Shino observou a movimentação ansiosa. Seu lado Alpha logo desejando acalmar o companheiro, sem diminuir a felicidade que ele sentia. E também... conseguir um pouco mais de intimidade, o maior problema de Shino, obviamente.

— Quer ajuda? — a pergunta tinha segundas intenções, mas Kiba nãos as notou — Para lidar...?

— Quero! — o garoto respondeu mais do que depressa.

— Venha aqui — Shino tocou o chão ao lado da almofada em que estava sentado.

Kiba pegou a própria almofada e foi sentar-se ao lado do Alpha, conforme pedido. Estava curioso e fervilhante, com mil pensamentos na cabeça. Bons e assustadores. Alcançar a chance de conhecer uma família era incrível! Embora houvesse o lado ruim de encher-se de esperança e descobrir que, talvez, aquela manta não fosse sua.

Que aquele nome não fosse o seu.

Estava há alguns dias de distância de ganhar alguém com quem compartilhava laços de sangue ou perder a identidade que acreditava ser a sua.

Shino estendeu uma mão, dando a entende que Kiba deveria lhe dar a própria mão. Foi obedecido a segunda vez. O calor da pele trigueira despertou coisas no Alpha que ele pensou ter esquecido, coisas em intensidade e proporções esmagadoras, porque ali envolviam um companheiro reconhecido.

Kiba assistiu em silêncio, o coração batendo descompassado, tão rápido quanto o sangue atingiu-lhe as bochechas, aquecendo a pele e todo o seu corpo. Shino estava perto, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, mas de um jeito que não sentiu intimidação ou receio. Pelo contrário. Ele estava perto, mas Kiba se viu desejando que o Alpha chegasse ainda mais para junto de si.

Então a outra mão de Shino estava em seu rosto, tocando com carinho. Quase com reverência, acariciando-o com os dedos dobrados, indo e voltando.

— É assim que se lida com isso — o Alpha falou baixinho — É assim que eu estou lidando: quando recebemos coisas boas, nós apenas aceitamos.

Fechar os olhos foi uma reação natural para Kiba. Em segundos a mão que acarinhava sua face deslizou para segurar-lhe a nuca. Gesto que serviu para puxar o garoto um pouco mais para frente. Lábios se tocaram ao mesmo tempo em que o Alpha se debruçava sobre ele, fazendo com que inclinasse as costas um pouco para trás. A diferença de alturas era significativa, mas desde que aceitou o laço de companheirismo, Kiba se acalmava pensando que ainda ia crescer um pouco mais, estava na fase de desenvolvimento.

A postura obrigou Kiba a também segurar na nuca de Shino, em busca de equilíbrio.

O segundo ato instintivo foi o gesto do Ômega de entreabrir os lábios. Nunca fez aquilo antes, mas parecia que era o certo. Shino sentiu a aceitação fluir pelo vínculo, muito mais contundente do que tudo. Aceitou o convite para aprofundar o contato, a intimidade.

Línguas se tocaram, e foi inenarrável. Kiba estremeceu de leve, as garrinhas arranharam a nuca de Shino, causando uma ardência ignorada na hora, embora dolorice bastante depois. E se o garoto aprendeu rápido as técnicas básicas de defesa, aprendeu ainda mais rápido como corresponder um beijo de língua.

— Ca-caralho — ele sussurrou quando se separaram, ainda tremendo de leve, a respiração toda bagunçada. Encarou Shino com os olhos semicerrados, sem enxergá-lo de verdade, entregue por completo as sensações novas e reações que seu corpo descobria.

O Alpha observou a face corada, sentindo o coração do companheiro batendo descompassado. Fez menção de puxá-lo para um abraço, apertando-o contra si.

De novo experimentou aquela intensa sensação de posse. Não como se Kiba fosse um objeto a ser possuído. Mas naquele sentido de tê-lo ao lado, construindo um futuro junto a si. No fundo sabia que era uma faceta egoísta de se nascer Alpha, que não podia controlar. Todavia, sua maturidade ajudava a agir com ponderância.

Quis acalmá-lo, mostrar que não precisavam ir com pressa. Mas Kiba impediu o gesto, movendo-se depressa e colocando as duas mãos espalmadas contra o peito de Shino, que não compreendeu o gesto.

Envergonhando, Kiba desviou os olhos para o lado.

— Eu entendi — falou baixinho, fingindo não sentir até as orelhas esquentar — Quando a gente recebe algo bom, apenas aceita.

Foi dizendo isso e movendo as mãos, para segurar o rosto de Shino, ao mesmo tempo que em voltava a encará-lo. O Alpha acenou muito de leve, pegando o que estava nas entrelinhas. Foi a vez dele fechar os olhos e aguardar que Kiba esticasse um pouco o pescoço e lhe retribuísse o beijo. Mãos de dedos fortes prenderam o Ômega pela cintura e o trouxeram para mais perto.

Retomaram o beijo, que foi o segundo daquela noite. Mas não o último.


	18. O começo da aventura

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A viagem de Aburame Shino deixou o feudo em polvorosa. Lançando a animação a níveis astronômicos.

Não por causa do velho ditado "quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa". Mas pelo quanto de cura aquilo representava. Cura das feridas que não se podia ver, enraizadas na alma. Grilhões pesados que confinavam o Alpha em sua própria residência.

Os camponeses ouviam histórias inacreditáveis, sobre como Ômegas eram incríveis. A maioria não levava a sério, entendendo como causos de shifters que pretendiam se gabar. E ali, naquele feudo, vivenciavam que nada tinha de fantasioso em tudo que ouviram.

Um Ômega chegou às escondidas cerca de um mês passado. E em curto período de tempo fez o Alpha senhor das terras sair de casa, socializar com os camponeses e, naquela manhã, sair para uma viagem até o país vizinho.

Milagres. Milagres de uma casta ameaçada de extinção.

— Está tudo pronto, Aburame-sama — Ino aproximou-se do amigo para fazer o relatório. A caravana resumia-se a duas carroças carregando mantimentos, roupas e acessórios para montar acampamento com algum conforto. Enfrentariam trechos de deserto puro, sem civilização por perto.

Também seriam seguidos por uma carruagem. Para que pudessem revezar a cavalgada e não exigir demais das montarias. Dois ninjas iriam a paisana, e um grupo os acompanharia nas sombras, camuflados, para garantir que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Os Betas mais velhos de cada plantação vieram desejar boa viagem e um retorno breve. Gesto respeitoso que se refletia em todos que estavam ali. Infelizmente os demais precisavam cuidar dos campos. Já receberam folga depois do festival e não podiam se descuidar demais.

Shino aceitou os cumprimentos com um aceno de cabeça, sinal que serviu de permissão para partirem. Ele tomou acento no imponente alazão branco, esperou Kiba acomodar-se no cavalo castanho com manchas brancas. Ino cavalgaria no preto.

Então o Alpha lançou um breve olhar na direção da casa, seu refúgio seguro por anos. Ou talvez a alcova em que escondia os medos e o fracasso que enfrentou no passado. De um jeito ou de outro, aquela casa foi o que lhe fez sentir mais calmo e acolhido. Que agora era substituída por algo bem menor e muito mais inquieto. Algo de carne e osso. Vivo. Que não conseguia parar sossegado em cima do cavalo, já fascinado em pensar sobre tudo o que encontrariam naquela viagem. No _final_ da jornada.

Uma pequena e frágil ancora, que enchia Shino de coragem e tornava sua parte Alpha ainda mais forte graças ao desejo de cuidar e proteger.

O ômega foi o impulso que precisava para abrir mão de sua solitária segurança, lançando-se numa aventura inusitada.

Shino lançou um derradeiro olhar ao lar e aos Betas que se despediam em silêncio.

E eles partiram.

A manhã toda foi usada para atravessar as terras do feudo. Shino ia a frente, com Kiba cavalgando ao largo da estrada. Ino cuidava do restante da caravana.

— Acho que aqui já posso colocar o colar de novo, não?

Tinham conversado sobre aquilo e concluído que ocultar a essência Ômega era uma medida inteligente. A presença acolhedora alcançava cada vez mais longe, talvez pelo nível de empolgação que Kiba sentia e podia atrair curiosidade e atenção indesejadas.

— Sim — Shino concordou.

O garoto tirou o velho cordão do alforje da cela e o passou pelo pescoço, tendo o cuidado de esconder bem por dentro do kimono. Imediatamente a presença desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Ino resmungou lá atrás, mas sua manifestação de desagrado não chegou à ínfima parte da falta que Shino sentiu.

Se acostumou tanto a presença do companheiro. Agora não podia captar aquela essência Ômega a qual se apegou. Tudo o que sobrou foi... aquela sensação esquisita que chamou-lhe a atenção durante as bênçãos às plantações. Se não tivesse certeza que aquele garoto era um Ômega, ele podia bem passar despercebido, como um Beta de fraca energia.

— É a primeira vez que viajo acompanhado — Kiba falou de repente, ganhando a atenção de Shino — Já acho muito melhor do que ir sozinho.

— Eu costumava viajar bastante — Shino falou distraído.

A frase despertou a curiosidade do garoto, que puxou a rédea do cavalo e o levou para mais perto do homem. Quis agarrar a chance de ouvir mais sobre o passado dele.

— Para fazer negócios?

— Não. Eu fazia parte de um time ninja — revelou — Junto com Naruto e Sakura.

— O Hokage?!

Shino nem se surpreendeu com a reação exagerada.

— Ele já foi um ninja como os outros.

— Essa Sakura...?

— Tornou-se médica. Foi ela quem cuidou de você quando seu chacra saiu do controle.

— Ah... espero um dia conhecê-la. Mas sem ficar doente, claro! — quando recuperou a consciência, a médica já tinha voltado para suas obrigações no hospital — E por que saiu do time ninja? O que um time ninja faz? Posso entrar em um também? To ficando muito forte graças às nossas aulas!

Shinou virou-se para o lado do Ômega, analisando-o. Era empolgação demais para um garoto só! Como ele conseguia conter tudo isso, para não chamar atenção desnecessária? Teve uma pequena suspeita, talvez mais uma alimentação do próprio ego do que outra coisa. Mas Shino viu uma nova faceta da situação: talvez o vínculo que tinha, o elo que nasceu entre eles, passasse segurança o bastante para que Kiba não se preocupasse com discrição. Não conseguia explicar direito, apenas deduzia com base nos pressupostos.

Uchiha Sasuke, com sua personalidade difícil, agia ao máximo da arrogância permitida pelo apoio de Naruto. Porque a conivência do Hokage era o combustível que ele precisava.

Em um paralelo adaptado ao caráter de Kiba, agora ele podia ser todo expansivo e comunicativo, porque ter o apoio de Shino agia como esse mesmo combustível. Ou talvez fosse uma hipótese criada por seu lado Alpha apaixonado.

Apaixonado...

Apaixonado?!

— Shino? Perguntei algo que não devia? — a voz de Kiba veio um tanto insegura. Tirou Shino de seus pensamentos no momento mais conveniente possível.

— Não, não perguntou. Konoha é uma vila com foco militar. Mais importante até do que as plantações de arroz. Temos uma Academia que treina ninjas e os usa para resolver missões para Konoha, para o País do Fogo e qualquer outro que possa pagar. Fiz a Academia e me formei. Cheguei a realizar algumas missões, mas meu pai faleceu e tive que optar entre o feudo e o caminho ninja.

— Ainda bem que escolheu o feudo — Kiba sorriu. Então sentiu o olhar de Shino se intensificar por trás das lentes e compreendeu o que tinha dito. O rosto corou quase por completo — Não que... a outra opção... eu...

O Alpha deu um desconto. Desviou os olhos para a frente da estrada.

— Você não pode entrar em um time. Porque não fez os quatro anos de Academia. E pelas leis de Konoha, Ômegas não podem se tornar ninjas e sair em missões. Existe um Ranking de perigo e qualquer situação que arrisque a vida de um Ômega é proibido.

— Que injusto!

— Nem tanto. Vocês têm força física e resistência menor do que um Beta, isso é fato. Enviar um Ômega em missão, por mais habilidoso que ele seja, é permitir que o time tenha um ponto fraco.

— Então pra você somos a fraqueza da raça? — Kiba perguntou de mau-humor.

— Não. É o contrário: são tão importantes que o resto do time arriscaria a vida para defender. Você esteve a vida toda em um lugar ruim, por isso é difícil de acreditar. Mas os nascidos Ômega são cada vez mais raros. Sem vocês, os shifters serão extintos. Valorizar Ômegas é valorizar todas as castas.

Kiba refletiu por segundos, em silêncio. Embora o mau humor amainasse um pouco.

— Em Gin-Io as crianças sofriam mais, porque os mais velhos tentavam roubar a comida deles. Eu me metia no meio pra defender quem não conseguia, mas nunca pensei neles como um elo fraco. É isso que você quis dizer? É assim que os Alphas e os Betas se sentem em relação aos Ômegas?

— Sim, algo assim.

— Então porque nos tratavam tão mal no meu país? Não faz sentido.

Shino não tinha resposta para dar, e essa impossibilidade doeu um bocado.

Fizeram mais um pouco da viagem em silêncio, parando apenas com o sol a pino para preparar o almoço e descansar. Menos de uma hora depois retomaram a marcha e avançaram o resto do dia, sem que qualquer problema lhes cruzasse o caminho.

A primeira noite seria feita sob céu aberto, ainda em solo de Konoha, mas a boa distância do centro da vila. A previsão era deixar o País do Fogo ao alvorecer do dia seguinte. O clima mudou um pouco, a medida que o vento trazia resquícios do deserto para onde avançavam. E ficaria pior, cada vez mais quente.

Os dois ninjas a paisana e os cocheiros prepararam as barracas. Kiba ajudou Ino a preparar ambas as refeições, tanto no almoço quanto no jantar. Nada que surpreendesse Shino. Para sobreviver no mundo lá fora, saber cozinhar era um dos requisitos. Andaram bastante naquele dia, e apesar da resistência menor, o Ômega estava tão bem quanto os Betas e o Alpha, mostrando que se acostumou a viajar por tanto tempo que o corpo se fortaleceu mais do que o padrão de sua casta.

Na hora de dormir, Kiba puxou seu saco acolchoado para o lado do Alpha, sem precisar de convite. Quis dormir ao pertinho dele. E se não fosse a presença dos outros shifters, até arriscaria trocar algumas carícias.

Depois de dado o primeiro beijo, uma experiência tão boa, queria descobrir tudo sobre os meandres da intimidade entre duas pessoas. Queria que aquele Alpha, seu companheiro reconhecido, o ensinasse ainda mais.


	19. Pausa no paraíso

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O percurso foi marcado por momentos inesquecíveis. Desde sair dos territórios de Konoha a percorrer vastas áreas sem o menor sinal de vida racional, apenas natureza exuberante e bela, refletida nas florestas quase selvagens que delimitavam a fronteira. Uma ou outra vez encontraram com caravanas que iam em sentido contrário.

Alguns grupos de desconhecidos mostravam-se hospitaleiros e vinham negociar. Era uma experiência fascinante, que rendia boas trocas. Conseguiram tâmaras e figos em conserva, iguarias exóticas que agradaram o paladar de Kiba. Assim como roupas mais adequadas para a parte final da viagem. Seguir pelo deserto com kimonos era perigoso. Mortal. O sol atingia a pele diretamente e o risco de contrair insolação e queimaduras era grande.

Outros grupos, menos abertos a desconhecidos, seguiam ao largo sem se comunicar. Para esses, Kiba inventava histórias mirabolantes que justificavam o comportamento desconfiado. Histórias tão absurdas e impossíveis, que divertiam Shino e Ino (e até os condutores das carroças e os ninjas a paisana, Shino sentiu isso claramente).

E então a escassez.

A vegetação rareava gradativamente até que o cenário mudou por completo. O calor veio manso, sem aviso. E então areia e o sol inclemente eram viajantes que partilhavam da mesma jornada.

— Daqui pra frente são três dias de viagem — Ino informou — Sem hospedarias. Noite passada foi a última sob um teto.

Kiba ouviu a explicação sem grande pesar. Dormir era necessidade, não dependia de luxos. Estava mais empolgado em conhecer lugares novos, na distância que se encurtava rumo ao destino final. Mas não queria pensar muito no que encontraria ao chegar em Suna.

— Veja, se apressarmos o passo podemos alcançar essa área ainda hoje — Ino mostrou algo no mapa para Shino — É o lugar ideal para acamparmos.

A expressão do Alpha permaneceu neutra.

— Pode ser um ponto visado. Mas confio na sua experiência.

Ino piscou marota.

— Mandei dois batedores a frente. Eles estão verificando o caminho, nos darão um sinal caso haja algum risco. Ouso dizer que não teremos problemas. Não percebi nenhum sinal de fumaça a horas, o que indicaria uma pausa. Se alguém tivesse pretensão de fazer o mesmo que a gente eu saberia.

Shino suspirou. Nem devia ter esperado algo diferente de sua Beta de confiança.

— Então está decidido.

Kiba não entendeu nada. Apenas acompanhou quando a pequena comitiva retomou a caminhada, vencendo mais um trecho do percurso, na intenção de chegar onde Ino desejava.

— O que aconteceu? — o garoto tentou pescar informações.

— Você vai descobrir. Ainda caminharemos por um trecho grande. Guarde o fôlego, porque não vamos parar até chegar num bom lugar para passar a noite.

E no fim das contas, tudo valeu a pena!

O sol baixava no horizonte, levando consigo o calor inclemente. Isso aliviava um tanto o uso dos pesados trajes típicos, já que a temperatura caia a níveis bem baixos. A exceção de Aburame Shino, que usava a roupa cotidiana, boa para tais situações.

Cansado, Kiba estreitou os olhos. Por um instante achou que estava enlouquecendo, vendo coisas que não existiam. Observou Shino ao seu lado, cavalgando tranquilo.

— Ne...? — o Ômega chamou, conquistando a atenção do outro shifter — Eu to vendo o que eu acho que to vendo?

— E o que você está vendo? — Shino perguntou divertido.

Kiba voltou os olhos para frente, analisando a paisagem que ondulava graças ao vapor que desprendia do solo quente. O horizonte parecia em movimento, uma ilusão d'ótica perigosa que podia custar a vida de aventureiros inexperientes.

Areia. Areia. Areia.

Kiba via uma imensidão de areia até onde a vista alcançava. No meio disso tudo...

— O paraíso! — o Ômega riu.

— Então está vendo certo.

O lugar assinalado no mapa era uma espécie de oásis.

Alcançar o oásis foi a melhor parte da viagem até o momento. E Kiba entendeu a conversa de antes, entre os dois shifters. Shino temia que a área exuberante atraísse toda e qualquer caravana que estivesse indo de Konoha para Sunagakure e vice-versa. Além disso, bandidos do deserto costumavam se esconder em oásis para emboscar pessoas, roubando-as e matando-as impiedosamente.

Ino sabia bem desse fato. Por isso tomou a providência de escolher dois ninjas experientes dos que viajavam nas sombras e enviá-los na frente. Confirmando assim, que era um lugar seguro. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, tornando-o seguro...

— Incrível — Kiba exclamou. Parecia um sonho, uma miragem! Como um bolsão de água podia surgir no meio de milhas de pura areia, cercado de vegetação rasteira verdinha e grandes árvores?

— Eu te disse mais de uma vez: a natureza é sábia — Shino apeou do alazão branco e permitiu que Ino o levasse pela rédea.

— O sol não se pôs ainda, mas falta pouco — a Beta comentou antes de ir pegar as rédeas do cavalo malhado que Kiba montava, aguardando que o Ômega descesse — Vamos ficar por aqui e sair mais cedo amanhã para compensar. Vou erguer acampamento para lá.

E deu uma piscadinha muito suspeita.

Kiba assistiu a mulher se afastar com os três cavalos, na intenção de prendê-los em algum lugar em que pudessem comer e descansar sob a sobra de alguma árvore. Ficou curioso pelo jeito cumplice dela, sem entender nada.

A resposta veio em um convite inusitado. Ou não de todo, se Kiba fosse um tiquinho mais ligado nas coisas.

— Quer tomar um banho? — Shino perguntou.

— Banho? — no mesmo instante olhou para a água convidativa do oásis, límpida. Sorriu — Claro!

Seria maravilhoso tomar banho depois de andar o dia todo debaixo do sol escaldante!

— Teremos privacidade para... — o Alpha foi explicando, temeroso que o garoto sentisse algum tipo de constrangimento. Preocupação desnecessária. Kiba estava acostumado a dividir tudo com vários Ômegas. Certos aspectos da privacidade foi algo que só conheceu depois de fugir de Gin-Io. E ainda se adaptava ao conceito.

Por isso foi andando em direção à lagoa, já se livrando das roupas. Sem ver maldade alguma em um simples banho.

O queixo de Shino caiu um pouco. Assim que a longa túnica foi ao chão, seus olhos se perderam na visão daquelas costas de pele trigueira, cuja constituição ainda se definia. Os insetos, aprovando a imagem, agitaram-se sob sua pele e o tiraram da inércia.

Foi a vez dele sair do lugar e rumar para a água. Também se despindo no percurso. A piscadinha de Ino foi sinal evidente de que a Beta lhes daria espaço suficiente pra aproveitar o momento. Ouviu a risada cristalina e o som de algo caindo na água.

Enquanto avançava, viu peças de roupas jogadas no chão. Não conseguia ser assim tão descontraído, por isso colocou os próprios trajes em um único montinho. Estava completamente nu quando alcançou a lagoa. Manteve apenas o par de óculos escuros no rosto.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — Kiba exclamou, dando vigorosas braçadas. As marcas vermelhas no rosto, que já estavam afetadas pelo suor, desmancharam fácil na água — Anda logo, Shino! Você vai... caralho!

A parte final veio acompanhada de uma sensação de divertimento tão grande e tão intensa, que o Alpha quase riu, contagiado por uma alegria que não era sua.

— O que foi? — questionou, imergindo na água até a cintura.

Kiba nadou para perto dele.

— Você queimou o rosto! Mas só o rosto! — o Ômega explicou ficando em pé. Ia continuar gracejando, mas calou-se ao se dar conta de que o outro não parou o avançar. Ao contrário, seguiu até que invadisse seu espaço pessoal, obrigando-o a erguer o queixo de leve, para poder mirá-los nos olhos. Ou algo nesse sentido, já que havia a barreira dos óculos escuros. O coração disparou no peito e a boca secou um pouco. Algo na postura do Alpha mexeu com seus instintos, não entendia bem como — Caralho, Shino.

Duas palavrinhas que não descreviam a situação, mas que foram suficientes para que Shino compreendesse. O vínculo não guarda segredos. Captou a confusão, a insegurança, traços ínfimos perto do desejo que emanou daquele corpo menor e mais jovem. De forma inconsciente projetou sua presença, o lado Alpha se intensificando e trazendo segurança, conseguindo, de certa forma, acalmar os anseios do jovem Ômega.

— Eu sei — disse tão somente, a mão movendo-se sem que pudesse ou quisesse controlá-la. A ponta do dedo capturou uma gotinha atrevida, que desfilou pelo peito de Kiba, na linha do baixo-ventre, antes que ela fosse de encontro ao espelho d'água e desaparecesse. Traçou seu contorno em sentido contrário, suave. O dedo contornando gentil um caminho que tirou o resto do fôlego de Kiba. Então seu rosto esquentou. E não foi a única coisa no garoto que esquentou.

— S-Shino...

O nome foi pronunciado de um jeito tal, que soou como um pedido, uma súplica, uma ordem.

Uma sentença.

O Alpha abaixou o rosto e beijou seu companheiro. Pois o desejo não queimava em uma via de mão única. O desejo atingia aos dois por igual.

— Eu sei — Shino repetiu, ao separar os lábios, passando a dar pequenos beijos e mordidas no pescoço do garoto. O sussurro foi de encontrou ao ouvido de Kiba e o arrepiou todinho — Quero você, quero muito. Tenha apenas um pouco de paciência.

Que a primeira vez do casal não fosse no meio do deserto, com Ino e um grupo de Betas como testemunhas. Mereciam privacidade de verdade, sem precisar se preocupar com nada.

Kiba apenas balançou a cabeça muito rápido e submergiu depressa, nadando para longe. Uma tentativa pueril, ainda que louvável, de esconder a embaraçosa ereção. Não existiam segredos em um vínculo.


	20. Os grãs de areia trazem o inesperado

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O resto do banho aconteceu sem mais incidentes. Kiba conseguiu se acalmar e fazer o corpo voltar ao normal. Shino foi o primeiro a sair da água. Dias no deserto representavam um calor escaldante. E as noites eram inversamente proporcionais. Logo ficaria frio demais para continuar brincando.

Notou o conjunto de roupas limpas a margem da lagoa. Não se surpreendeu, tinha sentido a presença rápida de Ino, quando a garota veio trazer as peças. Ela e os ninjas eram treinados para esconder a própria presença de shifters inimigos, porém era impossível esconder isso do Alpha a quem consideravam líder.

Ao lado das suas roupas, um traje limpo para Kiba.

— Não estou acostumado a isso! — o garoto falou, ainda dentro da água — Nunca mais vou poder criticar aquele Ômega enjoado. Ser mimado assim estraga qualquer um.

Shino duvidou daquela afirmativa. Não conseguiu imaginar Kiba sendo infantil e egoísta como Sasuke. Mimos podiam corromper a personalidade de alguém, mas era preciso ter certa predisposição para tal. Não respondeu. Ouviu sons do garoto saindo da água e vindo juntar-se a ele, meio constrangido.

Secaram-se e trocaram-se em silêncio.

O beijo de antes ainda dando umas reações engraçadas ao corpo de Kiba, as quais ele não estava habituado. Não precisou de nenhum incentivo para catalogá-las como boas, claro.

— Pronto? — Shino perguntou a certa altura.

— Pronto! — Kiba respondeu com um sorriso gigantesco. O Alpha assentiu. Teve um derradeiro gesto de arrumar o cordão de acônito dentro das roupas do garoto, o segurou pela mão e o puxou para saírem dali.

O acampamento estava pronto. Ino mostrou eficiência invejável mais uma vez. Duas barracas rodeavam a fogueira. Vinham montando as tendas desde que se aproximaram do deserto, em noites como aquela em que não foi possível dormir debaixo de um teto seguro.

Quanto mais se aproximavam do deserto, mais frio o entardecer ia ficando.

E, naquela noite cercados de areia, a temperatura já havia baixado a níveis excruciantes. Sendo tendência que ficasse ainda mais frio.

— O arroz está pronto. Logo o cozido também estará. Vou me refrescar um pouco, enquanto as verduras amolecem — Ino deu as coordenadas e levantou-se. Estivera sentada perto da fogueira, tomando conta do jantar.

Assim que ela foi para a lagoa, Shino sentou-se na intenção de vigiar a comida. Nem teve tempo de fazer nada. O Beta que condizia uma das carroças achegou-se também.

— Deixe comigo, Aburame-sama — trazia alguns ovos nas mãos, prêmio que encontrou ao fazer uma investigação pelo oásis.

O Alpha aceitou a oferta. Bateu de leve na vegetação rasteia ao seu lado, pedindo silenciosamente que Kiba sentasse ali. Não precisou esperar.

— To varado de fome — o Ômega respirou fundo, sentado bem pertinho do companheiro.

Shino passou um braço por seus ombros e o trouxe para que se apoiasse em seu corpo, aconchegando-se para aproveitar do calor da fogueira.

— Não vá dormir — recomendou. Sabia que o garoto estava cansado da longa cavalgada. O banho relaxou os músculos e trouxe o sono. Kiba cochilava e cabeceava, tentando manter-se em alerta.

— Dormir de que jeito? Preciso encher a barriga antes.

Falou com tanta resolução que enganou Shino. Trinta segundos depois, Kiba dormia com a cabeça descansando em seu ombro. Ino voltou, flagrando a cena fofa e um tanto penalizada. Tentaram chamá-lo para se alimentar quando a janta ficou pronta.

Pois foi impossível. Kiba adorava comer, mas estava tão exausto de cavalgar debaixo da inclemência do sol, que dormiu pesado apesar da fome. Nem as tentativas de Shino conseguiram acordá-lo.

O Alpha o tomou nos braços e o levou para uma das barracas, para poder repousar da melhor forma possível.

— Ele está aguentando mais do que eu pensei — Ino confessou quando o amigo voltou para perto do fogo.

— Kiba veio do leste por conta própria. Deve ter andando o bastante para conseguir resistência física.

— Por falar em leste, não tive notícias dos ninjas espiões. Eles já deveriam ter entrado em contato de alguma maneira.

Shino observou a amiga. A expressão dela não era nada boa. Assim como o próprio Alpha, Ino valorizava os shifters que treinava. Não queria pensar que os enviou para uma aventura perigosa achando que seria nada mais do que uma investigação.

— É impossível agitar um vespeiro — Shino sussurrou — e sair sem nenhuma marca.

Ino pegou um pequeno graveto e o usou para avivar as chamas da fogueira. Considerou que o jantar estava pronto e que podia ser servido mas, ao contrário de Kiba, a fome pareceu abandoná-los.

Assim como o sono.

No outro dia, Kiba reforçou o café da manhã para compensar a janta perdida. Acordou cedo, mas Shino e os demais já estavam de pé, guardando o máximo de coisas possível.

— Perdi a hora! Desculpa! — falou para Shino, enquanto devorava uma porção de arroz requentado.

— Não se preocupe. Está dentro da margem que planejamos.

— Vocês já tomaram café?

— Eles já. Eu não sinto fome.

Shino respondeu distraído, prendendo a cela do alazão. Sentiu a preocupação do Ômega fragmentar-se através do vínculo e alcançá-lo em pequenos pedacinhos.

— Vem comer comigo — pediu. Não gostava de ver o companheiro sem alimentar-se direito.

Shino suspirou, incapaz de negar aquele pedido modesto.

Enquanto Ino e os demais Betas juntavam o que faltava do acampamento, Alpha e Ômega fizeram a primeira refeição do dia.

O resto da viagem não foi tão afável. Não havia nenhum outro oásis entre eles e Sunagakure. Era apenas sol escaldante durante o dia e frio excruciante a noite. A rota usada estava estranhamente vazia, sem as caravanas que seria esperado e isso os mantinha a salvo de interações indesejadas.

Cumprindo a previsão de Ino, no cair da tarde do terceiro dia de incursão no deserto, puderam avistar o relevo que entrecortava a perfeita linha do horizonte. Uma mancha escurecida que dançava de acordo com o vapor que subia da areia quente.

— É a Vila da Areia — Ino animou o cavalo negro batendo os calcanhares nas ancas musculosas, guiando o animal até emparelhar-se com Kiba e Shino, mantendo o Alpha no meio — Vamos chegar lá a noite.

— Atrasei vocês? — Kiba perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

— Não! — a Beta respondeu depressa — Eu demorei mais ou menos isso quando vim investigar. E olha que agora trouxemos carroças e a carruagem. Penso que não adianta se matar também. Não é como se a vila fosse sair do lugar.

— Tem razão. Só to ansioso. Não quero ser um peso.

A frase fez Ino rir alto.

— Que besta! Como você pode ser um peso se é a única razão dessa viagem acontecer? Se você não estivesse aqui, não teríamos motivo para investigar.

A frase que pretendia tranquilizar Kiba, teve efeito contrário.

— Se eu não estivesse aqui, vocês continuariam com a vida normal, não é?

— Sim — Shino respondeu seco — Eu estaria confinado em minha casa, sozinho. Não teria porquê sair, rever essa paisagem. Não teria porquê fazer um festival e restaurar laços com meus próprios camponeses. Nem me reaproximado do Hokage, meu amigo de infância. Você é culpado de tudo isso. De ter me tirado da letargia e trazido o interesse de volta a minha vida.

Terminou esse pequeno discurso e pesado silêncio caiu sobre eles. Até os ninjas que serviam de companhia sentiram o impacto. O peso. A gratidão em cada uma das palavras pronunciadas.

Kiba foi além, pois ele tinha o vínculo. E _sentiu_ as palavras mais do que as ouviu.

— Foi a coisa mais incrível que alguém já me disse — o menino confessou, tocado.

— Foi a coisa mais incrível que alguém já me fez — Shino meio que o parafraseou, usando quase o mesmo tom de voz — Arrependa-se de muitas coisas, de muitas escolhas. Mas nunca se arrependa te ter ido ao meu feudo. Esse foi o maior _acerto_, para você e para mim.

Depois da bronca, Kiba não teve coragem de dizer mais nada. Todavia, comunicação não é apenas oral. E nem vem somente pelo vínculo. Comunicação é gestual, é postural, as vezes se dá em olhares e sorrisos.

Tudo isso sobrava no jeito de Kiba, espontâneo.

Ele manteve o silêncio por um longo tempo, mas nunca deixou de comunicar como as palavras de Shino calaram fundo e causaram uma boa impressão.

A viagem seguiu lenta, com a caravana rasgando o mar de areia.

Areia em todas as direções. E perdido no horizonte, ganhando contornos mais nítidos a cada milha, a imagem da Vila da Areia, destino almejado que prometia se por ao alcance na tarde daquele dia.

Mas o destino tece sua teia por percursos incompreensíveis. No fim das contas, o pequeno grupo teve contato com um representante de Sunagakure antes do esperado.

Logo após uma pausa para o chá, que provavelmente seria a derradeira refeição que fariam no deserto, quando a cidade já se erguia imponente e deixara de ser uma promessa perdida na distância, repararam na poeira que se erguia ao longe.

Alguém cavalgava em sentido contrário, vindo ao encontro deles.

— Atenção — Ino falou por falar. A postura de Shino era uma postura de defesa muito antes que ela dissesse a palavrinha.

— Não se precipitem — A ordem de Shino foi dada para todos os Betas, inclusive os que seguiam a viagem camuflados. Terminou olhando para Kiba — Tenha cuidado e fique perto de mim. Sinto que é um Alpha. E vem com... seis Betas.

Talvez fossem viajantes deixando Sunagakure rumo outro país. Talvez não.

Aquela altura, precisavam estar preparados para tudo.


	21. Convite irrecusável

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Não se precipitem — A ordem de Shino foi dada para todos os Betas, inclusive os que seguiam a viagem camuflados. Terminou olhando para Kiba — Tenha cuidado e fique perto de mim. Sinto que é um Alpha. E vem com... seis Betas._

_Talvez fossem viajantes deixando Sunagakure rumo outro país. Talvez não._

_Aquela altura, precisavam estar preparados para tudo._

Os cavalos seguiram a trote. Shino sentiu seus Beta se posicionando de modo a fechar um cerco em derredor. Manobra defensiva que Ino também intuiu, não por poder senti-los, mas porque os treinou até que dominassem a técnica.

Pouco tempo depois viram um pequeno grupo parado, como se aguardassem sua chegada. Estavam longe demais para ver detalhes, mas só podia ser o grupo que Shino captou. Não faziam questão nenhum de ocultar a presença. Talvez um bom sinal.

Shino e Ino trocaram um olhar de mútuo entendimento. Qualquer descuido era perigoso. Não estavam em uma simples viagem turística, ainda que não houvesse provas de algo errado. Tão somente indícios que causaram desconfianças instintivas.

Prosseguiram até que o pequeno grupo se tornou divisível. O que vinha a frente, Alpha e líder, usava pesadas roupas escuras típicas de Sunagakure. O rosto de traços fortes estava pintado com linhas arroxeadas.

— Kankuro — Ino sussurrou para Shino, reconhecendo o outro shifter — Irmão de Gaara, o Kazekage.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas de leve, sem entender porque seriam recepcionados por alguém tão importante. De qualquer forma, a proximidade do segundo Alpha o incomodou e incomodou seus insetos. Resistiu a tentação de enviar alguns para sondar o terreno. Conseguir infiltrar os bichinhos em outro Alpha não era tão fácil quanto colocá-los para vigiar um Ômega. E tal atitude era considerada mais do que ofensiva.

Apenas se conformou em terminar de percorrer o curto caminho que os separava da comitiva e parar a poucos metros de distância dos shifters vindos de Suna.

— Yo — o Alpha de nome Kankuro adiantou-se e os cumprimentou com um gesto de cortesia — Sou Kankuro, venho em nome do Kazekage dar boas-vindas à sua caravana e ao Ômega que acompanham.

A revelação não foi o que esperavam ouvir. Kiba tinha feito a viagem toda com a proteção do cordão, para evitar que descobrissem sobre sua essência. Não pretendiam mostrar isso a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. E acabaram descobertos antes mesmo de entrar na Vila da Areia!

Kankuro leu a surpresa na face de Kiba, a quem analisava com interesse e o único dos viajantes que não conseguiu disfarçar a reação. Sorriu.

— Não, não podemos sentir sua presença — foi explicando — Mas vocês atravessaram o deserto. E não se esconde nada desses grãos de areia.

Sim, Suna tinha a defesa perfeita. Por mais que tentassem esconder, traficar ou realizar alguma atividade secreta, no instante em que pisavam no solo do deserto, Sabaku no Gaara ficava sabendo. Não que ele se envolvesse com todo e qualquer tipo de segredo que atravessasse o território de Suna, todavia, um Ômega vindo direto para a vila não era para ser ignorado.

— Entendo — Shino aquiesceu — Precisamos de alguma autorização especial para entrar em Sunagakure? — sabia que não havia esse procedimento, mas perguntou para sondar a situação.

Kankuro riu descontraído.

— Claro que não. Ômegas são mais do que bem-vindos. Meu irmão pediu que os recepcionasse e os levasse para o prédio do Conselho, podem declinar do convite. Não se sintam obrigados a nada. Mas ele gostaria de saber mais sobre a história de vocês e o motivo de nos visitarem em condições tão especificas.

E por "condições específicas" se referia ao fato de ocultarem a presença de Kiba.

Shino considerou as opções por segundos. Eram livres para recusar, frase que não enganou. Quem, em sã consciência, deixaria de atender um pedido do próprio Kazekage?

— Agradeço o convite. Vou aceitá-lo — se pensasse bem, talvez aquilo se mostrasse providencial. Quem conhecia melhor a Vila do que o homem que a governava?

Kankuro pareceu satisfeito. Fez um gesto para os Betas, que partiram na frente. Ele aguardou que Shino colocasse o cavalo em movimento e emparelhasse consigo, Alpha andando ao lado de Alpha. Kiba animou o alazão e cercou Shino pelo outro lado. Ino ficou alguns metros atrás, com uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que acontecia.

— Fizeram boa viagem? — Kankuro deu inicio a conversa descompromissada.

— Sim. Foi agradável — Shino respondeu sucinto.

Kiba sentiu a língua pinicar. Mordeu de leve, na intenção de se controlar. Todavia, era Kiba. Ele já teve que se controlar demais, a vida toda! Agora estava mais do que provado que existia mesmo outro lado da moeda, que havia chance de um Ômega ser livre, feliz e aceito. Sem a necessidade de oprimir a própria personalidade em prol da sobrevivência.

A pergunta de Kankuro soou descontraída e interessada. E Kiba experimentou tantas maravilhas que sequer imaginava! Foi demais pra ele, que desistiu de se controlar. Quando se deu conta, respondia no auge da empolgação:

— Foi incrível! Encontramos um oásis no meio dessa areia toda! Não fazia ideia que existia tanta areia assim no mundo. Mas a melhor parte foram os figos em conserva — e emendou numa narrativa empolgada sobre a aventura, aliviando o clima um tanto pesado e surpreendendo Kankuro.

Depois disso a voz vibrante, distribuindo animação contagiante foi a trilha sonora que os acompanhou até chegarem a Sunagakure.

A visão daquela vila foi tão imponente, que conseguiu calar as percepções de Inuzuka Kiba a respeito da viagem. Mesmo Ino, que esteve ali recentemente, ficou um tanto sem folego.

Falavam de altas paredes de areia, um monumento natural inigualável, enterrado no seio das areias, envolvendo a cidade como braços indestrutíveis. A defesa de Sunagakure era impenetrável em níveis astronômicos.

— Caralho — foi tudo o que Kiba disse, enquanto se aproximavam dos muros. Algo que só podia ter sido feito pelos gigantes das lendas — Coisas assim faz a gente parecer tão pequeno...

A frase divertiu os outros. No fim das contas, em escalas shifter, o Ômega era pequeno. Mas em outras, onde importava de verdade, Shino sabia que ele era muito maior do que aqueles muros.

— Sejam bem vindos a Sunagakure — Kankuro fez um gesto amplo com a mão — Vou levá-los à presença do Kazekage, onde poderão descansar antes de conhecer nossa vila e realizarem os objetivos da viagem.

O primeiro contato com a povoação foi uma loucura. Havia muita gente. Muita, muita, muita gente. Ino explicou que Sunagakure recebia um número exorbitante de shifters que atravessavam o deserto, por sua localização privilegiada. Quem ia de uma ponta a outra do mapa, precisava passar por ali para se reabastecer. Isso fortalecia seu comércio e gerava uma diversidade sem precedentes. Antes, era conhecida por ser uma terra sem leis, que atraia bandidos e saqueadores, de olhos nas caravanas que transportavam riquezas.

Porém o novo Kazekage era famoso por sua mão pesada na hora de punir criminosos. A postura rígida limpou a vila do crime. A paz estabeleceu-se em definitivo e Suna virou um ótimo lugar para quem gostava de movimento, de muitas pessoas e cultura exótica.

Kiba não sabia para onde olhar. Havia casas construídas tão perto umas das outras, que pareciam grudadas! E a passagem principal era circulada por um tipo de feira, com barracas de ambos os lados. Betas vendiam produtos excêntricos e exuberantes, roupas, acessórios. Os cheiros se combinavam: perfumes, iguarias, comida! Uma verdadeira loucura.

— Caralho... — só repediu, os olhos indo de um ponto a outro, tranquilo, pois apesar da balburdia em que se viu envolvido, a presença marcante do Alpha ao seu lado era um porto dando segurança. Podia aproveitar cada segundo do que experimentava, justamente por ter Shino ali — Depois podemos visitar a feira com mais calma?

— Sim, o que você quiser — Shino consentiu.

Seu maior medo era esse: a multidão de shifters desconhecidos. Uma confusão de cores, vozes, sons... algo que nunca gostou na vida. E a que se desacostumou, vivendo na solidão de seu feudo. Temeu que ao entrar naquela Vila não conseguisse lidar com a confusão.

E descobriu que não precisava ter receio. A presença de Kiba era uma espécie de ancora que prendia seus sentidos em um lugar seguro. Não simplesmente a essência Ômega, que não captava graças ao cordão de proteção.

Mas a presença de Kiba por si só. Seu sorriso animado, o rosto queimado de sol, que mal escondia a curiosidade jovial. O cheiro da pele, inconfundível. Tudo nele se sobrepunha ao tumulto. Justamente por isso, respondeu com tanta certeza. Tendo o companheiro junto a si, poderia retornar ali quantas vezes fosse necessário, para preservar a felicidade que captava emanando do Ômega. Alguém com sede de conhecer tudo o que o mundo podia oferecer, que tentava tirar o atraso depois de anos preso em um distrito no qual mal tinha acesso ao mais básico para sobreviver.

O pensamento lembrou Shino do motivo de estarem ali.

Prioridades.

Talvez esse convite do Kazekage fosse _realmente_ providencial. Ganhariam mais tempo obtendo informações direto com ele do que indo a campo.

E foi nesse momento que o prédio alto do Conselho de Suna se descortinou na distância, revelando-se soberano às demais construções. E foi quando a animação contagiante de Kiba amainou um bocado, tornando-se certo receio e preocupação. A sobriedade do Conselho o jogou na realidade, não estava ali pra brincar e se divertir.

Estava ali numa viagem importante em que apostava tudo o que dizia respeito a si mesmo, a própria identidade.

Em Suna, poderia confirmar o que acreditava ser parte do seu passado, ser parte de sua história. Ou, na pior hipótese, poderia perder tudo. Inclusive aquele que acreditava ser seu nome.


	22. Os tesouros de Suna permanecem em Suna

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Logo a entrada do Conselho, Kankuro foi recepcionado por funcionários a quem encarregou de levar os cavalos e os Betas, assim como o resto da bagagem de Shino para acomodações a altura de seu status social.

Ino continuou com o Alpha e o Ômega, assim como os ninjas infiltrados nos arredores. Kankuro nem pensou em impedi-la de estar ali. Primeiro, porque não era intenção dele ou de Gaara de um primeiro encontro cheio de tensão. Segundo, sendo da segurança de Aburame, conforme as investigações revelaram, aquela mulher não aceitaria que atrapalhassem sua função de braço direito. Assim dito, Ino ficou a porta da sala principal, junto a Kankuro; enquanto Shino e Kiba seguiam para serem apresentados ao Kazekage.

Uma figura bem diferente do que esperavam.

Parado perto da janela, estava um Alpha jovem para o posto, ruivo, de intensos olhos verdes contornados de preto. Uma figura de autoridade inquestionável. Muito diferente de Uzumaki Naruto.

— Por gentileza — indicou as cadeiras em frente a escrivaninha — Aburame-san.

Os visitantes obedeceram, Kiba fazendo questão nenhuma de disfarçar a curiosidade em analisar a sala, todas aquelas estantes cheias de livros e pergaminhos enrolados! Quanta formalidade!

Shino não estranhou mais o jeito selvagem. Quanto mais pensava no passado daquele garoto, mais se dava conta de que ele não teve a educação formal que socialmente se oferta às crianças. Não podia cobrar uma postura que nunca foi ensinada. Não que o Ômega agisse como uma besta irracional. Kiba era esperto, agia e aprendia rápido, além disso, tinha excelente visão do que era certo e errado, e do que precisava fazer para sobreviver. Só lhe faltava um pouco de sutileza.

Tudo isso foi desvendado por Shino durante a breve convivência. Não estranhou o olhar agudo que Sabaku no Gaara lançou para o Ômega, a sobrancelha levemente erguida, único sinal perceptível em sua face que revelava como ele se sentiu.

— A recepção que nos enviou me surpreendeu — Shino comentou enquanto se sentava.

— Aa — Gaara voltou-lhe os olhos com certo custo, intrigado com o jeito de Kiba, que agora estava bem quietinho no lugar, sentado ao lado de Shino — Não é comum vermos uma comitiva tão pequena acompanhando um Ômega. A bem da verdade, não é comum vermos um Ômega cruzando fronteiras sem um motivo oficial.

— Não é uma viagem formal ou de negócios.

— Por isso o acônito? — Gaara recostou-se contra a cadeira.

— É contra as leis de Sunagakure? — Shino perguntou. Sabia que não era, mas ainda não entendia porque foram chamados ali.

— Não — Gaara respondeu seco, compreendendo o jogo e aceitando rebater à altura — Claro que não é. Quero saber porque um senhor feudal como você, Aburame Shino, viajaria para minha vila acompanhando um Ômega escondido por acônito, depois que sua Beta andou investigando alguns moradores de Sunagakure.

— Ca-caralho! — Kiba exclamou olhando para Shino — Ele sabe de tudo! — apontou para o Kazekage.

— Kiba... — Shino respirou muito fundo.

O queixo de Gaara caiu de leve, deixando-o com um engraçado ar abobado que não combinava a com a postura rígida.

— Eu não devia ter falado "caralho"? Desculpa, não quis soar ofensivo. Eu... hum... você não descobriu nada, Kazekage-sama. Não sei nem quem é essa Beta que veio investigar aqui, me confundi com um livro que estava lendo.

Shino se perguntou como aquele garoto conseguiu sobreviver tanto tempo incógnito! Ele chegou bem longe, precisava reconhecer o mérito. Ou talvez proteção divina. É. Kiba entrar em seu caminho era um sinal do além, que explicação daria para algo que soava como obra dos deuses?

— Este é Inuzuka Kiba, um Ômega do leste que agora mora em meu feudo. Estou ajudando-o a encontrar a família. Minha Beta veio atrás de uma pista — Shino não viu necessidade de esconder essa parte da história. Se fosse bem sincero, não era recomendado esconder nada. Porque as chances de Kiba estragar algum disfarce sem querer eram grandes, a mente dele não parecia apta para melindres elaborados demais. E Gaara deixava bem claro como sua rede de informações era eficiente.

— Do leste? E a família dele vive aqui? — obviamente algo não se encaixava na história.

— Sim — Shino respondeu.

— Mas não é certeza. Pode ser alguém da minha família. Desse Clã — apontou as marcas vermelhas no rosto — Inuzuka. Conhece? Espero que seja minha família, mas to tentando não ficar muito empolgado, sabe? Se não for, terei que começar do zero! A hipótese é eu ter nascido aqui e ter sido separado da minha mãe contra a vontade dela.

Gaara apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou as mãos a frente do rosto.

— Você é um Ômega bem peculiar — não escondeu o interesse.

— Ouço bastante isso — Kiba olhou em volta — Vocês esquecem que eu cresci no leste. Ser Ômega no leste é muito diferente do que aqui. Lá a vida é dura e massacra a gente. Claro que os Ômegas de lá são diferentes dos de cá. Assim... ai!

Levou a mão ao pescoço, acertando um tapa de leve. Algum bichinho o picou!

— Está tudo bem? — Gaara perguntou.

Shino se mexeu inquieto na cadeira. Teve que usar um de seus insetos, antes que Kiba revelasse demais.

— Ta tudo bem sim — o garoto resmungou — Desculpa, eu fico falando e falando. Mas só quero saber se a pessoa que vive aqui é mesmo minha família ou não. Kazekage-sama conhece esse Clã?

Gaara olhou de Kiba para Shino e de Shino novamente para Kiba.

— Inuzuka. Sim, conheço o clã.

— Jura?! — Kiba quase saltou da cadeira.

Shino estreitou os olhos por trás das lentes escuras. Que conveniente...

— Sim — Gaara respondeu mais para Shino, cuja postura corporal tornou-se quase imperceptivelmente mais tensa — Uma Beta de Konoha andou perguntando sobre o Clã. Chamou minha atenção e eu fui pesquisar. Descobri que esse Clã veio de Konoha.

— Os Inuzuka vieram de Konoha pra Sunagakure? — Kiba surpreendeu-se — Mas Naruto, digo, o Hokage não reconheceu as marcas. O Shino também não... — virou-se para o companheiro, com uma clara interrogação em suas feições.

— Isso foi há muito tempo — Gaara continuou a explicação — Depois da grande guerra, antes mesmo dos nossos avós terem nascido. Vieram ajudar na reconstrução de Sunagakure e acolheram essa vila como novo lar.

— Ah... entendi. Então não tinha como o Shino ou o Naruto reconhecer as marcas.

— Hn. A essa altura sua investigação já descobriu onde a pessoa mora, presumo? — Gaara perguntou para Shino.

— Sim. Sabemos para onde ir.

— E é só isso? Uma busca familiar? — Gaara soou neutro. Tentou pegar alguma mentira no ar, sobretudo quando o suposto Inuzuka Kiba falou sobre a vida difícil de um Ômega no leste. Um absurdo impossível de se acreditar. Norte, sul, leste ou oeste; em qualquer direção, os governos shifters acertaram a decisão unanime: a existência das três castas era fundamental para a preservação da raça. Se Ômegas estavam desaparecendo, então a prioridade era protegê-los! Não o contrário.

— Sim — foi Kiba quem respondeu — Pra mim já tá de bom tamanho. Eu... eu não quero soar rude, Kazekage-sama, mas eu queria mesmo ir investigar minha família. Você convidou a gente pra te conhecer e é uma honra mas... será que a gente pode ir agora e continuar se conhecendo um outro dia?

O pedido foi tão sincero e tão ansioso, que Gaara percebeu que não se tratava de engodo ou de algum esquema escuso. Claro, desconfiou que havia muito por baixo daquela história esquisita. O Alpha de Konoha claramente pisava em ovos. Numa postura atenta, quase defensiva. Talvez, quem sabe, uma conversa de Alpha para Alpha fosse mais produtiva?

— Não vou retê-los mais. Espero que antes de partirem Aburame Shino-san me dê a honra de uma conversa em particular.

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Mas, como ambos os Alphas sabiam, ele não estava em posição de recusar o convite.

Os três se levantaram e o governante de Suna os acompanhou até a porta, abrindo-a em um gesto cortes.

Ino observou atentamente seus amigos, dando-se por satisfeita. Não sentiu nada hostil durante a conversa, quando Alphas se irritam e se confrontam, é perceptível a longa distância. Por sorte, nem Shino nem Gaara possuíam perfil assim inflamado.

— Kankuro fez a gentileza de me passar o endereço da pousada e me explicar onde fica — ela foi dizendo, sem saber se queriam ir direto para lá ou procurar a família Inuzuka.

— Não foi nada! — Kankuro desconversou, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca — Em troca a convidei para beber algo, mas fui recusado! Vou acompanhá-los até a saída, venham comigo.

Fez um gesto indicando que os convidados deveriam ir na frente, lançou um olhar significativo para o irmão caçula, antes de sair também.

Gaara cruzou os braços e assistiu até que dobrassem o corredor. Tinha curiosidade e expectativas para o encontro, mas o resultado era muito melhor do que esperou! Havia a possibilidade daquele Ômega ter nascido em Sunagakure. E Ômegas eram considerados o maior tesouro da vila.

Pois; pela lei, os tesouros de Suna deviam permanecer em Suna...


	23. Quando o que se acredita não é real

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— E o que ele queria? — Ino perguntou quando se afastaram o bastante do conselho. Iam a pé, puxando as montarias pela rua. Havia certa dificuldade, pois muitos shifters transitavam de um lado para o outro. Dispensaram a companhia de Kankuro, quando ele se ofereceu para guiá-los.

— Saber porque viemos aqui — Shino respondeu.

Algo no tom de voz colocou Ino em alerta. Kiba notou algo errado, mas foi no fluir do vínculo.

— Também não entendi bem as intenções dele — o garoto suspirou — Eu cometi umas gafes lá, né? Me desculpa, Shino. Foi sem intenção. Não quero colocar você em maus lençóis.

— Não se preocupe, não foi nada irremediável. Mas... tem pontos na sua história que são realmente difíceis para nós acreditarmos. Por isso peço que não conte para desconhecidos.

Kiba ergueu os olhos para o companheiro hesitando em continuar a conversa. Tal hesitação não era algo a que Shino estivesse acostumado desde que o vínculo começou a ligá-los.

— Quer ir direto atrás dessa pessoa do seu Clã? — ofereceu desejoso de que a tristeza do Ômega sumisse. E sumiu, mas foi substituída por puro nervosismo!

— To meio suado, não seria melhor tomar um banho antes, arrumar as marcas do meu rosto e... respirar um pouco?! Eu... eu não to com medo! Só que eu tenha feito desse o objetivo da minha vida, desde que eu era um pirralhinho! Agora eu to a um passo de... é meio foda, sabe?

Shino aproveitou que caminhava ao lado dele e entrelaçou as mãos de ambos.

— Eu sei. Estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo. Está anoitecendo, se quiser podemos ir amanhã pela manhã.

— Obrigado! — a palavrinha não fez efeito algum, porque Shino sentiu-se entorpecido pelo brilho do sorriso que recebeu.

A hospedaria era boa, excelente na verdade. Eles foram recebidos e encaminhados para bons quartos, seguindo orientações do irmão do Kazekage. As roupas e pertences já estavam lá dentro, aguardando por seus donos.

Shino e Kiba dividiriam o mesmo aposento. Um quarto amplo, com duas camas e colchões macios, bem diferentes do padrão oriental. Mas Kiba adorou. Nos cantos, pequenos recipientes cheios de óleo aromático, que deveriam ser acesos durante a noite, para que o bom cheiro se espalhasse enquanto as chamas controladas aquecessem o quarto, protegendo-o das noites frias do deserto.

Uma porta conjugada levava a um banheiro, com uma grande tina de madeira, interligada a um fogareiro. Mas o fogo estava apagado. A intenção era usar a peça durante a noite, pois naquela hora ainda estava quente, água fria era mais aprazível. Ali também encontraram potes de barro com óleo.

Kiba tomou banho primeiro. Lavou-se bem, tirou as marcas do rosto e a areia dos cabelos. Adorou o sabão de ervas que foi disponibilizado. Fez tudo isso sem tirar o cordão do pescoço, claro. Já teve o bastante da conversa com o Kazekage pra ficar por aí exibindo sua essência.

Em seguida foi a vez de Shino. O Alpha aproveitou para tomar um longo banho, deliciado com o cheiro que Kiba deixou no banheiro, o aroma do corpo jovem envolto em ervas como camomila e sálvia.

Era um sentimento ambivalente. A parte Alpha se deleitava, mas seu lado humano se censurava pela conduta um tanto indecorosa. Todavia, era algo além do seu controle, era a parte irracional falando mais alto.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Kiba debruçado na janela. Àquela altura a noite já tinha caído por completo. A cena da janela era encantadora: todas as casinhas exibiam lamparinas de fogo iluminando tudo, vários pontos avermelhados ondulado a se perder de vista, ou melhor, até alcançar o alto muro.

No céu, um tapete negro perfurado por estrelas muito semelhante ao de Konoha. Igual ao céu que acompanhou Kiba por toda sua caminhada. Nostalgia emanava do Ômega, e algo que Shino não soube identificar.

Prostrou-se na janela ao lado dele, enviando ondas de consolo.

— O Kazekage é um Alpha legal, tipo... você e o Naruto. Tão diferente do que eu estou acostumado.

— Kiba...

— Os Alphas do leste não são assim. Não to mentindo.

Shino o pegou pela mão e o puxou para se sentar na cama.

— Sei que você está dizendo a verdade. Mas nós conhecemos Alphas do leste que são como a gente: se preocupam e cuidam bem dos Ômegas.

— Mas e os do meu país? Por que são diferentes?

— Não tenho essa resposta, Kiba. Mas estou investigando. Você fugiu do distrito e investigou Gin-Io?

A pergunta fez o garoto balançar a cabeça muito rápido. Uma onda de vergonha atingiu Shino de modo inesperado.

— Não sou covarde! Mas... fugi pela floresta e evitei todo tipo de contato. Fiquei com medo até dos Betas! Andei pra caralho e andei mais! Acho que... vaguei por meses sem sair da floresta ou chegar perto de alguém, pescando e comendo só frutas! Daí tive coragem de entrar em uma cidade, mas não falei com ninguém. Foi assustador — suspirou — Eu só via Alphas e Betas, nada de Ômegas! Tive medo que estivessem em distritos e alguém tentasse me levar pra um, se descobrissem a verdade. Mas pra sobreviver eu consegui um emprego lavando pratos. Eu estava sujo, desgrenhado, mas mesmo assim me contrataram em troca de comida. E foi mais ou menos assim que consegui sobreviver. Longe dos Alphas, com pouco contato com Betas.

— Então você não teve contato com Alphas fora do distrito? De fora do seu país?

— Só o que não dava pra evitar! Nem queria. Até encontrar você. Em Gin-Io eu era teimoso e burro no começo, me encrencava direto com eles. Acabava com a orelha quente ou com o nariz partido. Dai fui crescendo e aprendi um pouco de juízo. E parei de apanhar tanto, porque é melhor ficar na minha, dá raiva mas não machuca.

Shino teve certeza que aquela era mais uma peça que confirmava a hipótese de Naruto. Ele acreditava que o distrito podia ser algo fora da lei. Os Ômegas permaneciam presos lá dentro, a mercê da vontade dos Alphas e ignorando a realidade, a tal ponto que fez Kiba acreditar que todos os Alphas eram maus daquele jeito.

Pessoas comuns se transformavam quando a oportunidade aparecia. Talvez o distrito reunisse ilegalmente Ômegas e, de algum jeito, Alphas tinham acesso e liberdade de fazer o que quisessem com aqueles pobres shifters.

Se Kiba não tivesse fugido, passaria a vida toda daquele jeito...

Os insetos se remexeram sob sua pele com rancor. Sentiu vontade de descontar a raiva que o acometeu se vingando de quem cuidava daquele distrito.

— Como conseguiu o acônito?

— Não sou muito inteligente. Mas sou bem esperto. Um dia um Ômega foi castigado por estar com um pouco dessa planta — pescou o cordão de dentro das roupas — Não sei como ele conseguiu, mas eu entendi que não fazia bem pros Alphas e pros Betas. Não foi fácil conseguir um pouco e eu arrisquei a vida! Valeu a pena.

Depois disso o silêncio caiu entre eles. Kiba ficou meio cabisbaixo, refletindo sobre tudo que enfrentou, enviando os sentimentos conturbados para o Alpha, através do vinculo.

— Kiba.

— Desculpa, coloquei você no mesmo patamar dos Alphas que eu conheci, mas eles eram minha única referência. Não acho mais que todos da sua casta sejam maus. Você, o Naruto, até o Kazekage me trataram diferente do que eu esperava. É confuso.

Shino passou um braço pelos ombros do garoto e o puxou de encontro ao próprio corpo.

— Não podemos mudar o passado, mas o futuro será muito melhor.

Kiba aconchegou-se no calor e no cheiro de Shino, encostando o rosto no peito do Alpha no ponto certo para sentir o coração bater tranquilo.

— Passado. Ainda não sei nada sobre o seu passado... — o corpo de Shino ficou tenso, Kiba captou a relutância — Não quero te pressionar.

A resposta de Shino foi quebrar o abraço e se afastar um pouco.

— Tem razão. Eu não sou bom em enfrentar o passado, pode comprovar isso pelo fato de ter me escondido e fugido do resto do mundo — Shino foi dizendo isso ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os óculos escuros do rosto.

Kiba entreabriu os lábios de choque. Uma cicatriz vertical revelava o corte de uma lâmina afiada, que correu por sobre os olhos daquele Alpha. O olho direito não enxergava mais, a íris totalmente branca, destruída pelo ferimento. A esquerda ainda realizava sua função, parcamente, já que também havia sido ferida.

— Shino!

— Não estou pronto para falar sobre isso. Talvez nunca esteja. Mas esse é o único ponto obscuro que guardo comigo, você pode perguntar o que quiser sobre o restante da minha vida. O dia em que ganhei essa cicatriz foi o dia em que perdi minha esposa e o bebê que tinha acabado de nascer.


	24. Suprema prova: de confiança e de coragem

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Não estou pronto para falar sobre isso. Talvez nunca esteja. Mas esse é o único ponto obscuro que guardo comigo, você pode perguntar o que quiser sobre o restante da minha vida. O dia em que ganhei essa cicatriz foi o dia em que perdi minha esposa e o bebê que tinha acabado de nascer._

— Shino!

O Alpha não disse mais nada. Retomou o abraço desfeito, apertando Kiba contra seu corpo. O calor envolvendo o Ômega junto com sentimentos pesados, que esmagavam seu coração como se fosse sua própria dor. Confirmou mais do que nunca que o passado de Shino trazia sofrimento e feridas não curadas. Remexer só faria mal.

— Tudo bem. Você disse que eu sou seu companheiro e eu aceitei, sem nem saber do seu passado. Quando for o momento certo, você me conta tudo.

— Aa — concordou.

— Agora eu te conheço um pouco mais do que conhecia antes, tá bom. De pouquinho em pouquinho eu gosto mais de você!

Shino sorriu. Aquele Ômega não tinha muita noção, porém às vezes acertava em cheio.

Fizeram o jantar no quarto aquela noite. O cansaço falando mais alto. As iguarias de Sunagakure conquistaram o estomago de Kiba! Os pratos exóticos eram bem diferentes dos típicos de Konoha, mas o Ômega não tinha nenhum preconceito cultural quando o assunto era comida.

Depois, cada um foi para a própria cama. E assim teriam terminado a noite, se Kiba não se esgueirasse de madrugada, sentindo frio apesar dos fogareiros com óleo aromático, e fosse se acomodar na cama de Shino que prontamente o acolheu em seus braços. O ato foi ousado, realizado sonolento, quando a essência Ômega de Kiba pareceu mais no controle do que sua parte racional, pois ele ainda sentia a tristeza do homem minando fraquinho. E confortar alguém que sofre é uma premissa da sua casta. Quando envolvia o companheiro reconhecido era uma súplica impossível de ignorar.

Pela manhã, depois de uma noite longa, Kiba levantou-se. Nem pareceu se dar conta de ter dormido na mesma cama que o Alpha. Naquele momento se mostrou um Ômega que era pura empolgação, ansiedade, receio, medo... uma miríade de sensações que deixou Shino tocado.

— Está tudo bem? — o Alpha indagou.

Kiba, que andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, agitou as mãos.

— Não sei. To tendo uns negócio esquisito na barriga, mas não é vontade de ir no banheiro. Acho que não é. Melhor tentar ir? Não! Não é vontade de ir no banheiro! Eu... eu não acredito que to pertinho assim de encontrar alguém da minha família, sabe? Tantos anos, desde que eu era um pirralho, tinha esse objetivo na cabeça: vou encontrar os Inuzuka. E olha onde eu cheguei!

Shino sentou-se na cama. Massageou o pescoço com as mãos, o corpo relaxado apesar de dividir o pequeno espaço com outra pessoa.

— Só posso imaginar como é isso.

— É foda! — Kiba sentou-se ao lado dele — Eu sei que pode dar em nada! E aí... nem Inuzuka Kiba eu serei mais. Mas... sei lá, meu coração tá ansioso. Shino, não aguento essa tensão!

O Alpha segurou-lhe as duas mãos.

— Não se preocupe, Kiba. O que você não aguentar, eu aguento por você.

O conforto não foi oferecido apenas nas palavras, mas fluiu pelo vinculo que os ligava. Kiba aceitou, feliz.

— Obrigado. Queria ter conhecido mais Alphas como você!

Depois de todos aqueles anos sofrendo nas mãos de Alphas, ele encontrava um que era gentil. Mais de um até. Seria tão bom se os Ômegas que ficaram em seu país tivessem oportunidade igual! Descobrir que nem todo Alpha era um monstro que gostava de judiar.

Mas Aburame Shino foi aquele que se tornou especial.

Acalmando-se visivelmente, Kiba sorriu. A barriga roncou, sinal de que estava com fome. Shino aproveitou a deixa. Era hora de pedir o café da manhã, refeição que fariam no quarto antes de ir se encontrar com a pessoa que os trouxe até Sunagakure. Ainda que tal pessoa não soubesse ser o alvo da longa viagem.

A refeição matutina foi tão bem apreciada por Kiba quanto o jantar. Diferente de Konoha, ali eles receberam muitas frutas, tâmaras e figos, assim como assados e pão recheado com variados grãos.

Kiba comeu até se fartar. De um jeito que Shino sempre se perguntava para onde ia tanta comida! Em seguida o Alpha se lembrava que o pequeno era um hiperativo quase incontrolável. Queimava fácil a gordura extra! E ele ainda era jovem, estava terminando a fase de crescimento. O corpo precisava se alimentar bem para amadurecer de acordo.

Mas, no fundo, Shino sabia que a gula de seu companheiro estava ligada à experiência de passar fome. Kiba jogou no ar e não detalhou a vida ruim em Gin-Io, mencionando várias vezes que precisavam lutar para sobreviver. No jantar com Naruto ficou óbvio que a situação era crítica. Se perguntava quantas e quantas vezes o menino foi dormir com fome...

— Vou tomar banho antes — Kiba disse. Então hesitou a porta do conjugado — Me ajuda?

A pergunta golpeou a ambos. O Ômega não soube dizer de onde veio o desejo de ter um Alpha junto a si no momento de intimidade. Foi como se a parte animal assumisse o controle e desse um passo importante. Porque o Ômega conseguia ver e sentir além do que estava diante dos olhos, com a percepção sobrenatural captava nuances que Kiba jamais veria. E ditava o próximo passo, ainda que a parte racional não compreendesse. Naquela curta existência, Inuzuka Kiba aprendeu a confiar na intuição. Por isso não recuou, mesmo que o pedido soasse estranho.

Shino sentiu a surpresa e relutância alheia, que culminaram em um convite não apenas verbal. Tudo no Ômega, de sua postura corporal ao cheiro que se desprendeu e se espalhou pelo ambiente. Um conhecido aroma de frutas agridoces, tão diferente do que estava acostumado. Toda experiencia que teve com Ômegas, inclusive com Sasuke, era marcado por cheiros doces, por vezes enjoativos ao olfato de Shino. Mas seu Alpha reagiu bem ao cheiro de Kiba, o cheiro daquilo que também viria a ser sua fruta preferida.

_Morangos_. Era um perfume tão extasiante que não lhe deu opção a não ser aceitar a oferta. Ou melhor, talvez o aroma diferenciado e sedutor tenha sido a desculpa perfeita para Shino dizer sim a algo que desejava secretamente!

Levantou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro, checar a temperatura da água. O braseiro estava apago, mas em Suna o sol castigava forte desde muito cedo.

— Prefere aquecer a água? — perguntou por via das dúvidas.

— Não, tá bom assim — seria ótimo para acalmar o corpo em brasas.

Tirar a roupa foi muito mais fácil do que imaginou! Kiba pensou que seria um momento constrangedor, mas agiu de forma tão natural que se sentiu até um pouco surreal. Podia adivinhar os olhos do Alpha presos em cada movimento seu, até que estivesse despido e pronto para o pré-banho.

Shino aproximou-se, lento. O Alpha mais no controle das ações do que sua parte racional, embora não tomasse a situação como algo meramente sexual. O que estava em jogo ali era muito mais profundo, muito mais primordial.

Era um ritual de fé. O Ômega arriscava tudo, apostando sua confiança no Alpha que escolheu como companheiro. Um passo ousado e corajoso que não seria ofertado a mais ninguém no mundo.

Perder o controle e atacar um Ômega, principalmente um que emanava o cheiro tão agradável era algo que um Alpha qualquer faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Menos Aburame Shino, emocionado com a entrega. Carinho e cuidado lhe eram pedidos naquele instante. E ele estava mais do que disposto a oferecer. Pois foi com gestos acurados que cuidou do Ômega, não apenas por ele ser um Ômega, mas por ser o _seu_ Ômega.

O ajudou a tomar o pré-banho, usando sabonetes que em nada diminuíram a essência propagada pelo ambiente, ínfimo perto do aroma que encantou o Alpha. Assim como ajudou a entrar na grande tina de madeira, para a parte final do banho.

Por um breve instante sentiu a presença conhecida da Beta se aproximar do quarto, mas isso sumiu tão rápido quanto veio. Só então se deu conta de que seu cérebro focava no cheiro de Kiba, mas o Alpha emanava intenções agressivas para fora daquele banheiro, na intenção de proteger o território e assustar qualquer rival! Imaginou como estaria incomodando os demais hóspedes... não que fosse parar por causa disso. Não se importou nem um pouco! Só achou divertido, ter uma reação quase imatura por causa do companheiro. Bem, essa parte não podia controlar, paciência!

Depois do banho, Kiba vestiu-se e foi pintar as marcas do Clã Inuzuka. Talvez em breve não tivesse mais direito de usar aquilo. Pensar que corria o risco de ser a última vez o entristeceu um pouco.

Shino, que também se trocava, sentiu a desolação. Queria apagar a tristeza do menino, mas isso estava além de suas forças. Concentrou-se apenas em enviar consolo através do vínculo, gesto bem aceito pelo companheiro.

Abriu mão da opção de tomar banho. O cheiro do Ômega mexia com seus instintos, resolveu aproveitar um pouco mais. Começou a sentir os braços doloridos. Vencido o momento ritualístico, tornou-se mais consciente das outras coisas. A presença do Ômega e seu cheiro mexeram tanto com o Alpha, que os insetos se tornaram inquietos sob a pele, chegando a machucar os músculos do corpo que os hospedava. A verdadeira prova de fogo.

Seguiram para o local onde a suposta família de Kiba trabalhava. Uma única mulher.

O Ômega estava inquieto, nervoso. Apenas quando Shino segurou-lhe a mão gelada se acalmou um pouco. Atrás deles, vinha Ino, com uma expressão impagável. Ainda não recuperada do choque de ir verificar se estava tudo bem com os dois e se deparar com um muro intransponível de hostilidade. Enquanto voltava para o quarto, entendendo bem o recado, ouviu resmungos de dois ou três quartos, de outros Alphas hospedados na pousada. Ficou grata por ser uma Beta, pois se aquilo tinha lhe causado a reação adversa, para os demais Alphas devia ser algo insuportável!

Todavia, mais forte do que a diversão pelas reações de seu amigo e senhor, havia a preocupação. Desde que saíram da pousada havia uma presença Alpha os seguindo, que não fazia questão nenhuma de ocultar isso, apesar de não deixar claro quais as intenções. Não sentia hostilidade daquela presença. Era apenas como se o Alpha quisesse que soubessem que ele estava ali. E o pior: era a presença do irmão do Kazekage.

Os Betas ninjas estavam espalhados, em lugares estratégicos. Mas a situação era delicada.

Kiba só parecia consciente do Alpha ao seu lado. A mente completamente tomada pela ansiedade e pelo medo. Nem mesmo atravessar a rua principal, tomada pela feira, por seus produtos exóticos e comidas deliciosas, distraiu o garoto.

Foi acompanhando um Omega de coração acelerado que a discreta comitiva desviou o caminho e seguiu para o lugar investigado por Ino, uma casa pequena, encravada entre as demais, com diversas gaiolas de animas a entrada, em exposição.

Colocando uma gaiola no suporte, pois a loja acabou de abrir, estava uma jovem Beta de longos cabelos presos em um rabo baixo. Inuzuka Hana, a proprietária. Ela sentiu a presença dos recém-chegados e virou-se com um sorriso na face de inesperados traços nobres, marcados com triângulos vermelhos.

— Sejam bem...

Calou-se. Kiba adiantou-se um passo, remexendo as mãos com ansiedade e angústia. Assistiu o sorriso do rosto bonito se congelar e desaparecer. Ficou confuso, assustado.

— O-olá. Eu... — arriscou-se a tentar se apresentar, a voz falhando miseravelmente. Apenas para ser cortado pela mulher, que se aproximou em curtos passos, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros, enquanto o analisava.

— Kiba? — ela perguntou — Você é Kiba?


	25. O poder de um vínculo de sangue

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Sejam bem..._

_Calou-se. Kiba adiantou-se um passo, remexendo as mãos com ansiedade e angustia. Assistiu o sorriso do rosto bonito se congelar e desaparecer. Ficou confuso, assustado._

— _O-olá. Eu... — arriscou-se a tentar se apresentar, a voz falhando miseravelmente. Apenas para ser cortado pela mulher, que se aproximou em dois passos, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros, enquanto o analisava._

— _Kiba? — ela perguntou — Você é Kiba?_

Shino, que já estava pronto para interferir com aquela Beta que ousava tocar seu Ômega com o ímpeto repentino, parou no lugar. Mesmo Ino ficou confusa. Mas nada superou o choque de Kiba em ser reconhecido por uma mulher que nunca encontrou na vida.

— Sim, você é Kiba. Distinguiria sua presença em qualquer lugar!

Nem Shino nem Ino tinham irmãos, mas finalmente eles entenderam. O vínculo é algo que pode surgir desde o primeiro segundo de vida. Quando uma mãe gera um filho, o vínculo nasce forte nas semanas iniciais em que o pequenino desenvolve o chacra. No caso de irmãos, tal laço pode se criar nos primeiros meses. E foi isso o que aconteceu ali: a Beta que existia em Inuzuka Hana reconheceu o vínculo estabelecido há quase dezenove anos, porque certas ligações são impossíveis de se apagar.

— Não entendo! Não entendo! — Hana puxou o irmão para um abraço forte. Chorava. Só chorava menos do que o garoto que retribuiu o abraço, perdido com a sensação de reconhecimento por uma união de sangue, não o reconhecimento de aceitação que aconteceu com Shino. Mas a pálida sensação de reencontro, de reaver algo perdido e que um dia foi muito amado.

O reconhecimento de dois irmãos separados no espaço e no tempo.

Shino fez um gesto para Ino, que tomou a frente da situação. Ela tocou no ombro dos dois e os puxou para dentro da loja. Depois voltou para guardar todas as gaiolas e encostou a porta, ficando do lado de fora a vigiar.

O Alpha entendia a intimidade do encontro e da conversa que se seguiria, mas nada no mundo o impediria de ficar ao lado de seu Ômega, estando ele com as emoções tão fragilizadas quanto naquele instante.

— Você é o Kiba, não é? — Hana perguntou depois de um longo silêncio, secando o rosto com a palma das mãos e manchando as marcas em formato triangular.

O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar alguma coisa.

— Sim, ele é Inuzuka Kiba. Viemos de Konoha atrás de uma pista — Shino explicou.

— Você é meu irmãozinho! Mas... esse tempo todo... pensei que estivesse morto! — um quê de histeria distorceu a voz de Hana. Ela lutava bravamente para compreender a situação, o impacto de ver seu irmão caçula surgir diante de seus olhos — Venham comigo.

Mostrou uma porta atrás do balcão, que levava para uma pequena casa anexa à loja. De acordo com as pesquisas, Inuzuka Hana era veterinária, possuía uma pequena loja que negociava animais e morava nos fundos dessa loja.

A casa era pequena, simples. Passaram por uma sala que tinha a função de servir o jantar e receber convidados e foram direito para a cozinha. O cômodo um pouco maior, com mesa e cadeiras ao estilo de Suna.

— Sentem-se — ela pediu e colocou um pouco de água para ferver e preparar chá, antes de sentar-se a mesa com os dois. Fitou Kiba choroso e os olhos também se marejaram — Estou atordoada!

Estendeu as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e Kiba fez o mesmo.

— Hana-nee — arriscou-se a dizer antes que as lágrimas voltassem incontroláveis. Conseguiu realizar o sonho mais antigo que tinha. O único sonho que tinha.

Shino colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do companheiro e fez conforto fluir até ele. Não queria diminuir a emoção, Kiba tinha todo o direito de chorar até esgotar as lágrimas ao reencontrar a família que nunca conheceu. Queria apenas lembrá-lo que não estava sozinho.

— O que aconteceu? Onde esteve? Pensei... pensei que tinha morrido! — a Beta não conseguia focar as perguntas. A chegada inesperada trouxe uma onda de incertezas que lavou tudo em que sua vida se baseava — O parto se complicou, os médicos disseram. Nem mamãe nem meu irmãozinho sobreviveram.

Kiba não conseguiu responder. Acreditou que o sangue na manta que o envolvia; na manta que era realmente _dele_, era um sinal de que sua mãe lutou para mantê-lo consigo. A história não era bem essa, pelo jeito era um pouco mais triste.

— Ele estava no leste — Shino tomou a palavra, sucinto. Ousou explicar uma parte do que sabia, contando como Kiba chegou ao seu feudo em Konoha, sobre ele ter crescido no leste, sem detalhar a parte ruim da infância dele, narrou por alto a fuga do distrito e o objetivo que culminou naquele encontro em Sunagakure. Revelou sobre a manta e os triângulos, sinais gêmeos ao que Hana e Kiba usavam, agora borrados pelas lágrimas.

— Não sei o que dizer. O que pensar — Hana deu um apertão nas mãos de Kiba — Eu tinha doze anos na época, sofri muito por perder mamãe e meu irmãozinho. Eu... nunca...

— Fiquei com medo que não fosse minha família — finalmente Kiba encontrou a própria voz — Que a manta fosse um engano! Mas eu tinha que vir te encontrar.

Hana sorriu. Levantou-se para desligar a água que fervia e preparou o chá que serviu aos três.

— Desculpe se minha reação não foi melhor — Hana segurou a grande caneca com as duas mãos — Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você estivesse vivo. Eu jamais o procurei, aceitei que meu irmãozinho tivesse falecido. E você estava no leste! Como...?

— Não sei — Kiba balançou a cabeça. O conforto do Alpha lhe dando mais estabilidade — Pensei que encontrar minha família me daria as respostas.

— Você se tornou um homem! — Hana exclamou, mas então se deu conta que o bebezinho sem vida que lhe foi apresentado não era seu real irmão. A única imagem mental que tinha dele era equivocada — Os médicos erraram de um jeito inacreditável! Um hospital não pode fazer isso!

Kiba balançou a cabeça concordando. Por culpa do hospital ficou separado da família! Entretanto, como justificar o sangue na manta? E ter sido levado pra tão longe? Nem tudo estava bem explicado naquela história.

O mais importante era ter encontrado sua irmã! Tinha tanto para conversar com ela! O resto não lhe interessava. Shino remexeu-se na cadeira. A nova descoberta lançava tons ainda mais sombrios para a trama. Não podia acreditar que um hospital trocasse bebês assim, facilmente e encobrisse o desaparecimento de um Ômega como resultado. Entendia o lado de Hana, pois quando um shifter morre, sua essência desaparece. Não é possível dizer a que casta ele pertencia. Alguns raros casos, tinham presença tão forte, que a sensação perdurava algum tempo após s morte, coisa que só acontecia com adultos. A manta provava que o bebê era esperado, querido a ponto de ter seu nome bordado com carinho em algo levado para seu nascimento. E a morte da mãe? Onde se encaixava? A troca foi depois que o parto se complicou? Ou a "complicação" foi justamente a camuflagem usada para encobrir tal troca?

Um recém-nascido ainda não viveu o bastante no mundo para impugnar sua marca. Se o hospital apresentou o corpo de outra criança para a jovem Hana, somado a dor de perder também a mãe, seria improvável que ela conseguisse dizer que não era o seu irmão. Já não haveria laço os ligando. Então ela só aceitou o que lhe disseram.

Erros acontecem? Com certeza. Em Konoha aconteciam também. A questão ali eram todas as incógnitas da equação. Havia a complicação de um parto, a morte de uma mãe, a troca de bebês e um Ômega sendo levado para longe. Tinham o caso do distrito, os outros Ômegas obrigados a ficarem aprisionados e só poder sair para satisfazer Alphas, uma rede de mentiras interligadas, sem que conseguissem achar a ponta que desfaria os nós. Quanto mais Shino pensava, mais acreditava que Naruto tinha razão: estavam rodeando algo grande. Que envolvia muitas pessoas, algo tão perfeito e organizado que durou anos. E duraria incontáveis anos mais, não fosse a ousadia de um Ômega que não se conformou com o destino e lutou para se libertar. Um Ômega que percorreu a distância tentando viver em paz, com medo de se socializar, atormentado pelo que passou desde tenra idade. O Ômega que escolheu como seu companheiro.

— Não acredito ainda — Hana disse. Os olhos cheios de candura admirando o rapaz que descobriu ser seu irmão — Temos tanto o que conversar! Mamãe vivia contando vantagem sobre como o caçula seria especial, o primeiro Alpha Inuzuka! Vejo direitinho as reações dela e o que diria ao ganhar um Beta! Mamãe era o tipo de pessoa que daria um jeito de se vangloriar disso muito mais do que qualquer um.

Nesse momento tanto Kiba quanto Shino se deram conta que Hana não podia sentir que seu irmão era um Ômega! Ele ainda usava o cordão com acônito! Shino ocultou essa parte dos relatos, a vontade de proteger tudo sobre o companheiro foi forte demais para que contasse seus segredos.

Sim, a mulher tinha razão: havia muito o que conversar.

— Você veio até aqui para ficar? Vai morar comigo em Suna? — ela perguntou, subitamente animada — Sabia que a minha casa está aberta para você. Quero conhecê-lo! E recuperar todo esse tempo perdido!

Doeu. A questão atingiu tanto a Kiba quanto a Shino. Eles não conversaram sobre aquilo. Se Kiba encontrasse a família ali, precisaria fazer uma escolha dolorosa: ficar com Hana, sua irmã mais velha ou voltar para Konoha com Shino.

Shino não se sentiu capaz de ir embora sem Kiba. Se ele escolhesse ficar, como aceitar a decisão? Aburame não podia simplesmente se mudar para Sunagakure. Tinha obrigações em Konoha, um feudo que dependia da sua proteção!

Aquele entrave não previram chegando.


	26. Eu não sei o que fazer

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— Eu não sou um Beta — Kiba disse com simplicidade, revelando algo importante e desviando a mente do beco sem saída em que se viu preso — Sou um Ômega.

E mostrou o cordão que levava no pescoço, fazendo menção de tirá-lo. Shino moveu a mão e o impediu com um gesto delicado.

— Fique com isso — não podia esquecer a presença de Kankuro os seguindo até ali. Queria ser cuidadoso nas próximas ações.

O rosto de Hana tornou-se lívido. Ela não estava sentindo nenhuma presença Alpha, a não ser a de Shino. Logo deduziu que Kiba era um Beta. A opção de estar frente a frente com um Ômega sequer passou por sua mente.

— Meu irmão está vivo e é um... — mal acreditou. Terminou por observar Shino atentamente — Por isso você está aqui com ele?

Não foi fácil digerir a revelação. Em trinta e um anos de vida o contato que teve com Ômegas se resumia aos passeios semestrais que o companheiro do Kazekage fazia por Sunagakure, para abençoar a vila. Ocasiões em que tantos shifters se reuniam para seguir o cortejo e sentir um pouquinho mais forte a presença dele, que Hana desistia de tentar participar. Recolhia pequenos fragmentos que a faziam se sentir renovada por algumas semanas, invejando as pessoas que convivam com o rapaz todos os dias e dividiam os benefícios em tempo integral.

Agora tinha um Ômega sentado na simplicidade da sua cozinha, bebericando um humilde chá verde, revelando que eram ligados por laços de sangue.

Um Ômega. Levado embora ao nascer.

— Pelos deuses — ela sussurrou, um tanto sem folego, o coração se comprimindo. Aquilo mudava tudo de figura. Absolutamente tudo.

— Shino me reconheceu como companheiro — Kiba explicou — Eu reconheci ele também. Mas ele prometeu me ajudar mesmo se não fossemos, não é, Shino? Graças a ele te encontrei mais rápido do que pensava.

— Sim, eu ajudaria.

A face triste tocou Alpha e Beta. Mesmo sem sentir a essência Ômega, o instinto de proteção de ambos pulsou pela cena: apenas alguém muito jovem, diante de um impasse doloroso. Impasse que sentiram na pele. Shino, como companheiro, jamais abriria mão de seu reconhecimento. Mas e o feudo? Poderia largá-lo de modo leviano, dando as costas a todos que sempre estiveram ao seu lado e recomeçar a vida em Suna?

Hana exultava por dentro. Não havia palavras em qualquer idioma que descreveriam a sensação no instante em que recuperou o vínculo de sangue, um vínculo que pensou ter se extinguido na morte. Reencontrar o caçula que julgava morto trouxe de brinde uma onda de sentimentos tão fortes quanto um tsunami. Queria conversar com ele, saber tudo sobre a vida dele, os sufocos que passou, cada detalhe! Todavia, as entrelinhas do caso gritavam mais forte do que o resto. Um Ômega, criatura tão valiosa, desaparecido; tendo esse desaparecimento encoberto com o corpinho natimorto de outra criança, e sendo levado para o extremo oposto do continente? Não. Não era um mero erro hospitalar.

Hana não pertencia a nobreza, nem recebeu educação elaborada. Podia dizer que estava na média populacional. Como parte da massa, claro, aprendeu a se virar, a pensar rápido para dar conta dos negócios e não ser feita de boba. Precisou desenvolver a intuição e ser esperta, porque o mundo não é gentil com os fracos. Mas não era necessário ser um gênio para entender que algo estava mal explicado com o "erro" do hospital. Talvez até com a morte da sua mãe. Um único olhar para a face séria do Alpha, meio encoberta pelos óculos de sol, deu certeza para as desconfianças de Hana.

E pra piorar (ou melhorar) seu irmãozinho voltava dos mortos com um companheiro.

Para certas coisas não existe nada que amorteça o impacto.

O Alpha não desistiria de estar com quem escolheu para si. E ela, ainda que em posição diferente, não poderia simplesmente deixar que seu irmão voltasse para Konoha! De jeito algum! Precisava ouvi-lo, vê-lo, senti-lo. Conhecê-lo.

Era o caçula a quem acompanhou durante nove meses, a quem se vinculou ainda na barriga da mãe criando um elo profundo. Durante meses dividiu sonhos com a mãe, sobre como a criança seria, como cresceria. Juntas escolheram o nome, Kiba, uma menção às presas afiadas que todo Inuzuka possuía.

E então, foi por esse garoto que Hana chorou. Por ele e pela matriarca, lamentando que o pequenino nunca teria oportunidade de experimentar a vida, os dissabores e alegrias, de estar no mundo junto com a família.

Não.

Hana não podia deixá-lo partir uma segunda vez.

E Kiba entendeu isso. Ele correu atrás do objetivo e fez o possível para encontrar os Inuzuka, para confirmar que era um deles. No meio dessa busca, de modo não planejado, ganhou um companheiro a quem já respeitava e considerava o bastante para permitir que conhecesse seu corpo, uma prova de confiança que desafiava o instinto mais primordial de um Alpha. Companheiro de quem começava a gostar, conforme essa mesma prova de confiança era confirmada. Se não fosse assim, não teria coragem ou o atrevimento para convidá-lo como naquela manhã.

Queria ouvir sua irmã contar tudo sobre ela. Sobre a mãe deles. Queria conhecê-la, tão bem quanto os irmãos podem se conhecer!

Mas isso significava se separar de Shino e morar ali em Sunagakure?

— E agora? — ele perguntou um tanto perdido, olhando de Shino para Hana.

A Beta estendeu as mãos e segurou as do irmão.

— Agora você fica pra almoçar comigo — ela sorriu, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas — Pra provar minha comida e ouvir sobre a mamãe! Podemos começar assim? Devagarzinho?

— Claro! — Kiba fungou emocionado — Eu vou ficar muito feliz, Hana-nee.

— E você, senhor Alpha? Sem pressões?

— O convite me inclui? — Shino perguntou. Ninguém soube se era uma brincadeira pra descontrair ou não. Nem o próprio Shino saberia dizer.

Hana preferiu levar como uma piada séria.

— Com certeza, faço questão que fique aqui também. E sua Beta, que está lá fora. Se é o companheiro do meu irmão, é bem vindo. Eu... estou muito feliz, Kiba. Muito feliz mesmo. Não sei por em palavras! Mas... ainda não sei lidar com tudo isso, meu falecido irmão que volta, vivo e saudável. Um Ômega. Eu... é muita coisa para a mente processar. Não sei lidar.

— Você acha que é bom eu ter voltado?

— Sim. É confuso e surpreendente. Mas é muito bom descobrir que você vive.

Kiba sorriu, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ato que expulsou as lágrimas em seus olhos, fazendo-a deslizar pelas manchas que até pouco tempo foram triângulos.

— Coisas boas a gente só aceita. É assim que me ensinaram a lidar — e reabriu os olhos, voltando-os para o Alpha.

Os pertences eram poucos. E estavam sobre a mesinha da sala que servia tanto para recepção quanto para fazer as refeições. Kiba se percebeu ouvindo sobre uma mulher de temperança forte, selvagem. Hana descreveu o cabelo repicado que dava impressão de mais bagunça que os seus, o sorriso enorme que conquistava a primeira vista.

— O nome dela era Tsume — Hana estendeu uma caixinha de chá para Kiba — Ela estava empolgada com a gestação, mas não foi nada planejado. Não fique chateado, mas mamãe botou seu pai para correr de casa, porque ele era meio folgado e eles brigavam bastante. Um tempo depois descobrimos que ele nos presenteou com um filhotinho.

— Meu pai está por aí? — Kiba surpreendeu-se.

— Provavelmente. Não aqui em Suna, nunca me encontrei com ele. Não tenho reclamações, ele me tratava bem, era divertido. Por um tempo cumpriu o papel de pai, porque o meu faleceu em uma missão. Ele era do time ninja de Sunagakure.

— Que foda! Seu pai era um Alpha?

— Não. Ele era um Beta, assim como o seu — Hana sorriu nostálgica para Kiba. Pensava em Tsume com um barrigão, segurando uma manta com as extremidades rendadas, irradiando felicidade — Mamãe gravida de você é minha lembrança mais forte.

Shino, sentado ao lado de Kiba, captou a emoção do garoto. Ele não chorou, mas o nó na garganta tornou a respiração mais pesada. Hana notou isso, num impulso ofereceu:

— Pode ficar com ela para você — apontou a caixinha de chá, um dos poucos pertences pessoais que Tsume deixou.

— Tem... tem certeza, Hana-nee?

— Claro! — a mulher sequer hesitou — Mamão não gostava de delicadezas assim, essa caixinha foi uma das poucas que ela comprou. Tive como um tesouro por duas décadas, agora é a sua vez. Já volto, com licença.

Levantou-se para ver as panelas no fogo, deixando Shino e Kiba sozinhos na sala. Ino recusou o convite, preferindo ficar vigilante na porta da loja, observando o pouco trafego de pedestres naquela rua lateral, ainda captando traços da presença de Kankuro por perto. Ficou mais do que óbvio que ele os seguia. E Ino não gostou nada disso.

— Está tudo bem? — Shino perguntou para Kiba.

— Sim — o garoto respondeu depressa antes de estender a caixinha para Shino — Olha! Era da minha mãe!

— Tenho certeza de que ela foi uma mulher incrível — ele pegou a peça desbotada pelo tempo, admirando as estampas clarinhas, quase não conseguindo identificar o desenho de flores da tampa — Tão incrível quanto você é.

— Obrigado! — Kiba inclinou-se um pouco de lado, encostando o rosto no ombro de Shino. Queria sentir mais do calor dele, de sua presença. Da segurança que captava emanando dele — To muito feliz em encontrar minha irmã, obrigado, Shino! Você prometeu e cumpriu.

— Hn.

— To feliz pra caralho — repetiu baixinho. Demorou meio segundo pra Shino perceber que ele estava chorando — E agora? Eu encontrei a minha irmã, ela é tão legal! Não quero me separar dela! Mas também não quero me separar de você! Eu... eu... não sei o que fazer...

Shino suspirou, passou a mão pelos ombros do companheiro e o amparou. Da soleira da porta, Hana assistiu a cena, ouviu a confissão sofrida. Voltou para a cozinha sem revelar sua presença, ainda que soubesse que Shino a tinha visto.

Descobrir a existência de Kiba foi a maior felicidade que teve em quase dezenove anos, desde quando recebeu a triste notícia. Ouvi-lo chamá-la tão naturalmente de "Hana-nee" fazia sua parte Beta se encher de carinho. Mas a alegria trazida pelo reencontro não diminuía a complexidade de toda a situação.

Nenhum dos três sabia o que fazer para sair do impasse.


	27. Pra quem vive na guerra

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O almoço foi atípico para o que Shino conhecia de Kiba.

O Ômega não mostrou nada da voracidade costumeira, daquele afã de quem está sempre morrendo de fome. Pelo contrário, ele comia devagar, mastigando lento cada bocadinho da comida típica de Suna, pão assado, frango cozido com azeitonas e arroz frito. Tudo feito pela irmã! Queria degustar o máximo que pudesse! Não apenas devorar...

— Me conte mais sobre você — Hana pediu assistindo com carinho. Comia um pouco, apenas para acompanhar. A impossibilidade do acontecido tirando-lhe a fome — Seu companheiro disse que veio do leste. Não acredito que permitiram que viesse sozinho de tão longe.

O tom de voz traiu sua indignação. Sabia poucos detalhes, pois Shino contou apenas por alto. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que contar toda a verdade. Mas nem Shino conhecia minucias da história daquele Ômega. E o que conhecia era o suficiente para assustar.

— Permitir não permitiram, né? — Kiba fisgou uma azeitona preta — Sai fugido de lá.

Hana balançou a cabeça. Fazia mais sentido.

— Imagino. Ômegas são valiosos, não seria fácil conseguir apoio para vir aqui atrás de uma família que você nem conhecia.

Kiba fez um som engraçado com a garganta.

— Vocês ficam falando isso e eu custei pra acreditar. Só fui baixar a guarda no feudo do Shino, porque ele me pegou no pulo do gato — nesse momento ele virou-se para o Alpha — Sabe que eu até que reagi bem? Analisando melhor, eu segui você com um pouco de medo, mas não muito. Acho que o lance de companheiros já estava acontecendo! Demorei pra entender...

Shino quase riu. Sim, Kiba demorou pra entender. E quem podia julgar?

— Custou para acreditar em quê? — Hana indagou.

— Que Ômegas são raros e tudo isso aí. No meus país não é assim não. No país que eu cresci, quer dizer. Eu nasci aqui, né? Lá tem Ômegas até demais e tratam a gente como estorvo. Todo Ômega é obrigado a ficar no distrito que eu te falei e não pode sair pra nada. Quando consegui escapar, fui pra longe e não olhei para trás.

Hana ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que Ômegas tinham uma veia meio mimada, pelo tratamento que recebiam e os tornava mal acostumados, mas isso não combinava com Kiba, com a imagem que fez dele até o momento. O que seria "ruim" para um Ômega? Algum capricho não realizado? Ou um pedido egoísta? E um país com tal abundancia de Ômegas? Quando o resto do mundo morria aos poucos, com a raridade gradual da casta?

Ela não saia muito de casa, mas vivia em um país com fluxo inimaginável de turistas. Viajantes de todos os pontos passavam por Sunagakure, em busca do comércio variado, para reabastecer ou simplesmente por turismo. E nenhum viajante jamais contou vantagem sobre viver em um lugar com muitos Ômegas.

— Nunca mais volto para lá.

— Deve ter sido bem ruim — Hana falou condescendente. Mesmo o pior tratamento para um Ômega, na mente dela, seria infinitamente melhor do que qualquer Alpha ou Beta recebia.

— Ruim é pouco — Kiba pegou um pedaço de pão e o partiu no meio. Antes de devorá-lo, apontou para as duas presas afiadas, característica marcante — Quando eu era pivete arrancaram os meus dentes porque eu mordi um Alpha. Nunca senti tanta dor, até molhei as calças. Fiquei um tempo sem poder comer direito. Demorou tanto pra crescer outros! Depois disso não mordi mais ninguém. Era horrível pra mastigar.

— O quê? — Hana pensou ter ouvido errado.

— Eu era uma peste, não dava sossego. Por um lado foi bom, porque nenhum Alpha queria chegar perto de mim. Mas por outro lado foi ruim, porque tentavam me ensinar boas maneiras e isso significava apanhar quase todo dia.

— Está falando sério? — Hana não pode acreditar que alguém tinha coragem de tratar um Ômega assim.

— Soragakure. Nunca queira conhecer esse país — Kiba terminou de comer o último pedaço de pão — Obrigado pela comia, Hana-nee. Estava uma delícia!

— Não sei o que dizer — parecia inconcebível para a Beta que algo assim acontecesse.

— Por isso eu evitei me envolver com Alphas e Betas quando fugi. Eu nunca sentia Ômegas, pensei que em todos os países seria assim, com Ômegas presos em distritos. Fui dando o meu jeito até chegar em Konoha. Mas aí o Shino me descobriu. Nem sei como.

A bem da verdade, Shino não saberia explicar. Foi algo irracional, provavelmente seu Alpha já reagindo a presença antes que a parte racional pudesse compreender todas as nuances envolvidas.

— Creio que foi o início do nosso vínculo — falou por fim.

— Passei a vida inteira tendo problemas com Alphas e evitando eles. Quando o Shino descobriu meu disfarce foi meio triste. Vivi seis meses muito bons escondido no feudo dele. Daí pensei que ia sofrer alguma humilhação e ter que barganhar pra não sair muito quebrado. Não foi nada disso! Depois conheci o Naruto e o Sasuke, as coisas foram se confirmando. É uma merda admitir, mas dei azar de ir parar no pior país pra Ômegas.

Aburame Shino lembrava perfeitamente as palavras daquele garoto, durante a primeira refeição que fizeram. "_Me obrigaram a assistir a refeição e comer os restos depois_". Se era difícil para Kiba acreditar na existência de Alphas bons, era igualmente difícil para os demais acreditar em um lugar com shifters capazes de tanta crueldade.

— Soragakure? — Hana falou baixinho.

— Parece que é uma pequena nação perto do País da Água. Tenho homens investigando o lugar.

A Beta voltou os olhos para Shino. As feições bonitas estavam tensionadas.

— Isso tudo... — deixou a frase reticente no ar. Nem ela soube o que concluir. Teve medo, na verdade. Da verdade.

Shino balançou a cabeça concordado. Muita coisa soava feio naquela história. Tantos detalhes tenebrosos, que até uma pessoa como Hana, que ouviu um pequeno relato sobre o passado de Kiba, conseguiu concluir que a situação não era normal.

A suspeita de Shino era feia. Cada nova revelação, cada nova informação servia para confirmar isso. A ida a Sunagakure trouxe tons sombrios a Soragakure e seu distrito. O "erro" acontecido no nascimento de Kiba, que culminou na troca de bebês e praticamente no rapto do garoto, lançava a sinistra desconfiança à procedência de todos os outros Ômegas confinados lá, a mercê dos caprichos dos Alphas. Quantos passaram por um equivoco que os levou para longe da terra natal e das famílias?

— Comi demais — Kiba falou alheio a comunicação silenciosa que ocorria entre sua irmã e Shino — Melhor sensação do mundo!

O Alpha quase sorriu, encantado. Já tinha certeza que o jovem Ômega passou por situações que não teria coragem de descrever, momentos dignos de contos de terror. Sem parâmetros que o ajudassem a ver sua situação como errada, Kiba cresceu achando o que mundo se resumia aquela maldade, afastado do convívio natural com outros shifters e de usufruir todos os direitos que sua casta recebia.

Mas nem toda maldade conseguiu quebrar-lhe o espírito. Pelo contrário. Ele fez do passado o objetivo que deu esperanças no futuro. Decidiu viver a vida do seu jeito, e chegou longe. Chegou longe com uma força de vontade que Shino sabia não ter. Pois ao se deparar com uma grande perda e sofrimento, se paralisou no tempo. Recolheu-se na segurança do próprio feudo e deu as costas ao mundo. Exatamente o oposto.

Se conheciam a pouco mais de um mês, e aprendeu com Kiba muito mais do sonhou ser possível aprender com alguém. Se afeiçoou a ele a nível de companheiros, com a parte animal reconhecendo imediatamente. E agora, pouco a pouco, se afeiçoava a parte humana. Mas esse pensamento preferiu evitar. Pois remetia ao impasse em que se viam presos...

Hana suspirou.

Quando ficou sozinha no mundo, após a morte de sua mãe e a suposta morte do irmãozinho, foi acolhida por outro casal do Clã Inuzuka que a adotou e tratou como filha. Comumente se reuniam em volta da fogueia, nas noites frias de Suna, e contavam histórias de magos, bruxas, heróis e princesas. Lendas tão fantasiosas que sabia ser invencionice literária para distrair crianças.

Mas nenhuma história jamais contada soou como a vida do irmão que voltava dos mortos.

Antes que continuassem a conversa ou encerrassem o almoço de uma vez, Shino sentiu a presença de outro Alpha, Kankuro para ser mais exato, que até estão manteve-se distante, se aproximar da casa. Compreendeu fácil que ele parou a porta e demorou-se junto a Ino. Houve uma manifestação de energia agressiva, usualmente um truque para dominar as outras castas. Até Kiba sentiu a intimidação e o Ômega encolheu-se. Foi impossível não lembrar de cenas em Gin-Io, quando Alphas faziam aquilo, a maioria das vezes só para ver os Ômegas se assustarem, algo divertido na opinião deles.

Batidas soaram na porta. Hana se levantou, assim como Shino.

— É um Alpha — a mulher disse o óbvio, intrigada. Demorou um pouco mais para senti-lo, apenas percebendo quando a presença se tornou agressiva. Embora reconhecesse como a do irmão do Kazekage!

— Sabem sobre Kiba — Shino explicou. Interesse no Ômega era a única coisa que justificava a presença do outro Alpha ali.

Sem dizer mais nada, Inuzuka Hana foi atender as batidas. Deparou-se com Kankuro que sorria largo. Ino observava parada ao lado, a expressão contrariada de quem se intimida com a presença de um Alpha. Odiava quando isso acontecia, mas estava além da parte racional controlar.

Tomando a dianteira da situação, Kankuro estendeu um pergaminho na direção da dona da casa.

— Inuzuka Hana considere-se convocada a me acompanhar até o Conselho de Sunagakure. O Kazekage exige que venha esclarecer sua ligação com um Ômega nascido no nosso país.


	28. a paz Nunca Existiu

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Tomando a dianteira da situação, Kankuro estendeu um pergaminho na direção da dona da casa._

— _Inuzuka Hana considere-se convocada a me acompanhar até o conselho de Sunagakure. O Kazekage exige que venha esclarecer sua ligação com um Ômega nascido no nosso país._

— O quê...? — a Beta soou atordoada. Aceitou o pergaminho e reconheceu o símbolo oficial do Kazekage.

Shino deu um passo a frente, pronto para intervir. Sua ação quebraria a dominação de Kankuro sobre Ino. Percebeu os demais Betas tomando posições estratégicas. Mas o outro Alpha sorriu.

— Isso não tem a ver com você, Konoha. É uma oficialidade de Suna.

Não era vantajoso para ele entrar em atrito com outro Alpha estando tão perto de um Ômega. Kankuro não queria a menor chance de feri-lo sem querer. Por isso seguiu o grupo sozinho, por isso manteve sua presença sempre clara e sem intenções agressivas. Só precisou ser mais rude com a Beta, porque ela dificultou que se aproximasse da residência.

— Eu vou com ela! — Kiba disse de forma determinada.

Shino não pensou duas vezes:

— Se ele vai, então Konoha está envolvida. Inuzuka Kiba tem registro de cidadão de Konoha e pode usufruir de todas as prerrogativas — escondeu apenas que era um registro temporário por enquanto.

— Claro que fizeram registro — Kankuro desdenhou — Ele é um Ômega e a sua vila já botou as garras sobre ele. Mas não pense que será assim tão fácil. Se puder me acompanhar, Inuzuka-san.

Hana respirou fundo.

— Jamais recusaria uma convocação dessas. Pra mim é uma honra ser recebida pelo Kazekage. Vou apenas fechar minha casa.

— Hana-nee — Kiba segurou-lhe a barra da blusa — Desculpa arrumar problemas...

A Beta sorriu para tranquilizá-lo. Teve o gesto de bagunçar os cabelos castanhos, naquele momento esquecida de toda a postura cultural de respeito aos Ômegas, enxergando apenas a tristeza de seu pequeno irmão.

— Não arrumou problemas! Mudou a minha vida, quantos shifters nesse mundo você acha que podem falar com uma autoridade do governo ou... — observou a própria mão — Tocar um Ômega como acabei de tocar você?

E entrou em casa para fechar tudo de modo adequado. Shino lançou um olhar cheio de rancor para Kankuro, culpando-o pelo desenrolar de um encontro que deveria ser respeitado. Kankuro deu de ombros, sem se abalar.

Ino aproximou-se de Shino, havia pesar em sua face. Fazia muito tempo desde que se sentiu tão inútil quanto agora. Treinava anos a fio, fortalecendo sua parte Beta, mas provou na pele que certos Alphas também fortaleciam a parte animal. Quis dizer para Shino o quanto sentia, mas o homem apenas balançou a cabeça. Não podia culpá-la por sucumbir aos instintos irracionais.

Por fim, Kiba seguiu Hana, como Kankuro imaginou desde o começo. Era parte do plano. Aburame Shino e a Beta foram também. Mas ela teve que ficar do lado de fora, proibida de participar da conferência. Apesar disso, a porta e as paredes não eram suficientes para impedir a tensão de chegar até ela. O atrito entre as presenças era tão intenso, que se penalizou por Hana e Kiba, em contato direto com a energia de três Alphas rivalizando. O coração bateu forte no peito, estava pronta para entrar naquela sala a força, caso a situação saísse do controle. Sequer queria pensar em todas as consequências de tal convocação. O resultado podia ser desastroso a nível de países. Não se tratava apenas de decidir que Alpha ficará com o Ômega. A questão agora se resumia a que nação ficará com o Ômega...

Dentro da sala, o clima era exatamente como Ino o captava.

Sabaku no Gaara sentara-se atrás da imponente escrivaninha, muito austero em seus trajes de Kazekage. Kankuro em pé ao seu lado, dava a impressão de tédio, mas não enganava ninguém. Sua parte Alpha estava atenta a cada figura que participava do drama.

A frente da escrivaninha, em pé; Hana, Kiba e Shino aguardavam, como condenados prontos para receber uma sentença.

— Então esse Ômega é seu irmão? — Gaara falou para Hana.

— Sim. É meu irmão caçula — ela respondeu sem hesitar.

— E você desconhecia a existência desse irmão? — voltou a perguntar.

— Caralho! Como é que ele sabe de tudo? — Kiba perguntou chocado. Ao sentir o olhar de todos sobre ele, estufou um pouco o peito, fingindo não sentir o rosto esquentar. Tentou remediar a situação — Não se ofenda, não quis interromper.

Ao invés de parecer irritado, Gaara tocou uma ampulheta que estava sobre a mesa e a inverteu, fazendo a areia acomodada no fundo voltar a pingar.

— Existe areia em cada canto de Sunagakure. E onde há areia, não se fazem segredos para mim.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas, talvez o homem dominasse algum tipo de jutsu semelhante ao dele, que usava os insetos para vários fins, entre eles o de espionagem.

— Exato, Kazekage-sama — Hana respondeu — Por um infeliz infortúnio pensei que meu irmão tinha falecido ao nascer, pois minha mãe não resistiu a complicações no parto. Só descobri sobre Kiba hoje pela manhã.

Gaara anuiu. Sabia desses detalhes, precisa confirmar por mera formalidade.

— Desejo que esse reencontro traga bons frutos a vida de ambos. E me alegro que tenha ocorrido aqui em Sunagakure — empurrou um pergaminho sobre o tampo da mesa, como se indicando que Hana deveria lê-lo — Confirmar o laço entre vocês era fator determinante para o passo seguinte. Pela Lei da nossa Vila, Ômegas nascidos aqui devem estabelecer moradia aqui, sendo vetada qualquer ausência além das fronteiras. Quero colocá-los cientes disso, pois nossos Betas receberão ordens para não deixá-lo partir, Inuzuka-kun.

O queixo de Kiba caiu. Hana pareceu surpresa com a velocidade que o Alpha tomou todas as providências em seu próprio favor. Shino sentiu raiva pelo que ouviu. Anos e anos recluso em sua casa, a salvo de fortes emoções o fizeram esquecer de como era sentir a ira fria deslizar por cada fibra.

Ele deu um passo a frente, nem um pouco preocupado com respeito ou etiqueta. Sua presença tornando-se maior, a ponto de descompensar o ar dentro da sala. Seu Alpha tomou conta quase por completo ao ouvir outro Alpha falar com tanta propriedade sobre o seu companheiro.

Kankuro também deu um passo a frente. Respondeu a altura, liberando intenções agressivas com a finalidade de intimidar Aburame Shino, mas só conseguiu torná-lo mais irritado. Insetos começaram a aparecer no ambiente, evocados pela fúria silente do Alpha que os controlava.

A rivalidade entre os dois Alphas foi tão intensa e veio tão poderosa, que estática brilhou em pontos aleatórios do escritório, dando a impressão de que pequenos raios lumiavam intermitentes.

Mesmo Gaara chegou a levantar-se. Agora eram três Alphas numa disputa silenciosa por poder, por dominância. Ino, lá fora, não conseguiu levar a termo sua intenção de botar a porta abaixo se as coisas saíssem do controle. Suas pernas simplesmente não obedeciam! Nunca sentiu energias tão devastadoras antes! A presença Alpha de alguém como o Kazekage e a presença de um Alpha como Aburame Shino, instigado pela ameaça ao seu companheiro.

Hana sentiu o suor minar em bicas, umedecendo os trajes típicos de Suna. A fraqueza nas pernas dava a entender que podia cair a qualquer momento, mal suportando o peso do próprio corpo. Se aqueles três Alphas entrassem em confronto direto... se eles começassem a brigar... lágrimas fizeram seus olhos marejarem. Nunca sentiu tanto medo quanto naquele momento.

E Kiba, bem... Kiba perdeu alguns segundos admirado com a atitude dos três. Olhou para Shino, então para Kankuro e, por fim, para Gaara. Nesse breve espaço de tempo, em que ficou inerte, os ânimos atingiram o ápice.

Quando tudo parecia a ponto de seguir um rumo irremediável, Kiba fez algo que merecia entrar para os registros históricos dos Cinco Grandes Países. Ele venceu a pouca distância que o separava da escrivaninha do Kazekage, pegou o pergaminho com a referida lei e picou em pedaços minúsculos, jogando-os todos contra o rosto de Gaara.

O tempo deu a impressão de parar diante da ousadia sem precedentes.

— Se acalmem aí, caralho — ele exigiu num tom que Aburame Shino nunca o ouviu falando antes, que foi como um golpe de chibata em seu peito — O jeito do Shino eu até entendo, porque ele é meu companheiro. Mas vocês dois aí se impondo assim eu não aceito. Passei a minha vida inteira tentando fugir de Gin-Io e ser livre para decidir o meu destino. Se eu ficar em Suna, será por uma escolha minha! Não por uma lei estupida dessas. E se acha que pode me obrigar, só tenta. Porque eu vou fugir, quantas vezes for preciso. Ou vou morrer tentando. Nunca mais... nunca mais vou deixar um Alpha me dizer o que tenho que fazer!


	29. De pontos extremos

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Se acalmem aí, caralho — ele exigiu num tom que Aburame Shino nunca o ouviu falando antes, que foi como um golpe de chibata em seu peito — O jeito do Shino eu até entendo, porque ele é meu companheiro. Mas vocês dois aí se impondo assim eu não aceito. Passei a minha vida inteira tentando fugir de Gin-Io e ser livre para decidir o meu destino. Se eu ficar em Suna, será por uma escolha minha! Não por uma lei estupida dessas. E se acha que pode me obrigar, só tenta. Porque eu vou fugir, quantas vezes for preciso. Ou vou morrer tentando. Nunca mais... nunca mais vou deixar um Alpha me dizer o que tenho que fazer!_

O mais surpreendente do ato ousado não foi a falta de reação de Sakabu no Gaara. Afinal, ele cresceu a vida toda sob o regime social de que Ômegas são intocáveis. E já teve que lidar com crises histéricas muito piores do que aquela. Ele era o representante máximo da Vila. Se não soubesse controlar uma conjuntura, não mereceria estar no alto posto.

O inesperado do fato, pelo menos para alguns shifters presenciando a cena, foi o fato das quatro palavras iniciais surtirem efeito. A ordem de um Ômega funcionou como energia de polaridade reversa e anulou a agressividade dos três Alphas. O ambiente se desanuviou, a parte Alpha daqueles homens se recolheu e o racional dominou seus pensamentos novamente.

Enquanto os insetos voltavam para o abrigo sob sua pele, Shino deu-se conta do quase descontrole. Por muito pouco não abriu mão de vez de sua racionalidade e agiu como o shifter que era. Algo que nunca poderia se orgulhar.

Hana forçou saliva pela garganta, tentando engolir algo. Mas a boca estava seca, só conseguiu um movimento incompleto, com um som que soou muito alto aos seus ouvidos. Inverso ao que pareceu o som abafado de algo caindo do lado de fora, muito provavelmente Ino, incapaz de continuar de pé depois do que testemunhou.

— Ótimo — Kiba resmungou, tentando parecer tranquilo. Visivelmente se dando conta de que afrontar o Kazekage foi uma das piores ideias que teve na vida. Mas... ele não era muito de pensar, já estava conformado com isso — Acho que a gente tem que conversar como pessoas civilizadas e resolver isso no diálogo. Sem brigas, sem agressão física, sem retaliação contra Ômegas precipitados... não concordam?

Shino sentiu uma onda de ternura envolver seu coração e aquecer seu peito. Okay, estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por aquele garoto. Não podia mais se fingir de cego ou jogar a culpa toda sobre o reconhecimento feito por sua parte Alpha.

— E-eles realmente se acalmaram — Hana sussurrou — Pensei que nada acalmasse Alphas nessa situação.

— Nada é mais forte do um Ômega em uma situação de desequilíbrio — Gaara explicou enquanto juntava alguns pedaços que papel que caíram sobre sua escrivaninha — Ômegas são o contra ponto perfeito dos Alphas, quanto pior estiver o ambiente, mais efetiva é sua harmonização.

— Mas... em Gin-Io os Alphas me faziam de saco de pancadas! Mesmo que eu mandasse eles pararem!

— Não confunda com a voz de comando — Kankuro soou neutro — A voz de comando é absoluta, quando um shifter reconhece o outro como figura de comando. E também intimidação, Alphas podem usar a presença para intimidar Betas e Ômegas. O que aconteceu aqui foi diferente. Por isso a intervenção do garoto ali amansou a gente — ao final o tom estava mais descontraído. Kankuro sabia disso na teoria, mas era a primeira vez se sentia na pele. Estava maravilhado. As palavras do Ômega foram rudes, grosseiras. Porém sua essência venceu a barreira do acônito e o envolveu como um manto de calmaria, que lhe cativou. Pareceu impossível que o Alpha em si não obedecesse ao pedido.

— Do que você está falando? — Gaara retomou a palavra — O que é Gin-Io? E... saco de pancadas de Alphas? Um Ômega? Espera usar esse argumento para barganhar nossas leis?

Kiba sorriu cheio de dentes, subitamente estufando o peito todo arrogante.

— E não é que você não sabe de tudo? Caralho, parece que eu venho de outro mundo, não de outro país! Ninguém nunca ouviu falar sobre o meu país, mas ele existe e é um lugar horrível. Lá tem muitos Ômegas, ao contrário dos outros países. E lá a gente é tratado como um fardo pra sociedade! É tudo ao contrário.

— Claro — Gaara não acreditou em nem uma palavra.

— Ele fala a verdade — Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Talvez fosse hora de acabar com as meias palavras. Tudo atingiu proporções dantescas, envolvendo mais do que sequer imaginou no começo, ao ouvir o primeiro relato de maus tratos sofrido por Kiba, o Ômega que tentou viver secretamente em seu feudo.

Gaara saiu de trás da escrivaninha e fez um gesto para eles indicando uma segunda porta. Primeira ação mais afável desde que a reunião começou.

Eles foram para o cômodo em anexo, uma sala de reuniões na qual puderam se sentar numa das pontas da longa mesa para discutir o assunto. De um lado Kankuro e Gaara, a frente deles Shino, Kiba e Hana.

O Kazekage não quis mais exibir sua autoridade como meio de dar mais verossimidade a lei que pretendia clamar. Agora estava interessado em ouvir a história toda por trás daquele Ômega.

— Podemos conversar melhor aqui.

Shino lançou um breve olhar na direção de Kiba, querendo saber até que ponto seria recomendado revelar. Captou confiança vindo da direção dele. E incentivo. Ele não fazia segredo de tudo o que passou. Não se preocupava em esconder. O único perigo ali, era saber se Sabaku no Gaara participava do que quer que estivesse acontecendo secretamente ou não.

Voltou os olhos para o Alpha, que aguardava explicações. Concentrou-se nos insetos dentro de seu corpo, no animal que dividia sua alma. Agora calmos, porque não havia ameaça ao companheiro. Não porque desconfiassem do outro Alpha. Resolveu acreditar nos instintos e contar a verdade.

— Kiba veio de um pequeno país chamado Soragakure. Um lugar que eu desconhecia, e do qual nada consta em registros oficiais além do nome. Esse país tem a tradição de manter distritos e aprisionar Ômegas lá, onde ficam a disposição de caprichos dos Alphas.

— Um lugar com muitos Ômegas? — Kankuro não acreditou.

— Enviei ninjas para investigar melhor. E o Hokage escolheu um time para ir verificar também. O ponto interessante aconteceu bem aqui, no hospital de Suna — Shino ganhou a atenção de Gaara e Kankuro com a insinuação — Quando Kiba nasceu, sua irmã foi informada de que ele não resistiu a complicações no parto, nem sua mãe. E Inuzuka-san pranteou uma criança que não era seu irmão.

— O hospital errou e trocou a gente — Kiba esclareceu, traduzindo as palavras rebuscadas de Shino pela verdade nua e simples.

— Não acredito em erros — Shino foi bem claro — Não em erros que raptam um Ômega e o levam para tão longe, para aprisionar em um distrito.

— Está insinuando que foi proposital? — Gaara incomodou-se com a acusação. Algo assim em seu país seria tenebroso.

— Não estou insinuando nada. Estou afirmando que não acredito em erros assim. Ou coincidências. Venho me perguntando desde que ouvi a história de Inuzuka-san: Kiba foi o primeiro "erro"? Ou o último "erro"? Quantos bebês mortos foram trocados sem que os pais soubessem?

— Nossa taxa de mortalidade infantil está na média — Kankuro afirmou com mau humor.

— Os filhotes não precisariam nascer mortos — Gaara falou pensativo, a face lívida — Basta que a troca seja rápida, seria imperceptível. Os pais acolheriam e criariam a criança errada.

— E o vínculo? Quando me encontrei com Kiba, nosso vinculo se reestabeleceu, mesmo depois de tantos anos! — Hana ousou participar da conversa.

Gaara virou-se para ela:

— O vínculo não é absoluto, ao menos não durante algumas situações. Entre elas, o nascimento. O filhote usa os cinco sentidos por si só pela primeira vez e pode sucumbir ao vínculo primário com outro shifter facilmente. O mesmo para quem deu a luz: o vinculo reconhece o recém-nascido, porque o corpo sente a ausência do filhote. Por isso os partos ocorrem em salas isoladas. Já houve caso em que bebês e genitores se vincularam de forma equivocada. Com vocês dois se encontrando na idade adulta, a instabilidade pós-parto não impediu o que o vinculo criado na gestação e não preenchido por outro filhote, se reestabelecesse.

— Que cruel! — ela não conseguiu segurar o comentário — É tão fácil assim genitores e filhos se vincularem a alguém diferente?

— Não é crueldade. É questão de sobrevivência, é o lado animal lutando pela vida. Se um bebê não mantem vínculos depois do nascimento, ele se torna mais frágil, é natural aceitar o vínculo com um shifter que esteja perto. O mesmo vale no contrário: se a pessoa que gestou sente um filhote precisando se vincular, vai aceitar isso para garantir a sobrevivência. É premissa de qualquer espécie. Médicos e enfermeiros são treinados e controlam o próprio chakra.

Kiba, que esteve calado nos últimos minutos, segurou na pontinha da blusa de Shino e deu um puxão.

— Você acha que a morte da minha mãe não foi um erro também? Acha que ela morreu por minha culpa, porque eu nasci Ômega?

Shino levou a mão à bochecha do garoto e deu um beliscão carinhoso, evitando a marca do clã. Um gesto tão terno que surpreendeu a todos, principalmente a ele próprio.

— Não sei — respondeu fingindo não se sentir constrangido por agir com tamanha intimidade em público — Vamos tentar descobrir isso, com a ajuda do Kazekage.

Gaara trincou os dentes. Desde que assumiu o posto no governo, concentrou-se em acabar com a violência e os roubos que faziam de Suna um dos piores lugares para se viver. Agora vinham esses desconhecidos dizer que talvez algo infinitamente pior estivesse acontecendo no hospital da Vila, bem debaixo do seu nariz?

— Claro — garantiu — Iremos investigar muito a fundo. Enquanto isso, espero que fique aqui em nossa Vila, junto a sua irmã. Ou pensa abandoná-la para voltar a Konoha?

A pergunta impiedosa atingiu Kiba. Shino sentiu a raiva começar a voltar, mas dessa vez quem salvou do pior não foi o Ômega. Foi sua irmã, a única Beta entre eles:

— Kiba vai voltar para Konoha, junto com o companheiro a quem reconheceu — ela falou com suavidade e segurança impressionantes. Olhou fundo nos olhos do caçula, sentado ao seu lado — E não vai me abandonar aqui. Você saiu do leste em minha procura, abriu mão de tudo para tentar me encontrar. Agora é a minha vez. Eu vou deixar Suna e partir para Konoha. É a minha vez de seguir você, irmãozinho.


	30. Interprete a lei, nada é absoluto

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— _Kiba vai voltar para Konoha, junto com o companheiro a quem reconheceu — ela falou com suavidade e segurança impressionantes. Olhou fundo nos olhos do caçula, sentado ao seu lado — E não vai me abandonar aqui. Você saiu do leste em minha procura, abriu mão de tudo para tentar me encontrar. Agora é a minha vez. Eu vou deixar Suna e partir para Konoha. É a minha vez de seguir você, irmãozinho._

— Hana-nee! — o garoto arregalou os olhos de incredulidade.

— Depois discutimos isso — pelo visto, ela também era dada a impulsividades, traço marcante entre os Inuzuka. Ela teve a inspiração ali, ouvindo mais do passado do irmão recém descoberto. Decidiu a mudança radical, sem sombra de arrependimento — Agora temos algo mais urgente a tratar.

A expressão de Gaara continuava indiferente, mas a postura corporal não enganava, revelando contrariedade.

— Não posso burlar as leis de Sunagakure — ele afirmou. Estavam falando de um Ômega. Que poderia ajudar no bem estar de seu povo. Permitir que ele voltasse para Konoha era sobrepor os interesses de um a toda uma vila — O País do Fogo tem dois Ômegas. Um deles vive na Vila da Folha.

Citou os fatos como se fossem determinantes por si só.

Kiba olhou para Shino com pesar escurecendo seus olhos. Estava indo tudo muito fácil. Devia ter desconfiado que sua sorte acabaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Obviamente não desistiria da liberdade sem lutar, só não queria colocar o companheiro em complicações. Muito menos sua irmã. Estava a um segundo de pedir que Shino partisse, a mente já calculando as possibilidades de usar um plano de fuga similar usado em Soragakure, quando Kankuro interferiu:

— Irmão, a aplicação da lei não pode ser tão literal aqui — ele cruzou os braços. Não era usual falar contra o irmão mais novo. Na verdade, seria a primeira vez. Kankuro também desejava que mais Ômegas vivessem em Suna, claro. Mas desde a demonstração de Kiba na outra sala, quando sua essência o envolveu e o acalmou, seu interesse mudou de foco. Não teve contato direto com a pureza Ômega, pois ele usava acônito para se proteger. E, ainda assim, o pouquinho que o tocou causou um efeito fulminante.

— Que quer dizer? — a voz de Gaara soou seca como uma chicotada.

— Quero dizer que Inuzuka é um Ômega que já saiu de Suna. Se for aplicar essa lei que está clamando terá que ir direto para a punição — nem Kankuro compreendia direito porque falava a favor de Konoha. Só não conseguia parar, a esperança que viu surgir no sorriso do Ômega o instigou — Tem fatores atenuantes e agravantes. Ele não saiu porque quis ou porque a família decidiu. A literalidade da lei sempre foi usada para quem nasceu e cresceu aqui.

— Kiba é mais do que um Ômega de Suna. Ele tornou-se uma peça chave aos Cinco Países — Shino incomodou-se com a interferência de Kankuro. Acabou ampliando sua presença um pouco, de modo a envolver Kiba ao seu lado — Quantos Ômegas vivem em Gin-Io?

O garoto, a quem a pergunta foi dirigida, piscou tentando se focar. A presença de Shino o envolvendo foi inusitado. Foi bom. Foi a garantia de que não precisava lutar sozinho, não naquela vez. Nem nunca mais. Assim como a certeza de que não adiantaria pedir que voltasse sozinho para a Konoha. Pela primeira vez podia sentir algo assim. Foi tocante.

— Só no meu quarto tinha quinze contando comigo. Mas tinha um monte de quarto lá. E a gente ficava só no distrito dos meninos. Eu sei que também tem o distrito das meninas, Momo-Go. Não podia misturar. Machos de um lado, fêmeas do outro.

A nova informação arrepiou os demais.

— Temos que investigar Soragakure — Kankuro sussurrou — Se todos esses Ômegas... pensa em quantos mais foram tirados de Suna, irmão. Isso é grande.

Gaara enxergou as implicações da questão.

— Podemos recuperar todos — ele falou pensativo.

— Konoha está investigando, mas toda ajuda é bem vinda — Shino deixou aquilo bem claro. Além do mais, já tinham indícios de algo mal explicado acontecendo em Suna. Parecia natural que o Kazekage somasse forças à resolução daquele mistério — São Ômegas demais para ter procedência apenas de Konoha ou de Sunagakure. Isso pode envolver pessoas em todos os outros países.

— O país que eu cresci anda roubando os outros — Kiba julgou-se muito azarado, nascer como um Ômega e passar por tantas desventuras — E tudo o que acontece lá é errado. Por isso vocês ficam tão surpresos quando eu falo e não acreditam. Caralho, o pessoal que cresceu comigo nem desconfia que aqui nos outros países é bom. Tem uns que tem medo que seja pior. Uma vez... um menino voltou tão mal que ele não aguentou, morreu sem saber que existe uma vida melhor. Não é triste?

A pergunta não foi feita para ninguém em especial, apesar da atenção dele estar toda focada em Shino. Cada vez mais o via como um ponto de segurança, um farol que dava a direção quando se sentia perdido.

— Temos que elucidar isso — Kankuro mirou o irmão de modo significativo — Gaara?

O Kazekage podia estar acostumado a tratar com Ômegas. Sobretudo quando tinham reações histéricas, alimentadas pelo jeito mimado com o qual eram tratados. Encontrou Ômegas infantis, arrogantes, egoístas... já precisou lidar com acessos de raiva por besteiras e explosões por contrariedades cotidianas. Mas a tristeza, a infelicidade que minou de Inuzuka Kiba, suplantando inclusive a proteção de Aburame, nunca havia sentido. Ainda que o acônito inibisse a real essência de se propagar, foi intenso o bastante para desarmar os três Alphas. Foi como tocar a manifestação quase física de um sofrimento a nível ancestral. Provocou-os na função da casta que menos vinham executando: proteção.

Gaara balançou a cabeça de leve, tão comovido com a questão quanto jamais se viu comovido com algo antes. Por mais que fosse seu dever, por mais que a lei determinasse a permanência de Kiba em Sunagakure; compreendeu que não seria capaz de exigir aquilo.

— Em raras ocasiões posso assinar uma licença especial para a ausência de Suna — o Kazekage revelou, respirando muito fundo — Creio que se aplica nesse caso.

Só quis livrar o garoto da tristeza.

— Então posso voltar pra Konoha com o Shino sem causar confusão? — quis confirmar claramente para ter certeza.

— Sim — Sabaku no Gaara consentiu, já sem ter condições de dizer como se sentia. A única certeza que teve foi a parte Alpha regozijando a decisão, inebriada pelo sorriso que um Ômega lhe ofereceu. Nem era companheiro daquela criaturinha e sentia-se assim! O poder da casta desafiava qualquer racionalidade.

Hana, que até então se conformou com o papel de observadora, suspirou. Sua parte Beta recolheu-se a certo momento, tanta emoção transbordando na sala a tornou incapaz de interferir ainda mais. Reaver o vínculo com o irmão despertou um lado que desconhecia, algo que não era simplesmente ligado a proteger um Ômega. Foi similar a época que sonhava com o filhotinho na barriga da mãe, quando se imaginava no papel de irmã mais velha! Todavia, estar ali com a figura maior da Vila, dois outros Alphas e um Ômega, inibia esse instinto, mantendo-a paralisada. Só não passava angústia maior porque sentado ao seu lado estava um garoto que tivera coragem de afrontar o Kazekage e desafiá-lo sem temer as consequências. Seu irmão seria o orgulho de Tsume.

— Obrigado! Quem dera o Sorakage fosse assim também! — Kiba riu exibindo as presas afiadas.

— Sorakage? — Shino e Kankuro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, o Alpha que comandava o meu país... quer dizer, o país em que eu cresci. Nunca vi ele fazendo nada de mau pra um Ômega, mas eu não tinha coragem de ficar dando bobeira perto quando ele estava em Gin-Io. Não sou covarde, só... sei lá. Me dava uma sensação ruim — quis dar ênfase a não ser simplesmente um medroso. Precaução inútil, ninguém ali catalogaria um Ômega capaz de rasgar um pergaminho oficial e arremessá-lo contra o rosto de um Kage como "covarde". Inconsequente? Sim. Imprudente? Talvez. Covarde? Em absoluto.

— E como se chama o Sorakage? — Gaara perguntou com certa gentileza. Percebia que aquele não era um shifter articulado como todos os demais. Ele ia soltando informações quebradas, algo aqui. Então algo ali, não um discurso montado, bem organizado que partilhasse as informações com sentido e estrutura lógica. Como a maioria das pessoas faz em resultado do convivo social e diálogo. Não soube dizer se era algo da personalidade peculiar ou resultado de ter mesmo crescido no que, aos olhos do garoto, era um distrito corriqueiro para Ômegas, e que para o restante do mundo parecia mais como cativeiro. A informação como o nome de um shifter no comando era a primeira coisa que devia ter dito! Só não se irritou porque sentiu e viu que o jeito singular não era proposital. Aquele Ômega agia naturalmente atrapalhado.

— Pain — Kiba respondeu estremecendo — Todo mundo chama ele de Pain.


	31. Despedidas temporárias

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

— Caralho — Kiba resmungou assim que colocou os pés dentro da loja de sua irmã e a seguiu para a residência em que vivia — Quanta emoção um shifter pode ter em uma tarde?

Nem podia acreditar que estava livre mesmo da imposição do Kazekage para permanecer ali. A reunião sendo cortada de forma tão brusca quanto foi convocada. O nome "Pain" encerrou qualquer continuidade para a conversa e fez Gaara os dispensar imediatamente. A tarde estava chegava ao fim quando saíram do prédio do Conselho.

Kiba não sabia, mas aquele nome estava ligado a uma das piores organizações criminosas dos últimos tempos, a Akatsuki. Esforços conjuntos entre os grandes países conseguiram inibir suas ações maléficas e a máfia sumiu no ar. Ou pelo menos foi o que todos imaginaram.

Saber que o grupo continuava operando nas sombras e algo tão grandioso, foi um baque. E não dizia respeito a civis. Gaara entendeu que teria mesmo que entrar em contato com o Hokage, talvez outros governantes, e estudar melhor aquele caso.

— Pelo jeito, bastante emoção! — Ino estava de péssimo humor. Era a Beta mais forte, a responsável pela segurança de Shino e fez um papelão! Odiava sucumbir diante de um Alpha, por isso treinava concentração e fortalecia seu lado animal. Claro, a situação entre os três shifters da casta mais alta era atípica e fora do normal. Nunca seria possível se preparar para algo assim de antemão. Todavia saber disso não diminuía sua amargura.

— Kankuro continua nos seguindo — Shino não conseguiu esconder a irritação. Não era de mostrar emoções, mas naquela tarde exibiu uma miríade de reações que não podia mensurar! Seu lado Alpha estava mais vivo do que nunca! Por culpa de Inuzuka Kiba! Bom, não culpa, não era certo acusá-lo disso. Suspirou.

— Irmão, eu estou muito feliz pelo nosso reencontro — Hana o segurou pela mão e o puxou para sentar-se à mesa da pequena sala — Mas meu conselho é que parta de Suna o mais breve possível. Essa noite mesmo.

— O quê?! Por quê?! — Kiba se surpreendeu.

— Porque esse assunto não vai ficar em segredo. O Conselho de Sunagakure não vai permitir que o Kazekage assine essa licença especial que ele prometeu. Acredite em mim, tenho vivido aqui por todo esse tempo. Confie no que te digo — ela terminou a frase olhando para Shino, parado na porta de acesso — Partam enquanto podem.

O que a preocupava era a participação da Akatsuki naquilo tudo. Se Kiba voltasse para o feudo de Aburame Shino, Hana sabia que ele seria melhor protegido do que ali em Suna. O companheirismo representava uma defesa inigualável.

— Não! E você? Não vou deixar Hana-nee para trás!

A Beta sorriu e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

— Preciso de um mês pelo menos. Pra finalizar todos os meus negócios, acertar tudo. E então vou me encontrar com você em Konoha — ela sorriu.

— Não! — Kiba tornou-se sério.

— Faça isso por mim — Hana pediu — Vá na frente, procure uma casa que eu possa morar e montar o meu negócio, hum? Assim posso chegar e começar a trabalhar!

— Vou expandir o feudo — Shino revelou — Começar com agropecuária. Uma veterinária será mais do que bem vinda para ajudar.

Kiba olhou para o Alpha. Não era um gênio, porém entendeu no mesmo segundo que ele só fez aquilo para lhe agradar. Provavelmente nunca pensou em trazer gado para suas terras. Com essa desculpa, poderia oferecer casa e abrigo para Hana. Assim como um emprego seguro.

— Obrigado — Kiba disse com toda sinceridade possível. Então encarou a irmã — Porque não vem com a gente? Agora mesmo?

— Não posso — ela passou os dedos de leve pelos fios de cabelo curto e rebelde, tentando ajeitá-los, os olhos tornaram-se distantes, enquanto analisava a face de seu irmão caçula — Não posso fugir e abandonar todos os compromissos que tenho aqui. É o nome da família Inuzuka que está em jogo. Da _nossa_ família. Quero encerrar tudo direitinho antes de partir. Você entende isso?

— Sim, mas... eu nem visitei o túmulo da mamãe...

Hana sorriu de leve e o puxou para um breve, porém apertado abraço.

— Mamãe foi cremada. E suas cinzas espalhadas na natureza. Liberdade, irmãozinho. Até depois da morte. Mas ela sempre estará aqui comigo. E com você — terminou a frase tocando de leve o lado esquerdo do próprio peito.

Kiba lacrimejou, mordendo os lábios para segurar o choro. Acabou de reencontrar a irmã! Teve um princípio de conversa com ela, aprendeu um tiquinho sobre a mãe e até ganhou uma foto! Não parecia justo ter que partir assim de repente! O que fez de errado pra ter tanto azar na vida e...

Sentiu todo o carinho e preocupação de Shino aconchegá-lo, prometendo que tudo ficaria bem, pedindo um pouco mais de confiança.

Sim, teve muito azar na vida. Mas também tirou a sorte grande quando o destino colocou aquele Alpha em seu caminho. Fugiu tanto de Alphas, os evitou com todas as forças. E aquele homem, aquele senhor feudal que se isolara da sociedade, conseguiu destruir sua determinação sem esforço algum.

— Metade dos Betas ficará aqui, para acompanhá-la e protegê-la o tempo que for necessário — Shino determinou. Ino nem pensou em protestar.

— Vou aceitar a oferta — Hana sorriu — Só pra tranquilizar meu irmãozinho.

— Hana-nee! Promete que vai pra Konoha o mais rápido que conseguir?

Ela estendeu o dedo mindinho.

— Promessa de dedinho!

Kiba nunca tinha feito uma promessa assim com alguém. Enganchou o dedo mínimo depressa, nem um pouco preocupado em parecer infantil.

— Promessa de dedinho!

Hana levantou-se, satisfeita. A mente já calculando o quanto poderia adiantar das coisas e em quanto poderia encurtar aquele mês de prazo. Kiba levantou-se também, queria ficar feliz, mas a separação inesperada quebrou seu coração. Recebeu um abraço apertado, o qual retribuiu com igual força, segurando com as duas mãos na blusa dela, sofrendo demais com a nova separação.

O abraço durou o bastante para que lágrimas caíssem e secassem. Todavia, para os dois irmãos, deu impressão de se passar menos de um segundo.

Ao sair pela parte da frente, a loja em que ela vendia e tratava de animais, Hana teve uma súbita inspiração. Foi até uma das gaiolas e a abriu, tirando um filhote de cachorro que mais parecia uma bola de pelo branco.

— Não somos "Inuzuka" a toa, sabia? Nosso clã tem feito pactos com cães desde que foi fundado. Meu ninken faleceu há alguns anos e ainda não me sinto pronta para ter outro. Agora é a sua vez, irmãozinho. Fique com ele.

Kiba não acreditou! Pegou o cachorro com cuidado, notando que ele estava sonolento.

— Posso ficar mesmo com ele? — indagou resplandecendo de alegria.

— Claro. Faça um pacto com ele, sejam bons amigos. Ah, e também escolha um nome.

— Akamaru! — Kiba respondeu sem titubear.

Shino limpou a garganta e Ino riu. Akamaru?!

— Tem certeza...? — Hana exibiu um sorriso amarelo — Talvez Shiromaru...?

— Não. Akamaru. Foi ele que me disse o nome — Kiba falou sem parar de sorrir ou olhar para o filhote, seu novo amigo.

Hana ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionada com a velocidade de comunicação. Normalmente, demorava mais tempo para que a confiança entre shifter e ninken se estabelecesse. Raramente acontecia assim, quase de imediato! Nem tentou entender, aquele devia ser o "Omega" nas pessoas. Ou, talvez, efeito "Efeito Kiba"?

— Está bem. Seja bem-vindo a família Inuzuka, Akamaru — gracejou enquanto coçava atrás da orelha de um satisfeito filhotinho.

Na pousada, Ino tomou a frente das negociações. Foi fechar a conta e organizar os Betas que ficariam com Hana e os que seguiriam de volta para Konoha. Shino e Kiba arrumaram as poucas coisas que tiraram da mala.

Akamaru passeava pelo aposento, cheirando tudo com curiosidade. Era uma visão que animava Kiba e diminuía a tristeza da despedida. Encontrou sua família e já precisava deixá-la para trás! Por pouco tempo, mas o bastante para doer.

— Tomara que passe logo — ele disse baixinho.

Shino fez mais do que fluir consolo pelo vínculo. Aproximou-se do companheiro e o abraçou. Nesse caso, o contato físico funcionava muito melhor do que o elo.

Partiram pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas após a chegada à Sunagakure. Uma viagem que durou mais do que o dobro de dias na vinda e duraria na volta.

Fizeram o percurso em silêncio. Era noite, mas as ruas seguiam animadas, com a rua principal tomada pela feira e turistas, negociantes e moradores locais a toa. Atravessaram a pé, na intenção de montar os alazões quando chegassem nos portões da cidade.

E lá tiveram uma derradeira surpresa. Kankuro, que os acompanhou o tempo todo nas sombras, já estava parado ao lado da única saída da Vila. Shino ficou tenso, e expandiu sua presença Alpha, um alerta para os Betas que seguiam.

Porém Kankuro sorriu e ergueu as mãos em um sinal amigável. No mesmo instante um pássaro de plumagem cinza e preta assentou em seu braço.

— Calma, Konoha. Vim em missão de paz. Pegue esse pombo emprestado. Os pombos-correio de Suna são os melhores que existem. Mandarei meus Betas escoltarem vocês até o Oasis. Use esse pássaro para orientar os seus Betas — e moveu o braço com um gesto brusco, que fez o animal voar direto para o de Shino, que o estendeu e aceitou a oferta.

Entendeu a estratégia. O pombo-correio chegaria antes a Konoha do que a comitiva. Assim avisaria os Betas e daria instruções para que viessem de encontro ao senhor feudal, garantindo proteção reforçada por toda a viagem.

Shino apenas acenou com a cabeça. Era o máximo de agradecimento que podia ofertar ao outro Alpha. Isso e diminuir um pouquinho a ostentação de sua presença, claro.

Aquele também serviu de sinal para montarem os alazões, Kiba levando Akamaru com cuidado a sua frente, e partirem. Iam passando por Kankuro, apoiado displicente no muro, com os braços cruzados, quando ele soltou mais uma de suas gracinhas.

— Voltem com tempo para turismo! Será um prazer recebê-los! — riu — Ah, e venha sem acônito, garoto. To doido pra sentir a sua essência!

A ousadia fez Shino rosnar baixo, sem que pudesse controlar. Sua parte Alpha se sentiu ultrajada. Chegou até a parar o cavalo, mas quando se voltou, Kankuro não estava mais lá e sua presença sumiu por completo, restando apenas o eco da risadinha atrevida.

— Ele é esquisito — Kiba deu de ombros.

Seu companheiro meneou a cabeça. Por fim deu-se início a viagem de volta. No coração de Shino a certeza inquestionável: se dependesse dele jamais pisariam em Sunagakure outra vez!


	32. Voltando para casa

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A viagem de volta foi tão tranquila quanto a ida. Fizeram a primeira parte em um silêncio tenso, pesado. Kiba sofria por ter que partir sem a irmã. O reencontro foi tão... breve! Não reclamava do resultado: descobrir que era realmente um Inuzuka. E ser tão bem acolhido pela irmã era melhor do que tudo. Bem, não do que tudo. O melhor mesmo seria ter a mãe com elas. Precisaria aprender a conviver com os ganhos e as perdas da família reencontrada.

Shino sentia cada fragmento do rodamoinho de emoções. Tristeza era sempre o mais forte, mais intenso. Não podia pedir que o garoto superasse. Ele tinha o direito de lamentar. Saiu de Soragakure há quase dois anos em busca da família das quais tinha apenas indícios, sem nenhuma prova de que realmente existissem.

Estaria ao lado dele para prover suporte, para dar forças. E ajudar a superar a tristeza. Em breve os dois irmãos poderiam se encontrar outra vez! E recomeçar a vida juntos.

Enquanto ganhavam terreno, lutando contra o calor escaldante do deserto, Shino percebia nitidamente a presença de seus Betas, mesmo os camuflados e longe do alcance dos olhos. Já dos supostos Betas de Suna, não sentia o menor vestígio. Não era de todo inesperado, os ninjas nascidos na Vila da Areia dominaram técnicas diferentes. A areia era o esconderijo perfeito para eles. Só tinha a palavra de Kankuro, garantindo que os enviou. E isso bastava.

Ao final do segundo dia, memorável como da primeira vez, foram recepcionados por uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Aquele belíssimo oásis encravado no seio da areia, a promessa de um pouco de descanso no avançar da caminhada.

Ino pediu que esperassem um pouco, enquanto os Betas verificassem a segurança do lugar. Os minutos pareceram mais longos do que na realidade, a tensão cresceu um pouco.

Ao perceber tudo calmo e silencioso, puderam se aproximar.

Kiba desceu do garanhão e soltou o filhote no chão. Akamaru vinha se sentindo inquieto nas últimas horas, cansado de ser levado no colo. O bichinho saltitou, dando uns pinotes no ar que fizeram Kiba rir. Depois disparou na direção do lago, provavelmente para beber a água fresca.

— Ele é engraçado!

— Não posso negar — Shino apeou do cavalo branco e permitiu que Ino o levasse pela rédea, junto com os outros dois para um lugar em que pudessem pastar e descansar. Os Betas que guiavam a carroça e a carruagem deram inicio a montagem do acampamento.

Ambos seguiram até o lago, comprovando que Akamaru saciava a sede.

— Hoje nem me atrevo a entrar na água — diferente da primeira vez, a noite já caiu por completo. O ar estava frio demais tal qual toda noite no deserto.

Shino concordou. O máximo que se atreveram fazer foi lavar as mãos e refrescar um pouco o rosto, gesto que lavou as marcas das bochechas de Kiba, voltando rápido para perto de onde uma fogueira foi acesa para preparar o jantar. Sentaram-se lado a lado, observando as chamas ganhando forças. Akamaru continuou brincando por aí, volta e meia sumia das vistas, mas Kiba sabia que o ninken estava bem, apenas se divertia.

— Eu cuido disso — Kiba disse para o Beta que veio com o braseiro e as panelas de barro com comida para requentar. Já meio cansado de não fazer nada. O Beta olhou em dúvida para Shino, que assentiu silencioso — Não sou nenhum mestre cozinheiro, só bom o bastante pra não morrer de fome, como já tá tudo meio pronto, não tem perigo.

O Alpha apenas observou, concentrado na melancolia que o rosto trigueiro mal escondia, perceptível pelo vínculo.

— Como você está? — perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta.

— To me sentindo meio culpado — Kiba virou água do cantil na panela com carne e legumes, para transformar em um ensopado — Eu devia ter insistido mais para Hana-nee vir com a gente hoje?

— Acha que ia convencê-la?

Kiba refletiu alguns segundos.

— Ela parece ser meio cabeça-dura como eu. Mas eu sou muito mais cabeça-dura, talvez vencesse pelo cansaço! — se vangloriou como se aquilo fosse uma grande qualidade! Shino divertiu-se.

— Talvez.

— Não, eu não ia convencer nada. Eu vim do leste pela força de conhecer mais sobre mim e sobre o nome Inuzuka. Se Hana-nee quer encerrar a vida aqui e manter a dignidade com seus clientes, ela não viria de jeito nenhum — suspirou — Mas... eu fico preocupado.

— Meus Betas vão cuidar dela. São todos treinados e experientes — Shino garantiu. Também deixou dinheiro o bastante para qualquer eventualidade. Afinal, não gastou nem uma pequena parte do que trouxe. Não tiveram tempo de passear, comprar especiarias e outros produtos de Suna.

— Obrigado — Kiba tampou a panela. Só precisava esperar ferver e engrossar o caldo — Por tudo o que fez. Nunca poderei retribuir.

O Alpha estendeu a mão, um pedido mudo para que Kiba viesse para junto de si. O garoto obedeceu, meio arrastando-se pela gramínea, cobrindo o pequeno espaço que os separava, para aconchegar-se nos braços do companheiro.

— Amor não espera retribuição — Shino falou simplista.

— Amor? — Kiba espantou-se. Olhou para cima, mas daquele ângulo não podia ver-lhe o rosto direito. O vínculo confirmou qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter.

Shino ponderou. Seu lado Alpha caiu de amores no instante em que sentiu como aquele pequeno shifter era diferente, mal encaixado na fila de trabalhadores. E sua parte racional era conquistada aos bocadinhos, com a convivência, com cada nuance, cada revelação.

— Amor.

— Caralho — foi tudo o que Kiba disse, antes de abraçar Shino com força, desajeitado pela posição em que estavam. O aroma de morangos venceu a prisão de acônito, se propagando suave no ar gélido da noite. Fluiu até Shino e atiçou-lhe todos os sentidos, obrigando-o a expandir um pouco sua presença, não querendo que mais ninguém sentisse aquele perfume! Tão possessivo, que até esqueceu que era o único Alpha ali. Betas eram imunes a tal padrão que caracterizava as duas outras castas.

Era a forma que o Ômega encontrou de confirmar não apenas que aceitava os sentimentos do companheiro, mas que estava pronto pra o amor.

A refeição ficou muito melhor do que Shino esperou (talvez por que Kiba não a preparou realmente). Akamaru se mostrou um filhote bem voraz, devorando uma porção de ração especial que Hana entregou, dizendo que era mais adequado que comida shifter.

Kiba foi o primeiro a sucumbir, exausto da viagem. Aconchegou-se na cabana que vinha dividindo com Shino, levando o filhote junto, claro!

Ino aproveitou para aproximar-se do Alpha.

— Amanhã partimos sem os Betas de Kankuro — ela disse ao se sentar — Vamos percorrer cerca de um dia e meio antes de encontrarmos os Betas que saíram de Konoha. Vou pedir que um homem avance e faça a varredura, nós seguimos atrás dele, com uma distância de duas horas. Apesar disso não pegamos nenhum sinal de perigo.

— Nem de outros viajantes — Shino comentou. Estavam em um oásis. O único num raio de milhas. Era de se esperar que mais viajantes parassem por ali no tempo em que estavam.

— Meu palpite é que tem dedo de Suna nisso também — Ino sorriu — Acho que eles deram um jeito de isolar a área na vinda e agora na ida. Ah, se pensar bem quando paramos aqui foi o momento em que mais relaxamos. Talvez Sabaku no Gaara já tivesse descoberto nossa chegada e desconfiado do seu Ômega, mas aqui ele confirmou tudo.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. A teoria fazia sentindo. Sequer desconfiaram que seriam recepcionados pelo Kazekage e toda aquela negociação tensa no Conselho. Quando chegaram no Oasis, entraram no lago, se refrescaram, relaxaram na areia. Ainda que Kiba não tirasse o cordão com acônito em momento algum, era perfeitamente possível descobrir o truque.

— Você tem razão.

O sorriso de Ino se tornou maior.

— Pensei que ia morrer sem ver as reações do meu senhor e melhor amigo, que vi em Sunagakure. Quem diria...? Seu Alpha está mais vivo do que nunca!

Shino limpou a garganta. Ter reações tão irracionais e instintivas não era nada para se contar vantagem!

— Também pensei — Shino acabou por revelar.

— Nunca duvide do poder do primeiro amor! Faz até um quarentão como você ter crisinha de ciúmes — e dessa vez riu alto, incapaz de conter a reação exagerada.

— Não se esqueça que temos a mesma idade.

— Oe! — a risada morreu na hora. Yamanaka Ino acertou um soquinho irritado no ombro do amigo — Que grosseria pra dizer a uma dama.

Shino sabia que ela não estava ofendida de verdade. Ino nunca ligou para tais trivialidades. Observou-a levantar-se para uma última ronda de segurança. Então ele próprio tomou o rumo da cabana onde seu companheiro dormia.

Quem diria. A essa altura a vida lhe trouxe um primeiro amor. Alguém capaz de despertar sensações que nunca pensou sentir, por escolher abandonar o convívio social. Por preferir se afastar de todos quando foi incapaz de proteger a esposa e o filhote ao qual ela deu a luz.

Mesmo que tentasse fugir e se isolar, o amor chegou a ele.

O amor encontrou o caminho.


	33. Aqueles que ficaram

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

As previsões de Ino se confirmaram. Se os Betas de Kankuro continuaram com eles depois do Oásis, jamais saberiam. Mas ela preferia não contar com eles.

Por precaução ditou um ritmo mais apertado para a reduzida caravana, tendo que pagar um preço por isso.

O dia seguinte ao da partida do Oásis, o tempo tornou-se mais agressivo. A umidade do ar caiu a praticamente zero, fazendo o simples ato de respirar doloroso. Tiveram que proteger os rostos com panos umedecidos. O calor fustigou inclemente, oferecendo uma sensação térmica muito acima dos quarenta graus.

Era difícil para um Alpha. Era duro para um Beta. Mas para um Ômega era tarefa irrealizável. Por mais que Kiba tivesse resistência acima da média e força de vontade inquestionável, acabou atingindo os limites.

— O tempo piorou assim... só pode ser um motivo — Ino, que cavalgava ao lado de Shino, comentou — Tempestade de areia.

— Não temos onde nos abrigar... — Shino olhou em volta: areia, areia, areia a perder de vista.

— Não estamos na rota da tempestade — a mulher o tranquilizou — Não tema. Apesar disso a pressão atmosférica muda, por isso está mais quente e mais seco. Não dá pra prever quando vai acontecer, mas o deserto envia esses sinais.

Shino olhou na direção da carruagem, onde seu companheiro viajava agora. Sem toda aquela animação de antes, prostrado e sem forças, vítima exausta da inclemência da natureza. Vinha naquele meio de transporte com Akamaru desde que começou a sentir tonturas e fraqueza. Kiba odiava admitir as próprias debilidades, por isso foi quase doloroso ter que dizer que não conseguia mais avançar a trote. Shino sabia disso, graças ao laço que tinham. Mas preferiu que o garoto decretasse quando chegasse ao limite, mantendo-se atento ao lado dele, para qualquer eventualidade. Ficava mais tranquilo que o bom senso vencesse a teimosia e seu companheiro estivesse agora mais confortável.

Quando Shino sentiu a presença de seus Betas o alívio foi grande. Eles vieram ao encontro do Alpha em um grupo de dez ninjas. Traziam montarias extras com barris de água fresca e mantimentos em conserva para substituir os que vinham consumindo.

Houve uma breve pausa para uma refeição e refrescar-se um pouco. Shino não permitiu que Kiba descesse da carruagem, dando um jeito para que ele se cuidasse lá dentro, na pouca sombra que ela proporcionava. Puderam trocar os panos molhados nas janelas, que davam umidade ao ar e facilitava um pouco para o Ômega.

Depois disso a viagem tornou-se mais amena. Graças aos deuses a tempestade de areia desabou em algum ponto longe deles, diminuindo a pressão no ar. O resto de deserto que atravessaram foi menos impiedoso.

Todavia, melhor sensação do mundo foi notar a mudança discreta na paisagem, quando a fronteira tornou-se mais do que uma promessa perdida na distância. Reconheceram os contornos do lar. O País do Fogo os recebeu de braços abertos. Finalmente estavam em casa.

Levaram ainda quase dois dias para alcançar Konoha, tomando o rumo do feudo de Aburame Shino. Ino calculou que chegariam por volta de onze horas da noite.

Kiba era outro shifter. Recuperou as forças e grudou na garupa do alazão de novo! Empolgado em ter superado a provação. Feliz por voltar para lá, depois de ter encontrado a irmã que lhe ofertou a promessa de um derradeiro reencontro. Em cerca de um mês ficariam juntos de novo!

Os laços estavam formados. Isso ficou claro quando o Ômega sentiu exatamente onde começavam as terras do feudo. Sim, Kiba passou seis meses incríveis ali, trabalhando com os Betas, cuidando dos charcos e se apegando a terra sem que se desse conta ou pudesse evitar. Seu lado Ômega acolheu o que seria seu lar definitivo, não consultou Kiba, não esperou que a racionalidade entendesse ou aceitasse. Apenas se apegou! Por isso foi tão fácil seguir Shino para a casa principal naquela manhã das bênçãos. Na época, lhe faltava experiência social para enxergar a situação como um todo. Um mês depois, mais ou menos trinta, quarenta dias depois passou por tantas vivências, descobriu a verdade por trás da visão de mundo que o perseguia, enchendo de medo de Alphas. Experimentou coisas boas que sequer imaginava ser possível.

Experimentou a sensação de voltar para casa.

O dia estava quase acabando. As surpresas não.

No trote moderado venceram terreno a terreno, plantação a plantação, onde as mudas de arroz ainda não surgiram, mas logo despontariam fortes a cobrir o charco por completo.

No horizonte, uma claridade alaranjada surgiu, competindo com o brilho da grande lua cheia no céu.

Shino percebeu a presença de centenas de shifters. Presenças familiares. Os Betas dos seu feudo.

E lá estavam todos, no terreno que separava as plantações de arroz da casa principal. Cada homem, mulher e criança, agrupados em volta de grandes fogueiras, porque eles também pressentiram o segundo exato em que os senhores daquela terra retornaram.

Senhores.

Afinal, se o Alpha Aburame reconheceu Inuzuka Kiba como companheiro, seu passado misterioso e humilde deixou de ter qualquer importância. Ele foi aceito pelos Betas e visto como parte da família, ligado a eles por algo tão forte quanto o sangue.

Então correram para fazer a festa. Não um festival como o que Shino ofereceu. Uma comemoração muito mais modesta, ainda assim, calorosa o bastante para mostrar o quão felizes estavam. Prepararam grandes tinas de arroz, bolinhos de milho e guisado de frango com legumes. Para receber seu Alpha e seu Ômega.

Eles fizeram um retorno as raízes shifter. Eram Betas e ofereciam a força dos números a um Alpha, homem que agia como um farol, um ponto mostrando a direção. Ano após ano, seus pais, seus avós e os pais de seus avós, serviam a família Aburame, sobrevivendo as intempéries da vida com as ferramentas que possuíam.

E então, sem que ninguém pudesse prever, um Ômega apareceu. E trouxe luz ao farol. Luz forte e quente, que mostrou aos Betas a diferença entre ser um barquinho a deriva, sem nunca ousar perder o farol de vista e assim perder o caminho, e ser um barco com uma referência poderosa, a garantia absoluta de que nunca errariam e se perderiam de casa.

O círculo perfeito se completou.

Alpha, Beta e Ômega.

O conceito literal de Pack. Que transcendia "família" e "amizade". Um conceito perdido no tempo, ameaçado graças à gradual extinção dos Ômegas.

Quando Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba se ausentaram para a viagem, impuseram ao feudo um vazio abismal. A ausência de seu farol e da luz que abençoou suas vidas. Um sentimento de incompletude visceral, inenarrável. Como se cada um deles, até as crianças, incapazes de compreender de forma racional; se desse conta de faltar partes. De ser um indivíduo perdido do grupo, porque o grupo agora é um Pack, mas o Pack só existe com a presença de Alpha, Beta e Ômega.

Por isso não puderam se conter. Os Betas sentiram o avançar a trote através dos minutos, das horas, até que os viajantes percorreram todo o terreno e isso lhes deu tempo para preparar a festa.

Kiba não acreditou. A sensação de boas-vindas varreu o cansaço por completo. O fez até esquecer um pouco da tristeza pela ausência provisória de Hana. Ele olhou para Shino, cuja expressão indiferente camuflava como se sentia, mas não escondia de Kiba. O Alpha estava igualmente feliz, emocionado até.

Sem perder mais tempo, Kiba apeou, Akamaru saltou de seus braços, pulando e latindo daquele jeito de filhote. As crianças vieram cercar o Ômega e puxá-lo pela mão até as mesas improvisadas, cobertas de comida.

Shino desmontou também. Alguém levou os alazões para o estábulo, quando ele se deu conta, estava sentado em volta da fogueira, cercados pelos responsáveis de cada plantação. Tinha uma garrafinha de sake nas mãos e um pequeno copo, ouvia relatórios sobre como aqueles Betas se esforçaram para manter tudo de acordo. Kiba estava na fogueira ao lado, as mãos cheias de bolinhos de milho, que jogava na boca de tempos em tempos, se vangloriando paras as crianças sobre os feitos que Akamaru um dia realizaria. Akamaru que estava bem acomodado sobre a cabeça do Ômega!

Se Shino tivesse dado ordens para tal recepção, talvez não conseguisse uma atmosfera com tanta harmonia.

Foi bom ter saído de casa e enfrentado o exílio auto imposto, Shino sentiu uma vitória. Mas voltar para casa foi incrível por não ter o peso de antes. Não era simplesmente uma fuga, seu esconderijo inviolável. Era, agora, um lar. A casa que o acolhia e acolhia seu companheiro.

Nesse momento o lado Alpha reagiu, instigado. Voltou o rosto na direção do Ômega. Kiba o mirava de volta, meio alheio das crianças que contavam suas aventuras. Os olhos de íris peculiar estavam presos nos de Shino, capturando-os por baixo das lentes escuras. Pareciam brilhar de forma sobrenatural.

Ergueu o copinho de sake na direção do garoto, um brinde silencioso que selou um compromisso entre ambos. Agora que voltaram para casa, poderiam oficializar o vínculo. Torná-lo definitivo. Pois, conforme ambos bem sabiam, Kiba já não planejava partir daquele feudo.

Ino providenciou que tudo fosse cuidado de acordo: os cavalos, os Betas que vieram de Suna e os que encontravam a caravana no meio do caminho. Só então se permitiu participar da festa de boas vindas. Assistiu a alegria dos Betas, divertiu-se com a tentativa pueril e inexperiente do Ômega de seduzir o parceiro com o olhar. Suspirou com enfado, vendo Shino cair fácil nos encantos do menino.

Permitiu que se distraíssem com a culminância da bem-aventurada viagem.

Guardaria as notícias que recebeu para o dia seguinte, para o novo amanhecer.

Mal entregou a rédea dos alazões para o cavalariço, um Beta se aproximou para mostrar-lhe um pergaminho lacrado com jutsu.

O papel trazia uma mensagem em código, enviada pelos ninjas que investigavam Soragakure e Gin-Io.

E as notícias não podiam ser piores...


	34. Duas vidas que se perderam

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A festa varou madrugada a dentro. Era perto de duas horas da manhã quando a euforia amainou e Kiba começou a ceder ao cansaço. Alguns servos já tinham se recolhido, algumas camponesas levaram os filhotinhos para dormir.

Shino decidiu que era hora de voltarem para casa. Dispensou qualquer oferta para novas montarias. Dali até a casa eram poucos metros. Por isso nem hesitou em tomar o companheiro nos braços, gostando de como o garoto se aninhou contra seu corpo, sonolento demais para reclamar, meio abraçado a Akamaru que também dormia.

Escolheu entrar em casa pela parte da frente. Kiba preferia a paisagem do outro lado, mas evitou dar a volta maior.

— Por aqui senhor, preparamos o banho! — Chiyo, serva que comandava as outras, indicou a sala dos banhos. Por isso saiu da festa antes.

Shino observou o Ômega em seus braços. Kiba estava quase adormecido! Seria maldade acordá-lo... por outro lado, estavam chegando de uma viagem exaustiva. O corpo estava grudado de suor.

Resolveu banhá-lo. Já teve a autorização para isso antes, em Sunagakure.

— Obrigado.

Chiyo reverenciou de leve e tomou Akamaru em suas mãos.

Shino rumou para a sala preparada. Diferente da vila da Areia, ali estava um clima agradável. Dispensava-se os fogareiros com óleo aromático, nos cantos os costumeiros ramos naturais que o Alpha apreciava.

Colocou Kiba de pé, para ajudá-lo a tirar as roupas. O garoto esfregou os olhos e despertou um pouco, recebendo feliz a oportunidade de se limpar. Foi o momento em que lavou o rosto com carinho, limpando-o das marcas vermelhas borradas durante os festejos. Instante em que o Ômega pareceu mais jovem do que realmente era. E Shino se perguntava onde estava com cabeça para se apaixonar por uma quase criança. Bem, pergunta boba, não é o cérebro que decide essas coisas. É o coração...

Tirou o cordão com acônito e jogou-o no canto. A essência Ômega, a pura presença de Kiba expandiu-se, livre das amarras e propagou-se pelo ambiente, indo além, alcançando longe no feudo. Era a energia renovadora que os camponeses ansiavam. Envolveu Shino como um manto invisível de carinho, acolheu o Alpha que tinha na alma, oferecendo aquela sensação de saciar a sede direto na fonte da vida.

Shino abraçou o corpo nu com força. Não podia mais seguir sem aquele garoto ao seu lado. Agora que provou o que era ter um companheiro reconhecido ao seu lado, estava viciado.

A custo separou-se. Culpa pesando por querer aproveitar algo que vinha de alguém exausto.

O pré-banho foi rápido. Shino esfregou-lhe as costas com cuidado, notando que a pele ganhou um saudável bronzeado, apesar dos trajes que cobriam praticamente o corpo todo. Diferente de si, que queimou unilateralmente, mas por sorte as roupas que trajava ajudariam a encobrir o tom quase bicolor.

Quando mergulhou na banheira com água morna, Kiba suspirou. Como aquilo era agradável! Relaxou os músculos quase no mesmo instante.

— Bom pra caralho... — sussurrou. Os olhos dando longas piscadas. Não apenas a água, mas o ambiente familiar, os cheiros, a sensação...

Shino não demorou demais no banho, por mais que o Ômega apreciasse a imersão. Logo decidiu tirá-lo da água e ajudá-lo a vestir roupas confortáveis para dormir. E o levou para o próprio quarto. Era ali que ele ficaria dali para frente.

O grande futon já estava arrumado. Quando ajeitou o garoto adequadamente nem se surpreendeu por ele estar adormecido. Admirou o rosto relaxado por alguns segundos, antes de ir tomar banho também.

Foi a melhor decisão que teve: lavar o corpo, banhar-se com o sabonete de ervas e sentir-se limpo e renovado.

Em pouco tempo foi deitar-se no futon, acomodando-se ao lado de Kiba. Tirou os óculos e o colocou sobre uma toalhinha que as servas sempre deixavam no chão próximo à cabeceira. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Menos de um segundo depois sentiu um corpo se acomodando ao seu. Pelo vínculo sabia que Kiba estava dormindo, o gesto foi mais instintivo do que qualquer outra coisa. Aceitou o aconchego, estreitando-o junto a si. O grande futon pareceu, finalmente, ter o tamanho ideal.

A exaustão os fez dormir até depois do meio-dia. Horário em que Shino levantou-se, deixando Kiba ainda sonolento a cochilar entre os lençóis. Trocou-se em ajuda do servo, que não ousou entrar no quarto sem ser chamado, apesar de estar do lado de fora esperando.

— Bom dia, Aburame-sama — ele cumprimentou baixinho quando Shino saiu ao corredor — Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

O Alpha capitou tracinhos de ansiedade no ar. O Beta queria ser útil.

— Esteja a disposição quando Kiba acordar. Ajude-o no que precisar.

— Sim, senhor! — o servo o agraciou com uma reverência perfeita de noventa graus. Shino nem precisava ter um vínculo para intuir o impacto que as palavras causaram no rapaz. Ele recebeu a chance de ajudar um Ômega! Logo ele, humilde servo do feudo! Que honra para a sua família.

Satisfeito, Shino foi para a sala das cerejeiras. Deparou-se com Ino parada perto da janela, o aguardando.

— Bom dia, descansou? — ele indagou.

— O bastante!

— Já se alimentou?

— Sim, almocei agora pouco. Não se preocupe comigo.

— Você está tensa — Shino sentou-se a mesa. Uma serva parou a porta, perguntando se o senhor feudal desejava almoçar, mas ele negou. Pediu um pouco de chá, preferindo fazer a refeição quando Kiba estivesse consigo. Talvez não demorasse muito, o garoto logo viria pelo faro!

— Tenho más noticias para lhe dar — Ino sentou-se a mesa, de frente para o Alpha.

Ele ficou tenso. Preparou-se para o que iria ouvir.

— Diga.

Ino respirou fundo.

— Recebi uma mensagem dos espiões que foram para Soragakure. Eles sofreram uma emboscada enquanto tentavam invadir e ter acesso a Gin-Io. Um foi morto na hora, o outro escapou, gravemente ferido. E conseguiu enviar o pergaminho usando uma técnica de comunicação. Creio que não tenha sobrevivido também.

Shino levou um baque. Não era fácil ouvir que um de seus Betas foi morto. Provavelmente dois. Era sua responsabilidade.

— Lastimável. Não desampare as famílias desses homens.

— Não lamente, Aburame Shino. Eles morreram cumprindo o dever, com honra. Não se esqueça que a família dos ninjas desse feudo é você. E seu Ômega — disse aquilo sem afetação alguma. Não usava de bajulação ou pilhéria. Apenas apontava um fato. Uma das premissas para a guarda de um feudo é a possibilidade de arriscar-se em missões. Viviam anos de paz e tranquilidade, mas em outros tempos a violência era companhia constante. Todo ninja era treinado e estava pronto para morrer se necessário.

Shino sabia de tudo isso. Mas não diminuía o peso da responsabilidade que sentiu. Observou a mulher a sua frente, que aceitou o pesado fardo de ser seu braço direito e chefe da segurança do feudo. Teria Ino alguma vez se arrependido de aceitar o cargo e abrir mão de qualquer outro caminho? Talvez a opção de ter um companheiro, filhos? Bom, provavelmente não. Se Ino tivesse reconhecido algum companheiro, teria largado o cargo. Isso é fato. E aquela Beta não era mulher de se arrepender das escolhas que fez.

— Prepare um cerimonial. Eles pereceram em defesa do Ômega do nosso feudo. Merecem a gratidão de todos. Especialmente a minha.

— Considere feito. Precisamos discutir os próximos passos. Eles não descobriram nada a respeito do país. Mas a presença deles deve ter chamado a atenção dos inimigos. Se a Akatsuki está envolvida, todo cuidado é pouco. Talvez seja melhor entregar a mensagem às mãos de Naruto.

Ino nem precisava ter dito isso. Era a intenção de Shino no momento em que soube sobre as mortes. Seus ninjas eram Betas treinados e aptos para situações perigosas. Mas não eram como os ninjas do Conselho, que agiam em times especializados para investigar crimes e organizações ilegais. Pediria uma reunião com o Hokage, para resumir a viagem à Sunagakure e para compartilhar as ações de seus Betas na tentativa de espiar Soragakure.

— Reforce a segurança nas fronteiras da propriedade. Nenhum Beta desconhecido deve ser aceito no feudo sem uma verificação minuciosa.

— Aburame-sama — Ino riu — Quem você pensa que eu sou? Depois do festival eu já coloquei Betas a mais nas patrulhas. Estou pensando em ir ao vilarejo campes e recrutar alguns camponeses mais jovens para treiná-los. Nossa guarda tem um bom contingente para situações normais. Agora é recomendável pegar uns garotos a mais.

— Perfeito.

— Mandarei uma mensagem para Naruto... não. Vou lá pessoalmente. Faz tempo que não o vejo, nem o Sasuke. Aproveito para passar no centro de Konoha e repor algumas coisas.

— Me mantenha informado.

— B-bom dia — um bocejo esticou o "a" enquanto Kiba entrava na sala. Veio esfregando os olhos, sentando-se ao lado de Shino. O rosto sonolento estava limpo, sem as marcas Inuzuka — Dormi bem pra caralho.

— Bom dia — Ino e Shino responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Depois quero ver o Akamaru. Precisamos montar uma casinha pra ele, também quero ir pro vilarejo perguntar se Danzo-san conhece uma casa desocupada pra minha irmã morar.

— Eu vou com você — Shino se prontificou mais do que depressa.

Ino disfarçou um sorriso. Notou como as narinas do Alpha se moveram de leve, como se captassem um aroma agradável. Muito provavelmente aquele Ômega danado usando sua essência para seduzir o Alpha. Quase certo que fosse sem querer, o que dava um ar de inocência tão grande, que a fazia querer apertar as bochechas do garoto.

Ela não sentia nenhum tipo de cheiro, era uma Beta.

— Aproveitem o resto do dia — ela falou, com uma insinuação distorcendo o sorriso largo — E a noite também!

Escapuliu no segundo em que as servas pediram licença para entrar com o almoço tardio. Kiba não entendeu a piada, mas Shino compreendeu muito bem! Não se irritou, nem se aborreceu. No fundo a Beta estava certa.

Aquela noite...

Aquela noite seria especial!


	35. As coisas estão acontecendo

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A manhã bem dormida e a refeição reforçada devolveram toda a energia e o animo de Kiba. Shino preferiu não informá-lo das notícias ruins ainda. Talvez fizesse isso quando tivesse a chance de se encontrar com Naruto. No momento não viu razões para sobrecarregá-lo com preocupações.

Depois do almoço, a primeira coisa que Kiba fez foi pintar as marcas do Clã. Era oficialmente um Inuzuka e nunca se cansaria de tal pensamento!

Então saiu para a área da frente, acompanhado de Shino e foi recepcionado por um animado Akamaru, que fez uma festa dantesca. Parecia até que não via o shifter há anos! Shino sentou-se na beirada do assoalho da varanda, assistindo os dois rolarem pela grama. Foi especialmente engraçado quando começaram a brincar de pique, com Kiba correndo como se fosse um cachorro também, com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

Shino sentia os servos passarem pelos cômodos voltados para a varanda com frequência muito maior do que antigamente. Não os via, sentado de costas para a porta e as janelas, mas sabia que quando a presença demorava uns segundos a mais, era porque paravam rapidamente à janela para espiar a cena lá fora.

Para ver um Ômega brincando com o mascote. E o Alpha assistindo. Uma cena que não se atreviam a imaginar nem nos sonhos mais esperançosos. E era especialmente mais significativo para os servos e servas da casa, que estavam em contato direto com Kiba. Até então, o mais perto que chegaram a essas criaturas foram as idas a Vida da Folha, quando davam sorte de Uchiha Sasuke estar no Conselho, com o companheiro e Hokage. Mas era uma energia que os atingia diferente. Trazia uma sensação boa? Com certeza. Nada comparado ao fato de ter um Ômega vinculado ao Alpha do feudo e, por consequência, vinculado ao Pack.

Exceto pela presença do servo pessoal sentado na sala de entrada, pronto para o caso de precisarem dele. Ele não precisava espiar na surdina, pois era seu dever manter prontidão enquanto o senhor feudal estivesse em casa.

— Ne, Shino? — Kiba chamou, deitado na grama macia do jardim oriental, com os braços abertos e sem fôlego, enquanto Akamaru, grudado na ponta de seu kimono, rosnava e balançava a cabeça como se quisesse arrancar um pedaço do pano.

— Hn.

— Vamos montar uma casinha pra ele?

— Não prefere comprar?

— Claro que não! Tem coisas que um homem deve fazer com as próprias mãos!

— Uma casa de cachorro, por exemplo? — Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender a lógica.

— O lar de um amigo — Kiba sentou-se direito. O movimento deu uma folga no kimono puxado. Akamaru não esperava isso, caiu sentado na grama. Latiu para mostrar descontentamento — Desculpa! Foi sem querer!

As sobrancelhas de Shino continuaram erguidas. Ótimo, seu companheiro rolava na grama com o cachorro. Agora conversava com o cachorro! Era bem diferente do que fazia com os insetos. A comunicação com eles tinha mais de instintivo do que qualquer outra coisa. Porém não podia negar uma coisa: a lógica de Kiba tinha seus encantos. _O lar de um amigo..._

— Vou providenciar madeira e ferramentas — Shino disse, começando a se interessar pela ideia do companheiro.

Quem se moveu foi a presença do Beta, que saiu depressa do lugar para cumprir a ordem que sabia ter sido dada a si.

— Ouviu isso, Akamaru? Você vai ter sua própria casa!

A grande lição do dia: falar é muito mais fácil do que fazer. Kiba descobriu que o projeto de uma casa com vários cômodos estava totalmente fora de questão. Serrar a madeira, lixar e cobrir com um tipo de resina impermeável para que durasse mais às variações do clima dava um trabalhão! Demorou muito para pegar o jeito da coisa, o que encheu Shino de compaixão e o fez ir ajudar.

— Nunca trabalhei com madeira — o Alpha admitiu.

— Nem eu — Kiba resmungou com o dedo indicador na boca. Tinha acabado de acertar uma martelada no dedo que doeu tanto nele quanto em Shino. Bem, doeu muito e literalmente nele. Em Shino foi mais pela questão do vínculo. O que não diminuía a sensação dolorida.

Terminaram de pregar as ripas cortadas com a altura em diagonal, para dar uma caída à água da chuva. Logo tinham quatro blocos de tamanho igual, que seriam as paredes da casinha! Nesse momento uma serva aproximou-se para colocar uma bandeja com chá, bolinhos recheados com pasta de feijão e biscoitos de pêssego.

Deram uma pausa nos trabalhos para degustar o lanche.

—Você só ficava dentro de casa? — Kiba perguntou antes de empurrar um pedaço grande demais de bolinho na boca.

— Sim — Shino respondeu soprando o chá.

— Fazendo o quê? — arremessou um biscoito para Akamaru, que foi comer perto das madeiras espalhadas na grama.

— Treinando caligrafia. Lendo. Meditando.

— Você fazia isso todos os dias? E não enjoava?! Eu ficaria entediado.

— Não, eu não enjoava.

— E eu não estou te atrapalhando? Não prefere ir ler um livro? Ta tudo bem mesmo ficar aqui comigo? — Kiba perguntou com curiosidade genuína. Até parou de comer enquanto esperava a resposta.

— Não me atrapalha. Pelo contrário.

— Que bom! — o garoto exclamou antes de recomeçar a comer — Eu ia sentir a sua falta se não estivesse aqui. Vou terminar esse lanche e continuar a casinha do Akamaru, pra dar tempo de ir no vilarejo falar com Danzo-san.

Shino observou em silêncio, tolhido em cheio pela confissão inesperada. Era certo que o garoto não se deu conta do que disse, assim como não se dava conta de como a essência de morangos passou se ser propagada muito de leve no ar. Um jogo de sedução pueril que era nada menos do que irresistível.

Cumprindo a palavra dada, Kiba redobrou os esforços com a casinha. Estava pegando o jeito! Shino também aprendia rápido, o trabalho rendeu.

Pelo final da tarde, Alpha e Ômega sentados na grama, observavam a obra completa. Uma casinha meio torta, com um ou outro vão entre as ripas mal encaixadas, mas perfeitamente habitável. Akamaru latiu feliz e foi deitar dentro do novo lar.

— Por nada! — Kiba riu pela alegria do filhote — Ficou linda, não ficou?

Shino observou o resultado: aquela casa de madeira que em nada combinava com seu refinado jardim oriental. Casinha que não colocaria em nenhum outro lugar, se não o escolhido por seu companheiro.

— Sim, ficou perfeita.

Kiba estufou o peito. Comentou algo sobre ser um ótimo mestre marceneiro, caso tivesse nascido Beta, mas Shino não prestou atenção, inebriado pela felicidade que o atingiu através do vínculo.

Antes de partirem para o vilarejo, Ino foi a casa principal e conversou brevemente com Shino. Informou que Naruto poderia jantar com eles no dia seguinte. Revelou que já começou a seleção dos jovens Betas que seriam treinados para o posto de ninjas. E, por fim, que o memorial estava sendo organizado e seria realizado em cinco dias.

As coisas estavam acontecendo. Diferente da estagnação em que o feudo vivia mergulhado até agora. Coisas boas, coisas ruins. Mas estavam acontecendo, como se a vida retomasse o curso, exatamente como deveria ser.

A intenção de Kiba ao procurar Danzo-san foi pedir informações sobre uma casa desocupada que pudessem ceder para sua irmã. Quando morava no vilarejo, Kiba não prestava atenção nesses detalhes. Nem passou pela sua cabeça oferecer um lugar na casa principal. Tinha certeza que Shino aceitaria sua irmã morando lá. Mas Kiba não era assim tão sem noção.

Hana tinha sua lojinha, seus animais e a intenção de atender clientes por ali. Ela precisava de um espaço para ficar a vontade e isso seria impossível na casa de Aburame Shino.

O casal montou os alazões e seguiu com calma até o vilarejo em que os camponeses moraram dentro do feudo. Era um lugar bem menor do que uma vila, com trinta ou quarenta casebres e dois prédios maiores que serviam como dormitório para os shifters solteiros e sem família. Kiba, quando viveu escondido como Beta, morou ali. Isso lhe custou o dobro do trabalho para não ser descoberto! Todas as construções estavam agrupadas ao redor de um poço e fazia divisa com uma pequena floresta.

Danzo-san, recém-chegado das plantações, ficou estupefato em receber o senhor feudal e seu companheiro em casa. Fez o possível para tratá-los de acordo, apesar da humildade de seu lar. Logo as mulheres e crianças se agruparam ao redor da casinha, curiosos. Os homens, que iam chegando da lavoura, também sentiam a presença e iam somar aos demais.

O velho shifter ouviu o pedido de Kiba e informou que não restava nenhuma casa vazia. Mas tinham muita gente disposta a construir uma novinha para a irmã do Ômega. Então Kiba teve a falta de tato de se oferecer para ajudar e Danzo-san quase caiu para trás. Aceitou que o garoto viesse supervisionar a obra, mas ajudar? Jamais. Seria desonroso para os Betas.

Kiba acabou com um bico de contrariedade, não tendo opção além de aceitar. Era isso ou ofender os camponeses.

— Não foi bem como eu planejei, mas deu tudo certo — o garoto disse enquanto voltavam pra casa — Conseguimos o lar para a minha irmã e para Akamaru!

— De fato.

— Que dia!

— Que dia — Shino concordou. Tinha sido um dia atarefado. Nem parecia que tinham regressado ontem mesmo do país distante! Na verdade, Sunagakure e os acontecidos lá pareciam a anos de distância! Bastou algumas horas para que readaptassem a rotina interrompida.

E o dia, claro, chegou ao fim. Porém o mais importante estava prestes a começar...


	36. Alpha e Ômega

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Ao chegar na casa principal, descobriram que Chiyo já havia ajeitado tudo para os banhos. Sim, no plural. A velha senhora era matreira nas artes dos que estavam prestes a se enlaçar. Sabia que a preparação devia ser levada em consideração.

Por isso arrumou o banheiro principal para Shino, com um banho de imersão de ervas relaxante e agradável.

Num dos banheiros para convidados estava preparado o banho de Kiba. Sem o recurso das ervas. A Beta imaginou que o cheiro natural do Ômega seria mais agradável do que qualquer outra opção. Ainda que não pudesse sentir, já ouviu relatos. Principalmente quando era filhotinha e presenciava a conversa de sua mãe e das servas daquela época.

Assim que Kiba terminou, vestiu-se com a yukata branca de verão escolhida para a ocasião. E foi para o quarto de Shino. Ou melhor, para o quarto do casal. Precisava começar a pensar de modo mais íntimo sobre a casa, sobre o quarto...

Sentou-se no futon e olhou em volta. Os ramos silvestres de sempre foram substituídos por pequenos potes com óleo aromático, dispostos nos quatro cantos do cômodo. As cortinas estavam fechadas, dando um ar de penumbra ao lugar. Ao lado do futon, algumas toalhas umedecidas e um pequeno recipiente com um creme branco que fez o rosto de Kiba esquentar e o coração disparar. Ansiedade aqueceu lhe as veias e foi como se o sangue se tornasse chamas. Pôde sentir a presença de Shino se aproximando do quarto.

O shogi deslizou suave e deu passagem a Shino, para ser novamente fechado. Por um segundo a presença do Alpha se expandiu, instigado pela visão de seu companheiro sentado no futon, aguardando quase sem poder conter a emoção. Foi como se o Chacra do Alpha preenchesse todo o quarto e envolvesse o Ômega. O que estava prestes a acontecer era muito reservado. Pertencia apenas ao casal.

— Não tenha medo... — começou a dizer. Ele vestia uma yukata semelhante à de Kiba, também branca, de tecido leve e bem assentado.

— Não tenho — Kiba respondeu firme, sem desviar os olhos. Apenas estendeu a mão, chamando Shino para junto de si.

O convite foi aceito. O homem avançou pelo quarto em passos rápidos, para logo enlaçar as mãos de ambos e sentar-se no futon de frente para seu companheiro.

— Você conhece a Marca? — Shino perguntou. A mão, agora livre, foi para a yukata de Kiba, segurando com cuidado para puxar a manga do ombro direito e fazê-la deslizar, a seda macia cedeu fácil.

— Conheço — Kiba respondeu meio rouco. Os olhos desfocaram-se um pouco enquanto o familiar e convidativo aroma de morangos se espalhava pelo ar, não forte, nem exagerado. A medida perfeita para chegar ao Alpha e provocar-lhe os sentidos.

— Vai aceitar a minha Marca? — dessa vez foi a manga do ombro esquerdo que escorregou. O Ômega estava desnudo da cintura para cima.

— Sim, Aburame Shino. Eu aceito a sua Marca — sorriu enquanto imitava o gesto de puxar de leve uma das mangas da yukata de Shino, para começar a despi-lo — Vou te fazer tão feliz quanto você me fará feliz. Prometo.

E num gesto de autoconfiança não planejado usou as duas mãos para segurar com cuidado nos óculos escuros de Shino e tirar-lhe do rosto. Assim como se colocou naquele futon sem as marcas do Clã, não queria que o companheiro trouxesse consigo nada além dele próprio. Naquela noite seriam apenas Shino e Kiba. Até mesmo os insetos que viviam sob a pele de Aburame foram liberados logo após o homem se banhar.

O Alpha compreendeu a intenção. A aceitação veio no gesto que deu início ao ato de amor: ele segurou na nuca de Kiba e o trouxe para o tão esperado beijo. Não um simples roçar de lábios, mas uma carícia ousada onde línguas se tocaram sem pudor.

Enquanto o beijo prosseguia, trataram de se libertar do obi, tirando a yukata de vez, permitindo que a vestimenta se perdesse no chão do quarto.

Shino desviou o alvo de seus lábios, pondo-se a sugar de leve a pele do pescoço do Ômega, descendo até chegar na curva do ombro. Ali passou os dentes com certa pressão, procurando o lugar em que faria sua Marca.

Conquanto ainda fosse cedo. Por isso continuou descendo, a língua ajudando a sondar o corpo que tinha junto a si e ia aos poucos se ajeitando, deslizando até que estivessem deitados no fino colchão. Ofegos eram trilha sonora erótica que combinava com os gemidinhos que Kiba não conseguia segurar. A língua quente e úmida deslizando e sugando sua pele causavam sensações que nunca sentiu antes. Parecia que seu corpo estava em brasa!

Algo mais alto que um gemido soou rouco, quando os dentes de Shino encontraram um de seus mamilos, mordiscando provocante de leve.

— Shino... — sussurrou, as mãos foram de encontro aos cabelos curtos, os dedos se perderam nos fios grossos e escuros. A atmosfera do quarto se tornou mais densa, algo além do aroma de morangos se desenhou indistinguível, alcançou a parte Alpha de Shino e a instigou. Algo agradável que remetia uma das premissas mais marcantes da casta: não havia no mundo palavra a altura de descrever a boa sensação, algo que podia viciar e só era possível sentir durante o sexo com Ômegas.

Aquilo serviu como incentivo para que Shino continuasse com os carinhos, usando os dentes e os lábios para traçar de leve aquela pele dourada de sol. Desceu pelo tórax, até o abdômen e o baixo ventre. As mãos grandes ajudavam a descobrir detalhes do corpo jovem e firme, de poucos músculos, embora constituição firme.

Não houve obstáculos que impedissem o Alpha de alcançar o alvo final. Depositou um beijo suave na base do pênis de Kiba, sentindo como o garoto cresceu e endureceu em suas mãos, excitado pelo contato oral.

Quando a língua do Alpha deslizou quente e úmida pela lateral, Kiba gemeu languido, cobrindo o rosto com os braços, entorpecido pelo prazer que descobria. O som pareceu o nome de Shino, algo que nenhum dos dois tinha certeza. A única certeza foi de ter agradado ao Alpha, a confirmação de que fazia o certo. Continuou com os lábios por todo o membro, até a ponta avermelhada, onde se permitiu brincar um pouco com a fenda, insinuando penetrá-la com a pontinha da língua.

Tocar no ponto sensível causou um prazer que Kiba não esperava. Foi intenso, aumentou a frequência dos gemidos, o corpo tencionou-se um pouco com a onda agradável que correu por seus músculos.

Shino sentiu o gosto diferente quando as primeiras gotas do pré-gozo começaram a escapar. Capturou o líquido translúcido que se misturou com saliva e ajudou na felação. Podia dizer, pela dureza do falo, que o Ômega não ia durar muito. Justo por isso tratou de colocá-lo todo na boca, combinando a sucção e os movimentos da língua. Acomodou todo o pênis com cuidado, sentindo-o alcançar-lhe a garganta. Tinha experiência, sabia que ir com pressa poderia fazê-lo engasgar e isso não seria bom pra nenhum dos dois!

Notou também que o intervalo entre os gemidos era quase inexiste, Kiba já estava sem fôlego, porque o que Shino fazia era bom demais. A verdadeira essência Ômega aflorou, poderosa, compartilhou o prazer através do vínculo e Shino sentiu o próprio pênis reagir ereto entre as pernas. Precisou fortalecer a presença Alpha no quarto, ou o Chacra de Kiba ia vencer sua proteção e se espalhar por todo o feudo, quiçá além! Algo que não desejava, aquele instante pertencia unicamente ao casal.

Kiba não durou muito mais, alheio à próprias reações. Aguentou até que os lábios finos deslizaram com firmeza por todo o membro, a língua acompanhando sem afastar-se em momento algum, alcançou a ponta do pênis e parou ali um segundo, antes de abocanhar por completo. Foi o limite. Kiba afundou as costas contra o futon, os braços cruzados com força sobre o rosto, enquanto o gozo jorrava na boca de Shino, um jato quente e grosso que foi quase todo engolido. Cada resquício foi colhido com cuidado, como uma oferenda. E a felação não terminou de modo abrupto, Shino distribuiu beijos suaves e mordiscadas de leve na base do pênis do companheiro, na parte interna das coxas e no baixo ventre, ouvindo deliciado o garoto choramingar com os toques no corpo tão sensível.

Fez o caminho contrário, com igual empenho, beijando e brincando com os dentes pelo abdômen que subia e descia rápido, pelo peito que abrigava um coração disparado. As mãos ajudando na tarefa de sondar, descobrir cada detalhe, até que estivessem outra vez alinhados, Shino vendo pouco do rosto coberto pelos braços, que não escondiam os lábios avermelhados, sem dúvida Kiba os mordeu tentando conter os gemidos, e agora se abriam e fechavam sem parar, tentando recuperar o ar e a compostura. Do pouco que via, o rubor espalhado era detalhe encantador.

— Vermelho combina tanto com você — Shino sussurrou.

E tais palavras tiveram o poder de fazer Kiba se descobrir, mirando o Alpha com os olhos brilhantes, marejados de lágrimas. Nada que experimentou antes chegava sequer perto daquela intimidade, daquele... clima. A presença do companheiro ainda dominava o quarto e cobria a sua tal qual um manto protetor, como se lhe dissesse para libertar sua essência sem preocupações. E o prazer... o orgasmo que encontrou nos lábios do Alpha doeu de tão bom. Sentia o corpo um tanto fraco e dormente, mas um torpor gostoso, relaxante.

Entrefechando os olhos, Kiba expulsou as pequenas lágrimas e sorriu largo, antes de baixar as íris e analisar o corpo de Shino, como se calculasse o próximo passo. Porém seus planos foram frustrados quando o Alpha inclinou-se e o beijou. Aquela noite não era uma noite para jogos e trocas equivalentes. Era a noite que ele queria impor sua Marca, por isso agia com certa dominância da qual pouco se orgulhava.

Antes que o beijo ganhasse tons mais eróticos, Shino se afastou na intenção de alcançar o pote com o creme. Seu lado Alpha se tornava a cada segundo mais ansioso para consumar o ato e marcar seu companheiro. Teriam a vida toda pela frente, para continuar desvendando os meandros do amor.

Um gemidinho surpreso soou rouco pela garganta de Kiba. Ao se mover, Shino resvalou a coxa em seu pênis, ainda sensível do orgasmo recente. Fez uma nova onda de prazer abalar seu corpo e o membro começar a se erguer de novo, já refeito do primeiro clímax.

Shino divertiu-se com as reações tão espontâneas. Ainda que lhe dessem certa urgência em satisfazer a necessidade que emanava daquele jovem.

Pegou o pequeno frasco e o destampou. Sabendo-se assistido com curiosidade e atenção, endireitou a postura e sentou-se no futon ao lado de Kiba. Então passou dois dedos pelo creme de leve odor desinteressante, devagar, recolhendo uma generosa porção que ajudou a espalhar melhor com o polegar.

— Abra as pernas pra mim — a voz escapou rouca sem que pudesse evitar.

Arrepiou cada pelinho de Kiba que se viu obedecendo ao pedido. Afastou os joelhos tentando manter a posição confortável, a excitação despontando e enrijecendo o falo pela segunda vez. Nunca se sentiu tão exposto assim antes, mas o olhar que recebia de volta… ah, aquele desejo que queimava na íris ferida por uma espada, fazia valer a pena, afastando qualquer constrangimento. Saber que um Alpha como Aburame Shino o queria tanto era algo que sequer podia mensurar. Um polimento inigualável ao seu ego.

Gemendo em antecipação, percebeu quando a mão de dedos longos moveu-se rumo ao meio de suas pernas, o toque veio um tanto frio, arrancado reações do baixo-ventre que se contraiu e retesou ainda mais o membro tugido. Os dedos deslizaram espalhando o creme, fazendo menção de penetrar o anus que se contraiu ao toque, porém Shino apenas continuou distribuindo o lubrificante. Buscou mais no potinho, usando-o sem economia. Ainda brincou um pouco com o períneo, fazendo o indicador deslizar pela região delicada. A recompensa foi ouvir os gemidos tornarem-se quase um choramingo, o lugar sensível causava um prazer tão grande que as pernas de Kiba começaram a tremer e ele fez menção de fechá-las. Mas Shino impediu o movimento com as mãos, suave.

— Me deixe prepará-lo — pediu baixinho.

A resposta do Ômega foi manter a postura a custo. As pernas pareciam borracha de tão moles! Cruzou os braços outra vez sobre o rosto, perdido nas carícias íntimas que recebia.

Shino sabia bem onde tocar, não apenas no vão entre as nádegas redondinhas, indo além do períneo, brincando de leve com o pênis endurecido. Bastou insinuar os dedos de leve umas duas vezes e a ponta inchada recomeçou a gotejar, preparando o canal para o orgasmo que viria logo.

— Shino… — a voz do garoto foi praticamente uma súplica — Por favor…

O Alpha assentiu. Voltou a atenção para o anus apertado, que se contraiu quando forçou o dedo médio. Invadiu devagar, com calma, em movimentos circulares, tocando a parede interna macia e quente com a ponta do dedo, até que o penetrou por completo.

Sondou as reações do companheiro. Kiba continuava com o rosto protegido pelos braços, mas a respiração entrecortada denunciava o quanto o ato era aprazível.

Com esse incentivo, tirou o dedo médio e juntou o indicador. Deslizar os dois dígitos não foi tão fácil, o canal estreitou-se, como se tentasse expulsá-los. Forçou passagem satisfeito com a ajuda oferecida pelo lubrificante.

Atento ao parceiro, notou quando Kiba mordeu os lábios, ao primeiro incomodo da noite.

— Tudo bem…? — perguntou sem interromper o ato.

— Sim — e a confirmação se tornou um gemido rouco quase obsceno. Ser preenchido daquele jeito era o prelúdio para o que viria a seguir e o completaria com superior magnitude.

Shino sentiu a aceitação pelo vínculo mais contundente do que pela palavrinha, ainda que o gemido valesse mais do que mil "sim".

Aproveitou um pouco da bela visão. Nunca imaginou que teria um Ômega tão entregue em seu futon, exposto daquele jeito a deleitar seus olhos, o corpo jovem, bonito, perfeito. A essência mais secreta e pura gotejando do falo em riste, minando prazer em pequenas e incontidas gotas.

O cheiro de sexo que se misturava com o aroma natural dos ramos espalhados pelo quarto, o suor que lumiava a pele dos amantes, os sons eróticos que fugiam dos lábios de Kiba, a cada vez que os dedos de Shino o penetravam por completo, indo um pouco mais fundo no canal que os recebia.

— Shino… — o chamado despertou a atenção de Shino. Ele notou algo diferente no tom de voz. Algo que não estava ali antes.

Voltou a atenção para seu companheiro e os lábios se entreabriram um pouco. Kiba o fitava de volta, os braços momentaneamente esquecidos sobre a cama. Não apenas a voz dele estava um pouco diferente, mas o brilho que dominava as íris de constituição peculiar… era quase como se fosse outro shifter.

Não.

Não era algo tão simplório e Shino compreendeu.

Pela primeira vez olhava direto para a verdadeira parte Ômega de Kiba. Ou melhor, não uma parte fragmentada como costumava ser no dia a dia. Não um vislumbre da essência verdadeira. Mas o próprio Ômega vinha a tona, não mais controlado pela parte racional. Tampouco no controle da situação. Todavia uma aparição em que homem e fera se manifestavam em pé de igualdade, medida exata das duas faces que compunham uma única criatura.

Kiba estava pronto para receber a Marca. Aquele era o momento perfeito e Shino não perderia tão bela oportunidade. O chamado do Ômega não foi apenas para Shino. O Alpha que abrigava foi igualmente cativado, os olhos feridos brilharam de modo sobrenatural e Shino cedeu espaço ao lado mais animal, igualmente sem perder o controle ou controlar aquela faceta irracional. A consonância entre homem e fera foi tão harmoniosa quanto a do parceiro. Então estavam ali, na mais perfeita sintonia que já se viu; Alpha e Homem, Ômega e Homem.

No instante seguinte pegou mais um pouco do creme, dessa vez usando para lubrificar o próprio pênis, negligenciado até agora. Assistido por Kiba, recobriu-se todo com o lubrificante e certificou-se de que nem um pedaço do músculo ficasse descoberto, da ponta gotejante à base que terminava em um tufo de cabelo negro. Apesar do cuidado não demorou demais. Logo abandonou o frasco ao lado do futon e moveu o corpo, posicionando-se sobre o Ômega, que o acomodou muito bem.

— Shino — gemeu pelo peso alheio, antevendo o que aconteceria.

O homem usou uma das mãos para encostar o membro no ânus recoberto de lubrificante. Forçar o quadril foi o ato instintivo que deu início à penetração.

Foi impossível para Kiba não se contrair. Ele sabia que ia doer, mas nunca imaginou que seria tanto assim. O membro avançava devagar, sem que isso diminuísse a sensação de que era rasgado ao meio. Lágrimas embaçaram-lhe a visão, ainda que os olhos brilhando sobrenaturais não se desviassem do rosto de Shino, atento a como a expressão se fechava, comedido para não se afobar e causar ainda mais dor. Isso comoveu um pouco e fez Kiba abraçar o tronco do Alpha com carinho e puxá-lo para junto de si.

— Vem — sussurrou — Eu aguento...

O pedido trouxe consigo um suspiro, o ar batendo contra a pele do pescoço causou um efeito engraçado em Shino, que quase cedeu à provocação, embora não acelerasse o ritmo, continuando calmo até que a penetração se desse por completo. Alpha e Ômega se encontraram no abraço, conectados da forma mais íntima que dois shifters poderiam estar.

Kiba moveu uma das pernas, dobrando-a e apoiando-a sobre o fim das costas de Shino, pressionando-o para mais perto. Ainda doía, porém a parte Ômega clamava pela Marca. O anseio fluiu pelo vínculo e foi o único clamor capaz de descontrolar o Alpha, que afastou o quadril, tirando o pênis quase por completo, para afundar-se de novo, com força, indo fundo e rápido. De novo e de novo, entrando e saindo, forçando passagem e obrigando o canal virgem a se expandir e se adaptar para acomodá-lo. Cada vez que penetrava por completo, ambos gemiam quase em simultâneo. Nem mesmo Shino pôde manter-se calado frente ao prazer que passou a sentir, tendo como princípio o falo que investia cada vez mais rápido contra o corpo menor.

Cada vez mais rápido.

Cada vez mais forte.

Assim como os gemidos que ascenderam de tom, respondendo ao estimulo carnal. Suor umedeceu os amantes, o pré-gozo pingava do pênis de Kiba e lambuzava o abdômen de ambos sempre que Shino o empalava por completo. Então o beijo, quando o Alpha se inclinou e tomou os lábios entreabertos para si. Ofegos, gemidos e suspiros transformaram o beijo em um ato de puro erotismo permeado de sons sensuais que tão somente aumentavam o desejo.

Beijo que se findou quando Kiba inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e expôs o pescoço. Estava sem fôlego, corado e um tanto alheio aos gemidos que soltava cada vez que entreabria os lábios em busca de ar. Era a imagem da sensualidade que Shino admirou por breves segundos antes de focar no pescoço oferecido.

Já havia sondado a base do pescoço de Kiba, sabia exatamente onde impor sua Marca. Depositou um beijo suave no canto dos lábios e na curva do queixo.

— Vai doer — informou rouco.

— Eu... sei — Kiba fechou os olhos. Sentiu a boca ficar seca por certo receio. Conquanto a sensação logo se desfizesse porque as estocadas continuavam balançando seu corpo, agora com o pênis de Shino começando a encostar-se à próstata, o que causou um deleite inimaginável.

Shino concentrou-se. Passou a língua pela pele salgada de suor, buscando a certeza de que acertaria de primeira. Soube com toda clareza do mundo que estava certo: ali, bem naquela junção entre ombro e pescoço, era o lugar em que deveria morder.

Abriu o lábios e avançou sem hesitar, cravando os dentes na carne tenra, os caninos se ampliaram de forma sobrenatural, as grandes e afiadas presas rasgaram e se afundaram na pele do Ômega.

O grito de dor de Kiba arrepiou Shino, mas ele não podia parar. Ainda não havia chegado ao ponto certo! Impôs mais força à mordida, os dentes avançando e ferindo com um propósito muito definido.

Saliva e sangue se misturaram, e Shino continuou sem vacilar.

Nem mesmo quando as garras de Kiba deslizaram por suas costas, sem que o garoto pudesse evitar, riscando oito traços similares que sangraram e doeram.

Ou quando o grito emudeceu e os gemidos silenciaram, substituídos por choro soluçado baixinho.

Shino continuou mordendo, clamando o preço pela consumação de sua Marca.

E então, uma consistência nova misturou-se ao sangue e a saliva, não tinha sabor, embora se tratasse de algo perceptivelmente diferente. Finalmente mordeu fundo o bastante para encontrar a glândula oculta no corpo do Ômega e liberar o hormônio que o mudaria, não apenas estimulando a maturidade para a gestação, mas transformando-lhe o cheiro de modo que outros Alphas percebessem o sinal de compromisso.

Foi nesse instante que a energia de ambos se interligou, se entrelaçou e trouxe contornos mais definidos ao laço que os ligava. A verdadeira essência do Ômega se expandiu e, não fosse o chacra do Alpha agindo como uma barreira protetora, aquilo seria sentido além do feudo, tamanha a proporção que tudo tomou. Por um milésimo de segundo as energias se tornaram uma única emanação, para então se separar em nuances mais distinguíveis e eminentes.

Enquanto o hormônio entrava na corrente sanguínea de Kiba e se espalhava como chama líquida, Shino encerrou a mordida e passou a lamber a ferida, recolhendo cada gota de sangue que seus dentes arrancaram.

Tornou-se consciente do melado de sêmen que lambuzava sua barriga. O Ômega atingira o orgasmo no instante em que a glândula se rompeu, estimulado em simultâneo pelo falo que o atingia na próstata. Dos olhos fechados ainda vertiam lágrimas, todavia gemidos baixinhos e cansados escapavam, porque Shino ainda o penetrava e ainda tocava naquele ponto sensível, espalhando ondas de prazer pelo corpo que já não tinha mais forças sequer para reagir à satisfação.

Uma visão que fez o próprio Alpha chegar ao clímax e gozar abundante, inundando Kiba com sêmen espesso e quente, que jorrou pelo resto do tempo que duraram as estocadas, na intenção de prolongar as boas sensações o quanto fosse possível.

Finalmente foi diminuindo a velocidade das estocadas. O vai-e-vem foi perdendo ímpeto, até que o corpo de Shino sucumbiu e ele deixou-se cair sobre Kiba. Por longos segundos houve apenas o som das respirações ofegantes e um ou outro gemido ocasional. As costas do Alpha latejaram e ele se deu conta do ferimento.

Diversão fluiu pelo vínculo, seu pequeno Ômega era mesmo selvagem.

— Shino — Kiba sussurrou — Eu...

— Você é meu agora — o homem respondeu de um jeito possessivo que fez Kiba abrir os olhos. Deparou-se com a mirada vívida do Alpha, o verdadeiro Alpha que Shino levava na alma. Um olhar intenso e seguro, que o fez sorrir emocionado.

— Eu sou seu. É tudo o que tenho pra oferecer — afirmou com um sorriso que era todo cansaço e satisfação.

Shino ergueu o rosto e observou a Marca sanguinolenta. Na verdade admirou a obra de seus dentes que agora já estavam normais. Então se virou, fazendo o pênis deslizar para fora do corpo de Kiba, causando um barulho que soou quase pornográfico. O cheiro de sêmen se tornou mais proeminente a medida que o gozo dele escorreu pelas nádegas do Ômega. Ignorou a dor das feridas para deitar-se de costas e trazer o companheiro para que se ajeitasse em seu peito, bem acomodado.

— Você é tudo o que eu quero — garantiu sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas, enquanto acarinhava os cabelos bagunçados e suados, percebendo que o companheiro se rendia ao cansaço e resvalava para um sono pesado.

Shino aguardou alguns segundos, encantado pela calma que sentiu. Recolheu a própria presença, notando a parte Alpha se refugiando no espaço em sua alma. Finalmente permitiu que a fadiga vencesse, a satisfação em todos os sentidos serviu como um berço que o acolheu e embalou o resto da noite com Kiba nos braços.

9


	37. Intimidades na cama

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Shino despertou primeiro. Acordou antes mesmo de o dia raiar, naquele espaço de tempo em que a madrugada cede espaço ao sol nascente, e os raios alaranjados se confundem com os do entardecer.

Respirou fundo, lento. Notou o peso sobre seu corpo acompanhar o movimento. Kiba ainda dormia, muito bem acomodado em cima do peito do Alpha, uma mão escapando de sob o lençol, junto a face.

A posição dava uma visão privilegiada dos cabelos castanhos desalinhados. Um convite que Shino não resistiu: em um gesto simples se viu acariciando os fios curtos, de leve para não acordá-lo.

O Alpha sentia-se muito bem. De um jeito que Shino não achava ser digno de se gabar. A Marca não era simplesmente uma mordida, um ferimento. A Marca era um sinal sobrenatural, a aliança que firmava compromisso entre dois shifters, daquele instante até que a morte os separasse. A Marca também era um aviso, um alerta indicando que aquele Ômega pertencia a um Alpha e não estava disponível para acasalamento. Algo bem possessivo, há que se concordar. Mas imposto pela natureza, nascia com os Alphas e os caracterizava. Nem alguém como Shino conseguia evitar a satisfação de encontrar um companheiro que o reconhecesse e aceitasse a sua Marca. Não se orgulhava do sentimento de posse, conquanto lutar contra ele era algo acima de suas forças.

O bem estar alcançava muito além da simples ledice em se obter sexo. Ou mesmo sexo com um Ômega, o que por si só já era premissa de satisfação absoluta. A questão ali transcendia o âmbito da compreensibilidade. Um ato de amor com um companheiro reconhecido.

A pele nua contra a sua. O coração batendo calmo. A saciedade fluindo pelo vínculo.

A Marca irradiando.

Seu cheiro mesclado com o cheiro do Ômega.

O sono relaxado, confiante. A entrega.

As roupas largadas pelo chão.

O potinho com o creme lubrificante, suave aroma que mal captava.

Intimidade.

Cada pequeno detalhe dentro daquele quarto, se somavam e colaboravam para que ele sentisse a diferença entre sexo e amor. A diferença entre saciar o apetite do corpo e satisfazer a carência da alma.

Pensou que nunca teria isso na sua vida. Acreditou que estava tudo bem caso assim fosse. Que não encontrasse alguém a quem amar. Ou com quem formar uma família. Pelo menos não dessa maneira. Já que uma vez, no passado, aceitou receber uma Ômega, amiga de infância, desgraçada diante da família por trair sua obrigação e as expectativas que seu sobrenome colocaram em seu caminho. Shino a acolheu e ao bebê que ela carregava, disposto a protegê-la e cuidar da criança. Mas falhou terrivelmente.

Não se sentia digno de uma segunda oportunidade.

Todavia ali estava ela, à sua porta. Então seguiu o conselho que deu a Kiba: algo bom surgiu em sua vida. Shino apenas aceitou.

Possessivo? Egoísta? Talvez.

Shino nunca foi assim. Mas em relação àquele garoto, não queria abrir mão.

Então foi tirado das reflexões por uma mão quentinha, que passou de leve por seu peito, em gestos lentos.

— Bom dia — Kiba bocejou — Babei em você...

A resposta foi automática. O Alpha passou os braços pelo corpo menor e mais frágil e o apertou com carinho. Era isso. Era esse jeito tão... tão... tão... "Kiba" que o havia conquistado, despertado o Alpha adormecido, com o bom e o ruim, e aceitado sem ressalvas.

— Vou entender... como... um "tudo bem" — o garoto gracejou — Caralho... to acabado... OE! Não se sinta tão... alegrinho... maldito.

Shino o soltou do abraço, pondo-se a acarinhar as costas nuas.

— É a Marca. Ela é um ato sobrenatural. Muda a estrutura da sua essência, muda seu corpo. A partir de hoje não será mais atraente para outros Alphas. Quando eles captarem seu cheiro, estará mesclado com o meu. Não é agradável para ninguém mais além de mim.

— Que foda — suspirou — E você... vai ser assim pros outros Ômegas...?

—... não... — Shino quase perguntou "que outros Ômegas"? Sasuke já tinha uma Marca. O segundo Ômega do País do Fogo vivia viajando, por isso estava longe da Vila da Folha, além de também já ser marcado por um Alpha.

Kiba voltou o rosto contra o peito de Shino e tentou morder, mas o mordisquinho das presas laterais fez mais cocegas do que outra coisa.

— Que injusto!

— Concordo — Shino não tinha como negar ou diminuir a injustiça. A natureza escolheu fazer os shifters assim. Não podiam remodelar a raça, ainda que melhorassem alguns comportamentos, o âmago de cada casta tinha características absolutas.

— Tá. Te perdoo só porque tá bom ficar aqui — bocejou de novo.

— Descanse.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, os olhos pesando um bocado. O corpo estava exausto, exaurido de suas forças. E a base do pescoço começava a latejar. Imaginou que a bendita dentada de um Alpha devia fazer um estrago. E o incomodo que vinha de mansinho só confirmava suas piores expectativas.

O garoto adormeceu de novo, com Shino vigiando seu repouso.

A segunda vez que Kiba despertou, já estava bem mais recuperado. Era noite, as horas divididas entre seu sono pesado e as cochiladas ocasionais do Alpha. Notou três coisas ao mesmo tempo: babou de novo em Shino, sentia uma fome de lascar e o pescoço doía tanto que parecia em brasas.

— Caralho do inferno _ gemeu — To varado de fome, Shino. Mas meu pescoço tá me matando.

Para Kiba reclamar mais da dor do que da fome, a coisa devia estar feia.

— Vamos cuidar disso.

Shino levantou-se do futon, muito ciente do olhar apreciativo que Kiba deu ao seu corpo desnudo, as marcas deixadas pelas garras de Kiba já se curavam, em breve se tornariam meras cicatrizes, graças à aceleração sobrenatural da casta.

Adorou a admiração que fluiu através do vinculo. Precisava aprender a lidar com tais reações da própria parte Alpha. Vestiu a yukata de tecido leve branco e amarrou o obi com um nó simples. Colocou os óculos escuros, ajeitando-os de modo a proteger a cicatriz.

Sua intenção era sair do quarto para buscar medicamentos, mas assim que correu o shoji de flores, havia uma pequena bandeja perto da porta, com um potinho medicinal tampado, gazes e ataduras. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Teriam os servos deixado ali quando estavam dormindo? Não sentiu a presença de nenhum deles! Agradeceu a discrição e afabilidade do gesto. Não por si próprio, mas por preservar a intimidade do Ômega.

Pegou a bandeja e levou para o futon. Sentou-se atrás de Kiba, que já estava sentado, o lençol escorregara até descobrir o baixo-ventre, sem que ele se importasse.

— Tá doendo... — reclamou sem afetação. Os dedos terminando em garrinhas tocaram de leve a própria pele, logo se afastando — Caralho!

Shino deu uma boa olhada na Marca. Quase praguejou. Aquilo estava feio! Contudo, um tanto fascinante. Ele conseguiu cravar a circunferência perfeita da própria arcada dentária na curva do pescoço de Kiba, fileirinhas de pontos na pele trigueira, com os caninos causando chagas mais profundas. A tez inchada ao redor da ferida já escurecia, ainda que em alguns pontos as feridas ainda tivessem um tom sanguinolento. Ia demorar um bocado para curar! Mas... convenhamos, a Marca representava um compromisso sem deixar de ser, em essência, a ferida imposta por um Alpha. E Ômegas não tinham cura tão rápida quanto as demais castas.

Meio impressionado pela visão, nem se deu conta de quando largou o potinho de volta na bandeja, desinteressado daquilo. Então Shino inclinou-se um pouco e fez a língua deslizar sobre a Marca. Sentiu, mais do que viu, Kiba se arrepiando todo, enquanto um gemido languido escapava-lhe pela garganta.

O som provocante serviu como incentivo para que o Shino continuasse lambendo a Marca, o Alpha assumindo o controle por completo, oferecendo o melhor jeito que conhecia para cuidar do companheiro.

Kiba continuou gemendo, enquanto o corpo ia inclinando para frente, de modo inconsciente, fazendo com que o garoto se prostrasse de quatro sobre o futon. Shino acompanhou o movimento, levando-se também pelo familiar e adorado aroma de morangos, que se propagou pelo ambiente, inebriando seu olfato.

Saiu da posição apenas para resgatar o potinho com o lubrificante feito a base de ervas. Restava pouco e teria que bastar.

Besuntou dois dedos no restinho do creme, cobrindo-os tanto quanto conseguiu. Endireitou-se, uma mão segurando o companheiro firme pela cintura. A outra, usando os dedos para penetrar o corpo do Ômega e prepará-lo. Não gastou muito tempo nisso. Kiba fitou-o por cima do próprio ombro, os olhos brilhando na penumbra do quarto.

Foi o sinal para que Shino consumasse o ato. Sequer tirou a yukata. O tecido leve e largo foi apenas afastado, libertando o falo duro de excitação. O cheiro do seu Ômega era o melhor afrodisíaco.

Encostou o pênis na entrada que pulsava e forçou passagem. Kiba gemeu ao ser empalado, a dor inicial trazendo-o um pouco para a realidade. Cedeu, mas o amante o segurava firme pela cintura, ambas as mãos ajudando na tarefa. Segurava nos quadris do garoto com tanta força, que a pele ganharia o contorno de seus dedos. Ao mesmo tempo ele empurrava o corpo para frente, até ser engolido por completo. Os movimentos involuntários do canal estreito massagearam seu falo e o fizeram ofegar. Não esperou muito para mover o quadril, saindo e entrando quase em seguida. Kiba tremia, gemendo baixinho com os lábios entreabertos. Mas seu cheiro se fortaleceu, atiçou o Alpha de um jeito tal, que ele não pode se conter. Entrou e saiu com força, fundo. Notou vagamente o parceiro vir de encontro a si, ajudando nos movimentos de vai-e-vem, buscando maior contato entre os corpos. Pouco havia da candura da noite anterior. Agora saciavam a parte animal de suas almas.

A fome foi esquecida, o incomodo e o cansaço sumiram. Havia apenas o Alpha e o Ômega se perdendo ou, talvez, se encontrando e se descobrindo nos caminhos do amor.


	38. Um bom dia começa em seus braços

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba acordou a segunda manhã nos braços de Shino, já acostumado àquele calor que o envolvia. Olhou de canto, garantindo que nenhum rastro de babo ia lhe tirar a dignidade. Preparou-se para exclamar um animado "bom dia!" para o Alpha que já estava acordado. Mas seu estomago se precipitou. Roncou alto, reclamando por estar a mais de vinte e quatro horas sem receber nada. O rosto esquentou, diversão veio a ele através do vínculo.

— B-bom dia — o cumprimento saiu bem mais moderado e tímido do que pretendia.

— Bom dia.

— Que tal um banho e um café da manhã no capricho? — insinuou.

— Podemos pular a parte do banho e ir direto para a sala das cerejeiras.

— Mas... — até tentou protestar. Sentia o corpo grudando de suor. O sêmen escorreu por suas coxas e secou, agora incomodava um pouco. Também queria cuidar melhor d'A Marca (porém admitia que as lambidas de Shino suavizaram bastante a dor). Imergir-se longamente em águas mornas seria perfeito naquela manhã que despontava quente.

Seu desejo por um simples banho foi varrido pela onda de possessividade que fluiu do Alpha e o envolveu por completo. Relutância e contrariedade. Engasgou de leve sem compreender porque o Shino ficou mal-humorado com a ideia de se lavar! Seria bom até pro Alpha que...

Então a luz se fez na mente do garoto. Claro. _Alphas_. Tomar um banho significava tirar muito do cheiro de Shino que estava em seu corpo.

— Caralho... — Kiba riu. Shino não tinha o perfil de ser assim tão possessivo. Lembrou-se de captar dois ou três momentos mais agudos. Aquela cena em Sunagakure, em presença do tal Kankuro... até entendia. Havia um Alpha estranho ameaçando o "território" de Aburame Shino. Seu Alpha reagir foi natural.

Entretanto ali, no próprio feudo...? Wow.

— Me desculpe... se faz questão...

— Não! — Kiba cortou rápido — Posso aguentar um pouco mais, sem problemas. Não é ruim ficar cheirando a Shino não.

Não dizia nenhuma mentira. O Ômega que havia em si apreciou a ideia.

— Obrigado.

— É hoje que a gente vai jantar com o Hokage, não é? Tudo bem se eu me lavar antes?

—... — o homem preferiu não responder.

— Caralho, Shino! — Kiba esfregou o rosto no peito largo, tentando não rir dos ciúmes do Alpha.

— Não consigo me controlar — ele explicou pesaroso — A Marca é muito recente. E nós vamos jantar com outro Alpha. Sei que é o Naruto, mas...

Kiba o abraçou meio desajeitado.

— Eu consigo fazer isso — garantiu. Durante sua fuga ficou incontáveis dias sem poder tomar banho, por motivos que não se comparavam ao de Aburame Shino.

— Obrigado — agradeceu retribuindo o abraço.

O novo ronco da barriga de Kiba quebrou o clima um tanto romântico, trazendo diversão a Shino e um pouco de vergonha ao garoto.

O repouso foi restaurador. Quando saíram do quarto, tudo parecia diferente. E nesse ponto Kiba entendeu que havia infuência da Marca, que dividia a força do Alpha. Não em censo estrito: eram apenas os cinco sentidos que pareciam mais vívidos. Os sons, os aromas, o ar tocando sua pele... tudo ficou mais intenso.

Lançou um breve olhar para Shino, que caminhava um passo a frente. Será que, para o Alpha, o mundo já tinha essa evidência? Será que pra ele, pontuou ainda _mais_? Shino recebeu alguma coisa boa por lhe dar a Marca?

Dúvidas que seriam respondidas na convivência, no diálogo. Pretendia perguntar tudo para Shino! Não agora, claro. Não um interrogatório. Mas na conversa do dia-a-dia, descobrindo um pouco mais sobre o misterioso homem a cada vez.

Entraram na sala das cerejeiras e o ambiente era agradável. Havia ramas de alecrim e valeriana recém colhidas, renovando o ar.

Shino sentou-se na mesa baixa. Kiba o imitou e, ainda que bem recuperado, gemeu ao sentar-se. E corou.

— Eu... — nem soube o que intencionava dizer.

Shino não ajudou. Se sentiu malvado, mas ficou quieto aproveitando as ondas de constrangimento quase pueril que fluíram pelo vínculo. Era... fofo.

Nesse momento uma serva surgiu à porta. Era Chiyo-san que pediu licença antes de entrar dois passos na sala. A mulher era toda sorrisos. Não conseguia nem disfarçar a animação.

— Podemos servir o café da manhã, Aburame-sama?

— Sim — ele deu autorização.

Ela inclinou-se numa reverência perfeita de noventa graus e saiu para buscar a comida.

E que refeição as servas prepararam! Um verdadeiro banquete para duas pessoas. Uma montanha de tempura e guioza, bolinhos de arroz, assim como arroz branco cozinho. Uma travessa cheia de gunkan fez Kiba salivar. Nunca tinha comido aquilo, parecia ótimo! Salada de alface roxa vistosa e repolho rasgado. No centro disso tudo, carne assada ao ponto.

— Bom apetite — Chiyo desejou, colocando uma porção de chirashi a frente de Shino e prato igual a frente de Kiba. Saiu espantando as servas com gestos de mão, irritada por ainda estarem saltitando curiosas perto da porta, para espiar o casal. Era a primeira vez em... uma década que podiam preparar a refeição farta e festiva, caprichando e inovando nos pratos. Dia após dia viviam sem sair do básico: arroz branco e legumes. Eventualmente ousando cozinhar carne, rapidamente descartada pelo Alpha.

Festa, depois de um longo período de luto. Festa para Aburame Shino e festa para o seu feudo.

— Obrigado pela comida — Kiba agradeceu meio desesperado. O cheiro apetitoso o lembrando que estava sem comer a mais de um dia! Diferente da primeira refeição que fez ali, não esperou permissão! Atacou a comida com voracidade tal, que Shino quase riu. Quase. Ao invés disso pegou a porção de chirashi, desejoso de provar os frutos do mar com arroz, sentindo apetite. A necessidade de repor as energias usadas para marcar o Ômega como seu, assim como a desprendida durante as rodadas de sexo. Bem, Shino não era mais tão jovem. Não possuía o pique de seu companheiro... fato que não era exatamente lisonjeiro para um Alpha.

— Obrigado pela comida — agradeceu, mudando o rumo dos próprios pensamentos.

Depois do café da manhã, as servas trouxeram chá de ervas e biscoitos de ameixas e figos. Havia mel puro para acompanhar e uma travessa cheia de suculentos morangos.

Kiba se viu obrigado a arrumar um lugar na barriga para acomodar aqueles tesouros. E conseguiu facinho, facinho.

— Preciso me ausentar um pouco — Shino informou a Kiba, enquanto o garoto mordiscava um último morango. Queria ver Ino e conversar sobre as novidades, se é que existia mais alguma. Também negligenciou o feudo por praticamente um mês. Nem bem voltou de Sunagakure e assuntos íntimos demandaram sua atenção. Tinha que colocar seus deveres como senhor feudal em dia.

— Tudo bem. Vou ver como Akamaru está. Nem dei atenção pra ele, coitado.

E o "coitado" fez uma grande festa quando reencontrou seu dono. Os dois rolaram pela grama por um tempo, para matar as saudades. A certa altura, Kiba descobriu que tinha um servo pessoal. Ele foi na direção da casa, para beber um pouco de água, quando pôs o pé na varanda, um rapaz apareceu na porta, com uma bandeja. Sobre ela, um jarro de barro e uma xicara.

— Ah... — Kiba exclamou — Não precisa se preocupar. Eu me viro!

A dispensa fez o Beta se entristecer um pouco. Ser escolhido para servir o Ômega foi a maior honra que sua família recebeu em gerações. Seu pai ficou tão feliz! A mãe não cabia em si. Estava por perto, pronto para mostrar como era digno, não previu que o companheiro de Aburame-sama não o aceitaria.

Kiba notou a decepção na face do rapaz que tinha quase a sua idade. Coçou a nuca.

— Mas já que está aqui, por que não aproveitar? — sentou-se na beirada do assoalho, com as pernas balançando sobre a grama. Akamaru mordiscava o dedão do pé direito, fazendo um pouco de cócegas com os dentinhos afiados.

Bebeu a água fresca, com o servo sentado a moda oriental afastado curta distância, em expectativa. Encheu o copo uma segunda vez, quando Kiba lhe estendeu.

— Obrigado — o Ômega agradeceu. Não estava acostumado a esses luxos! Sempre viveu por seu próprio esforço. Bom, ao menos depois que fugiu de Gin-Io. Era esquisito ter pessoas fazendo quase tudo por ele.

Compreendeu que era o companheiro de um Alpha, um senhor feudal. Era esperado que tivesse servos, que fosse bajulado.

— O senhor não quer que eu o sirva mais? Prefere outro Beta? — ele até tentou soar neutro, mas a voz triste traiu a decepção.

Amoleceu o coração de Kiba.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Kimimaru.

— Muito bem, Kimimaru. Conto com você pra me ajudar — sorriu, aceitando que a partir dali não faria muitas das coisas. Não por estar em um distrito, prisioneiro. Mas por ser parte das obrigações que vieram junto, quando aceitou o vínculo e a Marca de Aburame Shino.

— Sim, senhor! Estou a disposição, Inuzuka-sama.

Kiba estufou o peito. "Sama".

"Inuzuka-sama".

Aquilo soou muito bem! Mas não combinava com ele.

— Me chame de Kiba. Esse negócio de "sama" é tratamento mais pra Alphas — _e com Ômegas mimados_, completou em pensamento.

Kimimaru acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Sua honra e a honra da sua família preservadas. Conquistou um lugar almejado por muitos servos, estar sempre ao lado de um Ômega.


	39. O jantar (Parte I) - Tem coisas que muda

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

No fim da tarde, Kiba se arrependeu amargamente de ter rolado tanto na grama com Akamaru. Tinha prometido que não tomaria banho para ir ao jantar na casa do Hokage, preservando assim o cheiro de Shino em seu corpo por mais tempo (e alimentando o ego do Alpha, diga-se de passagem). Um banho cairia muito, muito bem.

Mostrando solidariedade, Shino sugeriu que usassem toalhas úmidas para amenizar um pouco. E ajudou bastante. Não era o mesmo que aproveitar a banheira, mas contribuiu para fazer o garoto se sentir mais apropriado para o jantar. Se fosse ficar em casa, nem se importaria.

Aproveitaram o momento para tratar a ferida d'A Marca. Shino passou a medicação com cuidado por toda a base do pescoço de Kiba. A pele já não tinha aspecto sanguinolento, apesar de escurecer um bocado. O Ômega suspirou de alívio. A pomada de ervas refrescou e deu certo amortecimento ao inchaço. Não doía tanto quanto antes, só latejava um pouco.

Mais uma vez trocaram de roupa, colocando os trajes formais sem assistência dos servos. Um podia ajudar o outro com o tecido e o obi, um ato que aumentava a intimidade e os fazia se sentir mais próximos. Shino também o ajudou a pintar as marcas do Clã Inuzuka, caprichando para que ficassem idênticas e simétricas.

Foram de carruagem para a casa do Hokage. Dessa vez não havia motivo para desviarem do centro da vila. Na primeira vez precisaram mudar a rota pois acontecia o festival. Por olhar através da janela meio distraído, Kiba viu algumas janelas se abrindo e shifters espiando com curiosidade. Uns vários saíram à porta. Ele sequer imaginou que aconteceria, mas foi sua energia Ômega que fez o convite, a medida que chegava até Konoha e a presença entrava pelas casas, atingindo os Betas. Uma energia calorosa e receptiva, sendo enviada por alguém que só desejava o bem a todos, sem querer nada em troca, sem o requinte das interações sociais, quando a educação e a etiqueta exigem. Bondade pura, simples e selvagem. Selvagem como se colhida direto da natureza.

Nunca tinham experimentado nada assim antes.

A essa altura já sabiam que se tratava do Ômega que vivia no feudo Aburame. Graças às fofocas, claro. E a presença do Alpha dentro da carruagem que espiavam e que se expandiu tão subitamente, que a maioria dos curiosos voltou para dentro de casa depressa! Não foram ameaçados por nada agressivo, mas uma espécie de ordem para não chegarem perto demais. No fim das contas intimidou tanto quanto se fosse uma ameaça.

— Shino! — Kiba resmungou. O Alpha espantou todo mundo! Bem na hora que Kiba começava a gostar de tanta atenção!

— Me desculpe — pediu sem muita sinceridade. E Kiba capitou isso pelo vínculo.

— Meu momento de glória! — a reclamação apenas divertiu o outro.

O resto do percurso se deu sem grandes acontecimentos. A presença que Aburame Shino evidenciou serviu para afastar curiosos de plantão.

Assim se afastaram novamente do centro de Konoha. Em pouco tempo alcançando a residência onde Naruto residia com seu companheiro. Um servo veio recepcioná-los e levar a carruagem para o estábulo. Outro os guiou para dentro de casa.

Naruto estava na sala principal aguardando. E a expressão era das mais divertidas, se contendo a custo para não gargalhar assim que cumprimentou o amigo de infância com um aceno de cabeça.

— Shino... — queria rir. Nunca, naqueles quase quarenta anos, viu uma demonstração de possessividade tão contundente de Shino quanto a de agora a pouco, forte o bastante para incomodá-lo em casa. Não conseguia ver esse traço no outro. Prova que não deviam subestimar a essência de nenhum Alpha. Ainda que a parte humana fosse racional e contida, o lado animal preservava traços característicos da casta. E eles vinham a tona quando provocados.

— Naruto — o homem devolveu o cumprimento.

— Olá, Kiba.

— Yo!

Sasuke apareceu na porta de acesso, entrando na sala para receber os convidados. Diferente da primeira vez, não usava trajes tradicionais. Apenas um kimono formal no mesmo estilo dos outros três shifter. Não tinha a expressão arrogante parecida com a de alguém que chupou limão. Até a energia dele os recepcionou de um modo diferente da primeira vez, fazendo-os se sentirem bem-vindos à casa. Estava muito melhor, na opinião de Kiba.

— Olá — lançou. Ainda soou meio seco, e Kiba imaginou que tem coisas que nunca mudam. Talvez aquele homem fosse assim desde que nasceu.

— Sasuke — Shino falou cheio de formalidade.

— Yo — Kiba não perdia tempo com frescuras. Ele gostava assim: curto e simples. Mas sincero. Tão sincero quanto o sorriso que mostrou aos anfitriões e não tinha nada a ver com o cheiro bom de comida que seu nariz identificou. Nadinha mesmo. É.

— Venham comigo.

Naruto os levou para uma aconchegante sala, na que os recebeu da primeira vez. Cuja lareira acesa era a principal peça, iluminando todo o ambiente sem esquentar graças a um jutsu.

— Então você o marcou — Naruto lançou ao se sentar, com Sasuke ao seu lado — Não me surpreende.

Ainda se lembrava do jeito daqueles dois no jantar de apresentação do Ômega.

— Marquei — Shino respondeu sentando-se também. Quando Kiba se acomodou ao seu lado, ajeitou a gola do kimono do garoto, para que escondesse o sinal da mordida.

— Somos companheiros oficiais — Kiba abriu um sorrisão — Pensei em muitos futuros possíveis, mas em nenhum isso acontecia. Eu nem gostava de Alphas antes, queria mais é manter distância — emendou no falatório, sincero como sempre.

— Parabéns — Naruto sorriu — Quando conseguiu tirar Shino de casa eu já criei altas expectativas a seu respeito.

— Sou do tipo foda mesmo — modéstia não era a qualidade mais forte de Kiba. Mas os Alphas se divertiram com o jeito. Não era um delírio completo. Aquele garoto tinha seus méritos. Muitos méritos.

— Você está usando pomada a base de calêndula — Sasuke parecia desinteressado do assunto, assistindo a dança das chamas na lareira, mas mostrou que estava atento — Erva baleeira funciona melhor na mordida desses trastes.

— Obrigado — Kiba agradeceu, surpreso em receber uma dica do outro Ômega. Naquela noite, Sasuke parecia mais natural. Sem fazer esforço para ser desagradável.

Terminou olhando para Shino, que fez um discreto sinal de cabeça. Pegou a dica, mandaria que fizessem o novo tipo de pomada para aplicarem n'A Marca.

— Eu fico feliz de verdade, Shino — Naruto falou para o amigo — Todo mundo tem o direito de ser feliz. Você estendeu seu luto por tempo demais, eu entendo. Mas tive medo que... não segurasse essa chance que a vida lhe trouxe.

Kiba sentiu leve tristeza, mesclada com certa culpa e pesar o atingir através do vínculo. Soube que o companheiro lembrava do passado doloroso, do qual não conseguia falar ainda. O Ômega tomou o controle de seus gestos, e ele colocou a mão por cima da de Shino, que descansava sobre a perna do homem. Transferiu confortou e carinho no toque carregado de simbolismo. Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke notaram aquilo, preferindo não comentar o gesto.

— Eu encontrei a minha irmã — Kiba falou mudando de assunto de um jeito tão brusco que todos notaram que ele queria tirar o foco de Shino — Ela mora em Sunagakure. O nome dela é Inuzuka Hana. Ela vem viver em Konoha. Ela pode, né? Precisa se registrar como eu fiz? Minha irmã é uma Beta, ela é muito legal. E me deu um cachorro. Ele se chama Akamaru. Mas é branco que nem uma bola de neve.

A enxurrada de palavras desnorteou Naruto e Sasuke, mas Shino já estava acostumado com jeito "Kiba" de ser daquele Ômega. Só pôde sentir ternura pela preocupação do garoto em preservá-lo da tristeza.

— Sim, Shino me avisou que ia viajar para lá. Que bom que tocou no assunto...

— Ela tem uma loja de animais — falou com menos eloquência.

— Loja de animais em Suna — Naruto sussurrou. Seu rosto se iluminou — Ah, a veterinária! Sim. Me lembro agora, eu sabia que essas marcas eram familiares! Estive em Suna uns três anos atrás, participando de um congresso para acordos de ajuda mútua. Tive que ficar um pouco mais do que pretendia, porque meu cavalo contraiu influenza equina e eu precisei tratá-lo. Me recomendaram essa jovem veterinária.

Naruto sorriu. Sim, na época não quis trocar de alazão, pois gostava muito do seu. Já eram companheiros há dois anos quando viajou para Sunagakure. Então os anos passaram e ele guardou o acontecimento em sua mente até aquele momento.

— Foi a minha irmã! — Kiba estufou de orgulho.

— A prática era sacrificar animais doentes, mas a fama de sua irmã era de não desistir de nenhum até o fim.

— Hana-nee é demais. Viu, Shino? Quando ela chegar será muito bom!

— Sim, será.

— Ela não precisa de registro — Sasuke explicou, querendo participar da conversa — O registro é só para Ômegas. Você é um caso que não tipifica a lei. Não nasceu em Konoha nem cresceu aqui. Por isso pode viver no feudo do Shino e receber a Marca dele.

Era uma verdade. Se Kiba tivesse nascido na Vila da Folha, quase certamente, Naruto teria que enviá-lo para algum lugar do País do Fogo para ajudar no desequilíbrio. Sasuke ajudava ali, principal vila ninja. Havia outro, Iruka Umino, companheiro de um dos melhores ninjas da atualidade, mas Iruka precisava ir para outras vilas, espalhar sua energia. A falta de Ômegas trazia consequências pesadas para todos.

— Você é como se fosse um visitante que resolveu ficar. E a lei não prevê isso. Não posso tratá-lo como um Ômega nascido aqui. Só foi possível oferecer nosso registro temporário, o que garante algumas regalias.

Kiba não soube o que responder. Olhou para Shino, tentando imaginar como seria se não pudessem ficar juntos. Só de tentar imaginar tal situação, o Ômega ficou meio desesperado. Doeu. Acabou inclinando-se um pouco e recostando-se no companheiro. Tão pouco tempo ao lado daquele homem e já não se via sem ele.

Por sorte uma serva pediu licença e anunciou que o jantar estava pronto para ser servido. O anúncio varreu a tristeza de Kiba. Na sua mente, a única coisa melhor do que Shino, na atual situação, era comida!


	40. O jantar (Parte II) - E tem coisas que n

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A decepção de Kiba foi dantesca. E tão espontânea que ele não conseguiu disfarçar. Exatamente como uma criança que captura o maior peixe com a redinha de papel e ele escapa de volta ao aquário, bem quando ela pensou que poderia comemorar.

Naruto, como anfitrião, sentiu um tiquinho de pena, apesar de se divertir. Mas sabia que a decepção logo passaria.

Kiba esperava encontrar uma mesa farta, tal qual a que serviram no primeiro jantar! Não estava preparado para a tigela de louça com macarrão cozido. Será que iam trazer a carne depois...?

Menos eufórico, sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Shino, de frente para Sasuke e Naruto. O Hokage, deu o exemplo. Serviu-se de uma porção de macarrão. Abriu a tigela de cerâmica ao lado do macarrão, que Kiba nem tinha notado, e colheu uma grande concha com molho vermelho que despejou sobre o macarrão. Por último, fez uso do terceiro vasilhame, cheio com algo branco, quase um pó, que jogou fartamente sobre o molho.

Kiba nunca tinha visto macarrão servido assim, geralmente o via em lamen ou yakisoba. Começou a se interessar.

— Fiquem a vontade — Naruto fez um gesto de mão.

Por via das dúvidas, Kiba esperou que Shino se servisse primeiro, usando os utensílios que não conheciam. O Alpha entendeu fácil a hesitação, afinal seu companheiro já não se fazia de rogado quando o assunto era comida. Pegou o prato em um estilo diferente dos de Konoha, encheu com macarrão, cobriu com molho e salpicou com o pó. Colocou a frente de seu Ômega,

— Obrigado! — Kiba agradeceu.

Quando os quatro estavam prontos para comer, deram início a refeição. Kiba ficou curioso com o gosto daquela comida simples, logo viu que no meio do molho vermelho tinha uns nacos graúdos de carne cozinha. Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim.

Pegou um bocadinho do macarrão com o hashi e levou a boca, mastigando devagar para apreciar o gosto da novidade.

Pois ele se arrepiou todinho. Cobriu os lábios com a mão livre, os olhos lacrimejando.

— Não gostou? — Naruto soou meio divertido.

Pelo vínculo, Shino soube que era exatamente o contrário!

Kiba balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Puta que pariu isso é bom pra caralho —exclamou antes de atacar o macarrão, arrependido de ter duvidado que seria gostoso.

O Hokage riu, meio aliviado.

— Se chama macarronada espaguete ao molho vermelho com queijo —ele explicou, também pegando uma porção com o hashi— Aprendi esse prato no estrangeiro, durante uma viagem. Existem maravilhas indescritíveis que a gente nem imagina.

—Hn! — Kiba concordou, mais interessado em continuar comendo.

Shino foi acometido por uma onda de ternura ao qual tentou não reagir. Era difícil conter o Alpha de se mostrar possessivo e protetor, tendo um Ômega com reações tão pueris! Conseguiu não expandir a presença para envolver o companheiro, mas não evitou um gesto de cuidado, ajeitando a gola do kimono de Kiba, protegendo melhor a Marca.

— Que bonitinho — Sasuke resmungou. Daquela vez não reclamou do jantar, pelo contrário, estava comendo e dando a impressão de aprovar — Todo esse cuidado, pena que o cheiro... aff.

Deu a espetadinha básica da noite. Ele estava se comportando bem, mas não tão bem assim.

Shino empertigou-se um pouco, Kiba não fez grande caso:

— O cheiro não me incomoda — deu de ombros.

— Não seja bobo, garoto — Sasuke torceu o nariz — Um dia sem banho, tudo bem. Mais do que isso não aceite, esses trastes ficam se achando.

Naruto engasgou tentando segurar a risada e ganhou um olhar mortal do companheiro. Se o outro casal soubesse quantos dias Sasuke ficou sem banho só para agradar Naruto tendo o cheiro dele no próprio corpo! Mas o homem não disse nada, para não tirar o ar de superioridade de seu companheiro.

— Não preciso de mais de um dia — Shino afirmou.

— Não precisamos é de gente dando palpite na nossa vida — Kiba disparou sem dó — Se meu companheiro quiser que eu fique um mês sem... hum, um mês é muito. Mas até uns quinze dias sem banho acho que eu aguento.

Sasuke se arrepiou todo. Olhou ofendido para Kiba, depois para Naruto. Por um segundo os Alphas pensaram que ele sairia da mesa, tal qual na noite do primeiro jantar. Isso até Kiba dizer as próximas palavras:

— Caralho, fui grosseiro demais. O Shino está me dando umas aulas de etiqueta e eu já melhorei bastante, olha, até engoli pra falar agora. Sua intenção foi me dar uma dica boa, tipo da pomada, não é? Desculpa, não tenho a sua classe nem os seus modos. Mas não falei pra ofender.

A sinceridade crua desarmou o outro Ômega. Sasuke relaxou na mesa, continuando a comer sua macarronada.

— A gente tem que mostrar quem é que manda.

Kiba olhou para ele, as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve. Nunca ia entender a mentalidade de alguém que cresceu e foi criado no luxo, com todos os desejos atendidos quase imediatamente.

— Já mandaram muito em mim. Mandar não é legal, tem situações que são humilhantes e a gente não tem opção, obedece pra sobreviver. Nunca vou ficar mandando nos outros. Por isso a gente conversa bastante, porque a nossa relação não tem hierarquia, não é, Shino?— olhou para o lado, em busca de confirmação. Se deu conta de que nunca combinou nada com o companheiro, naquele sentido de direitos iguais. Os Alphas que conheceu no seu país nunca aceitariam menos do que dominar os Ômegas. Ali, com Shino, Kiba estava sempre ouvindo "como se sente?", "está tudo bem?", "me desculpe", e todo o tipo de questionamento querendo sua opinião. Em momento algum sentiu-se valendo menos que Shino.

— Hn— o Alpha respondeu. O peito se enchendo de orgulho que ele não fez questão de conter.

O rosto de Sasuke se cobriu de vermelho. Ele preferiu ficar calado. Intencional ou não, a sinceridade selvagem resvalava no ofensivo. Quando conheceu aquele Ômega, foi pego de surpresa pelas verdades que ouviu e sua única reação foi sair durante a refeição por não ter subterfúgios e responder à altura. Naquele segundo encontro, já não foi surpreendido de todo. Não ia agir com imaturidade e deixar seu companheiro sozinho com os convidados, ainda que fosse duro ouvir coisas como aquela. A ausência de filtro social era impressionante.

Kiba terminou a primeira porção e repetiu, ele mesmo se servindo. Já sabia como fazer, só "errou" na hora de colocar o molho. Calculou mal e pegou duas conchas do molho vermelho com pedaços de carne. Por sinal, aquilo estava sublime.

O jantar terminou com os quatro em silêncio. Logo as servas vieram tirar a louça e trocar pela sobremesa. Nesse momento Shino aproveitou para limpar o cantinho dos lábios do companheiro, onde havia uma manchinha de molho. Ele se comportou muito bem a mesa! Comeu com voracidade, mas não com desespero. Shino entendeu que o jeito dele talvez sempre tivesse o traço de estabanamento, Kiba não seria um homem refinado como Sasuke. E Shino agradecia por isso. Era um dos pontos que amava nele.

Kiba sentiu o rosto corar com o gesto de cuidado. Shino era reservado e não demonstrava os sentimentos, mas de vem em quando tinha essas atitudes, e era tão bom, que Kiba só aceitava. Por que lidar...? Ah, ele não sabia!

As servas vieram com uma bandeja cheia de grandes pedaços de pêssego em conserva, mel puro e bijus crocantes.

Também trouxeram chá de flor de laranjeira e sake quente. A segunda opção foi bem aceita por Shino, que sabia do bom gosto de Naruto para bebidas de qualidade. O Hokage serviu sake para o amigo e para o companheiro. Kiba recusou, preferiu focar nas frutas e no chá. Muito mais gostoso do que aquele líquido preto chamado café.

— Bom — Kiba disse com satisfação.

— Teremos um entretenimento depois — Naruto revelou. Queria usar essa parte do jantar para trocar informações com Shino, o verdadeiro objetivo daquele jantar, além de reunir os amigos, claro.

— Rakugo? — Kiba ficou empolgado com a possibilidade.

— Não dessa vez, mas creio que você irá apreciar.

O garoto sorriu. Já curioso pelo que viria a seguir.

A deliciosa refeição estrangeira ocupou um bom espaço na barriga de Kiba, então ele foi mais comedido em devorar as frutas. Acabou provando para ter o gostinho doce nos lábios. Conformou-se em bebericar o chá quente e suave. De um jeito que apreciou bastante.

Naruto e Shino terminaram as garrafinhas de sake, saboreando o líquido, Sasuke provou apenas um copo, preferindo tomar o chá em seguida.

Por fim, quando o Hokage percebeu que todos estavam satisfeitos, ele levantou-se os chamou para ir até aquele ambiente maior, com almofadas enfileiradas no chão e um pequeno palco ao centro. Kiba apressou-se para sentar na primeira fila, no centro exato, para ficar o mais perto possível.

Naruto e Shino foram para os fundos, para ter alguma privacidade enquanto conversavam. Sasuke subiu ao palco. Para surpresa de Kiba, ele pegou o instrumento que estava encostado na parede sobre o tablado e sentou-se a moda oriental, muito ereto na almofada em que anteriormente estava o mestre de Rakugo.

Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Kiba ficou impressionado. De alguma maneira inexplicável, aquela se tornou uma cena de beleza quase inenarrável. Três exatos segundos, Sasuke começou a tocar o shamisen.

watch?v=ncqm2ANTqss


	41. O jantar (Parte III) - tramadas pelo

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba era um garoto animado. Não era de ficar remoendo o passado e amargurando coisas que não podia mudar. Preferia pegar a experiência e usar para melhorar.

Mas a reunião com Hokage foi um baque e tanto. Todas as respostas que encontrou e os novos enigmas que surgiram foram como um buraco negro, sugando suas forças. Ficou por dois dias sem interesse nas aulas, permitindo-se apenas sentar na varanda, admirando o lago das carpas. O leque presenteado por Shino sempre na mão, ainda que não o usasse.

O Alpha respeitava esse isolamento, mas não resistia a intensificar sua presença o tempo todo, para mostrar que, apesar de tudo, Kiba não estava sozinho. Ambos já enfrentaram momentos de solidão o bastante, não precisavam de mais.

Os segredinhos entre os servos perderam forças. A tristeza do Ômega contagiou a todos, embora os demais shifters não tivessem certeza de nada. Havia boatos, claro. Ouviam coisas difíceis de acreditar, inquietantes...

A comemoração de aniversário quase foi cancelada. Quase.

Na manhã do dia sete de julho, novamente, sentou-se à varanda, o sol nascendo forte com a promessa segura de um dia quente. E nem isso animou o garoto, cuja postura entristecida contagiou até o filhote Akamaru, que não corria para fazer festa ao redor do lago, latindo para chamar a atenção, preferindo ficar quieto na casinha.

Aquela manhã, entretanto, foi diferente. A casa principal recebeu Inuzuka Hana, que veio visitar seu irmão caçula.

Ela foi recepcionada por Shino, e guiada até a varanda dos fundos, onde o Ômega estava acomodado em uma almofada, com o leque que ganhou do companheiro sobre o colo. Às vezes usava para se refrescar do calor, mas a maior parte do tempo o objeto ficava esquecido.

— Olá, irmãozinho — a Beta se anunciou e foi sentar-se ao lado do garoto. Shino preferiu ficar na sala contigua aguardando.

— Hana-nee! — ele estava tão distraído que não notou sua aproximação.

Hana já sabia das informações divididas na reunião. Kiba tinha lhe contato tudo no dia seguinte, quando a visitou. Isso dois dias atrás. Depois o menino não apareceu mais no vilarejo.

— Vim ver como está — sorriu.

— Eu... — ele desviou os olhos para o lago — To tentando entender toda essa história maluca, sabe? Entender que eu cresci numa prisão ilegal e que todos que viviam comigo eram usados sem saber que existe uma vida diferente daquela. E...

— E...?

— O pior de tudo. Haku-san... pelo que o Naruto disse, Haku-san morreu, foi morto por alguém. Pensei que ele estaria numa vida um pouco melhor...

— O que você pode fazer por ele?

A pergunta intrigou Kiba. Ele acabou de dizer que Haku-san estava morto. Como poderia fazer algo por ele? Talvez um altar? Pedir aos deuses que tivesse um bom descanso? E isso adiantava de alguma coisa?

— Nada — respondeu com os olhos ardendo — Não posso fazer nada!

Hana balançou a cabeça. Estendeu o braço e segurou com carinho no queixo de Kiba, fazendo-o erguer o rosto que tinha abaixado para ocultar as lágrimas.

— Errado — ela afirmou com suavidade.

— Errado? E o que eu posso fazer por Haku-san?

— Viver, Kiba. Você pode viver por ele.

— Viver? — o garoto soou confuso.

— Sim. Viver. Você pode sorrir muito, e chorar em quantidade igual. Você pode aprender coisas novas e ensinar aos outros. Pode transformar o mundo ao seu redor e fazer tudo da melhor forma possível, pode errar e se corrigir. Tentar, acertar e crescer. Tudo isso porque Haku-san lhe deu uma chance. Não é incrível?

— Hana-nee!

— Todos os dias recebo visita de shifters. Eles trazem seus bichinhos de estimação, mas é só uma desculpa para poder conversar comigo. Então eles me dizem como você mudou o feudo em tão pouco tempo. Como a alegria voltou e as boas energias estão em cada pedacinho de terra... tudo se transformou. Você afastou as sombras desse lugar. E tirou o Alpha da solidão.

— Sou meio foda, né? — ali estava um pálido reflexo da arrogância que o garoto sempre demonstrava.

— Não — Hana sorriu largo — Você é foda pra caralho!

O palavrão não combinava nada com a irmã! Na verdade, Hana nunca tinha dito palavras de baixo calão... foi tão esquisito que Kiba riu. O som cristalino aqueceu o coração da Beta. E do Alpha que acompanhava a conversa da sala ao lado.

— Acha que Haku-san ia querer mais do que isso?

— Acho que não — ele respondeu.

Hana sorriu. Aproveitou que ainda segurava o queixo do irmão para mover o polegar e secar uma lágrima que deslizou, a despeito do riso de antes, um gesto cuidadoso para não borrar as marcas do clã.

— Pode chorar, irmãozinho. O quanto achar necessário. Lembre-se apenas que a dor não dura para sempre, a não ser que você a cultive. E que existem pessoas que amam o seu sorriso, tanto quanto amam suas lágrimas. Mas é o seu sorriso que ilumina o dia. Queremos vê-lo outra vez. Cada vez que sorrir fará o sacrifício de Haku-san ter valido a pena.

— Hn! — ele acenou com a cabeça, emocionado.

Hana ficou satisfeita. Enfiou a mão na manga do kimono que vestia e fitou um pacotinho pequeno.

— Feliz aniversário.

Kiba ficou olhando para o presente que Hana lhe estendia.

— Hoje é o meu aniversario? — entendia bem o conceito. Alguns Alphas comemoravam o aniversário em Gin-Io, ocasião em que mais de um Ômega era requisitado pela mesma pessoa. Só não imaginou que Ômegas pudessem comemorar também.

— Sim. Antes eu fazia oferendas no altar para você. Poder te dar um presente é muito, muito melhor.

— Obrigado! — ele aceitou, curioso e feliz. Abriu o pacotinho. Era um pequeno broche, representeando uma flor de cerejeira, o tom rosa vinha contornado com detalhes em ouro. Era simples, mas lindo.

— Mamãe me deu quando fiz dez anos — Hana pegou o objeto e o prendeu no kimono do irmão — Ela me disse que teve trabalho para escolher. Mamãe nunca foi uma mulher de delicadezas. Quero que fique com ele.

— Tem certeza? — o valor emocional daquele pequeno objeto era incalculável. Sua mãe o escolheu pessoalmente!

— Absoluta — garantiu antes de se inclinar e puxar o Ômega para um abraço apertado. A sensação de ter o irmão nos braços sobrepujando qualquer pensamento a respeito de castas. Naquele momento era o garoto com quem Hana tinha laços de sangue. Sua única família, que recuperou quando já havia aceitado que seu destino era passar por esse mundo sozinha.

— Obrigado — Kiba retribuiu o abraço.

— Haku-san terá minha gratidão eterna. Ele veio e cumpriu seu destino. Mas você ainda tem uma caminhada pela frente, irmãozinho. Encontrará muitas dúvidas, muitas perguntas em respostas e respostas que não desejava para as questões que formular. Terá motivos para sorrir e motivos para chorar. A vida é assim.

Kiba não disse nada, apenas aceitou o conforto que encontrou nos braços da irmã mais velha. E na presença de seu companheiro, forte e impossível de se ignorar, ali pertinho desde que a conversa começou.

Como já ouviu mais de uma vez: aceitou o conforto, pois coisas boas a gente só aceita.

Naquela noite o cheiro de incenso dominava toda a casa. Hana despediu-se ao cair da tarde, depois de partilhar o almoço, deixando o casal sozinho para que comemorassem a data especial.

Os servos notaram que o Ômega pareceu mais animado depois da visita de sua irmã. E aos pouquinhos o sorriso se tornava mais espontâneo!

Sinal que precisavam para continuar com os planos de uma boa ceia.

E que ceia.

As servas capricharam. Trouxeram um banquete para a sala das cerejeiras. A mesa farta incluía sushi de salmão com molho picante, berinjela com molho misso, harasume preparado com macarrão finíssimo ao ponto e calda de gergelim, nabo em conserva e espinafre japonês. Uma travessa enorme de onigiri instigava o apetite. Havia também arroz branco cozido e cerveja de arroz vermelho. E, o mais importante, carne assada com batatas, prato estrangeiro que o Ômega adorava.

— Obrigado pela comida! — agradeceu antes de se servir.

— Obrigado pela comida — Shino o imitou. Naqueles dois dias, era a primeira vez que via o companheiro demonstrar tanto apetite. O apetite normal que sabia que ele tinha. Ainda estava triste, mas se recuperava. A visita de Hana fez muito bem, trouxe reflexões e outro lado da moeda que Shino não conseguiu levar ao Ômega. Talvez por uma questão de laço sanguíneo, talvez por uma falta de jeito mesmo. Ele era um homem ponderado quando o assunto eram sentimentos.

Enquanto Kiba atacava a comida com voracidade, Shino conseguiu relaxar. Ainda captava tristeza e pesar através do vínculo, muito mais fraco e distante do que até então. Talvez a mágoa pelo sofrimento no passado nunca sumisse. E Shino era especialista nisso. Mas estava diminuindo, estava se curando e, graças aos deuses, libertando o coração de seu jovem Ômega.

Naquela noite, no feudo Aburame, não houve a festa tradicional para comemorar a data, porque ainda sentiam certo pesar pairando no ar, desaparecendo rápido sim. Mas ainda forte demais para alardes de alegria. Apesar disso, todas as casas queimaram incenso em agradecimento aos céus e se permitiram esbanjar um pouco na ceia familiar, para comemorar o aniversário de Inuzuka Kiba.


	42. Longe de casa, sim Do coração, jamais

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O jantar na casa do Hokage mal teve tempo de impactar na vida do casal. No dia seguinte ao encontro, aconteceu a reunião de homenagem aos ninjas que partiram em missão. Não podiam comprovar com certeza a morte do segundo, embora os indícios direcionassem à pior conclusão.

Seguindo orientações de Ino, alguns Betas do feudo arrumaram um improvisado tablado no terreno que separava as primeiras plantações da casa principal. Moradores em peso vieram se sentar a frente, aguardando o que quer que fosse acontecer.

Sabiam que as notícias seriam ruins.

O dia havia se desenrolado lindo, ensolarado e quente. Agora, com os raios dourados do poente tingindo o horizonte, se reuniam para uma solenidade. Anoitecia, o ar estava abafado. Não seria de se estranhar se a noite viesse acompanhada de uma chuva.

Apesar do dia típico da estação, havia certa tristeza no ar. A atmosfera pesada deixava todos arredios de preocupação. O Ômega estava triste, isso era nítido graças ao elo que unia os moradores daquele feudo. Já sabia os resultados da investigação ordenada por Shino, que lhe contou sobre o pergaminho recebido tão logo voltaram de Sunagakure.

A espera não foi muito longa. Aburame Shino tomou seu lugar sobre a baixa construção de madeira, sentando-se com Kiba ao seu lado. O garoto levava os olhos vermelhos, era nítido que chorara.

Tal imagem tocou o coração daqueles Betas. As mulheres desejaram aproximar-se a tirar a tristeza do semblante de quem lhes fez tanto bem. Os homens, sentiram ganas de armar-se com suas enxadas e ancinhos, instrumentos do trabalho no dia a dia, e sair a caça de quem poderia ter causado aquele desanimo.

Então Ino adiantou-se e parou no limite da borda do tablado. Silêncio se espalhou e calou os leves murmúrios, até mesmo os filhotinhos sentiram a solenidade da ocasião.

A Beta respirou muito fundo. Olhou brevemente para cada um de seus companheiros de morada, demonstrando respeito e seriedade. Ia lhes dar uma triste notícia. Não era uma posição fácil, embora constituísse seu dever como chefe da segurança, braço direito e melhor amiga do Alpha daquele feudo.

— Nós temos vivido na paz — começou a dizer. Parou dois segundos, para respirar fundo outra vez e, assim, permitindo que suas palavras entrassem na mente daqueles shifters — Nós temos vivido na paz. E esquecemos o que é enfrentar uma guerra. Durante a guerra experimentamos medo, insegurança e dor. Porque vidas se perdem, vidas importantes de pessoas que amamos.

Calou-se muito consciente dos olhares que recebia. Uma nuvem mais escura foi se aproximando com lentidão, trazida pelo vento inesperado que começou a soprar. Não forte demais para incomodar, apenas o suficiente para mover as nuvens alto lá no ceu. Havia feito muito calor naquele dia, era de se esperar que chovesse ao findar a tarde.

— Não estamos em guerra. Nem espero que entremos em uma. Mas alguns de nós precisaram reassumir deveres esquecidos em tempos de paz. E para garantir a segurança de nosso Alpha, Aburame Shino e nosso Ômega, Inuzuka Kiba, dois bravos ninjas arriscaram a vida sem medo e sem hesitar. Eles saíram em viagem e jamais regressarão para o lugar a que chamavam de lar.

Nesse ponto, olhou para a jovem Kurenai, que segurava uma bebê nos braços, sentada entre os Betas, que sabia ser a esposa de Asuma, um dos Betas que perdeu a vida na investigação. O outro, um ninja de meia idade não deixou parentes vivos, apenas os amigos com os quais convivia no dia a dia.

— Mesmo que não regressem, tal sacrifício nunca será esquecido. Mais do que nossa gratidão e nosso reconhecimento, Sarutobi Asuma e Morino Ibiki tem o nosso amor. Nós os amamos e os acolheremos para sempre em nossos corações, ainda que seus corpos descansem longe daqui, suas almas e o legado que eles protegeram permanecerão em cada um de nós, pois...

Ino calou-se.

Uma onda de tristeza e culpa se espalhou pelo feudo. E foi tão forte e densa, que apertou-lhe a garganta e a impediu de continuar o discurso. Não precisou olhar para trás para entender que Kiba estava chorando. E se sentindo culpado pela morte dos ninjas que foram espionar o distrito em que cresceu.

Nem podia ser diferente. Era Kiba, afinal de contas. Concluía tudo com precipitação e não conseguia se conter. Tanto ela quanto Shino tentaram acalmá-lo ao mostrar que os ninjas morreram com honra, cumprindo o dever para o qual nasceram, garantindo assim um novo renascer na roda do carma.

_Mas eles morreram, não morreram?_

A pergunta cheia de dor voltou a mente de Ino e ela perdeu o fio da meada. Olhou novamente para os Betas, divisou traços de sofrimento e tristeza, porque eles também foram envolvidos na agonia que o Ômega sentia.

Se a alegria de Kiba os alcançava e renovava suas forças, então o oposto natural também se mostrava verídico. Na verdade, o céu escurecendo e o ressoar do primeiro trovão foram tão coincidentes a cena, que pareceu que até a natureza se solidarizou a tamanho sofrimento.

— Sinto muito — Kiba disse de onde estava, sentado ao lado de Shino. Foram palavras ditas em tom sussurrado, mas cada shifter presente ali o escutou, o sentiu — Foi minha culpa. Eu...

A esposa de Asuma levantou-se. Em seus braços, a bebe começou a chorar. Ninguém soube o que esperar de tal ato que poderia ser considerado ofensivo.

Ino olhou dela para Shino, aguardando alguma ordem, mas o Alpha não disse nada. Ele esteve tempo demais envolvo em silencio e solidão. Justo por isso sabia o peso que cada palavra poderia ter. E Kiba era tão expressivo, tão comunicativo... talvez deixar o memorial seguir tal rumo não fosse errado.

Poderia perdoar a Beta caso ela extravasasse sua dor. Porque já conhecia Kiba o bastante para saber que o Ômega também a perdoaria.

Apesar de toda apreensão, quem falou primeiro foi o próprio Kiba:

— Se eu não estivesse aqui sua filhotinha teria a chance de conhecer o pai — ele ficou em pé e aproximou-se da beira do tablado, parado ao lado de Ino — Me perdoe.

Kurenai apertou a criança que chorava em seus braços e tentou sorrir. Não conseguiu.

Apesar disso, algo fluiu da mulher e atingiu Kiba, surpreendendo-o.

— No dia em que meu marido partiu ele não cabia em si de alegria — disse — Ele foi escolhido pra uma importante missão, mas não pode me dar detalhes. Eu sabia que era perigoso, Asuma também sabia. Nós nos despedimos e ele se foi. Sarutobi Asuma morreu para proteger nosso senhor e seu companheiro. Proteger nosso Ômega e nosso feudo. Minha filha irá conhecer o pai, porque cada um de nós irá contar para ela sobre o herói corajoso que lutou sem medo. Não tem nada do que se desculpar, Kiba-sama! Isso é família. _Nossa_ família.

Shino sentiu a tensão abandoná-lo. Apesar de permitir que a cena se desenrolasse, não queria que Kiba saísse ferido, claro. Só seguiu o instinto Alpha que o fez confiar em seus Betas. E a confiança foi recompensada. Havia uma ligação entre eles, mas também hierarquia. Havia papeis sociais a serem desempenhados e ali se pontuava o ato final de dois dos atores. Dois atores que passaram brevemente pelo palco da vida, vivendo e morrendo com honra. Não haveria julgamentos, nem cobranças.

Era momento de chorar a dor, honrar os mortos e permitir que a vida seguisse em frente com todas as suas consequências.

— Obrigado... — Kiba sussurrou emocionado.

Algo indizível pareceu ser varrido com o vento leve, dissipando-se para além daquela reunião.

Ino não sentiu mais a agonia pesada que comprimia seu peito. Acreditou até que poderia continuar com o discurso, porém a Beta em pé junto aos outros shifters não havia terminado:

— Se... se permitir que eu chegue perto... Kiba-sama poderia... — não sabia bem como pedir aquela essência que envolvia e acalmava, de um jeito que só os Ômegas eram capazes.

— Claro! — Kiba compreendeu fácil.

Não esperou nem um segundo antes de dar o pequeno passo para fora do tablado, enquanto a Beta vinha em sua direção, assistida pelos demais shifters, por Ino e pelo Alpha.

A certo ponto a mulher parou de caminhar, calculando que já estava a uma distância aceitável do Ômega. Mas para surpresa de todos, ou talvez nem tanto, Kiba não interrompeu os passos até estar perto o bastante para abraçar mãe e filhotinha, transmitindo todos os seus sentimentos, todo o conforto que poderia ofertar.

Mal percebeu quando a primeira criança se ergueu e veio abraçar suas pernas, atraída pela energia irresistível. E mais uma e outra, sendo os pequeninos muito mais ousados e corajosos do que os adultos. Ou porque, quem sabe, a energia que chegava aos mais velhos era suficiente, eles não precisavam sair do lugar para aproveitar a sensação.

— Obrigado — Kiba colocou naquela palavra o que, em verdade, quem sentia era a jovem Beta, que pediu algo humilde e recebeu em troca o que nunca sequer sonhou — Obrigado...

O agradecimento falhou no final, pois o Ômega chorou.

Cada Beta ali presente chorou.

E, no instante em que a chuva pesada caiu, o próprio feudo chorou.


	43. Vida nova no feudo!

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Rotina.

Aburame Shino gostava de rotina. Porque rotina tornava as coisas controláveis, previsíveis. Seguras. Indicava a vida entrando nos eixos, ainda com leve tristeza pela perda de dois ninjas, mas também seguida por forte superação.

Ter Inuzuka Kiba ao seu lado, fez o termo "rotina" ganhar aspectos completamente novos. Pois com ele fazia as mesmas coisas. Mas nunca era igual.

As aulas continuaram. Aulas práticas de etiqueta (a parte prática era a favorita de Kiba), aulas de equitação e aulas de autodefesa.

A hora do shodo era especial para Shino. Era quando Kiba parecia outra pessoa. Ele levava a técnica muito a sério. Se concentrava para valer, às vezes a ponto de criar uma ruguinha charmosa entre as sobrancelhas.

O traço dos ideogramas era selvagem, forte. Fruto dos movimentos rápidos e precisos do pulso. Uma obra e tanto.

Tinha seus momentos de paz, mas os realizava na varanda da frente, de modo degustar os adorados chás e aproveitar a calma, enquanto assistia seu companheiro brincar com o cachorro na grama verde, tendo de fundo o som de risadas divertidas e latidinhos de filhote.

Continuava tirando um tempo para meditar. E Kiba o acompanhava sempre, decidido a aprender a arte da meditação e reflexão. Contudo o garoto acabava dormindo sentado, invariavelmente. Ao acordar, se gabava de como mergulhava na própria mente a ponto de entrar em transe. Se ofendia um pouco capitando divertimento pelo vínculo. Shino tentava disfarçar com a face séria, todavia era impossível não se divertir pelas galhofas arrogantes quando a verdade era muito adversa!

A rotina ganhou um aspecto novo.

Às vezes iam até o vilarejo, inspecionar o andamento da construção da casa de Hana. Dez Betas foram liberados do plantio e trabalhavam na obra. A casinha seria simples, exatamente como as demais ao redor. A única coisa que Kiba pediu foi um espaço extra para que a irmã pudesse cuidar dos animais. Quando entrou em reta final, a ansiedade de Kiba alcançou níveis impressionantes. Só faltava Hana chegar!

A parte do dia que conseguia agradar a ambos era, sem dúvida, a parte da noite. Quando se recolhiam ao quarto que agora não era mais o quarto de Shino. Era o quarto do casal. E lá dentro a intimidade aflorava. Shino, que pensou não ser capaz de acompanhar a energia de Kiba, se descobriu muito enganado. A essência Ômega renovava o Alpha a cada dia, garantindo assim, noite quentes de amor.

O assunto "filhotes" não veio a tona novamente, desde que incitado por Uchiha Sasuke. Foi um acordo silencioso, feito mais pelas partes animais do que pelo lado racional. Tinham vivido assim desde que se encontraram. As semanas se passavam, mas ainda era pouco tempo. Estavam se conhecendo, que tudo acontecesse naturalmente.

O que tiver de ser, será; lema que funcionava muito bem naquela relação.

Numa tarde de quinta-feira, Kiba estava inquieto. A ponto de errar a grafia do próprio nome duas vezes, antes de perder a paciência.

— Que caralho do inferno — resmungou irritadiço.

— Não consegue se concentrar?

— Não. To com um treco engraçado. Tipo uma intuição. Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

Shino suspirou.

— Acredito que não — sua intuição, muito mais refinada desde que marcou o Ômega, teria avisado de algum perigo. Seu Alpha era uma criatura precavida e atenta.

Kiba fez um bico. Abandonou o pincel de vez.

— Se você diz...

A alfinetada não causou grandes efeitos. A chegada discreta de um servo interrompeu o diálogo. O homem reclinou-se de leve e disse que Yamanaka-san queria falar com Aburame-sama e requisitava a presença dele.

— Quer vir comigo? — Shino perguntou para o companheiro.

— Não — Kiba estava mal-humorado. Sua intuição nunca falhava! Não era apropriado subestimar assim — Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não devia achar aquela visão assim tão fofa, mas o Ômega emburrado era uma gracinha de se ver.

— Tudo bem, logo estarei de volta.

— Vá com cuidado — apesar de tudo, Kiba respondeu do jeito certo.

Com a saída do Alpha, ele tratou de ir para um dos lugares que mais gostava: a cozinha. Daquela vez sua presença não causou muito reboliço. Pediu licença e foi sentar-se a mesa. Já era comum que entrasse ali quando Shino se ausentava para resolver alguma questão ligada ao feudo. Chegou a participar de duas reuniões, mas era muito tedioso e Kiba perdeu qualquer interesse no assunto.

Chiyo-san, a responsável pelas servas da casa, estava supervisionando os preparativos para o jantar. Ela sorriu para o garoto. Gostava quando ele vinha ali, gostava da simplicidade e do jeito fácil de tratar. Quantos feudos podiam se gabar de ter um Ômega que entrava na cozinha e dividia uma refeição com os servos?! Pelo que os boatos diziam, o companheiro do Hokage era uma criatura intratável.

Como não se alegrar por Aburame-sama? Um Alpha justo e generoso, cuja vida imputou um golpe cruel, do qual todos os moradores acreditaram que ele não se recuperaria; e agora reconhecia um Ômega tão peculiar.

— Aqui, Kiba-kun — a velha mulher estendeu uma tijelinha de cerâmica repleta de morangos cobertos com mel. O tratamento pessoal foi pedido pelo próprio menino. Gostava de "Inuzuka-sama", claro. Mas ali, com os shifters que considerava mais do simplesmente servos, preferia abrir mão da informalidade.

— Obrigado! — agradeceu, mas não pareceu animado com a fruta preferida.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Chiyo perguntou. E a questão fez a magica de reunir todas as servas curiosas ao redor do Ômega.

— Não. Não ainda... — suspirou dramático, abocanhando metade de um morango.

— "Ainda"?

— Sabe quando a gente tem a intuição de que alguma coisa vai acontecer? To sentindo isso desde cedo, mas o besta do Shino não me levou a sério — mastigou a outra metade com certa fúria.

— Alguma coisa ruim? — uma das servas perguntou.

— Não tenho certeza, pode ser alguma coisa boa.

Chiyo foi tomada por uma euforia atípica. Será...? Será...?!

— Como tem se sentido, Kiba-kun?

— Muito bem, obrigado. E a senhora?

A mulher riu encantada.

— Bem, estou bem. Eu perguntei no sentido de ter notado alguma coisa estranha com o seu corpo? Ou... alguma sensação esquisita, além dessa intuição?

Kiba pensou um pouco.

— Não. Me sinto muito bem de verdade. Acha que eu vou ficar doente? — mordeu outro morango. Uma serva lhe estendeu um refrescante chá de pêssego. Aceitou com um sorriso. Estivesse doente ou não, aquilo não afetou-lhe o apetite.

A serva mais velha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Kiba. Tinha um sorriso afável no rosto.

— A intuição de um Alpha em relação ao companheiro é muito forte. Se fosse acontecer algo ruim, Aburame-sama não seria displicente — ela disse com gentileza.

— Sei disso, mas... ele também não precisava agir como se não fosse nada. A minha intuição é poderosa, mais poderosa até do que a do Hokage. Foi ela que me fez chegar até aqui.

As servas se entreolharam. Boatos corriam de boca em boca, especulando sobre o passado de Kiba. Tudo o que importava era que Aburame Shino o aceitou, todavia, tal acolhimento não isentava as pessoas de sentirem curiosidade. E tal se aguçava por saber que talvez o garoto que conquistou o coração de todos tivesse sido judiado na infância. Chiyo e os outros se revoltavam só de pensar.

— E o que a sua intuição diz?

— Que vai acontecer algo. Tenho certeza que vai. Mas não é algo que me dá vontade de escapar daqui, porque tem esse tipo de instinto, meio de sobrevivência — pensou um pouco — Ah, agora eu não preciso escapar se tiver uma intuição ruim. Posso enfrentar junto com o Shino, não é?

— Com certeza — Chiyo sorriu. O funcionamento daquele garoto era muito simples. Ela percebeu fácil que ele entendia as coisas no tempo dele, não no tempo que as pessoas esperavam. Para qualquer outro estaria óbvio desde sempre que o companheiro Alpha estaria do lado para o aproveitar o bem e para o enfrentar o mal. Kiba só descobria esse aspecto da relação naquele momento, naquela conversa.

Kiba comeu mais alguns morangos. A mente divagava refletindo as possibilidades. As servas ainda borboleteavam ao redor dele, esquecidas da ceia que começavam a preparar. Era tão bom ficar assim tão perto de um Ômega!

— É. Alguma coisa vai acontecer. É esperar pra ver — falou em um tom profético que não combinava em nada com ele. Foi um custo para as servas segurar a vontade de apertar aquelas bochechas pintadas de vermelho.

Depois daquilo, Kiba saiu da cozinha bem mais animado. Comer era algo que deixava qualquer um feliz!

Com a saída dele, as servas ficaram em polvorosa. Mil palpites explodiram, sobre "o que iria acontecer". E a aposta da maioria tinha a ver com vida nova naquela casa. Foi impossível não se empolgar.

E, numa ironia do destino, a decepção foi tão grande quanto a euforia. Quando "aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer" e não era nada relacionado com vida nova na casa. Era vida nova no feudo...

Kiba foi sentar-se na varanda da frente, as pernas balançando do lado de fora do assoalho de madeira, onde ficou arremessando um galhinho para Akamaru ir buscar. Seu servo veio sentar-se mais atrás, atento as necessidades do jovem amo.

Pouco tempo depois, Aburame Shino voltou de suas obrigações. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Kiba e estendeu uma caixinha longa e fina na direção dele.

— Você tinha razão, sua intuição é apurada. Um presente para pedir desculpas por não levá-lo a sério.

Kiba olhou do companheiro para a caixa. Aceitou, curioso. Arregalou os olhos ao descobrir um leque ogi ricamente trabalhado.

— Que lindo! — pegou o presente e já começou a se abanar — Obrigado! Isso quer dizer que eu estava certo? E o que foi que aconteceu?

Shino balançou a cabeça, sem querer responder. O motivo pelo qual foi chamado, era diretamente ligado ao Ômega. E demorou pouquíssimo tempo para que Shino sentisse que algo ia acontecer. Mas ele captou de um jeito diferente, do jeito Alpha e senhor do feudo.

Nesse momento a mesma intuição voltou aguda. Kiba virou-se na direção dos terrenos que separavam a casa das plantações. Viu o pequeno grupo de Betas avançando a trote, parecendo cansados, mas felizes de voltar para casa. Estavam longe demais para divisar detalhes, mas nem precisava.

Kiba sentiu os olhos marejarem ao reconhecer a figura que cavalgava ao centro.

Inuzuka Hana.

Ele não podia ver ainda, mas a mulher vinha sorrindo.


	44. Laço entre irmãos

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O reencontro foi emocionante.

Mais até do que a primeira vez em Sunagakure, pois agora não havia estupefação para tolher os movimentos. O abraço foi apertado e saudoso.

— Hana-nee! — Kiba nem esperou a comitiva chegar à casa, para correr ao encontro dela, que desmontou e o esperou de braços abertos. Akamaru tentando acompanhar com as perninhas curtas e latidos agudos.

— Olá! Eu disse que viria, não disse? Olá, Akamaru!

— Disse! Você disse!

Shino observou sentado na varanda, apreciando a felicidade que vinha de seu companheiro. Soube disso quando Ino o chamou mais cedo, para resolver assuntos do feudo. A chegada de Hana foi notada pelos Betas que faziam patrulha nos limites das terras Aburame. A intuição do garoto estava certa. Fosse uma característica Ômega ou não, era de se admirar.

Acenou para a mulher, grato por ela ter cumprido a promessa. Hana devolveu o cumprimento, antes de voltar a atenção para o irmão.

— Quer entrar e descansar um pouco? Ou quer ver a casa que o pessoal construiu para você?! — Kiba não se continha de animação. Finalmente teria a chance de conversar com sua irmã mais velha! A vontade e em paz!

— Obrigada, Kiba. Prefiro ir ver meu novo lar, começar a organizar. Você me ajuda?

— Claro! Nem precisa perguntar uma coisa dessas! — virou-se para Shino e acenou antes de gritar: — Eu já volto, tá bom?! Fica aqui com o Shino, Akamaru!

Shino acenou com a cabeça. Observou Hana voltar a montar e ajudar o irmão a subir na garupa do cavalo. Então um shifter veio pelo lado da lateral da residência, andando apressado até os outros. Era Kimimaru, servo de Kiba. Ele estava atento e pensou que poderia ser útil para seu senhor! Viu ainda o companheiro falar algo para o Beta no cavalo ao lado, o homem aceitou o pedido como se fosse uma ordem e ajudou Kimimaru a montar atrás do cavalo em que estavam. E assim o grupo retomou marcha, dessa vez rumo ao vilarejo onde os camponeses moravam.

Intercalou o olhar entre eles e o sol que declinava no horizonte. Faltava um bom par de horas para a tarde acabar. Talvez conseguissem adiantar a mudança.

Enquanto trotavam, Kiba passou os braços pelo corpo de Hana e encostou o rosto nas costas dela, fascinado pelo que sentia, a força de um elo de sangue, primeira vez que tinha tal experiencia. Começou a chorar sem perceber, umedecendo o tecido da blusa que ela usava. Ficou um pouco envergonhado, se achando chorão. Isso até algo pingar nos braços que envolviam a cintura da irmã. Eram as lágrimas de Hana, que também chorava, deslizando silenciosas pelas marcas vermelhas em sua face.

Hana ficou encantada com a casinha. E com o grupo de shifters que começou a segui-los assim que entraram no vilarejo. Muitas crianças, algumas mulheres e idosos. Os trabalhadores não voltaram das plantações, então eram poucos homens adultos por ali.

Sacou logo que a energia de seu irmão atraia aquelas pessoas, e ela nem podia julgá-las. Teve contato com a pura essência de Kiba pela primeira vez, e foi surpreendida por algo sem precedentes. Muito adverso do companheiro do Kazekage. Ali a energia era rústica, não lapidada por conveniências sociais.

— É perfeita! — ela exclamou ao apear. Kiba estufou o peito, achando que Hana falava da casa. E ela até falava, mas não exclusivamente.

— Pessoal, essa é a minha irmã! Por favor, cuidem bem dela! — o Ômega falou para as pessoas que assistiam a cena. A concordância foi geral.

Vários se ofereceram para ajudar a levar as coisas para dentro da casa. Não era uma grande mudança. Roupas, utensílios, material para tratar animais.

— Você não trouxe nenhum bichinho? — Kiba perguntou. Nos braços, uma das sacolas cheias de roupas.

— Não — Hana respondeu — Eram todos nativos do deserto, preferi vender todos e mantê-los por lá. Podem colocar tudo no canto, depois eu organizo melhor. Obrigada.

Orientou os Betas que iam e vinham, baldeando os pertences de Hana. Kimimaru se mostrou muito bom em organizar os shifters e orientá-los na tarefa. Graças a ele agruparam por tipo: roupas em um canto. Tudo da cozinha no outro canto. E assim com cada pequeno item.

— Trouxe alguns presentes para você e para o Alpha Aburame — Hana contou — Foram até Suna, mas eu acho que não conseguiram fazer turismo, não é?

— Não mesmo! — Kiba respondeu empolgado.

Logo não restou mais carga sobre os cavalos. Os Betas da caravana perguntaram a Kiba suas próximas ordens, e o garoto ficou meio perdido. Hana insinuou que foi uma longa e cansativa viagem. Kiba pegou a dica sutil e disse que eles estavam livres para descansar. E os cavalos também. Pediu que deixassem apenas o que Hana cavalgou, assim ele teria com o que voltar para a casa principal.

Pouco a pouco as mulheres foram para suas casas, estava entardecendo e os companheiros voltariam com fome! Levaram a maioria das crianças com elas. Algumas poucas ainda ficaram por ali, rodeando a casa junto com alguns idosos. Talvez a presença de um Ômega nunca deixasse de maravilhá-los.

Kimimaru se ofereceu para conseguir um pouco de água do poço para eles. Saiu, permitindo que os dois irmãos ficassem sozinhos. Privacidade pela primeira vez desde o abençoado reencontro.

— Eu to muito feliz que você veio. Sinto muito só que abandonou tudo em Sunagakure por minha causa.

Hana balançou a cabeça. Tocou o triangulo vermelho do lado esquerdo do rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

— Larguei alguns bens materiais. Mas isso aqui eu nunca vou abandonar. Quer ouvir algumas histórias do passado? Ou prefere que eu conte como foi a viagem?

Os olhos de Kiba brilharam.

— Quero saber tudo! Mas... começa com umas histórias do passado? Quero saber mais sobre a mamãe.

Hana sorriu triste. Entendia bem o desejo de descobrir mais sobre a família e a própria pessoa que lhe deu a vida.

Começaram arrumando o quarto, enquanto a voz calma de Hana narrava a vida antes de Kiba nascer, também estendendo um futon e levando as roupas. Organizando assim, Hana teria um lugar para dormir e descansar da viagem.

A certa altura Kimimaru voltou e os irmãos entenderam a demora do rapaz. Ele estava ajudando algumas mulheres a preparar um lanche. Quando conseguiu várias guloseimas dentro de uma cesta, correu para oferecer ao seu senhor e à nova moradora do vilarejo.

— A esposa do Danzo-san disse que Hana-sama pode tomar banho na casa dela! E pode dormir lá também.

— Nada de "sama" — ela dispensou. Nisso era parecida com Kiba: formalidades não combinavam consigo — Aceito o banho. Mas não anoiteceu ainda, vou continuar arrumando mais um pouco.

Fizeram uma breve pausa para provar a comida. Vários onigiris e chá verde morno. Foi mais uma oportunidade para Hana compartilhar suas lembranças com o irmão que ouvia tudo avido, insaciável.

Falou sobre a mãe. Comentou sobre não ter memórias sobre o próprio pai, que faleceu em missão quando tinha apenas quatro anos. Mas tinha bons fatos sobre o pai de Kiba, a quem Tsume amou brevemente, sendo o homem uma espécie de "embuste folgado e sangue-suga" (palavras da própria Tsume) que foi posto para correr poucos meses depois do início da convivência. Era um Beta divertido e brincalhão, mas pouco dado ao serviço e as responsabilidades, apegado demais ao sake e desprendido demais do dinheiro alheio.

Kiba riu em algumas partes do relato. Se emocionou em outras. Sempre devorando onigiris entre uma coisa e outra. No geral, gostava mas de falar do que de ouvir. Mas ali, acompanhando as palavras ternas que Hana lhe dizia, nem piscar direito piscava. Tinha quase dezenove anos em atraso. Deu a impressão de querer por tudo em dia naquele fim de tarde.

Ao final da rápida pausa, Kimimaru foi devolver os utensílios. Hana e Kiba retomaram as tarefas. Assim o trabalho rendeu muito mais do que o esperado. O quarto ficou todo pronto para o uso. Hana sentou-se no futon, o cansaço batendo forte.

Kiba correu para deitar-se com a cabeça sobre o colo dela.

— Tem certeza que não quer dormir na casa principal hoje? Não vai se sentir sozinha aqui?

A mulher riu.

— Com todos esses Betas vindo espiar de tempos em tempos? Duvido.

— Eles ficam curiosos. Esse lance de Ômega ser raro ainda me espanta. É engraçado. Outro dia Shino e eu fomos na casa do Hokage jantar e o pessoal da vila ficou espiando pelas janelas.

— Casa do Hokage?

— Ele e o Shino são amigos de infância.

— Ainda não sei quase nada sobre você, irmãozinho — Hana começou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos castanhos bagunçados.

Kiba piscou mais longo.

— Não tem muito o que dizer. Só depois que eu vim aqui e comecei a viver fingindo que era um Beta. Foi aí que minha sorte mudo que vale a pena contar. Eu quero ouvir suas histórias, todas elas.

— É igual ao que eu penso sobre as suas histórias.

— Faz sentido — bocejou — Então eu conto tudo. Não, tudo não. Tem coisas que não vou conseguir falar, mas o que eu conseguir prometo que farei.

— Combinado — Hana sorriu. Kiba não viu o gesto da irmã. Ele tinha acabado de adormecer.

E foi essa a cena que Shino encontrou ao pedir licença e entrar na humilde residência, indo atrás da presença do Ômega que repousava no quarto.

— Veio buscar seu companheiro? — Hana gracejou. Assistia Kiba dormir, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. Estava encantada não apenas pela essência Ômega, mas por ser o seu irmãozinho ali. Estava cansada, desejava um banho... porém, o desejo por apenas embalar o sono daquele garoto era muito mais forte.

— Não — Shino respondeu antes de ir sentar-se no chão encostado em uma das paredes do quarto — Vou esperá-lo acordar.

Hana ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Mas acabou sorrindo. Um Alpha peculiar para um Ômega peculiar. Ficou claro que Shino não aguentou muito tempo longe do companheiro. Todavia, não queria chegar ali e levar o garoto embora, tirando-o do reencontro tão esperado. Mesmo que estivesse adormecido, aproveitava o colo da irmã mais velha, de quem foi afastado do convívio logo ao nascer.

— Obrigada. E parabéns pela Marca — era uma Beta, mas sensível o bastante para captar a mudança na relação de Alpha e Ômega.

Aquele agradecimento trouxe toda a sinceridade de Hana. Por Aburame Shino ter acolhido seu irmão e o escolhido como companheiro. Por descobrir sua localização em Sunagakure, levando e trazendo Kiba em segurança. Por aceitá-la no feudo, sendo uma desconhecida e tendo como garantia tão somente a ligação de sangue com Kiba.

Gratidão por ter permitido que Betas treinados ficassem para trás para ajudá-la e acompanhá-la na viagem até Konoha. Por lhe ceder uma casa e trabalho.

Por apresentá-la ao renascente da família Inuzuka, o irmãozinho que julgou ter perdido.

Aburame Shino acenou com a cabeça, aceitando apesar de não achar merecer. Fez tudo isso para a agradar seu companheiro, não simplesmente por causas humanitárias. A alegria de Kiba era a sua alegria.

Motivo egoísta demais para qualquer tipo de agradecimento.


	45. Resquícios de Bonança Ou seria a calmar

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

As manhãs do casal ganharam uma nova configuração. A chegada de Hana fez com que o irmão a visitasse todos os dias, levando guloseimas para dividirem enquanto conversavam e colocavam a casa em ordem em definitivo.

Por duas vezes Hana foi jantar na casa principal, numa forma de se aproximar também de Aburame-sama (ou apenas Shino, como ele preferia ser chamado pela família do companheiro). Chegou a dormir uma vez por lá, pois Kiba queria mostrar a arte do shodo, em que estava cada vez melhor, mostrar o que aprendeu de autodefesa, de etiqueta! Se empolgou tanto que ficou tarde e Hana pousou aquela noite.

A aceitação da Beta no vilarejo foi imediata. No começou causou comoção e curiosidade. Era a irmã do Ômega! Então os camponeses arrumavam qualquer desculpa para ir até a casa dela conversar.

"_Meu cachorro está com dor de barriga_".

"_Meu gato é muito agressivo_".

"_As galinhas andam viçosas, estão em época de chocar_".

"_Ano passado tivemos uma infestação de carrapatos, seria bom prevenir_".

Hana se divertia. Era bem sociável, traço de personalidade semelhante ao de Kiba.

Não se importava em atender os animaizinhos domésticos e suas patologias inexistentes. Por enquanto não havia muito que fazer. O Alpha já estava negociando a expansão para o ramo pecuário, mas a adaptação demandava tempo, mudanças no feudo e investimentos a longo prazo. Shino era um homem previdente, não apressava nada. Queria qualidade e que fosse tudo bom para todos.

Ele a convidou para irem até a vila vizinha, conhecer os exemplares de novilho. A opinião dela como especialista em saúde animal teria um peso duplo na hora da compra.

Era um planejamento de vida que envolvia centenas de shifters. E Shino estava na rotina acomodada de somente plantar arroz para a alimentação do feudo e para as negociações monetárias. Não apressaria nada que resultasse em consequências ruins para o seus protegidos.

O final da primavera foi comemorado por todo o feudo. As mudas de arroz começaram a despontar no charco, verdinhas e viçosas. Se continuasse assim, seria boa safra como todos os anos. A diferença é que daquela vez os camponeses se sentiram no direito de comemorar. Um modesto Hinamatsuri, feito no terreno entre a casa feudal e o vilarejo.

Música, bebida, risos.

A noite estava ótima, começando a ganhar o ar mais quente, característico do verão. Havia uma boa lua no céu, um sorriso em crescente cercado de estrelas. Era possível ver grupos de vaga-lumes voando aqui e ali. Muito em breve as cigarras sairiam da terra para executar a canção de suas breves vidas.

Tudo era harmonia.

Shino, como acabou virando tradição, sentou-se perto de uma fogueira, ladeado pelos responsáveis de cada terreno e dividindo rodadas de sake. Dando olhadas constantes para o companheiro, para ver como ele interagia, seguido de perto por Akamaru. Não que fosse um problema, pelo contrário. Mesmo escondido como Beta, a relação de Kiba com os outros shifters foi boa. Era tão sociável, que ao não sentir medo ou ameaça, permitia que um pouquinho desse lado aflorasse. Mas não muito! Quando se notava tagarela, ele dava um jeito de se controlar. E agora não precisava mais! Podia se permitir ser espontâneo, sem preocupação por chamar atenção em uma sociedade que não conhecia e que temia, pois seus parâmetros remetiam ao costume de prender shifters da sua casta em distritos terríveis, vastos em castigos e humilhações.

Desde que chegou em Konoha e se alojou naquele feudo, Kiba foi acometido por um sentimento que nunca experimentou. Que não sabia como nomear, e que só agora compreendia em sua totalidade.

Ao chegar ali, foi cercado pela presença do Alpha. E essa presença lhe trouxe segurança. Por isso relutou em ir embora e permitiu que estadia planejada curta se entendesse em seis afáveis meses.

Nunca se sentiu seguro antes. Quando teve aquela sensação, não queria abrir mão dela.

Era essa segurança que o permitia ser ele mesmo. Correr com as crianças, gargalhar com as histórias engraçadas que contavam em volta da fogueira, aprender a beleza das artes: as músicas, as danças. Aproveitando um convívio social sadio, que nem em sonhos achou possível existir.

Que maravilha poder parar na frente de uma mesa de doces, encher as mãos com daifuku, recheados de pasta de feijão e morango, e ir dividir com a irmã. E com Ino, que estava conversando com Hana, perto de um rapaz tocando biwa. Akamaru latia as vezes, esperançoso de ganhar algum doce.

As duas mulheres acabaram se aproximando bastante, com Ino precisando trocar detalhes sobre a compra de gado em ela. E uma amizade começou a surgir entre as Betas.

— Obrigada — Hana sorriu ao aceitar a oferta.

— De nada — Kiba meio que cantarolou ao ritmo da melodia.

— Credo, moleque. Engole isso pra falar — Ino torceu o nariz, também pegando um bolinho. Àquela altura já estava afeiçoada demais ao Ômega para falar com ele usando toda a liberdade, semelhante a como agia com Shino. A única diferença estava na natureza do tratamento. Com Shino, sua prerrogativa era a amizade de longa data. Com Kiba, era a abertura que o garoto dava. Era tão jovial, que os outros reagiam à altura.

Ele lançou um olhar de tédio na direção da Beta e passou a mastigar o daifuku com a boca bem aberta, ao máximo que a mandíbula permitia, só pra irritar.

— Que peste — Ino resmungou.

Hana apenas riu, condescendente. Demoraria muito tempo para ela sair do encanto, da felicidade de encontrar o irmão e conviver com ele dia-a-dia, envolta naquela essência Ômega indescritível. Acharia qualquer gesto dele uma lindeza! Até os ausentes de educação.

— O takenoko tá quase pronto — apontou na direção de um fogareiro — Já comi muito broto de bambu, mas preparado assim nunca provei — estava ansioso.

— Vou provar. Em Sunagakure a culinária é bem diferente — sem dúvidas Hana não podia reclamar da fartura. Sunagakure passava por bons momentos desde que o novo Kazekage assumiu o posto, porém o que tinha a disposição no deserto era muito distinto.

— Eu pego pra vocês! — e lá se foi o Ômega com as mãos ainda segurando alguns daifuku restantes, para babar em pé na frente do grande tacho que cozinhava o prato principal.

As duas assistiram a debandada. Ino balançou a cabeça.

— Como é empolgado com comida! — comentou.

— Acontece muito com criaturas que passaram fome na vida — Hana explicou, o olhar distante. Demorou meio segundo para compreender como a frase soou — Oh, me desculpe. Não quiser ser grosseira...

— Tudo bem — Ino riu — Uma vez Inuzuka, sempre Inuzuka. Seu irmão tem a língua bem afiada também. Mas já percebi que não é por maldade.

— Ele não me contou a história completa. Acho que nem vai contar. De vez em quando escapa alguma informação e eu vou juntando as peças — suspirou — Sinto muito que a vida tenha seguido esse rumo. Eu queria ter estado ao lado do meu irmãozinho, protegê-lo...

— Você não fazia ideia.

— Nenhuma. Eu tinha doze anos, perdi o chão quando o médico me deu a notícia. E a morte do shifter interrompe a bilateralidade do vínculo. Naquela situação eu não poderia confirmar se era o corpinho do meu irmão ou não. Claro, algo assim não passaria pela minha cabeça. Que os bebês estavam trocados. Quase dezenove anos atrás, parece tanto tempo...

— Sei bem o que quer dizer.

— Mês que vem é o aniversário dele. Pensei em preparar algo para comemorar, mas acredito que Shino vá fazer algo muito melhor.

— Não seja boba — Ino ralhou — Se você cuspir numa folha e entregar pra ele, aposto que será como o melhor presente do mundo. Não tem como comparar as relações. E... vou comentar isso com Shino. Talvez ele não saiba a data exata do aniversário de Kiba.

— É sete de julho — Hana revelou — Nunca esqueceu esse dia. Meu irmão nasceu. E morreu.

Ino silenciou. Assistiu as Betas que cozinhavam o takenoko separar pequenas porções para Kiba experimentar. Depois lanceou o resto do humilde Hanamatsuri. Demorando um pouco mais sobre Shino, rodeado por seus Betas, a face indiferente mais relaxada do que ela já viu naqueles últimos dez anos. Talvez um pouco antes até, desde que começou o drama da família Hyuuga e ele se viu impotente para ajudar uma querida amiga que tinham em comum. Ou protegê-la.

O peso da culpa lhe rendeu o isolamento auto imposto.

Demorou. Mas as correntes que o prendiam, fazendo-o arrastar o passado tal qual uma âncora, se partiram. Ou melhor, foram arrebentadas por um Ômega e sua bagagem recheada de uma história de contos de fada.

— Conto de fadas — ela sorriu torto. Apenas para ficar séria em seguida. Histórias assim não costumavam terminar com "final feliz" para todos os personagens. Na verdade, o mais conhecido de todos terminava com a princesa abandonando a família e voltando para sua casa na lua.

— Que disse? — Hana perguntou.

— Nada. Não foi nada.

A outra Beta não insistiu.

O festival continuou por mais algumas horas, antes que os shifters debandassem. A primavera, estação que significava renovação, chegava ao fim. Logo seria verão, nova etapa na vida de todos no feudo.

Mal sabiam aquelas pessoas que uma grande provação ainda estava por vir.


	46. O passado que nos molda

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Julho chegou trazendo consigo o calor típico do verão. Os dias ficaram mais claros e mais longos. Letárgicos. E terminavam com chuvas amenas, que ajudavam a refrescar um pouco a inclemência do poente.

Pela manhã, as visitas à Hana eram sagradas. Kiba aproveitava cada segundo ao lado da irmã. Vez ou outra até ficava para almoçar com ela. Impressionado em ver como a cada visita a casa dela ganhava mais aparência de lar, logo uma ou outra gaiola com animais adoecidos aparecendo na área destinada para tratamento.

E quando voltava para casa, encontrava Shino a esperá-lo para as lições que se estendiam por boa parte da tarde. Até a hora de dividir um chá, geralmente coincidindo com as primeiras gotas da chuva de verão.

Era confortável sentar-se a varanda, lado a lado, para ver o céu azul chorar suas mágoas no lago das carpas-comum, molhando todo o gramado viçoso. Obrigando Akamaru a ficar preso na casinha lá no jardim oriental, porque o animalzinho não gostava muito de se molhar...

Quase tão confortável quanto Kiba reclinar-se um pouco e encostar no companheiro. Podiam viver assim para sempre, no momento de intimidade silencioso em que somente o encontro de almas, o encontro de Alpha e Ômega bastava para preencher e dar significado à existência deles. Kiba tinha a sensação de que sobrava apenas eles dois no mundo todo, congelados na apreciação de uma cena singela e pontuada por beleza. A natureza seguindo seu ciclo. Não que ele quisesse que as outras pessoas desaparecessem! Era só... tão agradável ficar juntinho de Shino... não sabia explicar!

E para finalizar da melhor forma possível, as noites se encerravam com a intimidade do amor.

Era assim que estavam agora, deitados no futon do quarto de ambos, com Kiba deitado sobre o peito de Shino. A respiração um tanto ofegante denunciava o cansaço, um bom cansaço. No quarto o cheiro do sexo, misturado ao cheiro dos dois. Algo que instigava o Alpha, mais do que jamais pensou ser possível. Às vezes, no silêncio de tais momentos, Shino se perguntava como conseguiu viver sem aquele garoto por todos aqueles anos.

— Boa noite — Kiba disse depois de algum tempo, bocejando preguiçoso. A mão de Shino deslizava por suas costas desnudas, numa carícia que o enchia de sono. Depois da satisfação do orgasmo, o relaxamento era natural.

— Boa noite — Shino respondeu com voz distante.

Kiba se ajeitou melhor, como se fosse um gato e o corpo do Alpha, uma mantinha para se acomodar. O ar de sonolência chegava ao homem e o contagiava. Mas os olhos dele vagavam pelo quarto, perdidos no tempo.

Observava todos os pergaminhos espalhados pelas paredes decoradas com gencianas. Vários ideogramas rebuscados na caligrafia do Ômega.

Vários "Inuzuka Kiba".

Incontáveis "Aburame Shino".

Um "Inuzuka Hana" escondidinho em algum lugar, porque Kiba ficava um tanto envergonhado em ter o nome da irmã ali, no recanto onde partilhavam tanta intimidade.

Mas a sala dos girassóis estava repleta com os três nomes.

O garoto se apaixonou mesmo pela arte do shodo. Era uma das atividades que mais gostava de fazer. E se dedicava com uma intensidade inesperada. Ou talvez nem tanto. Kiba tinha seus defeitos, e muitas qualidades. E a intensidade fervorosa deslizava entre esses dois extremos.

Cada vez que o conhecia melhor, mais se apaixonava. Fragmentos de histórias que vinham aqui e ali, sem muito detalhamento. Que ajudavam Shino a compreender cada vez mais o passado de seu companheiro.

Em contra partida, Kiba não sabia nada a respeito do Alpha.

Praticamente nada, mesmo assim aceitando a relação, se entregando. Sem nunca cobrar ou pressionar. Ainda que volta e meia Shino o pegasse com curiosidade brilhando nos olhos, enquanto o fitava silencioso.

Não era justo.

— Eu já tive um vínculo — confessou. Já tinha guardado aquela história por tempo demais. Seu Ômega tinha o direito de saber.

Kiba despertou imediatamente. Interesse fluiu pelo vínculo e fez Shino suspirar. O pequeno estava ávido por saber mais sobre o homem que escolheu para construir uma relação. Não disse nada. Apenas aguardou que ele continuasse o relato.

Segundos se passaram completando quase um minuto.

— Nós crescemos juntos. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino e eu — o tom de voz soou pesado. Não era fácil para Shino tocar naquele assunto. Talvez os outros estivessem certos: ele era rancoroso demais. Guardou todos os sentimentos ruins no peito, cultivando-os como se não pudesse fazer diferente. Era sua natureza, não se pode mudar o amago de uma pessoa. Embora houvesse a possibilidade de toda uma ressignificancia. De repensar as experiencias a luz de novo olhar.

De aprender.

Aprender. Foi o que Shino fez naqueles meses de convivência com Kiba. Um garoto que perdeu a família e a vida que merecia graças a um esquema ao qual investigavam. Que foi levado para longe, privado da liberdade e conheceu o pior lado dos Alphas, casta dominante.

E, ainda assim, conseguiu preservar uma alegria de viver invejável. Uma sede de aprender... a sociabilidade impressionante e certa inocência pura e rústica eram marcas registradas que conquistaram Shino em definitivo.

Passar pelo pior, pelo sofrimento cru e impiedoso, não foi suficiente para quebrá-lo.

Shino sabia que não conseguiria ser assim, claro. Cada shifter é diferente, tem seu modo de ver o mundo, de se posicionar, de pensar. Cada existência é única e inigualável. Não tinha ilusões de conseguir abandonar o rancor com tamanha facilidade. Mas conseguia aprender com o companheiro. Era capaz de olhar para Kiba e tirar preciosas lições.

Sentia que era hora de abrir o coração, de confiar a ele o motivo de ter se afastado do convívio com os demais e escolhido a vida em isolamento.

A mente do Alpha voou para aqueles anos perdidos no tempo, enquanto contava sua história para Kiba. Anos de inocência e esperanças, em que acreditavam que tudo era possível. Até a realidade os alcançar e impor provas das quais nem todos sairiam com vida.

Os amigos eram inseparáveis. Sasuke e Hinata eram considerados tesouros de Konoha: dois Ômegas nascidos no mesmo ano? Uma sorte sem igual, o sinal de que os deuses abençoavam a Vila da Folha.

Mas crianças crescem e não podem fugir ao destino. Sobretudo os Ômegas, cujos passos são coordenados visando o bem de toda a comunidade shifter. Hinata foi prometida em casamento a Naruto, provável futuro Hokage, graças às boas relações entre os Uzumaki e os Hyuuga.

Triste futuro, pois Naruto era apaixonado por Sasuke e Hinata nutria fortes sentimentos pelo primo Neji, um Beta. O relacionamento entre eles nunca seria permitido.

Então houve o caso "Kyuubi". Pessoas morreram, um escândalo veio a tona, envolvendo a Akatsuki e todos os planos foram suspensos. Como Konoha tinha dois Ômegas jovens, Sasuke recebeu a missão de ir ao epicentro dos acontecimentos, quando os confrontos acabaram; levar consolo para dezenas de Betas torturados no esquema de tráfico humano. Naruto o acompanhou, a derradeira missão para aperfeiçoar seu treinamento. Os pais estavam mortos, um Hokage provisório tomaria conta até que Naruto estivesse mais maduro e mais experiente para assumir o cargo deixado por seu pai.

Sasuke e Naruto partiram de Konoha.

Hinata e Neji perderam o juízo. O amor que um sentia pelo outro era forte e verdadeiro, eles não se controlaram. Naruto, prometido de Hinata, não tinha previsão de retorno. O estrago causado pela Akatsuki foi grande demais para se resolver em dias ou meses.

E tantas coisas podiam mudar naquele espaço de tempo.

Tanta coisa...

Se Neji fosse um Alpha, seria infinitamente mais fácil para o casal. Porque ambos se reconheceriam como companheiros e a sociedade era capaz de aceitar esse laço. Se vincular como Beta e Ômega não tem força social. Muito menos para uma família tradicional como os Hyuuga.

Hinata foi prometida para um Alpha. Um Uzumaki, descendente de longa linhagem de Hokage valorosos. Os pais do rapaz eram heróis de guerra. Quebrar um compromisso de tamanha grandeza para cumprir um capricho que colocava mero romance juvenil acima do bem de todos os demais shifters era inaceitável. Uma afronta à honra Hyuuga.

Todavia, imprudência e coragem são marcas registradas dos muito jovens e inexperientes. Uma combinação perigosa que, em via de regra, acabava com o pior final possível.

Certos de que não poderiam viver longe um do outro, e que o amor que sentiam fazia qualquer risco valer a pena, Neji e Hinata deram um passo muito maior do que as próprias pernas. Se entregaram.

Se descuidaram.

E Hinata engravidou.


	47. que não pode ser mudado

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Aburame Shino gostava de cumprir as missões da Academia Ninja de Konoha. Graças a isso viajou para vários países, conheceu culturas e shifters por todos os lados. Mas quando a febre assolou Konoha e fez várias vítimas, levando seu pai entre elas; nem pensou duas vezes. Desligou-se oficialmente do time e assumiu o feudo.

A vida adulta foi chegando para todos os seus amigos. Naruto continuou com as missões, como parte do treinamento para um dia se tornar Hokage. Sakura conseguiu um posto no hospital. Ino aceitou o convite para se tornar a chefe da segurança da família Aburame. Hinata e Sasuke faziam viagens ocasionais, para manter o equilíbrio no país. Konoha tinha três Ômegas, um número que não alcançavam em muito tempo.

Shino completara apenas vinte e três anos, mas a personalidade séria e focada já dava sinais de que seria um bom senhor feudal, como seu pai tinha sido antes dele.

A vida parecia seguir seu curso, quando se descobriu um esquema envolvendo a Akatsuki e o tráfico de Betas para uso em torturas, treinamentos de jutsus proibidos e outras crueldades só para satisfazer o prazer de Alphas sádicos que se divertiam com o sofrimento alheio.

Conflitos estouraram em todos os países. O esquema envolvia muita gente. A custo derrotaram a máfia poderosa e libertaram incontáveis prisioneiros. Houve um preço: o Hokage perdeu a vida, junto a sua esposa. O controle de Konoha foi entregue a um líder provisório. Naruto e Sasuke saíram em jornada para que o Ômega pudesse ajudar na cura dos Betas resgatados.

Aos poucos tudo foi se acalmando, a paz parecia se estabelecer de vez.

Até que, em uma das idas de Shino até a vila; ele descobriu que, por baixo da tranquilidade aparente, pessoas próximas e queridas enfrentavam tribulações apenas por querer seguir o que mandava o coração.

No caminho entre o feudo e a vila, ele encontrou-se com Hyuuga Hinata. Ambos estavam um tanto afastados, mas a amizade permanecia forte. A Ômega vinha apressada, acuada; para surpresa de Shino, fugia a pé desde a casa da família.

Explicou assustada que seus pais descobriram sobre a gestação. Esperava um filho de Neji e a reação deles foi a pior. A ameaçaram com um aborto para extirpar a prole que sujou o sobrenome Hyuuga, cujo nascimento punha em risco o compromisso com o futuro Hokage.

A briga fenomenal, que reuniu vários nichos dos Hyuuga, alcançou nível de agressão física, mas Neji um dos Betas mais fortes do Clã. Conseguiu enfrentar os familiares e abrir uma brecha para que Hinata fugisse. E a pobre garota foi direto ao único amigo em Konoha que podia fazer frente à sua família.

Os Hyuuga possuíam influência inegável, donos dos criadouros de peixes que eram parte do sustento em Konoha e vilas vizinhas. Mas os Aburame cultivavam o arroz, cereal base para cada família, cada shifter no país, inclusive em outras nações. Não podiam comparar o poderio das duas famílias.

Hinata explicou tudo e pediu abrigo. Shino nunca negaria estender a mão para uma amiga. A levou para a própria casa e a acolheu, prometendo que ali estaria segura.

No dia seguinte, a notícia devastadora. Neji pagou o preço pela afronta à família. A lei do "olho por olho" prevalecia na sociedade shifter quando o assunto era desavenças familiares. A informação veio do hospital: o rapaz garantiu que Hinata escapasse, mas não garantiu a própria vida. Se tivesse sido levado um pouco mais rápido, talvez...

Shino e o resto de Konoha não chegou a saber dos detalhes sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia na casa dos Hyuuga, mas pelo estado em que Neji ficou, tais detalhes eram dispensáveis.

Hinata sofreu com a perda. Já era uma garota frágil por nascimento, muito além do comum à casta. A tristeza lhe tirou as forças e parte da saúde. Foi ao assistir sua amiga definhar, que Shino ofereceu o vínculo. Em caráter provisório, para que sua força Alpha a ajudasse a passar pelo pior. Hinata aceitou, pelo bem do filhotinho que carregava, única prova da existência de Neji e do amor que compartilharam.

O vínculo foi feito, ligando não apenas o Alpha e a Ômega, mas unindo-os a pequena vida que florescia. Ainda indetectável para outros, senão Ômegas.

Os meses foram passando. Hinata tornou-se mais forte. O bebê começou a desenvolver o próprio chacra e a ligação com Shino ficou mais intensa. O jovem senhor feudal sentiu que podia acolher aquela criança mesmo depois de seu nascimento. Deixou claro à Hinata que ela seria bem-vinda para continuar ali, como família. Eram jovens, se aproximando dos trinta anos, podiam oferecer um lar estável à criança que perdeu o pai sem o conhecer, de um jeito violento e covarde.

A gravidez da Ômega trouxe animo novo ao feudo. Naquela época, uma década atrás, as leis de controle e proteção a casta já eram rígidas, mas não como nos dias atuais. Ela viver com Shino era algo que o Conselho aceitaria sem problemas. Além disso, havia o Ômega Uchiha, que podia se unir ao Hokage e manter a tradição. Os dias na casa Aburame passaram amenos, cheios de paz.

A perda de Neji foi lamentável, algo do qual Hinata nunca se recuperou. Mas ter o bebê em seu ventre e a ajuda de Shino foi o amparo que ela precisava para seguir em frente, alheia ao fato de que sua família nunca esquece. E nunca perdoa.

O parto foi um momento marcante. Quando a mulher sentiu as dores, Shino reuniu alguns Betas e partiu para o hospital, onde passou longas horas de espera enquanto realizavam a cesariana, procedimento que Sakura julgou mais seguro.

E então a notícia.

Era uma menininha. Uma Beta pequenina, de cabelos negros ralinhos e olhos característicos do Clã Hyuuga. Shino recebeu liberação para entrar no quarto. Viu o sorriso cansado de Hinata e teve a chance de pegar a criatura minúscula, aquele pesinho cheiroso, irradiando vida e curiosidade pelo mundo que recém a acolheu. Não era o pai biológico, mas um vínculo surgiu entre eles, instantaneamente.

Nadeshiko foi o nome escolhido, na certeza de que ela cresceria e se tornaria uma linda mulher.

Por três dias Shino alternou entre Konoha e seu feudo, porque não podia dormir no hospital. E Hinata precisava se recuperar do procedimento cirúrgico antes de receber alta.

Alta que veio trazida por Sakura, numa bela manhã de outono. Junto com o aviso de que já tinha informado a Shino, através de um mensageiro. Logo o Alpha estaria ali para buscá-la.

Mas Hinata não esperou.

"_Por que você não me esperou?_", foi a dúvida que martelou a mente e o coração de Shino por dias, meses, anos. Nunca encontrou uma resposta, tendo que lidar com as consequências de uma escolha errada, num momento errado.

Talvez a segurança de ter um vínculo provisório com um Alpha. Ou a paz dos últimos meses...? Quem sabe a segurança que Shino deixou no hospital, cinco Betas bem treinados protegendo Hinata e Nadeshiko.

Fosse qual fosse a resposta, ela se perdeu com o seguir dos acontecimentos.

Shino cavalgava em direção a cidade, seguido de perto pelo cocheiro. Estava satisfeito, o quarto do bebê terminou de ser arrumado pelas servas, que aguardavam o retorno de Hinata e da filhotinha com ansiedade; quando ele sentiu. O Beta que dirigia a charrete sentiu. Sakura, no hospital sentiu. Assim como toda Konoha, até mesmo Naruto e Sasuke, do outro lado do País do Fogo, tiveram a incômoda intuição de que algo ruim aconteceu.

Cada Alpha e cada Beta soube o instante exato em que a Ômega perdeu sua vida.

Ômegas representam harmonia na sociedade shifter. E há um vinculo superior unindo os shifters de uma comunidade. Não tão íntimo quanto o que existe entre companheiros, ou entre os membros de um Clã. É mais como a consciência de que ninguém vive isolado, que algo superior os liga e os une. A morte violenta de uma Ômega abalou o parco equilíbrio, fazendo a balança pender. De algum modo todos intuíram o pior.

E perceberam além: sabiam que um passo decisivo rumo à extinção da espécie fora dado naquela afável manhã de outono.

Shino açoitou o cavalo, esquecido de qualquer piedade. Largou um atônito cocheiro para trás e cavalgou veloz rumo a Konoha, mas não precisou ir tão longe. Afastou-se pouco dos limites de sua terra e encontrou uma cena de terror. A cena que povoaria seus pesadelos por longas e incontáveis noites.

Seus Betas estavam caídos, todos colocados lado a lado ao largo da estrada de terra. Amarrados, mas vivos. Podia senti-los. Os olhos detectaram dardos caídos no chão. Demorou menos de um segundo para entender tudo: uma emboscada na estrada. Os Betas pegos de surpresa, foram postos fora de combate por remédios tranquilizantes. Inimigos agiram e partiram sem deixar rastros além daqueles dardos, uma prova de que o Clã agiu e alcançou o desejo de lavar a suposta honra manchada.

Como os Hyuuga descobriram? Estariam vigiando Hinata esse tempo todo, só esperando uma oportunidade para agir? Importava isso agora?

Observou a amiga de infância caída no meio da estrada, afastada da carruagem que a levava como se interrompida numa tênue tentativa de fuga. O kimono rasgado nas costas revelava o golpe traiçoeiro e mortal. Mas não o único. Por alguns segundos, o Alpha ficou parado, apenas observando, em um estado de estupor soberano. Incapaz de processar a grandiosidade do mal que se desenhava naquele quadro.

Até que uma energia fraquinha lhe tirou da paralisia. O chacra infantil, minúsculo que desparecia lentamente o fez recuperar a frieza de ação. Nadeshiko ainda estava viva! Rapidamente se aproximou do corpo de Hinata.

Foi doloroso ter que afastá-la para poder resgatar a criança que ela segurava com os dois braços, que tentou proteger do golpe derradeiro. Criança que brilhou nesse mundo por poucos dias, e mal teve a chance de conhecer todas as suas maravilhas. O rastilho de energia desesperou Shino. Ele projetou sua presença Alpha, toda sua essência tentando fortalecer a filhotinha. Já era tarde para a mãe dela, que a tragédia não se consumasse ainda maior; esquecia-se de que só funcionava dessa maneira entre Ômega e Alpha. O elo com Betas reagia diferente.

Mas ele tentou. Se ter nascido Alpha valesse alguma coisa, implorava que fosse ali, naquele momento, salvando a criança que aprendeu a amar e já considerava sua família. Sofreu na pele, da pior forma possível, a percepção de que os deuses nem sempre atendem nossas preces.

"_Por que, Hinata...?_"

Aburame Shino chorou. Pela primeira e única vez.

Na solidão daquela estrada, abraçado ao corpinho frágil cuja curta e preciosa vida se findou.

"... v_ocê não me esperou?_"


	48. e Influencia no Presente

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Shino terminou o longo relato sentindo-se exaurido. Já não machucava tanto quanto antes, não havia aquela dor visceral, apenas um sentimento de tristeza nostálgica. As palavras escaparam com mais facilidade do que pensou. A mente divagou junto com a narrativa, mas não se perdeu entre as imagens de dor. Havia uma âncora o prendendo a realidade, edificada em cada pequeno detalhe que seus sentidos captavam como um porto seguro: a pele quente e desnuda, de encontro à sua. A atenção que emanava do Ômega e era o incentivo que tornou aquilo possível. A essência preocupada que o acalentou, enquanto o aroma de morangos se tornou proeminente, naquele contexto veio sem intenção de seduzir o Alpha. Trazia paz, tranquilidade, apoio incondicional.

Engraçado. Fantástico. Impressionante.

Shino acreditou que nunca seria capaz de contar aquilo para alguém. Tanta coisa poderia ter sido diferente, apenas se Hinata tivesse esperado um pouco mais. Um erro, uma decisão equivocada e a vida de centenas foi mudada para sempre.

Entre essas mudanças talvez viesse um futuro em que nunca tivesse encontrado Inuzuka Kiba, seu companheiro reconhecido que chorava quietinho deitado em seu peito, condoído pelo que ouviu.

A tímida luz do luar entrava pela janela aberta. A chuva trouxe certo refresco durante a tarde, porém a noite voltou a esquentar. No céu, não podia enxergar graças à posição do futon no aposento; a lua alcançava seu quarto minguante, cujo brilho diminuía gradualmente até que se tornasse nova, e fosse uma mancha sobressalente entre as estrelas.

Shino não queria seguir por esse caminho. Não queria ponderar os "talvez" que jamais se concretizariam. Perdeu Hinata e a filhote a que ela deu à luz, e precisou de longos anos para conseguir dormir, atormentado por essas dúvidas. Não precisava de reflexões que o fizessem questionar a felicidade que adquiria porque a longa caminhada que o levou ao hoje e ao agora, teve início com a perda de duas importantes criaturas. O feudo o acompanhou no luto, de comum acordo. Como poderiam comemorar? O Alpha afundou na tristeza, sem ânimo para voltar ao que era antes, pois nunca seria como antes. Jamais.

Shino sufocou lentamente sob o peso da culpa. Suas palavras exatas para Hinata foram: _vou proteger você_. Não "vou proteger você enquanto estiver no feudo". Seu feudo era seguro, os Hyuuga jamais arriscariam invadi-lo e manchar ainda mais o estimado sobrenome. Devia ter previsto isso, mas a juventude costuma pecar justamente pela falta de experiência. Shino deu sua palavra de honra e não a cumpriu. Que espécie de Alpha era? Incapaz de proteger a fatídica promessa?

E então, quando menos esperava, a luz. Trazida inesperadamente. Uma surpresa encantadora. A mensagem dos deuses da fortuna: ainda que se esconda, ainda que fuja; nossa boa sorte pode alcançar você.

Teriam os deuses decretado que o castigo auto imposto era pesado demais e já passava da hora de Aburame Shino dar um passo a frente, levando seus servos, camponeses e ninjas com ele?

Acreditou que sim.

Ia apenas aceitar o que ditava o destino, conforme suas próprias palavras.

Ia apenas aceitar.

— Então desafiei o chefe do clã para uma batalha. Ele usava uma espada de prata, por isso perdi a visão de um olho, ele perdeu a vida.

E o clã foi obliterado. Quem clamou justiça foi a própria sociedade. A breve frase teve o efeito de fazê-lo reviver o duelo. Do jeito que falou, parecia ter sido um confronto fácil. E não foi.

Hyuuga Hisashi se mostrou um oponente a altura. Que lutou com a ferocidade de alguém que deseja lavar a honra acima de qualquer coisa, nem que para isso perdesse todos os membros da família. Prova maior disso, estava imputada na face de Shino, herança trazida pelo golpe que quase o cegou por completo.

O resultado foi favorável a Shino apenas porque a sensação de ter a vida de Nadeshiko se esvaindo enquanto a levava nos braços foi impulso mais do que suficiente. Não havia raiva ou ódio. Apenas rancor.

Rancor contra o oponente. Rancor contra a sua incapacidade em manter uma promessa.

Aburame Shino venceu o inimigo e não hesitou em tomar-lhe a vida como exigia o milenar "olho por olho". Os remanescentes do Clã não tiveram sorte diferente.

Konoha inteira sentiu na pele o peso pela morte de uma Ômega. Foi impossível conter a fúria dos aldeões, tão impossível quanto impedir o linchamento. Todavia, os Hyuuga não impuseram resistência. Um a um foram caindo, pagando o preço pela justiça.

E acabou assim, tão tragicamente, um dos maiores Clãs de Konoha.

— As pessoas fazem tantas maldades — Kiba sussurrou.

Shino recomeçou a acariciar as costas do companheiro. Kiba podia dizer com toda propriedade, pois sofreu na pele o pior lado da sociedade. Ao contrário de Shino, ele não se escondeu, nem evitou enfrentar os problemas. Era algo que podia usar como exemplo de vida.

E estava usando, afinal de contas. Teve na já saudosa estação da primavera mais festivais no feudo do que pelo período de dez longos anos. Aquele garoto chegou como um viajante gatuno, escondido em frágeis mentiras. E clamou um lugar no coração de todos.

No coração do Alpha.

O abraçou com força, querendo que as lágrimas do Ômega parassem. Shino pranteou a filhotinha perdida uma única vez, mas sua alma lamentou por Hinata e Nadeshiko todos os dias subsequentes. Bastava de sofrimentos.

Falando em sofrimento, a morte de Hinata pareceu jogar uma maldição sobre a sociedade. Depois disso nunca mais nasceu algum Ômega no País do Fogo. As leis de proteção à casta se tornaram mais duras, mais pesadas. Os passos deles mais controlados, a liberdade diminuiu. A ação cruel dos Hyuuga plantou sementes cujos frutos eram colhidos ainda nos dias atuais.

Aqui colocava apenas um adendo. Agora descobriam que a ausência de Ômegas talvez não estivesse assim tão ligada ao desejo dos deuses. Pois o garoto em seus braços surgiu trazendo a ponta de uma meada que, desatada do jeito certo, responderia a questão de tão poucos nascidos naquela casta. Aquele garoto foi tirado da família e levado para longe. E quantos mais? Quantos outros Ômegas se desviaram pelas mãos de shifters sem escrúpulos? Descobririam em breve, quando a operação em conjunto que Konoha realizava com Sunagakure obtivesse resultados.

— Obrigado por me contar — Kiba sussurrou. Através do vínculo sentiu momentos de tensão, tristeza, mágoa e rancor. O rancor acompanhou Shino desde a primeira silaba que escapou de seus lábios. Não foi fácil para o Alpha compartilhar. Todavia, a confissão veio quando ele achou ser o momento certo.

Esse era o último ponto para que o casal ficasse completamente livre de quaisquer amarradas, de qualquer obstáculo que os prendesse ao passado.

Não esperava que o que aconteceu simplesmente desaparecesse, como água que limpa uma mancha; e dali para frente vivessem em um mar de rosas. Mas conseguir expressar e compartilhar seu passado com o companheiro foi um grande passo na relação. Sem que Kiba o pressionasse ou cobrasse respostas que não estava preparado para dar.

Ambos entendiam isso.

Porque, como Kiba já disse uma vez, como já falou para Hana, ele também tinha experiências que não queria contar. Fosse por vergonha, por um forte senso de humilhação, quem sabe medo irracional e injustificado de ser julgado... Kiba fez o que foi preciso para sobreviver. Para resistir aqueles quase dezessete anos em Gin-Io, distrito que aprisionou não apenas sua infância, mas que guardaria as piores coisas que sofreu. Que assistiu. Seu desejo era que o ruim de Gin-Io permanecesse em Gin-Io.

E era por ter essa certeza que não podia cobrar nada de Shino. Seria hipócrita se exigisse revelações do companheiro quando ele preferia manter a parte mais feia do passado em seu lugar de direito: no passado.

Shino abrir o coração e desnudar tudo para o Ômega foi uma das maiores demonstrações de confiança que jamais esperou. Não tão cedo, na relação que se construía entre eles.

Sobre as brechas na história do garoto, Shino intuía que eram sombras que ele ainda não queria ou não podia revelar. Sabia que o jeito dele era aquele: entregando migalhas feias do distrito em que cresceu. Era como se contasse o que era relevante para o momento. Aos pouquinhos, em um paralelo às singelas peças que completavam um tabuleiro de shogi, a história seria desvendada por completo. Shino não tinha pressa. A intenção era viver o resto de seus dias com Kiba ao seu lado. Ouviria fragmentos do que ele enfrentou e remendaria o passado do Ômega, tal qual uma colcha de retalhos.

E, obviamente, essas peças de artesanato eram as que ficavam mais bonitas.


	49. Aquelas linhas tortas

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

A semana seguiu em polvorosa.

Não exatamente em "polvorosa", mas Shino não sabia que palavra usar para descrever! Estava acostumado ao silêncio e à paz, à quietude inabalável de quem vive em solidão. Seus servos mais pareciam fantasmas para não atrapalhar sua meditação, sua leitura...

E, de repente, ele ouvia cochichos em todos os cantos. Como se os shifters conspirassem em segredo. Ouvia risinhos, passos furtivos de um lado para o outro...

Mistério.

Não tão misterioso assim.

Estava claro que Ino "comentou por aí" que o próximo dia sete era aniversário do Ômega. E as servas se organizavam para preparar uma boa refeição. Shino não sabia como se posicionar sobre isso. No fim das contas deixou que agissem assim. As pessoas estavam apenas se comportando naturalmente, livres da sombra que parecia ter se afastado do feudo. Incrível milagre realizado por uma única pessoa. Faziam algo bom para seu companheiro, não era nada condenável. Pelo contrário!

Alheio a isso, o próprio Kiba não parecia diferente do normal. Passava as manhãs com a irmã, voltava para brincar e treinar um pouco Akamaru, depois dividia a tarde com o Alpha, fosse nas aulas de etiqueta, nos treinos de auto defesa, passeando a cavalo para conhecer melhor as terras do feudo ou apenas dividindo um chá durante a meditação. Depois que Shino deu aquele passo decisivo, a relação deles ganhou um novo tom de intimidade, de confiança. O peito tornou-se leve, o vinculo que unia o feudo refletiu as boas sensações.

O casal estava na sala das orquídeas, espaço reservado também para alguns instrumentos musicais. No tempo de Aburame Shibi, ali era muito utilizado para tal fim. Shino viu um uso melhor transformando em uma área para meditação, por sua localização direta com a área dos fundos e pelas portas largas que exibiam uma vista encantadora. Era fácil observar o lago das carpas, sem interferência do exterior.

Meditação só na intenção mesmo, porque Kiba sentava-se na almofada, unia as mãos numa posição confortável e cochilava pesado, a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, os lábios entreabertos, ressonando suave... e Shino ficava admirando o companheiro na contemplação boboca comum aos apaixonados, que o fazia se sentir meio envergonhado, não tinha mais idade para essas coisas!

E conseguia controlar a mente?

De jeito nenhum.

Naquele momento, pensava que a indiferença de Kiba a respeito do próprio aniversário era triste. Logo ele, que já provou gostar de festivais e de comer bem, não demonstrava nada demais em saber que dia sete de julho estava chegando.

Talvez não soubesse que era o dia do seu nascimento.

Alguém teria lhe dito em Soragakure? Teria alguma vez consciência de que a sociedade shifter preparava fartos jantares para agradecer aos deuses por mais um ano de existência? E, no caso de Ômegas, a festa alcançava toda a Vila. Vinte e três de julho, aniversário de Uchiha Sasuke, era praticamente um feriado em Konoha.

— Caralho! — Kiba despertou do cochilo meio exaltado. Analisou em volta tentando se situar no espaço e no tempo, os olhos inchados de leve por dormir demais — Meditei fundo agora, sabe? Acho até que entrei em transe... — se gabou meio cheio de si.

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pois bem, o garoto meditou tão profundamente que chegou até mesmo a babar!

— Parabéns, você é quase um monge! — Ino debochou entrando na sala sem pedir licença — Olá.

Trazia uma bandeja com um bule de chá e três kobati, que colocou sobre a mesinha de centro. Kiba deslizou a almofada pelo assoalho liso e veio se acomodar a mesa, muito interessado no prato cheio de daifuku.

— Olá! Como adivinhou? — apontou o lanche que a Beta colocava em cima da mesinha baixa — Refletir sobre a vida dá uma fome!

— Seu servo estava trazendo. Aproveitei e vim no lugar dele — Ino serviu chá nos três vasilhames e levou um para Shino, antes de sentar-se à mesa junto com Kiba — Terminei de acertar com o feudo em Kinogakure. Chegamos a um bom acordo sobre o rebanho, em seis meses podemos mandar uma equipe buscar as cabeças de gado, incluí alguns novilhos na troca. Esse prazo será suficiente para prepararmos o pasto. Os currais estão quase finalizados.

— Que bom! — Kiba se alegrou — Hana-nee vai gostar de saber disso!

— Excelente.

— Vamos começar com cinquenta cabeças, para sustento do feudo. O rebanho irá expandir naturalmente com os cuidados e podemos pensar em usar como moeda de troca ou para negociações monetárias mesmo. Semana que vem Hana começará a treinar os camponeses que se ofereceram a trabalhar com o gado. Está tudo indo bem.

— Muito bom planejamento — Kiba elogiou, como se realmente entendesse do assunto.

Ino se segurou para não puxar-lhe as bochechas. Aquele Ômega era uma fofura, mas sempre acabava com as mãos manchadas de vermelho e desmanchando a marca que ele fazia todos os dias no rosto. Às vezes lhe parecia um sonho, tanta intimidade e proximidade com um Ômega. Um retorno saudoso à época em que era criança e corria pelos campos com Hinata, Sasuke e os demais. Algo que mantinha guardado no peito, uma sensação tão incrível...

O pensamento a fez lembrar-se de outro tema importante. O real motivo de estar ali.

— Ne, Shino. Naruto mandou uma mensagem. Ele quer saber se você está disponível para jantar amanhã e conversar — deu um olhar significativo, sem aprofundar detalhes.

O Alpha viu nas entrelinhas. Se Naruto queria falar com ele e Ino usava aquele tom reticente, o assunto só podia ser um.

— É sobre Soragakure? — a pergunta atraiu a atenção de Kiba. E serviu como sinal de que Ino podia falar livremente.

— Ele não me disse. Creio que sim, eu ouvi de Shikamaru que um grande destacamento ANBU saiu em campo. Kakashi liderou uma operação secreta. Só consigo pensar em Soragakure como alvo dessa missão — deu de ombros.

— Eles iam libertar os Ômegas? — Kiba perguntou.

— Com certeza — Shino respondeu — E atacar a Akatsuki.

Queria que Naruto tivesse dado detalhes da montagem e andamento da operação, mas compreendia que, apesar da amizade de longa data, o posto de Hokage exigia certo sigilo em muitas situações.

— Diga a ele que poderemos ir — a decisão de Shino incluiu Kiba na ida à casa do Hokage. Ele era o principal interessado em saber do resultado da operação. Supondo-se que foi por isso que Naruto o chamou.

— Tudo bem, vou informá-lo de que terá dois convidados para o jantar.

O Alpha soprou o kobati e deu um longo gole no chá amargo. Na época da operação "Kyuubi", os conflitos duraram mais de um ano. Teria, dessa vez, os governos em conjunto agido com mais assertividade? O caso estaria encerrado? Fazia quase dois meses desde o último jantar na casa do Hokage, parecia pouco tempo para resolver algo tão grande. Não ouviram nenhum alvoroço, nenhum boato, nenhuma consequência.

Talvez o assunto fosse outro.

— Espero que sejam boas notícias — Kiba suspirou, pensando nos colegas que deixou para trás. Seria fantástico se todos fossem resgatados! Se Soragakure era um país que roubava bebês de outros países, então haveria muitas famílias para acolhê-los e... — Caralho! Shino!

— O que foi? — ele franziu as sobrancelhas de leve.

— Os Ômegas eram trocados por Betas, as famílias receberam um bebê no lugar do que foi levado. Vai ser um choque pras pessoas saber que criaram o filho errado. E esses Betas vão perder o lar, não vão?

Shino ponderou.

— Vai ser um escândalo sem proporções — Ino entendeu o raciocínio — Não sei se eles vão perder o lar, porque há o vinculo com a família e isso não vai quebrar tão fácil. Mas quais as chances de encontrar o lar de todos os Ômegas de Gin-Io? Suas origens? Você tinha a dica de quem te criou e contou das marcas e da manta. Quantos mais saberão seus nomes reais?

A questão era muito mais complexa do que se podia imaginar.

— Se não fosse Haku-san eu nem saberia meu nome! — a compreensão dos fatos caiu sobre Kiba. Não que ele não tivesse essa percepção antes, todavia visualizou a grandiosidade da sua sorte. Se não tivesse ao menos uma pista sobre seu passado, não teria partido em busca da família. Talvez nem chegasse tão longe. Não conheceria Hana, nem Ino. Nem Aburame Shino — Caralho, como a vida é foda.

— Não é certeza encontrar todas as famílias. Mas é certeza que terão um lar muito melhor do que o atual — Ino sorriu. Os pensamentos impressionados estavam escritos no rosto de Kiba — Cada um tem seu caminho, moleque. Tudo acontece do jeito que deveria acontecer.

— É, tem coisas que eu nem tento entender. Mas que surpreende, surpreende — observou a kobati em suas mãos por alguns segundos — Haku recebeu uma requisição definitiva. Fiquei muito feliz por ele, espero que esteja bem e que um dia eu possa agradecer.

Ino sorriu. Talvez tenha sorrido um tanto largo _demais_.

— Dependendo do que o Naruto disser no jantar, podemos usar os ninjas para outra investigação. Se conseguimos encontrar Inuzuka Hana, lá em Sunagakure, porque não encontraríamos o homem que trouxe a peça mais importante para você chegar até aqui? — piscou — Né?

— Sim — Aburame Shino assentiu com seriedade.

— Seria incrível — Kiba emocionou-se. Não demonstrou o abalo fisicamente, mas Shino sentiu pelo vínculo.

Preferiu manter a ilusão do garoto. Contudo não precisava ser nenhum gênio para chegar à uma terrível conclusão: se Gin-Io era um distrito ilegal, nunca permitiriam que um Ômega saísse de lá para iniciar um convívio social com outros shifters. A mirada significativa que Ino lhe deu e aquele sorriso exagerado, indicaram que a mulher pensava igual.

A primeira vez que Kiba comentou sobre tal requisição, estavam em um contexto diferente. Após tantas investigações e descobertas...

Se parassem e analisassem bem, infelizmente, a conclusão era dolorosa. Uma requisição definitiva talvez levasse o Ômega para uma situação ainda _pior_. Todavia, Shino não quis pensar no que significaria "pior" em comparação a toda feiura que manchava aquele distrito.


	50. As respostas que temos, não as que quere

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Diferente dos jantares anteriores, naquela noite Naruto não os levou para a sala da lareira, para um momento social antes da refeição. Os três shifters foram direto para o escritório que ele mantinha em casa. Um cômodo com forte influência estrangeira, onde a escrivaninha grande e pesada dominava. Belas estantes repletas de livros e pergaminhos cobriam duas das paredes.

— Fiquem a vontade — Naruto indicou as cadeiras postas a frente da escrivaninha, onde Shino e Kiba se sentaram. Em seguida ele foi até um pequeno bar de canto e voltou com uma garrafa cheia de líquido âmbar escuro e três copos. Colocou sobre a mesa e serviu doses generosas.

Foi nesse instante, com um excelente timming, que Sasuke entrou no escritório. Trazia uma bandeja com um bule e uma xícara decorada. Não cumprimentou ninguém, mas enviou um olhar tão feio para o Hokage que afastou a vontade dos três de serem educados.

Em silêncio tirou o copo de uísque da frente de Kiba e o serviu com chá verde morno, antes de deixar a chaleira sobre a mesa e sair da sala. O clima ficou estranho. Os dois anfitriões pareciam ter brigado.

— Me desculpem por isso — Naruto suspirou — Sasuke está com um péssimo humor, não concordamos em algumas coisas — não deu detalhes. Nunca esperou que o lado Ômega do companheiro afloraria daquele jeito! Também não comentou que ele enfiou na cabeça que os visitantes estavam a meio caminho de aumentar a família. Insistia na infalibilidade da intuição, por isso veio com a dose de chá, logo imaginando que Naruto ia servir os visitantes com bebida forte. Era seu costume sempre que usava o escritório para reuniões.

— Tudo bem — Shino não deu importância ao fato. Aprendeu sobre as consequências de se intrometer nos problemas alheios. Nem toda situação era adequada para palpites de terceiros, ficou grato por Naruto não entrar em pormenores.

— Se quiser provar — Naruto insinuou para Kiba, mostrando o copo que Sasuke afastou.

— Não. Vou ficar com o chá — apesar de estar louco para saber que gosto tinha aquela bebida (o cheiro era ótimo), Kiba entendeu fácil que o gesto de Sasuke era um gesto de preocupação. Não fazia ideia do porquê, apenas aceitou a gentileza incompreensível.

Naruto respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira de alto espaldar.

— A missão foi um sucesso — começou, ganhando atenção dos dois — Eu nunca vi nada igual.

— Um sucesso? Eu esperava comoção maior da população. Ou...

— Não — Naruto cortou — Estamos contendo as informações. Nada foi divulgado ainda, minha intenção é fazer um pronunciamento em breve. O conselho está se preparando para o impacto dessa missão. E não conseguimos prender todos os envolvidos. Bom, estou me adiantando. Foi uma operação complexa. Meu medo foi que os seus ninjas tivessem colocado Soragakure de sobreaviso. Então tivemos que agilizar a missão para evitar que eles estruturassem defesas intransponíveis. Soragakure é um país pequeno, mas é um estado soberano. Invadi-lo poderia deixar outros países melindrados. Mas descobrimos que é um país fantasma. Os moradores migraram a muito tempo, existem muitas vilas desertas. Por isso a Akatsuki encontrou um bom quartel. E, aparentemente, era comum que um ou outro Alpha que já conhecia o esquema tentasse burlar as regras e roubar um Ômega. Eles trataram seus ninjas como um caso desses, não pensaram que já estavam na nossa mira.

— Mesmo com Kiba tendo fugido? Uma testemunha?

— Isso foi há quase dois anos. Eles ficaram de sobreaviso nos primeiros meses. Depois deduziram que fuga dele não traria grandes consequências. Talvez concluíssem que ele morreu antes de alcançar a sociedade — deu um gole na bebida — Trabalhamos em conjunto com Sunagakure e Iwagakure. A operação coordenada fechou o cerco em Soragakure e, ao mesmo tempo, em suspeitos que avaliamos trabalhando nos hospitais. Aqui em Konoha colocamos dois médicos sob custódia. Eles já confessaram — suspirou.

— E os distritos?

Naruto encheu seu copo e o de Shino.

— Kakashi me mandou um relatório completo. Os distritos são reais — girou o copo agitando o uísque. Não sentiu coragem de revelar que, de acordo com as palavras de Kakashi, o cenário era bem pior do que esperavam — Tem muita papelada arquivada no quartel da Akatsuki. Prendemos Pain e seus principais homens. Alguns fugiram, mas já estão sendo caçados. Conseguimos resgatar quase cento e cinquenta Ômegas, entre homens e mulheres. Crianças.

Parou a narrativa e massageou a nuca. Revelar para a população toda aquela informação... seria... de um impacto incalculável.

— Cento e cinquenta... — Shino virou um longo gole na bebida. Kiba não pareceu impressionado. Ele sempre viveu junto a muito Ômega, o conceito de raridade era algo que ele entendia bem, mas não sentia da mesma forma que aqueles dois Alphas.

— Começamos a estudar os papeis. Kakashi me disse que tem uma lista de Alphas que pagavam para usufruir os distritos. São nossos próximos alvos. Há também pergaminhos rústicos controlando a entrada e a saída de Ômegas, ainda estão trabalhando para entender tudo. Chega a ser doentio, imagina que "Requisição Definitiva" era a camuflagem para a morte de alguém? Se um Alpha passava dos limites durante a sessão, diziam para os outros Ômegas que essa vítima foi requisitada em definitivo, por isso não voltaria — a revolta de Naruto era sem precedentes.

Demorou meio segundo para que Kiba entendesse aquela revelação.

Shino sentiu a dor fluir pelo vínculo, tão intensa, que ele passou um braço pelos ombros do garoto e o puxou de encontro ao corpo. Sabia o que ia pela mente dele. Todos aqueles conhecidos, que não voltaram e que acreditavam estar numa vida um pouquinho melhor, na verdade... e Haku-san... nunca o agradeceria. Nunca o reencontraria.

Nem que Kiba pudesse teria segurado as lágrimas.

Por longos segundos seus soluços foram o único som na sala. E a tristeza pontuada em cada lágrima ficaria impregnada para sempre na memória dos dois Alphas. Aquela foi a razão de uma das piores brigas que Naruto teve com seu companheiro. Sasuke foi contra a presença de Kiba na reunião, momento em que estaria exposto a grande carga emocional!

Naruto defendeu que aquele garoto era o principal interessado em participar. Tinha mais do que direito de estar ali.

— Não sei se teremos todas as repostas — Naruto disse um tempo depois, quando o pranto se abrandou — Talvez não possamos descobrir de onde cada um dos Ômegas veio, para devolver ao lar, mas tenho esperança que com os bebês e as crianças menores seja mais fácil. O nascimento deles é recente, os médicos mostraram boa vontade em colaborar com a investigação. Descobrimos inclusive como sabiam que o bebê a nascer seria um Ômega.

— Antes do nascimento? — Shino franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim. Orochimaru, já ouviu falar? — indagou, quando o outro Alpha balançou a cabeça, continuou: — Quando era vivo, ele desenvolveu um jutsu, que foi usado mesmo depois que ele morreu. Essa técnica aplicada em uma pessoa prestes a dar a luz, reage retardando o parto. As dores permanecem com intervalo espaçado, ao invés de reduzido. Mas só se o filhotinho for um Ômega. Se for um Beta ou Alpha, o nascimento prossegue sem interrupções. Os médicos acompanhavam gestantes alvo por meses, no mês previsto para o nascimento, traziam alguém gestante de Sunagakure com tempo equivalente. Estando o bebê da troca pronto ou não, induziam o parto para acontecer em simultâneo.

Shino, que acariciava as costas de Kiba com carinho, pareceu incrédulo.

— Não é muita coincidência? Ter bebês prontos para nascer ao mesmo tempo assim?

O Hokage balançou a cabeça.

— Ômegas são muito férteis. O distrito feminino... — calou-se, incapaz de reproduzirem voz alta o que leu no relatório — Somando os distritos, calculo uma margem segura de ao menos dois partos por mês. E Ômegas não nascem tão fácil. Veja, o esquema da Akatsuki só entrava em ação quando o jutsu de Orochimaru identificava um.

Shino compreendeu. Era um esquema cruel, mas organizado. Não negava isso.

— E agora?

— Agora — Naruto respondeu — Teremos uma conferencia entre os Cinco Grandes Países, vamos discutir o destino desses Ômegas, o que fazer com a Akatsuki e os Alphas que participavam como clientes do distrito, e apresentar o caso à sociedade. Não alimento esperanças de devolver todos às suas famílias ou sequer de descobrir de onde cada um veio. Exceto os que nasceram dentro dos distritos, há várias crianças Ômega nascidas no cativeiro. Mas garanto que o futuro deles será o melhor possível. Também não posso prometer que saberemos todos os detalhes sobre sua história, Kiba. Isso aconteceu a quase dezenove anos, os registros não parecem tão específicos a esse ponto.

Outro golpe impiedoso no coração de Kiba. Tinha a esperança secreta de que um dia descobrisse tudo sobre si. A morte da mãe era acidental ou não? E como a manta com o seu nome ficou consigo até chegar em Gin-Io no distante leste, mesmo manchada com sangue e sendo uma pista primordial sobre seu passado?

As lágrimas ainda desciam, manchando as marcas do clã. Marcas que Haku-san disse que tinha na face, ao chegar no distrito recém-nascido e... e... e...

— Caralho — ele exclamou com o rosto escondido no peito de Shino. Os Alphas silenciaram para ouvir o que tinha a dizer — Então pode ser que o bebê que ficou no meu lugar era filho de Haku-san? Por isso ele sabia das marcas, do nome na manta... ele me disse que eu cheguei em Gin-Io com tudo isso, mas não faz sentido, não é? Que essa Akatsuki me deixasse ter qualquer ligação com minha família de verdade... mas... nenhum outro Ômega nunca falou sobre troca de bebês... acho que também não sabiam.

Naruto pensou na teoria por alguns segundos. Mas foi Shino quem falou primeiro:

— Supondo que Haku-san foi o escolhido da vez e levado para dar a luz junto com Inuzuka-san. Algo no plano dá errado e ele descobre sobre o esquema; mas, de alguma forma, mantem segredo que descobriu. Apenas revela para Kiba anos depois, por alguma razão.

Remorso? Vingança contra a Akatsuki? Era a teoria certa? Ou estaria muito distante da realidade?

Talvez nunca soubessem.

— E os filhotinhos Beta que nunca voltaram? — Kiba soou abafado com o rosto apoiado no kimono de Shino — Alguns eram trocados por Ômegas e foram para outras famílias. Mas tem um monte que nunca voltou.

— Estou compartilhando apenas um resumo — Naruto suspirou, enchendo o copo pela terceira vez. A resposta para aquela pergunta era aterradora. Soragakure tinha um cemitério grande demais para uma nação tão pequena — Ainda há muito o que verificar, muitos shifters a prender, muito o que corrigir. Espero que Kakashi volte com mais detalhes. Achei justo contar a vocês antes, pois se não fosse por Kiba, Soragakure continuaria sendo apenas nome um mapa e a falta de nascimento dos Ômegas, apenas o castigo dos deuses. A sociedade tem uma divida impagável com você.

Kiba mordeu os lábios, ainda incapaz de afastar-se dos braços do companheiro. Precisava se conformar com aquilo. Não teria todas as respostas às suas dúvidas e anseios, porém da sua ação corajosa de fugir de Gin-Io e batalhar por um futuro melhor, o continente inteiro seria transformado.

Conseguiu libertar os outros Ômegas e tirá-los daquela vida de humilhações. Sua decisão arriscada garantiu que algo assim nunca mais aconteceria. Então tudo bem se não soubesse de toda a verdade. O resultado alcançado compensava e equilibrava a balança.

Tinha razão: sozinho não conseguiria mudar o país em que cresceu. Mas, sozinho, conseguiu dar o passo decisivo para mobilizar pessoas fortes e importantes; essas sim, capazes de mudanças que pareciam milagres.


	51. E o que eu posso fazer por Haku-san?

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba era um garoto animado. Não era de ficar remoendo o passado e amargurando coisas que não podia mudar. Preferia pegar a experiência e usar para melhorar.

Mas a reunião com Hokage foi um baque e tanto. Todas as respostas que encontrou e os novos enigmas que surgiram foram como um buraco negro, sugando suas forças. Ficou por dois dias sem interesse nas aulas, permitindo-se apenas sentar na varanda, admirando o lago das carpas. O leque presenteado por Shino sempre na mão, ainda que não o usasse.

O Alpha respeitava esse isolamento, mas não resistia a intensificar sua presença o tempo todo, para mostrar que, apesar de tudo, Kiba não estava sozinho. Ambos já enfrentaram momentos de solidão o bastante, não precisavam de mais.

Os segredinhos entre os servos perderam forças. A tristeza do Ômega contagiou a todos, embora os demais shifters não tivessem certeza de nada. Havia boatos, claro. Ouviam coisas difíceis de acreditar, inquietantes...

A comemoração de aniversário quase foi cancelada. Quase.

Na manhã do dia sete de julho, novamente, sentou-se à varanda, o sol nascendo forte com a promessa segura de um dia quente. E nem isso animou o garoto, cuja postura entristecida contagiou até o filhote Akamaru, que não corria para fazer festa ao redor do lago, latindo para chamar a atenção, preferindo ficar quieto na casinha.

Aquela manhã, entretanto, foi diferente. A casa principal recebeu Inuzuka Hana, que veio visitar seu irmão caçula.

Ela foi recepcionada por Shino, e guiada até a varanda dos fundos, onde o Ômega estava acomodado em uma almofada, com o leque que ganhou do companheiro sobre o colo. Às vezes usava para se refrescar do calor, mas a maior parte do tempo o objeto ficava esquecido.

— Olá, irmãozinho — a Beta se anunciou e foi sentar-se ao lado do garoto. Shino preferiu ficar na sala contigua aguardando.

— Hana-nee! — ele estava tão distraído que não notou sua aproximação.

Hana já sabia das informações divididas na reunião. Kiba tinha lhe contato tudo no dia seguinte, quando a visitou. Isso dois dias atrás. Depois o menino não apareceu mais no vilarejo.

— Vim ver como está — sorriu.

— Eu... — ele desviou os olhos para o lago — To tentando entender toda essa história maluca, sabe? Entender que eu cresci numa prisão ilegal e que todos que viviam comigo eram usados sem saber que existe uma vida diferente daquela. E...

— E...?

— O pior de tudo. Haku-san... pelo que o Naruto disse, Haku-san morreu, foi morto por alguém. Pensei que ele estaria numa vida um pouco melhor...

— O que você pode fazer por ele?

A pergunta intrigou Kiba. Ele acabou de dizer que Haku-san estava morto. Como poderia fazer algo por ele? Talvez um altar? Pedir aos deuses que tivesse um bom descanso? E isso adiantava de alguma coisa?

— Nada — respondeu com os olhos ardendo — Não posso fazer nada!

Hana balançou a cabeça. Estendeu o braço e segurou com carinho no queixo de Kiba, fazendo-o erguer o rosto que tinha abaixado para ocultar as lágrimas.

— Errado — ela afirmou com suavidade.

— Errado? E o que eu posso fazer por Haku-san?

— Viver, Kiba. Você pode viver por ele.

— Viver? — o garoto soou confuso.

— Sim. Viver. Você pode sorrir muito, e chorar em quantidade igual. Você pode aprender coisas novas e ensinar aos outros. Pode transformar o mundo ao seu redor e fazer tudo da melhor forma possível, pode errar e se corrigir. Tentar, acertar e crescer. Tudo isso porque Haku-san lhe deu uma chance. Não é incrível?

— Hana-nee!

— Todos os dias recebo visita de shifters. Eles trazem seus bichinhos de estimação, mas é só uma desculpa para poder conversar comigo. Então eles me dizem como você mudou o feudo em tão pouco tempo. Como a alegria voltou e as boas energias estão em cada pedacinho de terra... tudo se transformou. Você afastou as sombras desse lugar. E tirou o Alpha da solidão.

— Sou meio foda, né? — ali estava um pálido reflexo da arrogância que o garoto sempre demonstrava.

— Não — Hana sorriu largo — Você é foda pra caralho!

O palavrão não combinava nada com a irmã! Na verdade, Hana nunca tinha dito palavras de baixo calão... foi tão esquisito que Kiba riu. O som cristalino aqueceu o coração da Beta. E do Alpha que acompanhava a conversa da sala ao lado.

— Acha que Haku-san ia querer mais do que isso?

— Acho que não — ele respondeu.

Hana sorriu. Aproveitou que ainda segurava o queixo do irmão para mover o polegar e secar uma lágrima que deslizou, a despeito do riso de antes, um gesto cuidadoso para não borrar as marcas do clã.

— Pode chorar, irmãozinho. O quanto achar necessário. Lembre-se apenas que a dor não dura para sempre, a não ser que você a cultive. E que existem pessoas que amam o seu sorriso, tanto quanto amam suas lágrimas. Mas é o seu sorriso que ilumina o dia. Queremos vê-lo outra vez. Cada vez que sorrir fará o sacrifício de Haku-san ter valido a pena.

— Hn! — ele acenou com a cabeça, emocionado.

Hana ficou satisfeita. Enfiou a mão na manga do kimono que vestia e fitou um pacotinho pequeno.

— Feliz aniversário.

Kiba ficou olhando para o presente que Hana lhe estendia.

— Hoje é o meu aniversario? — entendia bem o conceito. Alguns Alphas comemoravam o aniversário em Gin-Io, ocasião em que mais de um Ômega era requisitado pela mesma pessoa. Só não imaginou que Ômegas pudessem comemorar também.

— Sim. Antes eu fazia oferendas no altar para você. Poder te dar um presente é muito, muito melhor.

— Obrigado! — ele aceitou, curioso e feliz. Abriu o pacotinho. Era um pequeno broche, representeando uma flor de cerejeira, o tom rosa vinha contornado com detalhes em ouro. Era simples, mas lindo.

— Mamãe me deu quando fiz dez anos — Hana pegou o objeto e o prendeu no kimono do irmão — Ela me disse que teve trabalho para escolher. Mamãe nunca foi uma mulher de delicadezas. Quero que fique com ele.

— Tem certeza? — o valor emocional daquele pequeno objeto era incalculável. Sua mãe o escolheu pessoalmente!

— Absoluta — garantiu antes de se inclinar e puxar o Ômega para um abraço apertado. A sensação de ter o irmão nos braços sobrepujando qualquer pensamento a respeito de castas. Naquele momento era o garoto com quem Hana tinha laços de sangue. Sua única família, que recuperou quando já havia aceitado que seu destino era passar por esse mundo sozinha.

— Obrigado — Kiba retribuiu o abraço.

— Haku-san terá minha gratidão eterna. Ele veio e cumpriu seu destino. Mas você ainda tem uma caminhada pela frente, irmãozinho. Encontrará muitas dúvidas, muitas perguntas em respostas e respostas que não desejava para as questões que formular. Terá motivos para sorrir e motivos para chorar. A vida é assim.

Kiba não disse nada, apenas aceitou o conforto que encontrou nos braços da irmã mais velha. E na presença de seu companheiro, forte e impossível de se ignorar, ali pertinho desde que a conversa começou.

Como já ouviu mais de uma vez: aceitou o conforto, pois coisas boas a gente só aceita.

Naquela noite o cheiro de incenso dominava toda a casa. Hana despediu-se ao cair da tarde, depois de partilhar o almoço, deixando o casal sozinho para que comemorassem a data especial.

Os servos notaram que o Ômega pareceu mais animado depois da visita de sua irmã. E aos pouquinhos o sorriso se tornava mais espontâneo!

Sinal que precisavam para continuar com os planos de uma boa ceia.

E que ceia.

As servas capricharam. Trouxeram um banquete para a sala das cerejeiras. A mesa farta incluía sushi de salmão com molho picante, berinjela com molho misso, harasume preparado com macarrão finíssimo ao ponto e calda de gergelim, nabo em conserva e espinafre japonês. Uma travessa enorme de onigiri instigava o apetite. Havia também arroz branco cozido e cerveja de arroz vermelho. E, o mais importante, carne assada com batatas, prato estrangeiro que o Ômega adorava.

— Obrigado pela comida! — agradeceu antes de se servir.

— Obrigado pela comida — Shino o imitou. Naqueles dois dias, era a primeira vez que via o companheiro demonstrar tanto apetite. O apetite normal que sabia que ele tinha. Ainda estava triste, mas se recuperava. A visita de Hana fez muito bem, trouxe reflexões e outro lado da moeda que Shino não conseguiu levar ao Ômega. Talvez por uma questão de laço sanguíneo, talvez por uma falta de jeito mesmo. Ele era um homem ponderado quando o assunto eram sentimentos.

Enquanto Kiba atacava a comida com voracidade, Shino conseguiu relaxar. Ainda captava tristeza e pesar através do vínculo, muito mais fraco e distante do que até então. Talvez a mágoa pelo sofrimento no passado nunca sumisse. E Shino era especialista nisso. Mas estava diminuindo, estava se curando e, graças aos deuses, libertando o coração de seu jovem Ômega.

Naquela noite, no feudo Aburame, não houve a festa tradicional para comemorar a data, porque ainda sentiam certo pesar pairando no ar, desaparecendo rápido sim. Mas ainda forte demais para alardes de alegria. Apesar disso, todas as casas queimaram incenso em agradecimento aos céus e se permitiram esbanjar um pouco na ceia familiar, para comemorar o aniversário de Inuzuka Kiba.


	52. É hora do reconhecimento

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O pronunciamento do Hokage foi o maior escândalo que o país já viu. Superou até mesmo o famoso caso "Kyuubi". Pois a população descobriu que a organização Akatsuki desviava os nascidos Ômega para uso proibido. As consequências de tal crime poderiam resultar na extinção da raça shifter. Foi inconcebível pensar no que as pessoas eram capazes de fazer para saciar a ganância. _Tudo por dinheiro_.

Os efeitos da missão afetaram menos o feudo do que Shino temeu a princípio. A revolta se espalhou entre seus servos e camponeses, mas eles tinham a presença de um Ômega vinculado ao Pack, suas reações vinham em doses equilibradas. Diferente do resto da nação. Foi preciso tirar os médicos da prisão e levá-los para um lugar seguro, pois a população começou a falar em linchamento.

A maior parte das novidades era trazida por Ino.

O feudo era afastado o bastante para garantir a manutenção da paz, que Shino temeu estar em risco quando Naruto revelasse tudo.

O casal continuou com sua rotina, com as aulas, as visitas na casa de Hana. E acrescentou hábitos novos. De vez em quando iam aos campos tratados que começaram a ganhar ares de pasto, com o capim rompendo a terra, verdinho e viçoso. Não poucas vezes conversaram com os camponeses que se tornariam pastores. Ou melhor, o termo correto era "vaqueiros". Os Betas se enchiam de orgulho, por receber tanto interesse do Alpha e seu companheiro. Servia como incentivo para se dedicar mais!

Também visitavam os currais. As obras estavam quase finalizadas, antes do fim do prazo dos seis meses, o que era ótimo. As acomodações do gado eram fundamentais para garantir o sucesso do novo empreendimento.

No decorrer daqueles dias, Shino passeou bastante com Kiba, redescobrindo recantos das terras que mal se lembrava. Sua intenção era mostrar ao companheiro toda a propriedade que agora também pertencia a ele.

Um dos melhores momentos foi passar pelo rio que entrecortava a floresta, fonte de onde desviavam a água que irrigava os campos de arroz. Era um cenário aprazível, apesar de dominado pelo descuido. A antiga ponte que o acompanhava estava caindo, apodrecida em algumas partes.

— Que lugar lindo — Kiba exclamou a primeira vez que foram até o recanto perdido.

Desceu do cavalo, chateado por não ter levado Akamaru. O filhote ia adorar correr por ali!

— Costumava ser mais bonito — Shino apeou, permitindo que seu alazão fosse pastar junto com o de Kiba.

O mato cresceu demais, a floresta estava mais selvagem do que quando brincavam por ali. Lembrou-se de bons momentos correndo com Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata e Sasuke; quando ainda eram crianças e o mundo era o reino encantado que iriam conquistar.

Dedos quentes se enroscaram nos seus, trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

— Você ficou triste... — Kiba sussurrou.

— São apenas velhas memórias.

— Quer ir embora?

— Não — Shino balançou a cabeça. Soltou a mão e passou um braço por trás dos joelhos do companheiro, a outra mão o segurou pelas costas, de modo que o erguesse no melhor estilo princesa — Prefiro fazer novas memórias.

— Oe! — Kiba até tentou protestar.

No segundo seguinte mergulhavam nas águas geladas do rio, com kimono e tudo o mais! Um gesto espontâneo e atrevido que não combinava com Shino, mas que fez Kiba muito feliz. O gueta escapou de seus pés e perdeu-se levado pela correnteza. Não deu grande importância. Os braços do Alpha não o soltaram em momento algum, pelo contrário. Tão logo emergiram ele foi puxado mais para perto, aproveitando a oportunidade para tirar os óculos de lente preta que escorregaram pelo rosto do companheiro e jogá-los a salvo na margem.

O beijo não foi totalmente inesperado. Aqueceu os corpos molhados, queimando por dentro.

Novas lembranças certamente seriam feitas ali, substituindo as antigas manchadas de sépia. Shino não era mais uma criança sonhadora, brincando de dominar o mundo. Voltava ali como homem feito, conquistador de algo muito melhor: o universo inteiro que constituía a alma daquele Ômega.

Outro hábito comum eram os piqueniques que faziam no campo. O preferido de Kiba era o campo de girassóis. As plantas cresceram de sementes trazidas pelos pássaros e se espalharam por um longo espaço de terra, brutais e impressionantes.

Kiba ousou invadir o campo uma vez, correndo junto com Akamaru. Mas as flores eram altas demais! Eles se separaram durante a farra e Kiba se perdeu no meio das flores. Precisou ser resgatado pelo Alpha, que intensificou sua presença de modo a orientá-lo sobre qual direção seguir.

— Que susto! — ele berrou quando saiu do meio das flores e reencontrou o companheiro. Amakaru já estava do lado de fora, bem seguro — Você me abandonou lá, traidor!

O bichinho latiu e abanou o rabo. Certamente um pedido de desculpas não muito sincero.

Depois disso, Kiba desistiu de arriscar-se a correr no meio das flores. Elas eram lindas e enormes! Mas perder-se e ficar totalmente desorientado assustava um bocado. Por sorte Shino estava ali, servindo como o melhor farol que poderia querer, sempre indicando onde era seguro, o ponto para o qual deveria voltar.

Novas memórias foram feitas, claro. E dessa vez bem engraçadas. Kiba decidiu que fazer amor no rio era melhor e mais agradável do que no chão do campo de girassóis... onde o risco de levar umas picadas de formiga era muito maior.

O verão passava da metade quando tiveram novidades animadoras sobre o caso de Gin-Io e suas repercussões.

Foi durante uma das visitas de Ino, quando ela veio apresentar o relatório semanal e encontrou Shino e Kiba meditando na sala das orquídeas.

Meditando não era o termo ideal aplicado à cena. Shino estava sentado em uma confortável almofada perto das grandes portas internas que se abriam para o jardim dos fundos. Kiba estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça sobre o colo do Alpha, aproveitando um gostoso cafuné, enquanto se abanava com o leque que ganhou de presente.

— Yo — Ino cumprimentou. Tinha parado por dois segundos à porta, admirando o casal com certa emoção. Era algo singelo, mas que ela já havia desistido de flagrar naquela residência. Agora havia amor, havia carinho, risos e até mesmo lágrimas, aprazíveis no novo contexto. Havia vida ao redor do grande amigo de infância. Toda a solidão que escurecia o feudo desapareceu. Inuzuka Kiba foi como os fulgurantes raios da alvorada, que dissipam a nevoa e trazem a promessa de um belo dia.

— Olá — Kiba respondeu preguiçoso, os olhos fechados e a mão indo e vindo lentamente, tentando se refrescar do calor.

— Olá — Shino também respondeu.

A Beta foi sentar-se perto da porta, lançando um breve olhar para o jardim.

— Tenho novidades. Naruto mandou um memorando.

— Sobre o caso do meu país? — Kiba abriu os olhos e prestou atenção.

— Sim! — ela respondeu — Todos os Ômegas estão recebendo cuidados médicos. As autoridades implantaram uma equipe de ressocialização. A intenção é prepará-los para viver em sociedade, apresentar todos os países e deixar cada um escolher onde quer morar. Foi a parte mais complicada de se chegar a um acordo, os registros da Akatsuki são vagos sobre origens. Não será fácil descobrir efetivamente onde cada um nasceu...

— Que foda isso — Kiba falou baixinho. O carinho em seus cabelos servindo como melhor consolo.

— Escolher para onde ir é um grande passo — Ino retomou a narrativa — Antes eles não podiam sair do distrito. Agora vão começar a tomar as rédeas dos próprios destinos. As crianças não preocupam tanto, porque filhotes se adequam fácil. Os adultos estão mais condicionados às restrições, para eles será mais complicado se adaptar.

— Eu escapei no tempo certo! Nem jovem demais pra sobreviver, nem adulto demais para só aceitar o sistema — Kiba contou vantagem.

— Naruto tem alguma perspectiva sobre quantos virão para o País do Fogo? — Shino indagou.

— Investigando extraoficialmente, ele imagina que ao menos uns dez. Dez Ômegas no nosso país. Penso que com isso Iruka-sensei poderá parar de viajar tanto e estabelecer-se em Konoha. Teremos três Ômegas na vila. Faz muitos anos desde que vimos tantos fixos em único lugar. Pelo que Naruto colocou no memorando, o Kazekage tem altas expectativas. Dois dos filhotes, duas femeazinhas, nasceram em Sunagakure de acordo com os médicos envolvidos no esquema. Ele está contando que conseguirá o interesse de pelo menos mais quinze Ômegas para o País da Areia.

— Um ótimo resultado — Shino analisou a situação. Com o bom término daquela missão todos sairiam ganhando. E os vilões receberiam a punição, pelo menos a maioria deles! Já que alguns conseguiram escapar.

— Até os países pequenos serão beneficiados. A ilha Benisu, o País das Chaves e outros países que nunca tiveram um Ômega e precisavam se contentar com visitas oficiais de Ômegas estrangeiros a cada dois anos, tem a chance de que algum escolha morar por lá. Se nenhum Ômega quiser morar em um país pequeno, mesmo assim, a frequência das visitas oficiais pode até triplicar.

— Que bom — Kiba sorriu largo.

Ino correspondeu ao gesto. Sim, era ótimo! O memorando ainda dizia que a caça aos criminosos seguia feroz. Mais médicos foram detidos. Grande parte dos Alphas que pagava para ter acesso aos Ômegas foi presa e perdeu todas as posses. Até os mais ricos, que tentaram usar a influência do dinheiro para escapar da lei... naquele caso não houve dinheiro que comprasse a impunidade. A opinião pública estava inflamada. A revolta era incontrolável. Os poderosos senhores deviam agradecer por sair com vida, pois a população sedenta de justiça clamava resolver tudo usando a lei mais antiga de todas: olho por olho.

— Ah! — A Beta arregalou os olhos — Quase me esqueço! Naruto mandou um convite. Ele disse que o Conselho de Konoha e todos os países serão eternamente gratos ao corajoso Inuzuka Kiba. E eles querem fazer uma homenagem para mostrar a gratidão da nação. O que acha, Kiba? Quer subir no palco e ser a estrela de Konoha?


	53. O que eu é sinto amor

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

O dia da homenagem a Kiba começou cedo. Como seria um dia histórico, os servos e camponeses receberam permissão para suspender os trabalhos e ir assistir as festas. Um verdadeiro matsuri comemorativo.

Quando acordou, Kiba aceitou ajuda de Kimimaru para fazer a barba. Ele não tinha prática nenhuma com a navalha e às vezes se cortava. Quando seus hormônios dessem um ponto final à fase de desenvolvimento e seus pelos começassem a engrossar, pensava seriamente em manter um cavanhaque ao estilo de alguns samurais. Mas no momento atual era impensável, quando tentou deixar a barba crescer se arrependeu: ainda era rala demais. Ficava horrível e nem um pouco charmosa.

Depois se juntou a Shino, que nunca ficava um dia sequer sem ser barbeado. Podia não ser vaidoso, mas essa era uma de suas preocupações com a aparência. Juntos, dispensaram os servos e trocaram de roupa no quarto das acácias.

Usariam trajes formais, mas não cerimoniais. Kiba foi bem eloquente (talvez até demais) quando viu o sokutai que queriam que vestisse! Um kimono com quilos de camadas, mangas quase arrastando no chão! Num dia quente de fim de verão? Não ia ficar nem um pouco a vontade naquilo! Nem se mexer direito ia conseguir.

Shino não insistiu. Achava que combinava pouco com seu companheiro.

O broche de flor de cerejeira foi preso no lado esquerdo do kimono azul marinho de Kiba, numa forma de ter junto a si, em um momento importante, a mãe que nunca conheceu. Ainda teve o cuidado de usar a proteção do acônito, para camuflar sua presença.

Não era com a finalidade de simplesmente se esconder. Mas como era o homenageado do dia, não queria chegar chamando a atenção. Sua intenção era passear pelo matsuri, aproveitar as atrações com calma e sossego. Coisa que não conseguiria se a população logo soubesse que ele era o Ômega que revelou todo o esquema da Akatsuki. Por tal motivo evitou pintar as marcas do Clã.

Preferiram ir de carruagem até o centro de Konoha, mais rápido e menos cansativo no sol da manhã. No caminho encontraram Hana, que seguiu com eles, montada em um alazão.

Como já esperavam, o local estava lotado. A curiosidade em ver o herói que ajudou a resgatar mais de uma centena de Ômegas, que traria maior equilíbrio ao mundo, era gigantesca. Atraiu a população de Konoha em peso, assim como de muitas vilas do País do Fogo.

A segurança também estava reforçada. Ninjas do esquadrão ANBU circulavam por todos os lados, controlando o fluxo da multidão. O que não dispensou Shino de trazer seus próprios ninjas, claro. Ino estava por ali, também vigiando a ambos, conforme seu posto exigia.

A cerimonia de homenagem estava marcada para as três horas da tarde, isso dava tempo para que o casal passeasse e se alimentasse antes de se apresentar oficialmente aos organizadores do evento. Não tinham pressa, ainda não captaram a presença de Sasuke nem de Naruto. Quando eles chegassem ao evento iriam ao encontro do Hokage e seu companheiro.

Havia muitas barraquinhas de guloseimas, principalmente de daifuku com os mais variados recheios. Takoyaki e onigiri também havia aos montes. E muitas delícias que Kiba ainda não tinha visto nem provado!

Fizeram um "desfile sagrado" indo de barraca em barraca. Começaram pelo tenmusu, e Kiba se apaixonou pelo bolinho de arroz com camarão empanado, que fez questão de dividir com a irmã. Ficou olhando os espetos de kiritanpo, em dúvida se provava ou não. Decidiu rápido: comida era comida! Nunca conheceu nada comestível que tivesse gosto ruim. Não se arrependeu. A pasta de arroz assado estava crocante e deliciosa, com forte sabor de misso. Na hora que pediu uma porção dupla de echizen no capricho, Shino começou a se preocupar que tivesse uma indigestão! Como cabia tanto naquele corpo esbelto?!

— Minha digestão é muito rápida — Kiba explicou a dúvida que lia no rosto do Alpha — O tempo que a gente fica na fila é o suficiente pra digerir tudo e abrir espaço pra mais comida!

— Meu irmão está em fase de crescimento — Hana riu. Ela sabia do desejo de Kiba em ficar mais alto que seu companheiro...

Os três entraram no final de outra fila.

Sim, muita gente se reuniu para aquela festa. Isso significava esperas imensas para tudo. Se ele estivesse sem o acônito, conseguiria vantagens claro. Mas não poderia passear assim tão a vontade, como se fosse apenas um Beta na multidão. Shino estava controlando sua presença Alpha, sempre muito discreto. Preferia enfrentar as filas, conversar com o companheiro, provar na pele a diversão. Depois, quando chegasse o momento certo, ele iria receber a homenagem e ser chamado de herói. Todos iriam reconhecer seus feitos e sua coragem.

Quando escapou do distrito, quase dois anos atrás, Kiba não fez por glória ou por nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Só tinha em mente encontrar a família e viver de modo melhor, sem as humilhações diárias que sofria nas mãos dos Alphas.

A caminhada foi longa. Por vezes teve que engolir o desânimo e a desesperança, fingindo ser forte o tempo todo, pois se fraquejasse um segundo que fosse...

Ele acreditou que todos os Alphas eram farinha do mesmo saco. E evitou todos no caminho, usando os recursos que tinha. Providência que visava apenas à proteção, mas que o fez encontrar-se com Shino.

Aquele Alpha que não precisou fazer nada além de parar o cavalo nos campos de arroz, no primeiro dia da primavera. Um homem que descobriu Kiba apesar do disfarce que achou perfeito e o manteve seguro dos outros Alphas.

Desde o começo, desde o primeiro encontro, algo diferenciava Aburame Shino. E esse algo se refletia no feudo, no aconchego que sentiu morando ali, escondido entre os camponeses, na inexistente vontade de ir embora, ainda que pensasse na família todos os dias.

Se prometia que continuaria a busca em breve. E esse "breve" virou meses, metade de um ano. E esse "breve" virou o resto da vida. Os planos eram de ficar ali, junto com Shino, até o fim de seus dias, como companheiros vinculados que eram.

Ele estava feliz.

Nunca parou para pensar na sorte que teve, ou talvez aquele não fosse o termo mais adequado. Sorte ou benção dos deuses, um pouco de felicidade depois de tudo o que sofreu. A maior parte das pessoas leva uma vida normal desde que nasce. E outros, marcados pelo destino, precisam lutar por essa felicidade, abrir caminho em meio à dor e sofrimento, para encontrar um sentido em estar vivo.

Servir de saco de pancadas de Alphas não podia ser a razão de sua existência. Kiba nunca se conformou com isso. No começo a rebeldia e o atrevimento lhe rendiam surras memoráveis. Aprendeu da pior forma que baixar a cabeça e aceitar as regras da sociedade era questão de sobrevivência. Precisava estar bem e inteiro, caso quisesse fugir de lá.

Quando entendeu isso, deixou de revidar. Os responsáveis pelo distrito acreditaram finalmente ter quebrado o espírito do maior encrenqueiro de Gin-Io. E esses criminosos não podiam estar mais longe da verdade.

Kiba nunca permitiu que dobrassem sua força de vontade. E aprendeu a proteger a força do seu corpo. Pois essas eram suas duas únicas armas no mundo, as ferramentas que lhe dariam a liberdade.

Tanta coisa aprendeu naquela jornada, na busca de algo que fizesse sua vida valer a pena.

Encontrou um companheiro. Encontrou família. Encontrou amigos.

Aprendeu coisas que jamais imaginaria nem em seus mais puros sonhos. Descobriu a pintura, a música. O respeito. O amor.

O garoto que só conhecia tristezas e humilhações alcançou um lugar para chamar de seu. Um bom lugar. Sem hierarquia, sem dominação, sem predomínio ou superioridade entre os pares.

E esse lugar incrível era ao lado do Alpha que lhe estendia uma porção de manju. Sabia que Kiba gostava daquele doce, quase tanto quanto do daifuku recheado com morango. Hana também segurava alguns.

— Obrigado! — o Ômega sorriu feliz.

A fila ali tinha sido menor, mas ele se perdeu em pensamentos nostálgicos. Normalmente não era típico da sua personalidade. Talvez fosse o ar de "final feliz" que reinava. Pessoas felizes, muitos Betas passeando por ali, crianças correndo e idosos conversando. As barraquinhas estavam enfeitadas com dragões e flores de papel. Tudo muito colorido e lindo.

Observou o doce apetitoso e então mirou Shino, fundo nos olhos que sabia estarem por baixo dos óculos escuros e que sentia fixos em si, com interesse lisonjeiro. O coração bateu forte e rápido.

Aquele tempo todo de felicidade e Kiba finalmente entendeu a palavra que ouviu em Gin-Io, mas que nunca lhe fez o menor sentido. Palavras que cresceu ouvindo os Ômegas mais velhos sussurrarem a noite, quando achavam que todos estavam dormindo; como se fosse a magia que os livraria dos grilhões.

Amor.

Aquilo que sentia pelo Alpha era amor. O tipo de amor que fazia as pessoas suspirarem e devanearem. Shino, uma vez na viagem à Suna, disse que o amava. Mas Kiba nunca retribuiu a declaração em voz alta. O vínculo tornava claro que o sentimento era mútuo, conquanto por em palavras era importante.

Deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se do Alpha. Teve que olhar para cima, pois a irritante diferença entre as alturas ainda existia. Por pouco tempo (de acordo com seus planos), mas estava ali.

— Shino, eu... — ia revelar suas conclusões. Confessar que compreendeu o forte sentimento que nasceu naquele dia de primavera, que parecia distante anos no passado, porque muita coisa aconteceu em consequência ao encontro que devia ser predestinado.

Contudo, as palavras nunca vieram.

A expressão de Aburame Shino se tornou tensa.

Um segundo.

Ele teve um segundo de forte intuição, daquela intensidade que apenas Alphas extraordinários são capazes de alcançar. O perigo estava ali. Perto. A espreita.

A parte Alpha tomou o controle, se projetando com força e agressividade tal, que chegou a tirar os sentidos de alguns Betas das proximidades. Hana gritou algo.

Não se importou com eles. No segundo crucial, Shino viu apenas seu Ômega e a confusão assustada que sua face revelava. Naquele instante que fez toda a diferença, Shino o abraçou com força, para protegê-lo enquanto jogava ambos ao chão.

Quando esse segundo sobrenatural se passou, o jutsu proibido veio obliterando e devastando tudo.


	54. A última batalha dos caídos

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Um segundo._

_Ele teve um segundo de forte intuição, daquela intensidade que apenas Alphas extraordinários são capazes de alcançar. O perigo estava ali. Perto. A espreita._

_A parte Alpha tomou o controle, se projetando com força e agressividade tal, que chegou a tirar os sentidos de alguns Betas das proximidades. Hana gritou algo._

_Não se importou com eles. No segundo crucial, Shino viu apenas seu Ômega e a confusão assustada que sua face revelava. Naquele instante que fez toda a diferença, Shino o abraçou com força, para protegê-lo enquanto jogava ambos ao chão._

_Quando esse segundo sobrenatural se passou, o jutsu proibido veio obliterando e devastando tudo._

Houve uma pressão que empurrou o ar, resultante de uma explosão. Empurrou tudo como se fosse um furacão descontrolado. Shino usou os insetos que viviam sob sua pele, convocando-os como um escudo que envolveu seu corpo e o corpo de Kiba, atenuando o impacto do jutsu.

Mas mesmo essa medida foi insuficiente.

A grossa camada de insetos começou a ser jogada longe, assim como Betas com menos sorte, pegos em cheio no ataque surpresa. Shino precisou emanar mais chacra, começando a sentir os efeitos do ataque. A pressão deslocou o ar. A explosão subsequente consumiu o oxigênio das proximidades. Se continuasse assim, os shifters que não foram derrubados pelo primeiro efeito do jutsu, acabariam sufocando.

Shino tossiu, tonto. A visão falhou. Não sentia a consciência do companheiro, com certeza abatido pela força que os atingiu, mas sentia o calor em seus braços e essa era a garantia que precisava para continuar firme com a defesa.

E então, subitamente tudo acabou.

A pressão esmagadora que os comprimia contra o solo desapareceu. Os bravos insetos que ainda serviam de barreira caíram ao solo, todos sem vida.

O Alpha ofegou, conseguindo respirar direito. Reuniu as forças que tinha, para ficar em pé, erguendo o companheiro desacordado nos braços. Olhou ao redor e não pôde acreditar no que viu.

Nada restava do festival. As barracas, as pessoas... tudo foi destruído. Havia vitimas por todos os lados, gemendo, chorando, sangrando. Devastação. Morte.

Integrantes do esquadrão ANBU corriam começando a prestar socorro. Um grupo maior desses soldados se reunia em volta de dois ninjas mascarados que estavam amarrados e isolados. Olhou ao redor procurando alguém para ajudá-los. Também tentou enxergar Hana entre os feridos, mas não encontrou a cunhada por perto.

Por sorte sentiu uma presença conhecida.

O Hokage e uma escolta chegou ao local. Atrasados para evitar o ataque inesperado. Mas prontos para reagir e remediar a situação. Naruto começou a gritar ordens, enviando os homens em tarefas específicas para conter o pânico e procurar remanescentes do ataque.

Antes que Shino fizesse qualquer coisa, um Beta trajando roupas do hospital veio até ele, fazendo sinais para que Shino o seguisse com o companheiro, para prestarem os primordiais socorros. Era alto e tinha cabelos curtos em tom grisalho, apesar de parecer jovem.

— Aqui — o rapaz com a máscara branca soou urgente — Temos uma maca aqui. Pode deixá-lo comigo.

E estendeu os braços, pronto para pegar o Ômega e levá-lo para a emergência.

Shino não se moveu. Sua parte Alpha não aceitou se separar de Kiba naquelas circunstancias. O lado racional nem tentou compreender. Se não fosse pelo Alpha, não teria agido a tempo de proteger o jovem companheiro, algo pior poderia ter acontecido.

— Rápido — o enfermeiro soou firme.

Shino tornou-se ainda mais desconfiado. Homens e mulheres gravemente feridos no chão precisavam de mais ajuda do que o garoto em seus braços. E aquele homem não se importava com eles. Pelo contrário, parecia indiferente a qualquer outro shifter além de Kiba. O instinto o manteve em alerta pela segunda vez.

Vendo que não seria obedecido, o suposto enfermeiro arrancou a máscara cirúrgica e jogou no chão. Com a outra mão puxou um par de kunai que trazia escondidas na parte de trás do cinto, apontando-as para o casal.

— Se prefere o jeito difícil... — ele soou irônico, sorrindo de lado. Com essa atitude provou que Shino estava certo ao desconfiar. Era um dos inimigos disfarçado de enfermeiro.

Ao redor dele o caos ainda era grande. ANBU e escolta do Hokage resgatavam os feridos mais graves. Naruto tinha sumido de vistas, assim como os dois ninjas capturados. Em uma rápida análise Shino percebeu que ninguém prestava atenção neles. Teria que proteger Kiba e enfrentar aquele homem sozinho!

Não teve tempo de pensar em uma estratégia. Ele arremessou ambas as kunai de modo certeiro, visando o Alpha, único obstáculo que o impedia de capturar o Ômega. Era um ex-integrante da Akatsuki, um dos poucos que conseguiu escapar da armadilha feita pelos três grandes países. Viu seus amigos e companheiros caírem, enquanto perdiam a fonte de dinheiro fácil. Anos de dedicação ao complexo esquema e tudo ruiu como um frágil castelo de cartas. Graças a um único Ômega.

Justamente aquele que seria homenageado no dia, como um grande herói. A oportunidade perfeita para ele e outros fugitivos se vingarem. Não esperavam nem mesmo sair com vida da ação impiedosa. Desde que conseguissem a vingança, nada mais importava.

Chegou a sorrir arrogante, quando as armas afiadas saíram de suas mãos rumo ao alvo indefeso. Aburame protegia o garoto, seria atingido em cheio!

Mas não foi.

Yamanaka Ino surgiu a frente do senhor feudal e melhor amigo, interrompendo o percurso das kunai com um movimento certeiro da adaga. E então usou uma de suas técnicas secretas, Transformação da Natureza, e ergueu quatro grandes barreiras de terra ao redor do agressor, prendendo-o numa cela inescapável.

— Sinto muito pelo atraso — ela falou para Shino, sem parar de concentrar o chacra contra o inimigo — Eu sabia que cuidaria de Kiba. Estava tentando proteger Hana.

— Ela está bem?

— Desacordada, mas bem. Leve-o para um médico, Sakura acabou de chegar. Eu cuido desse cara aqui e cuido de Hana-san em seguida.

Shino não esperou nem um segundo a mais. Concentrou-se tentando encontrar a energia familiar de Sakura, uma Beta que não fazia parte do seu Pack, mas com quem cresceu e tinha ainda certa ligação de amizade. Ou de alguém familiar que tivesse ligação com o hospital.

Encontrou-lhe a presença e seguiu até o lugar em que a mulher estava. Sakura ditava ordens para seus enfermeiros, distribuindo instruções de modo eficiente e firme. Sabia muito bem o que fazer em crises, era de um autocontrole invejável.

— Sakura! — foi dizendo para chamar atenção.

A Beta o encarou com os vivazes olhos verdes, analisando o garoto que conheceu naquele primeiro colapso quando ele liberou a energia no feudo Aburame. Compreendeu tudo.

— Venha comigo — ela chamou. Sabia por experiencia própria que não adiantava pedir para um Alpha lhe entregar o companheiro, ainda que o perigo supostamente houvesse acabado — Não reconheço nenhum risco na energia dele, porém é melhor que o levemos para o hospital, por garantia.

Sua equipe bem treinada daria conta da situação no que restou do festival. Ela colocaria o amigo de infância como prioridade. Aquele Alpha já perdeu pessoas importantes no passado, tinha acabado de dar um passo rumo à libertação. Sakura só podia imaginar como o homem se sentia.

Shino obedeceu de bom grado. Finalmente sua parte Alpha se acalmou. A intuição ruim aquietou de vez. O pior havia passado.

Foram levados pelo veículo do hospital junto com mais alguns feridos. Nesse percurso Shino explicou sobre o primeiro ataque e os efeitos do jutsu que obliterou seus kikaichuu, colocando Sakura a par de parte da situação.

Depois dos acontecimentos e revelações chocantes, todo cuidado era pouco.

— Naruto triplicou a segurança ANBU — ela foi dizendo enquanto seguia até a recepção do hospital — Mesmo assim esses bandidos conseguiram uma brecha.

Indicou que Shino deveria colocar o companheiro em uma das macas que estavam pela recepção, prontas para receber os feridos que chegavam aos montes. O Alpha fez menção de segui-la, quando começou a puxar a maca para a parte mais interna do hospital. Porém Sakura o impediu com um gesto de mão.

— Sakura... — ele ainda tentou.

— Espere aqui — a médica cortou um tanto seca. Entendia a preocupação do Alpha. Mas não permitiria que nada atrapalhasse o seu trabalho — Agora ele está em boas mãos. Nas _minhas_ mãos, Shino.

E continuou conduzindo a maca com a ajuda de um enfermeiro.

Shino ficou para trás, inquieto. Nem teve tempo de falar para Sakura sobre o falso enfermeiro, tão preocupado estava em detalhar as consequências do jutsu que os atacou. E se alguém tentasse aquele truque novamente?

Não negava que Haruno era uma das Betas mais fortes que conhecia, sem perder em nada para Ino, chefe de sua segurança. Se alguém tentasse tirar-lhe um paciente, Shino tinha certeza de que não seria fácil. Além disso, sua parte Alpha voltou a ficar atenta, com o máximo da percepção focada no ambiente ao redor. Caso tivesse a menor intuição a respeito do perigo, invadiria aquele hospital para ficar ao lado de seu companheiro. E nada nesse mundo o impediria.

Algum tempo depois Ino chegou com Hana. A irmã de Kiba estava com um ferimento feio no braço esquerdo e foi levada para a emergência imediatamente.

Ino sentou-se ao lado de Shino na recepção. A princípio ficou silenciosa, logo não resistindo:

— Sinto muito. Falhei com você.

— Não. Ninguém viu esse ataque vindo.

— Mas eu sou a chefe da segurança do deu feudo. Demorei demais para agir.

O Alpha balançou a cabeça. Tanto ele quanto Ino tinham agido com rapidez impressionante. Somente o forte desejo de proteger pessoas importantes daria tal impulso. Ino protegeu a irmã do Ômega, porque seu lado Beta sabia que ele ficaria imensamente triste caso o pior acontecesse à Hana. E a parte animal dela intuía corretamente que o Alpha seria suficientemente forte para proteger o Ômega. Em segundos fez a escolha mais acertada.

Ambos entendiam isso.

Só não era fácil se livrar do sentimento de culpa e preocupação.

Shino não entendia aquilo: usou seus insetos e o próprio corpo para proteger Kiba. Ele não foi atingido diretamente. Não estava ferido.

Então, nesse caso, por que o garoto não acordava?


	55. Tensão na sala de espera

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Sentados na recepção do hospital, Shino e Ino assistiram o movimento crescer conforme as equipes voltavam com as vítimas resgatadas. Também captaram presenças conhecidas, várias delas. E o Alpha logo reconheceu os camponeses de seu feudo se reunindo ao redor do prédio a espera de notícias. Ficou aliviado que a maioria parecia bem. Reconheceu dois ou três shifters feridos que foram levados para a parte interna do hospital. Os demais não foram atingidos.

Algum tempo depois Hana veio sentar-se com eles. O braço enfaixado e preso por uma tala, e o curativo na testa eram únicos sinais de que esteve tão perto do perigo.

Silenciosamente, alguns membros do esquadrão ANBU chegaram e se espalharam pelo hall, reforçando a segurança. E Uchiha Sasuke entrou no lugar.

Sua essência Ômega se espalhou e envolveu todos os shifters que esperavam por atendimento, assim como por notícias de algum parente ou amigo. Foi acalentadora, acalmando os Betas mais nervosos. Sua presença surpreendeu a maioria, muitos daqueles homens e mulheres conheciam o companheiro do Hokage e o viam de longe, tê-lo assim perto era a primeira vez. Muitas das vítimas eram visitantes trazidos pela curiosidade ao festival, experimentavam algo que sequer podiam mensurar.

Caminhou altivo até Shino, Ino e Hana; a expressão de desagrado no rosto não enganava ninguém, pois sua energia dizia justamente o contrário. Sasuke estava preocupado com todos.

— Como ele está? — perguntou para Shino.

— Ainda não temos notícias.

Sasuke não disse nada. Encontrou com Naruto rapidamente, antes de vir para o lugar onde sua presença seria mais útil. Não tiveram tempo de conversar muito, e foi providencial. Ou teriam brigado feio. Sasuke foi contra a ideia desse festival e dessa homenagem desde o começo, lhe pareceu idiota expor o jovem Ômega a todos os olhares quando o caso estava tão recente e vários criminosos ainda em fuga. Naruto garantiu que o evento teria toda a segurança necessária.

Agora encaravam os resultados.

E Sasuke não queria pensar que o Hokage tinha usado aquilo como isca para a emboscada que prenderia inimigos importantes. Aquele tal de... como era o nome que ouviu um ANBU relatar? Hidan...?

Não. Naruto nunca faria algo assim.

— Você está bem? — Ino perguntou, preocupada com a expressão subitamente séria de Sasuke.

— Sim. Estávamos chegando ao festival quando o ataque aconteceu — ele respondeu.

— Não — a Beta explicou — Sobre sua energia. Não está usando demais aqui no hospital? Fazia tempo que não precisávamos de um Ômega para algo assim tão terrível.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Essa é a função de um Ômega. É igual a quando um Alpha se regenera rápido para continuar a luta. Isso não o afeta, porque é inerente a casta — olhou para Hana, como se a notasse pela primeira vez — É a irmã daquele moleque?

Perguntou o óbvio. Hana tinha as marcas do Clã Inuzuka na face, borradas; porém reconhecíveis.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo — a mulher meneou a cabeça com respeito. A energia daquele Ômega era tão diferente da de Kiba... era acolhedora sim, e doce. Surpreendentemente doce. Enquanto a de seu irmão era rústica e pura; a do Uchiha era... não sabia explicar!

Ele meneou a cabeça, sem dar grande importância. Acabou sentando-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Shino. Tinha a intenção de levar sua essência ao hospital e ajudar a acalmar os shifters trazidos para atendimento. E, ao mesmo tempo, aguardar notícias junto aos amigos.

Eventualmente Naruto veio juntar-se a eles.

O Hokage parecia cansado. A figura de autoridade chamou tanta atenção quanto seu companheiro. Mas ele seguiu até o grupo de amigos e parou próximo a eles.

— Yo — cumprimentou.

Shino balançou a cabeça.

— Como está a situação?

— Controlamos. Então tudo saiu do controle de novo. E controlamos mais uma vez — ele coçou a nuca — Seus Betas estão em peso aí fora, Shino. Mas eles me deram um trabalho danado.

— O quê? — Shino não entendeu.

Naruto suspirou, preparando-se para explicar.

— Temos mais de cem mortos e pelo menos o dobro de feridos. O jutsu que eles lançaram foi tenebroso, é um jutsu proibido que usou a vida de três ninjas como sacrifício. Prendemos dois subalternos e Hidan, um dos lideres da Akatsuki.

— E em que parte meus Betas deram trabalho? — Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

Naruto sorriu um tanto triste.

— Eles lincharam os dois subalternos. Conseguimos levar Hidan para um lugar seguro, mas os outros dois criminosos... — mirou ao redor, notando que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção no grupo peculiar — É a lei do olho por olho. Fizeram mal para o Alpha e o Ômega do Pack, a parte animal tomou o controle dos seus Betas e nós não evitamos o pior.

— Que porra, Naruto. E agora? — Ino ficou apreensiva.

— Agora, nada — o Hokage soou pesaroso — Poderíamos obter informações dos prisioneiros, mas a parte animal de um shifter é metade de sua força de vontade. E essa parte não raciocina. Diante do perigo imediato para a figura de autoridade, os Betas reagem. Nesse contexto não existe punição ou retaliação. Por sorte conseguimos tirar Hidan do local e acalmar os ânimos. Vamos interrogá-lo assim que cuidarmos de todos os feridos. Tenho homens fazendo varreduras por toda Konoha, mas não espero ninguém mais além desses cinco ninjas e de Hidan. Como seu companheiro está?

— Sakura o levou para tratamento. Ainda não sabemos de nada — então se lembrou da parte social — Está é Inuzuka Hana, irmã de Kiba.

O Hokage sorriu de leve.

— Prazer — acenou com a mão.

Hana sorriu pequeno de volta. Era uma honra, mas a ocasião trazia apreensão.

— O prazer é meu.

— Um deles fingiu ser enfermeiro. Ele tentou levar Kiba — Shino revelou com rancor.

— Hidan. Acredito que esse plano foi feito para se vingar, porque o esquema perfeito deles foi descoberto. Tive medo de algo assim, por isso reforcei a segurança, mas não previ o jutsu proibido. Essa minha inocência custou caro.

O Hokage sentia culpa, isso ficou claro. Aliviou Sasuke, que recebeu um olhar estranho do companheiro. O Ômega entendeu que Naruto não usou Kiba como isca. E o Alpha compreendeu que Sasuke levava aquela desconfiança secretamente. O clima entre eles ficou estranho.

E o assunto morreu. Naruto pediu licença e saiu, ainda tinha muito o que resolver por causa daquele ataque. Tirou uma pausa para ver como seus amigos estavam, mas as obrigações exigiam sua presença.

Sasuke ficou por ali. Ao contrário do Hokage, seu dever era com o povo que sofria no hospital, dando suporte aos que padeciam e aos que pranteavam perdas dolorosas.

Pouco a pouco a recepção foi se esvaziando. A equipe de funcionários, treinada por Sakura, era muito competente. Cuidou dos feridos leves, depois de dar prioridade aos mais graves. Alguns ainda relutaram em ir embora, não era todo dia que se podia estar tão perto de Uchiha Sasuke! Mesmo que essa oportunidade viesse de um acontecimento triste, queriam aproveitar.

No lado de fora, a presença dos Betas do feudo Aburame seguia sem esmaecer. Todos queriam notícias do garoto que mudou a vida que levavam, que veio trazendo alegrias e cores novas! Precisavam sentir aquela energia vibrante e jovial a que se apegaram e, em poucas horas de ausência, já fazia uma falta imensurável!

Mas respeitavam a seriedade da situação. Ficavam do lado de fora do hospital, reunidos em pequenos grupos, para não tumultuar e não atrapalhar o socorro a outras vítimas.

O dia que deveria ser de alegrias e comemorações, foi chegando ao fim. O choque da população de Konoha cedeu espaço e os shifters saíram da letargia. Parecia inacreditável: o dia começou bem, houve a reviravolta de um ataque traiçoeiro, vitimas, mortes, linchamento...

Logo se deram conta de que precisariam reconstruir várias coisas destruídas pelos bandidos. Tirariam aquela noite para prantear as perdas e cuidar dos feridos. No dia seguinte a vida seguiria seu curso, com os moradores ainda mais unidos, seus laços se tornando mais fortes do que antes.

Assim era Konoha.

Assim era o País do Fogo.

Os inimigos tentaram aplicar um golpe traiçoeiro. As consequências foram pesadas, mas não tão terríveis quanto poderiam ser.

Exceto para Shino, que não se aguentava de angústia. Não conseguia sentir seu companheiro. Seria pelo acônito que ele usava no pescoço? Ou sua situação piorou? Shino estava ao lado dele. Pôde agir rápido e fazer seu melhor para protegê-lo. Não permitiu que nem um arranhão o machucasse. Diferente de dez anos atrás, ele estava no lugar certo, na hora certa.

E, nesse caso, por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

Só queria vê-lo de novo. Ver aquele sorriso enorme, ouvir a voz cordial que transbordava de sede de viver.

Não. Mais do que querer, ele _precisava_ ter tudo aquilo de volta à sua vida.

Nem a presença de seus amigos aliviava a tensão. Tinha Ino, Sasuke e Hana sentados ali, ao seu lado. Mas tudo que o Alpha queria era seu Ômega. O companheiro que escolheu para passar o resto da vida consigo.

E quando a aflição de Shino não podia mais aumentar, ou assim ele pensava, Sakura veio pelo corredor que levava à parte mais interna do hospital. A noite vinha encontrá-los, a recepção já quase vazia àquela hora. Os shifters que receberam cuidados médicos e foram liberados, partiram para conferir o tamanho do estrago e ver por onde recomeçar a vida. Os mais graves, permaneceriam internados para os devidos cuidados.

Shino ficou em pé, assim como Ino e Hana. Sasuke demorou um pouco mais, porém acabou se erguendo com toda a classe, disfarçando o interesse em saber como o outro Ômega estava.

Pelo sorriso enorme de Sakura, todo o temor foi afastado.

— E então? O que houve? — Shino se adiantou um passo, sem aguentar mais um segundo sem informações do companheiro.

— Não se preocupe, Shino — Sakura o tocou no ombro, com carinho — Eles estão muito bem. Quando você me descreveu o ataque, eu já entendi o que aconteceu. Não foi nenhuma consequência direta do jutsu, mas um efeito remanescente.

O Alpha relaxou os ombros. A tensão abandonou seu corpo, ele fechou os olhos sentindo um conforto avassalador. Ino e Hana se abraçaram num impulso, com a chefe de segurança tomando cuidado com o braço imobilizado da outra Beta. Mesmo Sasuke se permitiu dar um sorrisinho mínimo como demonstração de alívio.

E foi então que um pequeno detalhe superou toda a alegria pela boa notícia, despertando curiosidade em Shino.

— "Eles"? — deu ênfase ao plural usado pela médica.

Como se fosse possível, o sorriso de Sakura aumentou.

— Sim — o apertão no ombro de Shino se intensificou. Um gesto de pura alegria — Seu companheiro e o filhote. Parabéns, Alpha Aburame. Você vai ser papai.


	56. Boaventura, a dádiva da Vida

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

_E foi então que um pequeno detalhe superou toda a alegria pela boa notícia, despertando curiosidade em Shino._

— "_Eles"? — deu ênfase ao plural usado pela médica._

_Como se fosse possível, o sorriso de Sakura aumentou._

— _Sim — o apertão no ombro de Shino se intensificou. Um gesto de pura alegria — Seu companheiro e o filhote. Parabéns, Alpha Aburame. Você vai ser papai._

— Que bom — o Alpha sussurrou — Que bom.

E ficou claro que Shino não soube lidar com a revelação. Fato evidenciado quando ele precisou se sentar novamente. O estado consternado trouxe diversão e preocupação ao pequeno grupo de amigos. Principalmente quando Shino se virou para Ino e indagou:

— Sakura disse que eu vou ser pai?

A Beta até tentou ficar séria. Mas não conseguiu. Ela virou o rosto para o lado, abafando a risadinha, o que resultou em um som muito estranho escapando. Deu uns tapinhas camaradas no ombro do amigo.

— Parabéns! — Ino cumprimentou com animação. Felicidade emanando em ondas.

Sasuke torceu o nariz.

— Se você sai na chuva sem uma sombrinha, você vai se molhar — falou arrogante. Ele já esperava por algo assim desde o segundo jantar, logo após Kiba ter sido marcado. Naquela época a energia dele estava diferente, havia um fluxo convergente, como se direcionado para o próprio corpo. Um tipo de... preparação.

Shino ignorou a alfineta. Ordenou para Ino:

— Providencie um filho também. Meu filhote vai precisar de um bom chefe de segurança.

A mulher desistiu de vez. Sentou-se ao lado de Shino, cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos e apoiou a testa neles. Riu divertida. E chorou. A emoção era forte demais para controlar o que sentia.

— Pelo menos não desmaiou — Sakura falou divertida — Fico feliz por vocês. E pela chance de acompanhar a gestação de um Ômega macho. Pensei que nunca veria esse milagre.

Sasuke torceu o nariz para a indireta.

— Parabéns — Hana desejou. Tinha ficado um tiquinho preocupada com a reação do Alpha, mas viu que foi apenas resultado da surpresa. O homem estava feliz. Fazia planos a longo prazo! E... já se referiu ao filhote como um futuro garoto. Impressionante.

— Por que não veio contar antes, Testuda?! — Ino indagou, secando as lágrimas que deslizavam pelas bochechas — Quase matou a gente de preocupação!

— Sinto muito por isso, Cara de Porco, eu estava ocupada salvando vidas.

A troca de farpas só faltou terminar em rosnados. Mas Shino compreendia a atitude de Sakura. Um segundo podia fazer toda a diferença para quem estava gravemente ferido. Aguardar foi doloroso, mas as ótimas notícias aliviaram qualquer sofrimento.

— Obrigado. Posso vê-lo?

— Claro — Sakura anuiu — Venha comigo.

Ambos foram para o interior do hospital. O pequeno grupo ficou para trás, sabendo que a liberação não se estendia a eles.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Pensei que a nossa geração acabaria aqui — falou baixinho.

— Também pensei — Ino já não sorria, embora algumas lágrimas silenciosas deslizassem pela face pálida — A vida é engraçada.

— Nem sempre — o Ômega sentou-se ao lado dela — Nem sempre.

As mulheres concordaram com a afirmação pessimista. A vida trazia bons e maus momentos, claro. Todos ali experimentaram o melhor e o pior. Justamente por isso sabiam valorizar momentos de felicidade como aquele.

Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor, Sakura explicou a situação:

— O jutsu não teve grandes consequências porque você agiu bem a tempo. Ômegas são criaturas muito sensíveis ao ambiente, por isso quando seu companheiro se viu frente ao perigo usou toda a energia para envolver o bebê e isso o esgotou. Ômegas não se recuperam tão fácil quanto Alphas, então Kiba dormiu para repor o chacra. Não vi necessidade de dar remédio para acelerar algo que aconteceria naturalmente.

Shino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Kiba só estava _dormindo_ esse tempo todo para restaurar a energia? Aquilo era tão a cara dele...

— Parabéns, meu amigo — médica falou suave — Estou muito feliz por você. Mesmo.

Desde que Sakura atendeu ao chamado do feudo, naquele primeiro momento em que a essência Ômega foi libertada, ela notou as nuances que envolviam a relação deles, ainda no comecinho... mas com contornos claros. E desde então vinha torcendo por um desfecho como aquele.

O grupo de amigos sofreu um golpe no passado do qual a maioria se recuperou a sua maneira. Exceto Aburame Shino. O homem vivia preso à culpa, simplesmente estagnando a vida e confinando-se no feudo. Ele merecia exorcizar os fantasmas que o assombravam. Ele merecia sair da solidão auto imposta e seguir em frente.

— Obrigado — Shino respondeu com simplicidade.

— Vou recomendar que seu companheiro passe a noite aqui. Amanhã pela manhã estarão liberados.

— Ficarei aqui essa noite — decidiu taxativo, sem nem cogitar uma recusa.

Sakura balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Você e todo o seu feudo, né? Seus Betas cercaram o hospital e estão de olho em cada shifter que entra e sai do prédio. Naruto nem tentou tirá-los. Ele sabe que não vai conseguir, preferiu evitar o constrangimento.

Shino sentiu gratidão pelos camponeses que tinha sob proteção. Compreendia a atitude deles, de querer proteger não apenas o Alpha, mas o Ômega responsável por trazer luz de volta ao feudo. Captava a presença deles desde que chegaram, junto com fragmentos de preocupação e raiva. O vínculo que unia o feudo não tinha suas bases no sangue, mas era tão poderoso quanto a ligação sanguínea. Às vezes até mais.

Pensar nisso o lembrou de algo.

— E o acônito? Posso tirar? — Shino indagou à amiga e médica. Kiba ainda estava com o cordão no pescoço, pois não sentia a essência do Ômega. Isso dava uma sensação de vazio imensurável.

— A vontade — Sakura sorriu — Se teme algum inimigo oculto, não se preocupe. Creio que nesse instante nenhum prédio no País do Fogo é mais seguro que esse hospital. Pode revelar a presença de seu companheiro. Seus Betas precisam dessa garantia tanto quanto você. Estarei por aqui, prestando assistência ao outros feridos. Me chame caso precisem.

Sakura despediu-se ao parar na porta do quarto. Não pretendia entrar, dando toda a intimidade para o casal se reencontrar depois do susto.

Shino parou embaixo do batente, olhando para seu companheiro recostado na cama e recoberto por um lençol branco. Kiba admirava a paisagem do lado de fora da janela, o pátio interno do hospital todo gramado, com alguns canteiros de flores bem cuidadas.

— Olá — falou se anunciando, apesar de saber que sua presença já tinha sido sentida.

— Yo — Kiba virou-se para ele. Estava sério.

Shino suspirou e aproximou-se da cama. Havia uma cadeira à cabeceira, entretanto preferiu ficar de pé.

— Como se sente?

— Muito bem — ele estendeu a mão, num pedido mudo para que Shino a segurasse — Obrigado por me salvar. Sakura me explicou tudo — já mostrou intimidade com a médica facilmente, ainda que ela tivesse em uma posição de respeito e fosse mais velha.

— Ótimo.

— Você está bem? Recebeu todo aquele impacto... — lamentou. A médica tinha lhe explicado sobre o ataque e os inimigos infiltrados. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado pela situação, mas logo entendeu que não tinha culpa se aquelas pessoas sem escrúpulos desejavam vingança. Eles eram maus por natureza. Não podia se culpar por isso. Lamentava pelos shifters inocentes que perderam a vida e se feriram. Queria justiça por essas vítimas.

— Os insetos atenuaram. É uma técnica do Clã Aburame — explicou. Graças ao escudo de insetos, não se feriu e foi capaz de proteger o Ômega. Perdeu toda uma geração de bichinhos, teria que renovar o contrato com novas espécies. Mas isso era tarefa para quando voltassem para casa.

— Você soube...? — Kiba deixou a questão no ar. Os olhos inquietos sondavam cada aspecto da face de Shino em busca de um sinal sobre como o Alpha reagia em relação às novidades.

— Soube.

— E...? — Kiba não resistiu. Queria descobrir como o companheiro se sentia a respeito do filhotinho. Eles nunca conversaram sobre aquilo, nem quando Sasuke insinuou durante um dos jantares. O assunto caiu no esquecimento e eles viveram como se tal possibilidade não existisse na relação deles — Está feliz?

O Alpha deu um apertão de leve na mão que segurava e a levou até o rosto, para depositar um beijo carinhoso e cheio de devoção.

— Eu estou muito feliz — garantiu — Minha parte Alpha esperava por isso, vejo agora. Racionalmente foi uma surpresa, porque eu já tinha desistido de ter filhos. Você pode sentir como me sinto.

Kiba arregalou os olhos. Tinha mergulhado na preocupação tão a fundo, que nem se lembrou do vínculo. Prestando atenção notava os fragmentos de alegria. Nada efusivo, porque Shino não era de manifestações contundentes de humor. Contudo, a felicidade era profunda e inegável.

— Desculpa — ele abaixou a cabeça — Eu... eu fiquei muito feliz com a notícia. Sei que os Alphas não são como os de Gin-Io e... mas... não consigo só esquecer tudo o que eu vivi. Filhotes são lindos, mas sempre tiravam os bebês dos Ômegas e...

Shino soltou a mão, inclinou-se e o abraçou com força.

— Ninguém vai tirar nosso filho, eu prometo. Nunca foi fácil para mim demonstrar emoções, porque é assim que o Clã Aburame cria seus herdeiros. Tenha paciência comigo e com esse meu defeito.

Kiba sorriu aliviado.

— Não é defeito. Acho que se nós dois fossemos exagerados como eu... a gente ia brigar e não ia se dar tão bem. Não vejo isso como um defeito, é mais um charme que eu gosto muito e... CARALHO! — afastou-se um pouco do abraço — Eu ia dizer que te amo, mas aconteceu aquela confusão toda e nem consegui.

Shino limpou a garganta.

— O quê?

Kiba sentiu o calor subir pelo pescoço, cobrir seu rosto e tingir as orelhas.

— Amo você — repetiu olhando fundo nos óculos de lente escura, soando envergonhado; porem firme — Amo você e já amo esse Aburamezinho que você botou na minha barriga!

O Alpha retomou o abraço meio desajeitado. Ondas de carinho e bem-querer o sufocaram. Como chegou a sentir uma vez no passado, ao presenciar o milagre do nascimento de um bebê. Mas agora tal sentimento vinha em intensidade totalmente diferente. Era o sentimento que o ligava ao companheiro escolhido.

— Eu também amo você — confessou rouco, a mão indo tirar o cordão de acônito, desejoso daquele garoto. No segundo em que a presença familiar se libertou, os lábios se tocaram, saudosos, afoitos. As essências de Alpha e Ômega se misturaram, se envolveram e se propagaram, escapando do confinamento do quarto, chegando até os amigos na recepção, assim como uns poucos shifters que esperavam notícias dos entes queridos; e foram além. Ultrapassando os limites do hospital e alcançando os camponeses do feudo atentos à segurança do casal.

Enquanto se beijavam, Shino e Kiba ouviram os gritos da multidão ao redor do hospital em júbilo e comemoração. Mas, acima de feudo, sentiram a onda de alegria que emanou daqueles Betas, ao terem a confirmação de que tudo estava bem. As três castas novamente reunidas depois de um breve (porém assustador) interlúdio, como os elos fortes de uma corrente invisível. Não daquelas feitas para aprisionar, mas os elos irrompíveis que trazem a união.


	57. As Marcas do Amor

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Eventualmente Kiba recebeu as visitas da irmã mais velha, de Ino e de Sasuke, ainda que o Ômega fizesse questão de deixar claro que não estava preocupado com ele e sua presença era representativa do Conselho de Konoha, principal responsável por tal desfecho.

Todos fingiram que acreditaram na postura "oficial".

Kiba reclamou muito que seria uma longa noite, pois estava descansado e não ia dormir tão fácil. Claro, caiu no sono enquanto monologava com Shino e só foi despertar no dia seguinte. O Alpha não se surpreendeu de todo. E, por sua vez, não achou a noite longa; enquanto vigiava o sono do companheiro. Mesmo a presença adormecida era encantadora de observar. Nem viu as horas passar, absorvido em todas as mudanças que sua vida sofreu no curto período daqueles meses. E em tudo o que haveria de mudar, agora que a união entre dois companheiros resultou em uma família de três...

Pela manhã, Sakura veio cumprir sua promessa. Enquanto assinava a alta de Kiba (que tomava o café da manhã), deu uns poucos informes sobre a situação em geral. Tinham tantos feridos que os leitos estavam todos lotados. O esquadrão ANBU interrogou o prisioneiro com cuidado, encontrando o esconderijo dos ninjas e os planos de ataque. Aparentemente não restou nenhum inimigo em Konoha, além de Hidan. Mas Sakura só sabia por alto de tudo aquilo, não tinha detalhes.

Ino apareceu cedo com Hana, trazendo uma muda de roupa, para que o casal pudesse trocar o kimono. Avisou que Naruto marcaria uma reunião no feudo Aburame para relatar todas as minúcias do caso. O Hokage acreditava que não existia perigo imediato, mas deixou claro que continuavam investigando sem descanso. Ainda existiam membros da Akatsuki a solta.

Kiba ficou aliviado que o broche herdado da mãe continuou firme na roupa e poderia ser levado de volta para guardar na preciosa caixinha de chá. Já o leque foi perdido no ataque, o presente que Shino lhe deu de aniversário. Todavia o Alpha espantou a tristeza garantindo que escolheria um leque ainda mais bonito para repor, promessa que devolveu o sorriso a Kiba.

E assim, depois de grande preocupação, estavam liberados para voltar ao feudo.

Na saída do hospital, reencontraram os camponeses que esperavam com ansiedade. Os responsáveis por cada terreno se aproximaram para cumprimentar o Alpha e transmitir os desejos de boa recuperação. Danzo-san mostrou a carruagem que tinham recuperado no dia anterior, intacta do ataque, pois foi estacionada longe de onde seria o festival já que os arredores estavam tomados pelos participantes.

Shino ajudou Kiba a entrar no veículo. Não que o Ômega estivesse debilitado nem nada, foi apenas um cuidado que deixou o garoto meio emocionado. Era tão bom ter alguém que o cuidasse depois de dezenove anos dando um duro danado apenas para conseguir sobreviver com alguma dignidade... quis aproveitar a sensação um pouquinho!

A comitiva se pôs a caminho. Um grande grupo de shifters, a carruagem com Alpha e Ômega, Ino e Hana montadas em belos alazões e um carroção puxado por quatro pequenos burros, que levava os camponeses mais velhos e as mulheres com filhotes pequenos.

A medida que seguiam pela vila, afastando-se do centro de Konoha, notaram a comoção. Pessoas indo e vindo, carregando material para reconstruir o estrago causado. Unidos para se recuperar do ataque traiçoeiro que visava o Ômega que já consideravam como morador daquela vila. Os feridos recebiam cuidados e se recuperavam. Os mortos seriam pranteados, possivelmente em um grande memorial futuro. Agora era hora de focar no estrago físico.

Logo a grande comitiva alcançou a estrada, avançando para longe da vila. O sol estava quente, mas não vinha inclemente. Parecia colaborar com eles, ao não esquentar como o padrão daquele fim de verão.

Um grupo massivo de shifters caminhando sem pressa. A carruagem que antes ia a frente, agora estava rodeada pelos homens e mulheres que viajavam a pé. Um feudo inteiro agindo como escolta.

A escolta que o Alpha não teve, dez anos atrás, ao percorrer a estrada deserta.

Naquela época, os integrantes de seu feudo acreditaram que não deviam se envolver no problema contra os Hyuuga. E abandonaram seu Alpha para que resolvesse tudo sozinho, carregasse a responsabilidade sozinho.

Mas sozinho, um Alpha é só um shifter.

Aliado a seus Betas, torna-se uma força quase imparável. Ao menos capaz de lutar e se defender de acordo. Todos ali aprenderam uma lição que perdurou a década solitária, onde o feudo viveu sob a sombra da tristeza.

Mas a cura vem. Não quando a mente pede, sim quando o coração está pronto. E a cura daquele feudo, enfim, chegou.

Uma vozinha tímida começou sem aviso prévio. A criança que ia segurando a mão da mãe, no meio dos viajantes, puxou a cantiga que ouvia os pais cantando quando tinha a chance de ir às plantações, cantiga que conhecia desde que nasceu. Uma segunda criança a imitou. E um adulto.

De repente o feudo inteiro estava cantando. E seguindo em frente.

Dentro da carruagem, o casal ouviu o coral empolgado. Kiba sorriu, também reconheceu a música que aprendeu a cantar naqueles seis meses em que viveu escondido. Suspirou, aproveitando o conforto do ombro do Alpha em que estava encostado, envolvido não apenas pelo calor do corpo daquele homem, mas pela presença altiva, que se tornou mais forte em resposta a manifestação dos Betas em derredor.

— Vamos ficar um tempo no feudo, sem vir a Konoha — Shino sussurrou. A grande mão deslizando pela barriga do companheiro, por cima do kimono. Estava maravilhado com a ideia de ser pai. Seu lado Alpha queria sair de controle, impondo a forte presença tamanha a alegria e o orgulho que sentia. Pensou que nunca teria a oportunidade, por falhar em uma promessa vital. Mas os deuses mostraram misericórdia e, ainda que se escondesse de tudo e de todos, fizeram com que tamanha felicidade o alcançasse.

Seu pedido era uma precaução. No próprio território, garantia a segurança de duas vidas mais preciosas que a sua própria. No feudo, nenhum inimigo conseguiria chegar tão perto de lhe tirar o companheiro quanto na festa de homenagem.

A decisão de ficar na propriedade, dessa vez, não tinha intenção alguma de confinamento ou isolação. Pelo contrário. Os planos de Shino envolviam passeios nos recantos esquecidos, convívio com os Betas do vilarejo, as aulas que pretendia continuar ministrando ao Ômega.

Konoha entrava em um processo de reconstrução. Algo similar ao que vinha acontecendo desde que Shino parou em frente a uma de suas plantações, incomodado por um "Beta" que destoava do contexto. Daquele momento em diante, deu-se inicio a um processo de reconstrução. Ou, pensamento que se encaixava melhor: o abençoado processo de cura. Aburame Shino curou o coração, redescobrindo a alegria de viver que não sentiu por um longo período.

E Kiba entendeu tudo isso. Sentiu isso.

A decisão do Alpha não veio para prendê-lo em cativeiro como acontecia em Gin-Io, uma privação da liberdade na qual acordava todos os dias já se preparando para as usuais humilhações. Ele sentia pelo vínculo o forte desejo de proteção e bem-cuidar, e coisas boas que não sabia muito bem identificar, porque nunca sentiu antes. Sensações intensas remetendo à esperança e ao futuro.

— Tudo bem — respondeu colocando a mão por cima da mão do Alpha. Podia muito bem preencher os dias na mesma rotina que vinham criando nas últimas semanas. Os dias ocupados passavam rápidos, divertidos, aprazíveis.

Emocionou-se pela mudança evidente no comportamento de Shino. O senhor feudal que tinha fama de solitário, isolado do convívio social excetuando-se o mínimo necessário para sobreviver. Tais escolhas derivavam de uma perda imensurável que o empurrou para a solidão.

Kiba teve sua própria experiência com a solidão, imposta pelo medo e autopreservação. Sabia que ela crivava marcas invisíveis, dolorosas e inapagáveis. Porém, não era sua intenção purificá-los das experiências. Tristes ou não, foram tais experiências que crivaram o alicerce do caminho que os fez se encontrar.

O garoto aprendeu que tudo na vida deixa marcas: boas, ruins, dolorosas, inesquecíveis, lindas. Que influenciam outras pessoas alimentando o carma do destino.

E o filhote que levava na barriga era a maravilhosa marca do amor.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

_E aí: valeu a pena?!_

_Obrigada pela companhia _


	58. Extra - Um simples chá da tarde

**Marcas da Solidão**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba mais intuiu o movimento às suas costas do que viu ou ouviu. Confirmou a chegada quando a Beta sentou-se ao seu lado, silenciosa como a excelente ninja que foi um dia, até se afastar das missões e escolher outra profissão.

— Aqui está — Haruno Sakura estendeu uma kobati com chá fresco de pêssego e mel — Seu servo está esfriando os manju.

Kiba aceitou a oferta com um suspiro.

— Obrigado — ajeitou-se sobre a almofada. O corpo pesado de final da gestação movia-se lento, moroso — Se eu rir daqueles dois vai irritar muito?

A pergunta marota fez a própria Sakura rir, enquanto desviava os olhos para a cena que se descortinava no gramado a frente deles. Estavam sentados na varanda dos fundos, assistindo algo… inusitado.

Aburame Shino, Alpha e senhor daquele feudo, sentado na grama todo sério e empertigado enquanto dava instruções para as duas crianças também sentadas. Aburame Masako, filha primogênita do casal, que recém completara dois aninhos de vida, uma Alpha de personalidade focada e tranquila; e Sarutobi Mirai, cerca de um ano e meio mais velha, igualmente compenetrada.

As pequeninas prestavam atenção enquanto Shino explicava quais as táticas mais efetivas para se brincar de esconde-esconde.

Técnicas para esconde-esconde.

Ensinadas à crianças de dois e três anos.

Se não fosse o barrigão de oito meses Kiba também estaria na grama, todavia rolando de tanto rir.

Porque a coisa toda não parava por aí. Em pé, atrás de Shino, estava Ino, de braços cruzados e extremamente observadora, completando as instruções do amigo e senhor!

A inusitada amizade entre as duas bebês trouxe uma súbita inspiração: eles decidiram que Mirai seria treinada para se tornar braço direito de Masako (haja vista Ino não parecia disposta a arrumar um filho apenas para cumprir as ordens um tanto histéricas de Shino no dia em que ele descobriu que seria pai).

Logo, quanto mais cedo começassem os ensinamentos, mais efetivos eles seriam.

Kiba não questionava. Ele assistia aos "treinos", as menininhas eram alunas exemplares, prestavam atenção nas aulas e faziam tudo ao contrário! Se divertiam tanto que mais parecia brincadeira pura e simples, ao invés de aulas elaboradas para formar uma boa Alpha que herdaria o feudo e a Beta que a auxiliaria quando assumisse o posto e fosse responsável por todo um pack, pela vida de centenas de shifters.

— Espere quando Naruto chegar — Sasuke, que se aproximara sorrateiro, sentou-se do outro lado de Kiba, trazendo uma travessa cheia de bolinhos que exalavam um cheiro apetitoso. Chiyo-san sempre caprichava no recheio, do jeito que sabia que Kiba gostava.

— Esquece as aulas. Vai virar bagunça! — Sakura balançou a cabeça.

O vínculo entre os amigos de infância havia se estreitado bastante no decorrer desses dois anos. Eles conseguiram resgatar os laços perdidos no tempo. Encontros como aquele não eram mais raridade, embora o atual tivesse um propósito mais definido.

Sakura estava no feudo Aburame há uma semana, acompanhando a fase final da segunda gestação de Kiba. Fora afastada das atividades no hospital apenas para esse objetivo. O Conselho estava eufórico. Não apenas o País do Fogo contava agora com dezesseis Ômegas, como três dos resgatados moravam em Konoha, o que somava em seis os integrantes daquela casta, número que não viam em um longo período. Dentre eles se encontrava um dos amigos que Kiba mantinha em Gin-Io, Hayate. Ele resolveu morar no País do Fogo, decisão que proporcionou um reencontro emocionante entre ambos. Assim como um instante de tristeza ao descobrirem que o terceiro amigo, o caçula do trio, recebeu a primeira requisição, que resultou numa "definitiva", infelizmente.

Porém esses novos e otimistas números não diminuiram o cuidado que a sociedade tinha com eles. Ainda era uma quantidade reduzida em comparação com Alphas e Betas. Gozavam de privilégios e vantagens, principalmente Kiba e uma das fêmeas, ambos gestantes. Todo cuidado era dispensado para que passassem bem e saudáveis. Como a jovem mulher estava no começo da gravidez, vinculada a pouco tempo a um companheiro, Sakura podia concentrar-se em Kiba.

Seria o último final de semana antes de levá-lo para o hospital para o parto.

Sasuke estava ali também há uma semana, inacreditavelmente, usando sua premissa Ômega para ajudar no clima e acalmar qualquer nervosismo que Kiba pudesse sentir, ainda que ele continuasse o mesmo de sempre: animado, tagarela, cheio de energia.

Fariam um jantar especial para comemorar vida nova que chegava.

A natureza era sábia, lhes impôs a calmaria que precedia a tempestade. Tempestade que se traduziu em um período de longa estiagem, ameaçando a raça shifter de extinção. E então, superada a provação, vinha a bonança.

Renovação.

E paz.

Nem todos os integrantes da Akatsuki foram presos. Embora a organização tenha sofrido um golpe e tanto. Seria preciso muito tempo para se erguer, e não seria fácil: os cinco grandes países os caçavam impiedosamente e sem cansar. Não havia espaço para se organizarem de modo adequado.

Inúmeros Alphas que usufruíam das regalias em Gin-Io pagaram caro pelo crime. A medida que as investigações descobriam os suspeitos, independente de quão rico ou influente o shifter era, o povo tornou-se júri, juiz e executor, mais do que clamando justiça: vingando-se com fúria impiedosa por cada Ômega que sofreu confinado nos distritos.

Alguns Alphas chegaram a se entregar quando a polêmica alcançou o auge, colaborando com as investigações a fim de ao menos sair vivo e incólume aos linchamentos.

Acordos de ajuda mútua foram reafirmados. Konoha encontrou em Sunagakure um aliado confiável e dedicado. Vencendo a distância, Hokage e Kazekage desenvolveram uma amizade sólida que envolvia troca de informações não apenas oficiais. Com Naruto servindo de ponte, Shino e Kiba ficaram sabendo que Gaara seria pai pela primeira vez. E que Kankuro insistia com muita veemência em vir para Konoha para aprender na prática as informações que trocavam via pergaminho. Essa parte fazia Shino torcer o nariz, o Alpha tinha um lado ciumento que sempre divertia Kiba, além de alimentar-lhe o ego.

No gramado, de alguma forma, a aula sobre esconde-esconde se transformou em Ino fingindo ser um monstro e correndo atrás das menininhas, enquanto Akamaru surgia do nada e seguia querendo morder os calcanhares da Beta, latindo para defender as crianças! O cachorro crescera tanto que parecia inacreditável, conseguia passear com ambas nas costas sem esforço algum.

E a cena fez Kiba quase se engasgar com o chá. Porque a expressão decepcionada de Shino era impagável, sua aula estava arruinada e virou uma grande bagunça. Sasuke escondeu os lábios com a mão, mas era perceptível que queria rir. Sakura não se fez de rogada, gargalhou tanto quanto Kiba.

Shino suspirou, recolheu os cacos da dignidade e veio sentar-se com o companheiro, acomodando-se bem na beirinha do assoalho de madeira, imediatamente segurando uma das mãos do Ômega entre as suas. Todas as aulas acabavam virando essa brincadeira no final. Mas ele não se irritava de verdade, cada pequeno momento plantava uma sementinha na mente infante. Assistia a filha mais velha e a amiguinha afiarem a inteligência e o comportamento, de pouquinho em pouquinho. Aquelas meninas seriam grandes. Seriam um legado de respeito e caráter que deixariam para o mundo.

— Tudo bem aí? — perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Kiba sorriu e devolveu um aperto carinhoso na mão de dedos grandes que envolvia a sua.

— Tudo ótimo, marido.

A afirmativa se referia não apenas ao momento atual, mas aos anos afáveis em que vinham construindo uma vida juntos.

E a todas as coisas boas que o destino ainda lhes traria.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

_acabou! Essa é a maior história que eu escrevi em questão de quantidade de palavras: mais de 90k. Acho que posso me gabar de ser a maior fanfic dedicada ao ship do fandom _

_Amei escrever isso. Fiquei feliz com cada feedback! Obrigada a todos que comentaram, que favoritaram, recomendaram e, de alguma forma, contribuiram para que esse texto chegasse tão longe!_

_Estou muito feliz mesmo Sempre vou guardar "Marcas" no coração, porque foi incrivel! Mas agora me despeço pra valer. A gente se vê em uma nova ShinoKiba por aí!_


End file.
